Worth Fighting For
by XXbrinkofinsanityxx
Summary: This is a continuance of my story Not The Falling Type. As we pick up Sheena and Dean are together but they are going to have complications in the form of Family and Friends. Will they prove their love is Worth Fighting For?
1. Chapter 1

..Raw..

It had been two weeks and neither Sheena or Dean had stepped foot in an arena for the wwe. Sheena had convinced Dean to stay away for a few weeks to let things settle down.

Sheena stopped before she walked through the back entrance of the arena. She looked over at Dean he leaned in and kissed her "It's okay... I'll be right here..Im not going anywhere. " Dean grabbed her hand. Dean and Sheena walked in the arena hand and hand.

Sheena could see everyone's eyes following them as they walk through the arena."Everyone is stareing at us."

"Don't worry about them." Dean held her hand tighter to give her some assurance.

They made it to the Divas Locker room "You didn't have to walk me all the way here." Sheena turned around to face him

"I don't want you out of my sight for to long." Dean pulled her close to him.

"You know you don't have to worry about me... you should worry about yourself." Sheena sighed "I'm scared what's going to happen when Seth gets you alone."

"Whatever happens... happens... I've got you that's all that matters." He leans down and kisses her.

Sheena smiled puts her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"I think I'm going to need a barf bag."

They turn their head and see Seth. Sheena sighs "Real mature Seth."

"So is breaking your father and mothers heart." Seth said

Sheena could feel a sting of pain from those words.

Dean could see the look in her eyes. It pissed Dean off that Seth would say those words just to hurt her. He took her hand and lead her to the door of the locker room. "You should get ready..I'm going to have a talk with Seth."

Sheena shook her head "No I don't want you two alone together."

Dean laughed "It will be fine... don't worry."

"It's hard not to." Sheena said looking over at Seth she didn't trust him at this moment.

Dean simply kissed her and she walked into the locker room.

Dean turned his attention to Seth "Why do you insist on hurting your cousin?"

"Why do you insist on ruining my cousin's life?" Seth shot back

"Me ruining her life?... she's happy but your to damn obsessed with finding a way to hurt me to see."

"She thinks she's happy... but I will admit that little speech you gave to my aunt and uncle was pretty good. how you went on and on about how your not good enough for her,,, which your not... and how you LOVE her...which you don't..." Seth sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You have no idea how I feel about your Sheena." Dean said getting a little pissed

"Oh I've come to the realization that your using my cousin to get to me... I mean I was thinking and come on you showed no interest in her and then bang out of no where you are all of the sudden so infatuated with her?...it doesn't make sense to me."

"I'll admit the fact that it drives you crazy that we are together does bring a smile to my face." Dean laughs "But I do care about Sheena,,, and I'm not letting you or anyone come between us so learn to live with the fact that I am a part of Sheena's life and I don't have any plans on going anywhere now...or ever...so deal with it." Dean said getting into his face abit.

Kane and Randy walked up behind Seth "Everything okay here?..."

Seth chuckled a bit "Yes things are just fine... Dean was just telling me about how much of a staple he's going to be in Sheena's life from now on... but I was just about to tell him that he better not get used to having Sheena in his life because I WILL make sure she comes to her senses one way or another."

"You so much a touch a hair on her head and I swear I'll put you in so much pain you'll be pleading with me to kill you." Dean said

"Woah woah calm down there tiger... I'd never harm my cousin but you seem to have a track record for hurting females... maybe not in the physical sense but defiantly in the emotional sense of the word... and sooner or later your going to show your true colors and the second that starts happening you can expect me to be right there in her ear." Seth said and then motioned for Orton and Kane to get going and all 3 walked off together they made it around the corner and stopped.

"You've been waiting for 2 weeks to get your hands on that man and you just let him go...what are you thinking?" Orton questioned

"Of course I want to beat his brains out but... I've done some thinking and I've decided I need to be smart about this and find a way to split these two up... and violence is not the way in this case." Seth explained

"I see... so what do you have up your sleeve?" Kane asked

"Nothing as of now...but don't worry I'll figure something out there is no way in hell I'm going to give that looser a chance to live happily ever after with my cousin." Seth said

"You don't think they would actually make it very long...Dean usually looses interest pretty quickly...although I've never seen him have this much interest in someone before." Kane shrugged

"He knows it is driving me absolutely crazy...so Dean is going to keep this...whatever it is going on as long as he can." Seth hated the idea of Dean having anything to do with Sheena.

...Inside The Diva's Locker Room..

Summer walked over and hugged her friend "Where on earth have you been?"

"We needed some space... to give everything a chance to cool down." Sheena said putting her bags on the bench.

"So it's true." Layla shook her head Sheena had lost her mind.

"Yes it's true... Dean and I are officially together." Sheena smiled "I know what you guys are thinking but Dean makes me so happy...and I would appreciate it if you guys would support me on this."

"Of course I'm going to support you no matter what..but I'm not going to lie and say I'm worried about you being in a relationship with someone who has the nickname the lunatic fringe." Summer said

"You guys just don't get to see the Dean Ambrose I see... he's so sweet and funny and really does have a huge heart...he just takes a little getting use to that's all." Sheena said. "You should of seen the way he stood up to my family... he told them he loves me... Dean Ambrose actually loves me." Sheena beamed

"He really said he loved you?" Layla asked

"Yes yes he did...I know you don't two don't have faith in us but I do... you should see him he's so sweet and protective it's so adorable." She smiled

"The word adorable isn't a word you can use in a sentence talking about Dean Ambrose." Layla laughed.

"Well he is.. and you know what I think I love him too." Sheena said sitting on the bench next to her stuff.

Summer and Layla looked at each other with a look of concern on their faces, They didn't want her to fall for him they just knew he was going to break her heart. Was she actually falling for him did she really love him? Summer and Layla certainly hoped not.


	2. Chapter 2

..Raw..

Sheena had slipped on a black and silver Wrap Dress With Draped Sleeves. There was a knock on the door. Sheena opened it.

"Well hello cuz... dont you look beautiful. "Seth said with a smile "I thought I would let you know you won't be accompanying Layla and Summer to the ring to night."

"What are you talking about? " All three women looked puzzled

"You will be accompanying Randy in his match against Ambrose tonight."

"No..why would I do that." Sheena shook her head

"Well this is direct orders from Triple H and Stephanie... look its just a match go out there cheer on your man and by man I mean Orton...on screen you have to look apart of the athority."

Sheena shook her head "well when is the match?" Sheena asked

"Right now you better get going...oh its to bad to Dean doesn't know anything about it but it will be fine with him I'm sure." Seth smirked as he walked out of the room.

"I can't stand him sometimes." Sheena sighed and turned to Summer and Layla. "I'll be back soon."

Summer and Layla looked at each other "Some how I don't think Dean is going to be happy about this"

"That's just what I was thinking."Summer said

..Out In The Ring..

Dean was standing in the middle of the ring waiting for his opponent he was told it was Randy Orton which made him happy he wanted to get a hold of one of the members of The Authority.

Randy's Music hit to a mixed reaction he comes out on to the ramp does one of his signature poses and turns around to face the entrance he looks back at Dean with a smirk.

Dean could tell Randy was up to something so he leaned against the ropes and gave him a smirk right back.

Randy pointed to the entrance and out came Sheena the crowd went crazy. Sheena was all smiles she knew once she hit that ramp it was all business. Even tough she was a "Heel" people still loved her.

Dean's face fell for a second then he remembered technically Sheena's in ring character was part of The Authority.

Randy got up on the apron and put a foot on the bottom rope and grabbed the middle rope and held it open for her to enter. Sheena enters the ring and Randy goes and does his pose on the ropes and Sheena "cheers" him on.

Sheena looks at Dean giving him a I'm sorry look quickly so no one sees.

Sheena exits the ring and the match gets under way. Right from the beginning Randy has the upper hand. Sheena tried not to look concerned. Dean starts fighting back and starts to get the upper hand and Randy gets wise and gets out of the ring before Dean could do much damage.

Randy walks over by Sheena "Come on Orton get in the ring." Randy puts an arm around Sheena and uses his other arm to give him a hold on sign.

Sheena wanted to throw up with Orton's arm on her. Dean didnt like this one bit and slid out of the ring and goes after Randy. Randy sees then and ducks behind Sheena and holds her in front of him.

Kane and Seth run out Kane distracts the ref while Seth goes over Deans head with his brief case and then Seth and Kane get away from ringside and head to the back. Randy grabs Dean and throws him in the ring and covers him for the 1.2.3. Randy stands up with a smirk on his face and gets his hand raised he slinks out of the ring. Dean starts to come to he looks up at the ramp and the second he does Randy reaches out and grabs Sheena's face giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Sheena fought the urge to slap him.

Dean saw this and got out of the ring and starts up the ramp. Randy grabbed Sheena's arm and ran to the back.

Once behind the curtin Sheena pushed him back away from her "Why the hell did you do that."

"To make it look like you were more of apart of the authority... it was purely for the show." Randy said "But if you want there is plenty of more where that came from." Randy smirked leaning in close to her.

Dean flew at Randy "You son of a bitch." Dean's fist instantly start flying down on Randy.

Roman and Cena were walking down the hall and ran towards the scene. Roman grabs Dean off him "Clam down man..."

"Dean...calm down." Sheena walked over to Roman and Dean standing in front of Dean who was still being held back by Roman,

"You better never put a hand or any other part of your body on her EVER again." Dean said struggling to get free so he could go back at Randy.

Randy was getting off the ground with a smirk on his face.

"You find this funny do you?... I'll show you funny." Dean said lunging at him almost getting out of Roman's grip.

"Listen... I know your worried she's going to come to her senses and leave you for a real man like me...but I was just putting on a show." Randy said as he holds his face.

Roman shook his head "Get out of here man..."

Seth, Kane and Triple H walked over "Woah what happened here?"

"Oh you didn't see... what happened after the match?" John asked standing next to Sheena, Dean, and Roman. Roman still somewhat holding Dean Sheena was planted in front of Dean.

"No... we were busy." Seth raised a brow "What happened?"

"You should ask your friend Orton." Sheena said turning around

Seth turned to face Orton "Okay Orton what did you do?"

Randy shook his head with a guilty smirk on his face shrugging like he had no idea what they were talking about "I just put a show on."

"By kissing my girl..." Dean lundged at him Sheena stepped in front of him.

Seth looked at Randy "You did what?... that wasn't supposed to happen... you never told any of us.."

"It was sort of a spur of the moment thing." Randy said

Renee Young walked up "Sorry I'm interrupting... are you guys ready for the interview?" She asked "I need you Seth, Kane, Randy and I need you to Sheena."

Sheena sighed "Dean... Just go I'll meet up with you after I'm finished here."

"It could be a while." Randy gave a devilish grin.

Dean balled his fists. "Don't let him get to you." Sheena said bringing her hand to his face giving him a reassuring look.

"We've got work to do... so lets get going everyone." Triple H said waving off Dean and Roman.

Dean wasn't happy about it but He, Roman and John walked off. He wasn't finished with Orton yet.

Sheena sighed as she turned around "Can we make this fast.. we've got plans."

Seth gritted his teeth "Oh please."

Renee smiled "Randy can you go over by Sheena...and Seth you on the other side."

"It'd be my pleasure." Randy smirked and walked over and put his arm over Sheena.

"Move that arm... or loose it." Sheena shot Randy a look.

Randy put his arms up. "Okay Okay... your a little spit fire aren't you."

Sheena rolled her eyes "Can we get going with this."

Renee smiled "Sure lets go..." The camera men showed up and got everything ready.

Renee readied her self with a smile "I'm backstage with The Viper Randy Orton.. Kane, Seth Rollin's and of Course Sheena Rollins... so you had a match against Dean Ambrose...which you controlled most of the match tell the end when it looks like Dean had a chance you ducked out of the ring,,, People are talking your scared of Ambrose."

Randy shook his head "Does it look like I need to be scared of Ambrose... I mean have you looked at me I'm in perfect physical shape... I'm the Viper I'm afraid of NO ONE." Randy said he looked over at Sheena and smirked "He's the one who should be afraid of what I'm capable of... what the Authority is capable of."

"Speaking of the Authority... you had some help from Kane and Rollins..."

"Well we were their for support ... I only used the brief case because I was feared for the well being of my cousin." Seth said

"Well speaking of your cousin... Sheena everyone is talking about that kiss...so is their something going on between you two." Renee smiled

Randy smirked and put an arm around Sheena "Wouldn't you all like to know..." He said that's where they cut the interview.

"Thank you all." Renee smiled she and the camera men walked away.

Sheena elbowed Randy in the stomach. "You are such an asshole." Sheena spat at him "I'm warning you next time you touch me it's going to be a lot worse." Sheena left on that note she needed to find Dean and make sure he was okay and had clamed down a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

..Backstage At Raw..

Seth watched as Sheena walked off. Once Sheena was not in ear shot Seth turned to Randy "Why the hell did you kiss my cousin?" Seth asked

"Why do you think?... To get to Dean you should of seen his face." Randy laughed "You said we had to figure a way to get them apart."

"That didn't include you kissing her..." Seth said Randy had another thing coming if he thought he was going to get at his cousin.

"Come on you saw how angry Dean was... you know what a jealous man he is he's going to drive her away with his jealously." Randy said "He already knows he isn't good enough for her... her whole family is against them... and even her friends don't like him... it is bound to put insecurities into their relationship."

"True...very true... Sheena is big on trust if he can't trust her she won't be able to handle it." Seth said leaning against a wall.

"So if I keep coming on strong and giving him a reason to doubt her it's bound to drive them apart." Randy said.

Seth thinks for a second Randy's plan could work Sheena isn't the type who can deal with an overly suspicious boyfriend. "It could work...but your only doing this to get them apart once they are over you leave her alone...I mean it you better not try anything with her." Seth said

Randy smirked "Don't worry once they are split up... I'll back off." Randy said

"Good... I've got something's I need to do but I'll call you later." Seth said and walked away

Once Seth was gone Kane laughed shaking his head "You don't plan backing off do you?"

"Nope.. he doesn't need to know that." Randy said he couldn't help it there is something about the fact that she doesn't want him that makes Randy want her.

"This isn't a good idea Randy." Kane warned

"Oh I can handle Seth...besides he'll be so happy Dean and her aren't together he'll be thanking me and not worrying about me going after her." Randy said

.. Outside The Diva's Locker Room..

Sheena smiles slightly when she see's Dean leaned against the wall waiting for her . "Are we calm now?" She asks walked over to him.

"What do you think?" Dean asked very annoyed

"Listen,,, none of this is my idea." Sheena said

"I know that.. I just wish I would of gotten some sort of warning." Dean said not being able to hold in his frustration very well.

"I didn't even know tell about 2 minutes before we had to be out their... " Sheena sighed "And I didn't know ANYTHING about the kiss."

This got Dean all worked up again. "Randy ever even thinks about doing something like that again I swear." He still wanted to rip Orton to shreds. "Who does he think he is and then he's going to go on about how much of a REAL man he is and..."

"Calm down... your getting all worked up again." Sheena cut him off and took his hands in hers and placed them around her "You are a real man... your my man."

"and your MINE." He says and pulls her over to him and holds her tight "But you know next time Orton even looks at you I'm ripping his head off."

Sheena just laughs and reaches up and kisses him. Summer opened the door "Well damn get a room you two."

"Oh I'm sure there are plenty of empty places around here." Dean joked and Sheena playfully slapped his arm.

"Let me get my stuff and talk to Summer and Lay and we can get going okay."

"Okay... I'll be in the car." He leans down and kisses her quickly before he walks off.

Sheena smiles as he walks off oh did this man make her all kinds of happy. she walked into the locker room.

"So what the hell was that about... why did Randy kiss you?" Layla asked coming right out with the question she knew everyone in the back was proablly thinking.

"He was trying to get to Dean.. although he says it was to put on a show for the fans." Sheena said.

"Oh whatever... he just wanted to get his hands on you." Summer laughed

"More like lips." Layla said

"Yeah and that interview... it's got everyone in the back buzzing." Summer said

"Oh I know... I'm kinda glad Dean didn't see that... he was angry enough about the kiss last thing I need is for him to see that." Sheena sighed

"Yeah I heard they got into it backstage." Layla sat on the bench

"Yeah it's a good thing John and Roman were there to pull him off... there was no way I could of." Sheena said sitting next to her.

"So... we haven't had a girls night in a while we should hang out tonight." Summer said she missed their girls night outs. They hadn't had just a girls night in a while she missed having her friend around.

"I don't want to leave Dean alone... he might do something stupid.. like go after Randy anytime someone brings it up he gets all worked up so I think me and Dean are just going to go back to the hotel and chill and watch some movies." Sheena said as she stands up "Maybe tomorrow?"

Summer sighs she feels like Sheena doesn't have any time for her or Layla Dean takes up her whole entire life. "Okay I guess... I just miss hanging out."

Sheena hugs her friend "We will hang out I promise... I know I've been a little preoccupied lately but that's going to change okay both of you." She says and turns to Layla who throws her arms open wide.

"Okay." Layla hugs Sheena "Don't think we won't come kidnap you if we need to." Layla laughed

"Okay Okay." Sheena smiled "Tomorrow... how about we do lunch?"

"Sounds good to me...what about you Lay?" Summer asked

"I'll be there." Layla smiled

"Good...it's a date." Sheena smiled and grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. As she shuts the door she see's Seth walking up to her She sighed "What do you want now Seth?" Sheena questioned

"Steph and Triple H want you to meet them tomorrow morning...around 8ish." Seth said "Actually it will be all of us."

"Why?..." Sheena raised a brow

"Who knows... just be there." Seth said

"Okay I'll be there... is Randy going to be there?"

"I believe so." Seth said "But don't worry I told him to leave you alone you don't need any more stress."

"Sense when do you care how much stress I have in my life?"

"Listen I'm trying to get used to everything...I don't like Dean I'm not okay with you being with him and I never will I'm still waiting for you to come to your senses... but your my baby cousin so I'm still going to look out for you." Seth said "And I defiantly don't want Randy anywhere near you." Seth said he knew he needed to gain her trust back even if it meant backing off Dean just a bit or letting her think.

"You better watch out... Your starting to sound like the old Seth... If you do find him somewhere in there let me know... cause I miss him." Sheena said looking down at the ground she missed her cousin he was one of her best friends at one time her biggest fan and confidant but that had changed and it did make her really sad. Sheena then walked away

Seth sighed he missed his cousin this thing with Dean had driven them apart and it made him even more angry at Dean for ruining there relationship and friendship. He was going to find a way to get between those two if it was the last thing he ever did.

...

Thanks for the reviews and all the follows and favs. keep the reviews coming I love reading what everyone thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

..Next Morning..

Sheena yawns and stretches she smiles as she sees Dean still sleeping. She was dreading this meeting with Steph and Triple H but she had to they were her bosses she couldn't exactly say she didn't want to be around either on of them. She starts to get out of bed but is pulled back.

"Where are you going?" Dean asks snuggling aginst her.

"I told you I had a meeting with Stephanie and Triple H today.. I have to be there in an hour." Sheena said.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Dean said letting go of her. "What do you think it's about?"

"I have no idea.. I was wondering that myself." Sheena kissed him and stood up walking to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower..." Sheena said

"You know I should join you." Dean said with a smirk

"Oh then it won't be a quick shower." Sheena smiled and shut the door. about 15 minutes later Sheena was done she blow dried her hair and then straightened it. After about 15 minutes after that She had slipped on her burgundy double slit maxi dress. and a pair of sliver shoes. She walked out and started putting things in her purse. she felt Dean wrap his arms around her.

"Damn I swear you get more and more gorgeous every time I lay eyes on you." Dean said nuzzling her neck.

Sheena smiles and turns to face him "You are to good to me... I swear you make me feel like I'm the most beautiful women in the world."

"That's because you are." Dean kissed her

"I wish I didn't have to go to this meeting... I'd much rather spend the morning in bed with you." Sheena sighed

"Well how about you go to that meeting and then get your beautiful self back here so we can spend the rest of our morning together after it."

Sheena smiled and Kissed him she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

..The Restaurant..

Stephanie, Triple H were sitting when Seth and Randy walked in. "Hey... so we just waiting on Sheena?" Seth asked

"Yep." Stephanie said

"How you think she's going to react to the news?" Triple H asked

"Knowing my cousin...not well." Seth said

Right at that moment Sheena walked in

"We are about to find out." Stephanie said.

Sheena walked over to the table Seth stood up and pulled her chair out. Sheena sat down and Seth pushed it back up for her she mouthed thank you.

"Well... don't you look beautiful." Stephanie said

"Thank you." Sheena smiled a waiter came over and everyone placed there orders once he was gone Sheena decided to get straight to the point. "So what is this meeting about?" Sheena asked

"Well we were meeting with the creative team and they wanted to give you more of a role in "The Authority" more of a story line." Stephanie "So after last night everyone is buzzing about it and now we are going to put you and Randy in a storyline together."

"What kind of storyline?" Sheena questioned

"Well we are going to make you his manager and eventually it could turn into a love interest for your on screen character." Stephanie went on to explain "I know you guys aren't getting along...and neither are you and Seth but this could bring everyone closer and smooth everything out." Stephanie said she knew it was a lie but she wasn't going to tell Sheena that they were throwing her into a storyline with Randy to hopefully rip her and Dean apart.

"Are you kidding me...it's not going to work." Sheena said there was no way she wanted to be in a storyline with Randy

"Come on Sheena it's not going to be that bad... I'm not that bad of a guy." Randy grinned

"Listen if you want you just do the on screen stuff for now... take it slow we won't book any appearances together... I know you don't think it's ideal for you but only good can come from this...so what do you say." Triple H said

It's not like she could really say no she signed "I guess...but just on screen stuff ." Sheena said

"Good..." Stephanie smiled

"This means we get to work together more." Seth smiled.

"Oh joy." Sheena sighed she grabbed her stuff "I have to get going." She said her goodbyes and walked out the door.

"I'll go talk to her.. play the good guy." Seth said and walked out after her.

Sheena had made it to her car. Seth ran after her "Hey wait..."

"What Seth." Sheena rolled her eyes.

"I know your not happy about it...but I promise I'll keep an eye out for Randy make sure he isn't thinking about trying anything." Seth said he was going to play the good guy and hopefully she'd start to trust him again.

"Why are you trying to pretend you care... you know this isn't going to cause anything but problems for me..." Sheena shook her head Dean was going to flip when he finds out,

"Why why is it going to cause problems?" Seth asked

"Dean can't stand Randy...especially after last night...now I have to go back and tell him I'm going to be in storyline with him that may turn into a love interest storyline."

"Don't tell him the part about love interest part...just tell him your going to be his manager." Seth suggested

"I can't lie to him."

"Then don't... I'm just trying help you." Seth said

"Why?...you don't care what happens between me and Dean...you want us broke up." Sheena said

"Your right...but believe it or not I don't like seeing you upset." Seth said "Your my cousin... haven't I always looked out for you? growing up we were more like brother and sister rather then cousins I still think of you that way even if you don't."

"You have always looked out for me...even when you didn't need to." Sheena said "You know what would make me happy?"

"What?"

"To have my cousin back." Sheena said

" I haven't gone anywhere." Seth said

"You know what I mean." Sheena said "I can't have my cousin back...until you back off Dean."

"I can't do that.. I'm not going to ever be okay with the two of you being together."

"I know you still don't want us together... but could you at least not try to start a fight with him every time you see him...he already had Randy doing that ." Sheena sighed "If you could do that then maybe we can get on the road to fixing our family.. believe it or not I don't like fighting with you."

Seth smiled slightly it was beginning to work. Seth didn't like it but he not start in on Dean every time he saw him now Randy was there to do it so he could work on Sheena and gain her trust and it was starting to work she was admitting she wanted to fix things with the family. "and I don't like fighting with you... how about a hug?... it's been a while."

Sheena let a small smile appear on her face and reached out her arms and hugged her cousin.

Seth smiled to himself things were going just how he wanted them to he had Sheena right where he wanted her she believed he was actually starting to back off but she had another thing coming.


	5. Chapter 5

..Hotel..

Sheena sighed when she walked in the door.

"I take it the meeting didn't go to well." Dean said coming out of the bathroom slipping a shirt over his head.

"You take it right..." Sheena plopped on the bed with a long sigh.

Dean walked over and sat next to her "What happened? "

"You don't want to even know." Sheena stood up and walked over to the window

Dean walked up behind Sheena and put his arms around her from behind "Come on just tell me."

"Okay don't say I didn't warn." Sheena sighed "I'm being put in a storyline."

"Okay...that isn't a bad thing." Dean said

"Well... they are making me a manager." Sheena said

"To who?" Dean asked she seemed a little nervous

"Oh I really don't want you to be upset." Sheena sighed shaking her head

Dean let her go and swung her around to face him and takes her hands in his."Okay... just tell me..."

Sheena sighed "Randy."

Dean dropped her hands he took a few steps back and shook his head "No... ..you told them no right."

"Do you think I want this... you know what will happen if I say no." Sheena sighed walking closer to him

"After what he did last night... they are going to make you his manager." Dean was beyond pissed off.

Sheena definitely didn't want to tell him the possibility of a love interest for her character. "It's on screen only... I told them no personal appearances or signings."

"do you think that makes me feel any better." Dean said frustratedly

"this isn't my fault it wasn't my idea" he decide she didn't like that he was so angry but she knew she had to do it was part of her job

"I'm not saying it is but... I'm not going to pretend that I'm okay with it I can't stand Randy and I don't like the idea of him being anywhere around you." Dean said "Tell them you've changed your mind...your not working with him they are up to something."

"I can't do that...and you know that." Sheena sighed

"Why can't you?...you know Randy is trying to get to me...I know he had something do with it." Dean was fuming

"I'm not saying he doesn't have something to do with it I'm just saying that we can't let him get in between us this is exactly what they want...they want us to be arguing with each other so lets not give them what they want." Sheena sighed walking over to him and wrapping her arms around "I don't want to fight with you."

Dean sighed this was just what Seth, Randy and everyone else wanted and wasn't going to give it to them. "I don't want to fight with you either... so its going to just be you managing him?"

Sheena shook her head yes. Oh she just lied to him what is she thinking. But as angry as he is about her just managing Randy he would completely loose his mind if he knew there was a possibility of Randy and her in ring character having a love storyline.

"Okay...but if he tries anything I swear Sheena." Dean was cut off by Sheena placing her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

..Smackdown Taping...

Summer, Layla and Sheena all walk into the arena together. "I can't believe Dean is okay with you managing Randy Orton." Summer said she had told them at lunch about the plans for her character.

"Oh he's not... but he knows this is just part of my job... and he trusts me." Sheena said she didn't tell her friends about the whole love interest thing.

Summer looked ahead of them "uh oh." She said as she saw none other then The Viper him self.

Sheena sighed he was the last person she had wanted to see.

Randy walked up to the three ladies "Hello ladies." Randy grinned at all of them but focused in on Sheena. "So I hear everything is a go for the storyline. "

"Yes it is..." Sheena said

"Im a little surprised that Dean is okay with the whole thing." Randy said he couldn't believe that Dean was going to be okay with Randy and Sheena having a potential on screen relationship.

"What do you mean the whole thing she's going to be your manager." Layla said

Randy laughed "oh they don't know... did you even tell Dean?"

"Know what?" Summer questioned

"Sheena and I could potentially be love interests on screen... Now I know you definitely did tell Dean if you didn't tell these two." Randy smiled this was even better then he thought.

Summer and Layla shook their heads

"Don't look at me like that." Sheena said they were giving her scolding looks.

"Sheena keeping a secret from your boyfriend... Naughty naughty Sheena" Randy smirked "Don't worry I them naughty. " Randy said in her ear before he turned around and walked away.

Sheena rolled her eyes "Dean will freak out if he finds out... I Need to give him time to get used to things."

"Sure... your just waiting for the right time." Layla said sarcastically.

"Listen I don't need this now." Sheena said she shook her head and walked off she didn't need to be lectured by anyone especially her friends.

Layla and Summer look at each other and shook their heads

..The Authority's Office..

Randy came in grinning from ear to ear. Seth and Triple H were talking and saw Orton come in.

"What are you so smiley about?" Triple H asked

"Oh I ran into Sheena." Randy said

Seth raised a brow "So what about that makes you so happy?" Seth questioned

"Oh just the fact that I found out Dean doesn't know about the possibility of Sheena being my on on screen love interest. " Randy said

Seth smiled "Oh is that right?" Seth was surprised Sheena had lied to Dean Sheena was big on the truth and trust in a relationship

"Yes... oh when Dean finds out she is lying to him he will flip out." Randy says with a smirk on his face.

Sheena walked up to the door and knocked she had to get Randy to keep his mouth shut.

They hear the knock Randy walks over to the door and opens it he knew she'd come running to him to make sure he wouldn't tell Dean. "Well what can I do for you Sheena?"

"We need to talk." Sheena said brushing past him she stopped in her tracks when she saw Seth and Triple H were there also.

"Hey cuz." Seth smiled he was finding it hard to control his amusement

"You know." Sheena sighed heavily

"Oh yes... shame on you Sheena..what happened to I can't lie to him." Seth said

"I was going to tell him... but he needs time to get used to things then I will tell him..." Sheena said "So please don't tell him."

"Why shouldn't I tell him."Randy said

Sheena looked over at Seth "Seth please..." Sheena said

Seth walked over to Sheena amd put her arm around Sheena and walked her to the door. "I will take care of it..." Seth said "I promise.

Sheena smiled Seth might actually be trying to make things better. She reached out amd hugged him. "Thank you."

Seth put his arms around her and hugged her. "You better get ready." Sheena nodded and left the room.

"Are we really not telling Dean?" Triple H asked.

"Not now... I need to wait for the right time." Seth said he was going to wait for the right time to let Dean know.

...

Keep the reviews coming I love feed back


	6. Chapter 6

..Backstage at Raw..

Sheena walked out of the Divas locker room she was ready to open the show with the authority. Seth walked over to her. "Hey...you look beautiful. " Seth smiled

"Thank you." Sheena smiled slightly. "So..."

"He's not going to say a word." Seth said

"Really?...that great." Sheena smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes... I told him he needed to let you handle this I said I didn't want him making things worse for you." Seth said he needed to make sure Sheena was going to believe he was trying to help her.

"Thank you so much Seth..." Sheena smiled.

"What do you have to thank him for?" Dean asked walking up behind them.

Sheena turned around. "Dean... I was just about to call you." She smiled trying to change the subject. Sheena reaches up and kisses him.

"So... why are you thanking him?" Dean asked not letting her get off the subject.

"I was thanking him for watching out for me with Randy." Sheena said

"Oh he's looking out for you but he wants you to work with him?" Dean shook hisb head

"Well it was not an idea of mine." Seth said "You just don't want her and I to get back to were we were... why is that does it worry you?"

"Because your obviously up to something." Dean said

"Dean come on... Seth isn't trying to start an argument with you why are you with him?" Sheena sighed she just wanted them to get along.

Seth stood behind her smirking getting a lot of amusement from this. He liked the fact that his cousin was sticking up for to her boyfriend oh Seth hated the thought of calling Dean her boyfriend.

"Sure... and he has no altearaor motives at all." Dean said not hiding his annoyance

Randy and the rest of the Authority walked over Randy eyed Sheena up and down. He was really fond of her Lace One Shoulder Sleeve Black Dress. Dean instinctively put his arm around Sheena he didn't like the way Randy looked at Sheena.

Randy smirked he liked the reaction Dean gave from just Randy looking at her he knew Dean was to much of a jealous man to keep his cool through the whole thing.

Dean sighed "We will talk later...okay." Dean said and Sheena nodded Dean then leans in and kisses Sheena.

Randy rolled his eyes as Dean pulls back Randy smiles "Don't worry she's in good hands." Randy smirked

Dean clinched his fists and went to say something but Sheena grabbed his wrist and turned him back to her his fists still clinched and kissed him this got him unclintch his fists. She pulled away and smiled. "See you in a few." Dean smiled and nodded god did he love this woman she was the only she was able to clam him.

Randy once again rolled his eyes at the sight. Dean walked past Randy giving him a death glare.

Sheena turned to her cousin. "Come on...lets go." Seth nodded and everyone walked to the entrance.

..On Screen..

The music hit out comes the whole authority comes out Sheena was walking down in between Seth and Randy. Randy holds the ropes open for Sheena. Once she's in the ring she stands in the middleb of the ring Stephanie joins her as the men all walk around inside the ring amd grab a mic.

Triple H takes the mic first talking about how the authority taking care of any one who threatens them. They go on about Dean and Roman and how they were going to take care of them for good.

Deans music hit and the crowd goes crazy it made Sheena happy to hear how much the wwe universe loved her man but of course she couldn't show it. Dean comes out with a scoul on his face. He walks to the ring Stops before he enters as Roman Regins music hit he comes through the crowd. Both men enter the ring together.

Roman smirks "So... here we are."

"Isn't this were you put an end to us?" Dean asked sarcastically

Seth and Randy both start for them but Sheena puts her arms out in front of the two of them to stop them as she was supposed to do.

Sheena takes the mic from Triple H "Wait a second boys... The Authority takes care of pur business inside the ring." Sheena says looking back at Seth and Randy.

"Thats right...So tonight it will be Seth Rollins and Randy Orton vs Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns." Stephaine said after taking the mic.

Roman and Dean look at each other "Sounds good to me...but first." Dean flew at Randy and Roman went for Seth.

Stephanie and Sheena exited the ring imedititly. Kane and Triple H broke it up and got Seth and Randy out of the ring. The Authority stalk back up the ramp Seth holding his ribs after being speared by Roman and Randy holding his head.

..Backstage off Screen..

Everyone makes it back. "That was great." Seth said

"Yeah did you hear the crowd when you took the mic..." Stephanie smiled at Sheena "The crowd really loves you... doesn't matter if your a face or heel... what's the secret." Stephanie laughs

"She's just damn loveable." Seth laughs putting an arm around his cousin.

The mood changed when Roman and Dean came backstage. "That was a nice little segment Roman said.

"Yeah..." Sheena said feeling all the tension between everyone.

"Let's go." Dean said to Sheena as he puts an arm around her shoulder and moving her away from Randy who had moved next to her.

"Okay... see you guys in a little bit." Sheena smiled and walked off with Dean and Roman.

Once they were gone Randy turned to them " Possessive isn't he?"

"Very." Seth said "It's going to drive her away... with our help our we are going to make sure Dean and Sheena split and I won't seem like the bad guy."

Layla walks up "I knew it."

Seth turns around "Oh.. Layla hey."

"Sheena told me and Summer you were trying to make right... but I had a feeling you were playing her.. and I was right." Layla shook her head "What is Sheena gonna think when she finds out."


	7. Chapter 7

...Backstage At Raw..

Layla shook her head. "Seth...your going to drive her away... and closer to him."

"No I'm not...because you are not going tell her a thing." Seth said

"Why shouldn't I... Sheena is one of my best friends...What kind of friend would I be if I lied to her." Layla told him

"What kind of a friend would you be if you let her get hurt by Ambrose and you know its going to happen." Seth told her.

... Catering...

Sheena and Dean made their way to a table Dean sits down and Sheena sits on his lap. Dean smiles and wraps his arms around her waist.

Sheena leans down and kisses him "Are you okay?" Sheena asked

"Right at this moment... All is good in my world?" Dean smiled

"I'm talking about in general." Sheena said

"I don't like this Orton thing... but I'll be fine as long as I have you." He said with a smile

"Well you do have me...any place anytime time." She said with a seductive smile.

"Oh is that right?" Dean stood up almost picking her her and caring her down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Sheena asked as she was basically being dragged down the made it to a supply closest. Once inside they barely were able to shut the door before they started tearing at each others clothes. Sheena had little trouble with Deans pants.

Dean grabbed her arms and pinned them against the wall "Tell me you want me." Dean said

Sheena got a devilish look on her face. "I want you."

Dean grinned and lowered his mouth onto hers forcefully and released her arms which she immediately wrapped around Dean.

...Backstage...

Layla sighed "I just don't think it's a good idea... I don't like the idea of lying to her."

"Don't think of it as lying... think of it as protecting her... you were the one who told me about them you said you had to protect her then so why not now? "

Layla sighed "Okay... your right... I don't like it but if it means I protect her from that lunatic then I'll keep quite."

Seth smiled "See I knew you had her best interest at heart."

Layla roles her eyes as she walks away.

...Supply Closet...

Dean kissed her as he buttoned his pants. Sheena smiled as she fixed her dress she looked down. "Oh damn it..." She said looking down at a rip in her dress. "I told you to take it easy."

Dean grinned "I tried believe me I tried." Dean pulled her close to him "But your just to damn beautiful I Just loose control."

Sheena kissed him then pushed him back "Now I have to go see if Sandra can fix this." Sheena said fixing her hair before heading to the door

Dean laughed and walked up behind her nuzzling her neck.

"Dean... we both have to be in the ring in less then 20 minutes and I have to get this dress fixed." Sheena said dodging him. She opened the door and looked around she saw no one so she walked out followed by Dean.

They walked backstage until they happened upon Sandra. "Thank goodness I found you... tell me you can fix this." She said pointing to the rip.

"How on earth did you do that?" Sandra questioned

"Ummm... I caught my dress on a chair." Sheena said off the top of her head.

Sandra raised a brow "Mmm hmmm sure you did." Sandra said

Sheena turned bright red causing Dean to laugh " You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Dean whispered in her ear.

Sandra slapped his hand away from Sheena as he went to put them around her. "Dean... back off before you cause more damaged... Get going I got work to do."

Dean laughed and kissed Sheena.

Sheena smiled damn did she love this man.

...Backstage...

Seth was standing backstage. Randy walked back over "Where did you cousin go off to?" Randy asked

"Sense when do you check up on my cousin?" Seth raised a brow as he walked closer to Randy

"We have to be in the ring in 7 minutes." Randy said

Sheena walked over after she had gotten her dress fixed by Sandra. "Hey." She smiled

Seth gave Randy a look and turns to Sheena "Hey... you ready?"

"Yep." Sheena said she wasn't but hey this was her job and she had to do it to the best of her ability she just didn't know if she could fake being nice to Randy and pretending like she wasn't worried about Dean being in the ring with Seth and Randy.

"We are going out separately so that just means you get to choose who you are going to come out with." Randy said "Don't worry Seth won't be to hurt when you choose me." Randy grinned0

"Seth..." Sheena said grabbing his arm

Seth shoots him a look

"Okay okay I guess you've made your choice." Randy said

... On Screen ...

Randy was out first doing his usual thing on the way to the ring. Out next was Seth and Sheena. Sheena smiled. Randy held the ropes open for Sheena to enter. Once all were in the ring they looked up to the top of the ramp. Dean's music hit and crowd as always went crazy they loved the Lunatic fringe. Dean waited behind the ropes as Roman made his entrance through the crowd.

Dean's eyes were fixated on the beautiful woman he called HIS GIRL. but he had to force himself not to stare so hard.

Sheena was across the ring looking at him attempting not to smile it was hard anytime that she laid eyes on him she just got all smiles but she did good and played her character well and rolled her eyes.

Sheena exited the ring and the bell rings to signal the start of the match.

Randy and Roman start the match out they were trading blows back and forth for a while tell Randy ultimately got the upper hand. and then tagged in Seth.

Seth hits a move and does a pose for the crowd Sheena looks up and smiles as she claps her hands.

But this gives Roman a chance to get to the ropes and tag Dean in. Dean hits Seth with blow after blow.

Sheena staying in character supports her cousin "Come on Seth." she hits her hands on mat. Randy drops down and whispers something in her ear. She nods and gets on the apron attempts to distract Dean.

Dean lets go of Seth and walks towards the ropes smirking "What are you doing little lady?" Dean smiled his girl was actually a wonderful heel and made a pretty good distraction. Dean grabs her face and kisses her

Sheena's arms go up at the surprise kiss once Dean lets go Sheena in character slaps Dean. and drops down off the apron.

Dean holds his face and makes a kissy face at her.

Dean turns around cloths line from Seth. Dean sets up in the position for a curb stomp. 1.2.3 and Seth and Randy Orton are declared the winners Seth and Randy bask in their victory on the way up the ramp smiling and laughing.

Roman comes in the ring and helps Dean up. Dean looks up the ramp with a slick smile on his face as a replay of the kiss plays. and Sheena acts pissed off.

...

That's it for this chapter hopefully I'll be able to finish the next chapter by the end of today if not tomorrow. Keep leaving reviews love hearing feed back from everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

... Backstage ...

Sheena was all smiles which annoyed Randy he knew the little kiss was a message to him leave it to Dean Ambrose to send a message to Randy without breaking character on screen.

Dean walked back with Roman. "Great match wasn't it..." Dean smirked putting an arm around Sheena and kissing her cheek.

Randy rolled his eyes "Where do you get off with just doing whatever you want out there... you weren't told to do that."

"First... I do whatever the hell I want when I want... and second what about last week you weren't told to do that either... didn't stop you...the only difference is Sheena's MY GIRL.. so she actually want's me to kiss her." Dean said

Randy shook his head smirking "Don't be so sure of that... I bet she'd like it if..." Seth could tell what he was going to do Randy was going to tell him everything about the storyline and he wasn't ready for it yet he needed more time to get between them if he let him know now he might not be mad enough for it to work.

"Okay that's enough Orton... let's go." Seth grabbed him and pulled him away.

Orton mouthed This isn't Over to Dean as he was being dragged off.

Sheena turned around. "You know I find it incredibly sexy when your in the ring and that tank top it drives me wild." Sheena said grabbing his tank top

"Oh does it." Dean leans in and kisses her.

Sheena breaks away from the kiss "Yes it does." Sheena smiled and goes in for another kiss. Dean wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him.

"Damn can you to not find a room ever." Summer said covering her eyes

Sheena pushes Dean back and laughs "I can't help it I just can't keep my hands off him." Sheena said placing his hands on his chest.

"I see no problem with that." Dean said putting his hand on her bottom.

"You two are to damn much." Summer shakes her head. "You two have problems."

"Summer your no fun." Sheena laughed

Summer shakes her head and walks off in a huff.

Dean laughs "That's your friend."

"She's not that bad Dean... she just ahhh..."

"Hates me." Dean said

"No she doesn't... now she's not your biggest fan.. but she doesn't hate you."Sheena laughed slightly

"What about you?...are you my biggest fan?" Dean said with a fake pouty face

Sheena laughs "Oh you should know that already."

"Good." He kisses her.

...Backstage...

Seth had dragged Randy off."What the hell Randy... I told you he doesn't need to know right now."

"I know I just can't stand him he thinks he's so great." Randy sighed

"I know... it's just if we want this to work we need to be smart about it." Seth said

Sheena had happened upon Randy and Seth. Sheena raised an eye brow "For what to work?" Sheena asked as she walked over at the last part of the conversation.

Great Seth shook his head and turned around. "Hey Sheena why are you wondering around backstage?" Seth said trying to get her off the topic.

"Yeah I'm surprised Dean let you out of his sight alone." Randy said

Sheena rolled her eyes and didn't even respond to him. Seth had shot him a look. "I was looking for you...I wanted to talk to you." Sheena said and looked over to Randy "Alone."

Seth nodded and motioned for Randy to leave. Randy nodded and walked away eyeing Sheena up and down before walking off causing her to roll her eyes. Seth shook his head " So what did you need?"

"Well next week raw is in Des Moines I was just wondering if you'd talked to my parents...do you know if they are coming? " Sheena had sat down on one of the tables in the hall.

"Not lately...why wouldn't you just call them?" Seth question

Sheena sighed and shook her head "You think I haven't tried." Sheena looked down "Every time I call... Dad answers and hangs up."

Seth shook his head wow he never would of thought that Sheena's father would of ever hung up on her. Sheena's parents adored her they basically worshiped the ground she walked on she could do no wrong. But now he won't even speak to her this is just another reason that Dean and Sheena have to be split up.

Sheena looked up at him " I just never though that there would come a day my own father wouldn't take my calls." Sheena said tears threatening to fall. She knew her father didn't like Dean and he felt that she had made a decision to be with Dean over her family. In a way she had but that was her father he promised her he'd never EVER leave her.

Seth could see the pain in his cousins eyes he cursed Dean for coming between their family. Seth walked over and put his arms around his cousin. The second he did the tears fell and Sheena just broke down.

Seth held his cousin "Hey hey it's going to be okay... I'll fix things Sheena I will." He said and by fixing them he ment tearing them apart.

Sheena pulled back and wiped her eyes "I'm sorry...I feel like such a baby sometimes."

Seth shook his head "No your fine."

Dean walked over and saw Sheena had been crying "What did you do to her."

"He didn't do anything." Sheena said jumping off the table

"Well then what has you so upset your crying?" Dean asked

"Don't worry about it Im fine now." Sheena sighed and turned to Seth and hugged him once more . "Thank you."

"No problem. " Seth smiled

"You ready?" Sheena asked

"Yeah." Dean wanted to know what was going on but he knew how she was and wouldn't want to talk about it in public he'd talk to her when they were alone.

Sheena hooked arms with Dean and they walked off.

Seth sighed he found it really hard to not telling Dean he was the reason for Sheena crying. He didnt like Dean he was going to make sure Dean and Sheena split up if it was the last thing he did.


	9. Chapter 9

...Back at the Hotel...

Sheena and Dean walked into their hotel room. Sheena put her bag on the bed. Dean put his bag on the floor and walked over to the mini bar and got a bottle. Sheena walked up behind him and put her arms around him. Dean sighed "Are you going to tell me what that was about earlier? " Dean asked

"It was nothing. " Sheena said

He unhooked her arms from around him and turned to face her. "It's isn't nothing... not when it had you so upset that you were crying. "

"I can get overly emotional at times... but I'm fine now." Sheena said stepping closer to him

"Sheena... You know whatever it is you can tell me." Dean rubbing her shoulders.

Sheena sighed " I just asked Seth to see if he could get through to my parents. "

"So your parents still aren't talking to you? " Dean asked

"No... the only thing he's said to me was that I made my choice... right before he hung up on me." Sheena looked down at the floor. "Every time I call he hangs up...I have never know him to act like this."

Dean sighed he felt like this was all his fault. He wished he could do something to make things easier for her to make her feel better.

"I just want to talk to him even if he doesn't want to see me... he could at least talk to me...I'd never do this to him." Sheena said tearing up.

Dean put his arms out and pulled her into his arms holding her " I'm sorry... if I wouldn't of shown up."

Sheena looked up at him "If you wouldn't of shown up that night we might not of gotten together. ... and I wouldn't trade you..us for anything..I love you Dean and I don't regret any of this."

Dean smiled slightly he knew she loved him but she had never said it out loud. "I love you...so much." He kissed her and held her tightly.

...Smackdown Taping...

Seth was walking down the hall on his phone. "I know you don't want to see her. Yes I understand that but Sheena is upset... I told her I'd talk to you...I don't like him either but we are going to drive them closer if we push her away...thank you I'll see you in Des Moines. " Seth hung up the phone and smiled to himself Sheena's father agreed to come to Raw next week.

Randy, Triple H and Stephanie walked up. "What's up?" Randy asked

"Just got off the phone with my uncle he's going to be at Raw next week." Seth said "He hasn't spoke to Sheena and it has her a little upset."

"The whole Dean thing?" Stephanie questioned

"Yep." Seth said

Sheena was walking down the hall she smiled slightly when she saw Seth. She walked over to the group. "Hey." She said then turned her attention to Seth. "So...you heard anything. "

"Yes...they will be here next week."

Sheena smiled "Oh thank you so much Seth..your the best." She hugged him

"Tell me something I don't know." Seth laughed

"How did you manage it?" Sheena asked

"I told him how upset you where... he wasn't to happy about coming but I got him to come so that's a start .. right?" Seth said

"Your right..." Sheena sighed she had hoped that everything would just go back to normal but she could see that wasn't happening.

Dean walked up behind everyone. He glared at Randy as he walked past him. "So what the plans for tonight?" He asked walking up to and standing next to Sheena taking her hand kissing her on the cheek.

Seth forced himself not to roll his eyes. Triple H stepped forward "We have an in-ring segment with everyone including you and Roman. And then we have a tag match Seth and Sheena vs You and another Diva." Triple H said

Sheena nodded as did Dean at least she wasn't going to be tagging with Orton.

Seth smiled "isn't that great cuz."

"Yep." Sheena smiled she looked around and couldn't believe that all of these men were standing around and not fighting with each other she was glad she needed some peace in her life right now.

Summer and Layla walk up. "Hey... come on I need to talk to you." Summer said tugging at Sheena's arm. "Oh hey." She said to everyone else.

"Is it that important?" Sheena asked

"Yes...very." Summer said

Sheena sighed and looked over to the guys. "Please everyone...play nice."

Seth smiled some what. "Don't I always." He smirked

Sheena shook her head "I can't leave you guys alone... I don't want you tarring each others heads off."

Dean looked over at the 3 men in front of him he didn't trust a single one.

"Sheena I promise... I'll be nice..." Seth said and Sheena gave him a look "Haven't I been coming through on the promises as of late?"

"Yes... yes you have." Sheena smiled and she looked over to Dean who gave her a reassuring look. Sheena then gave Dean a kiss on the cheek and walked off with Summer and Layla.

After the ladies walked away Dean turned to Seth. "So what promise did you come through with?"

"Got her parents to come to Raw next week." Seth said leaning against the wall he smirked a bit as he went on "It wasn't easy but I came through for my cousin like always... if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to be the mediator between Sheena and her father."

"Oh yes and let me guess all of Sheena's problems are a result of me right?" Dean shook his head it was just like Seth to put all the blame on others. Seth had a big part in Sheena's unhappiness.

"Pretty much... my uncle Steven will never and mean NEVER accept you... he much to much of a proud man to let his daughter his ONLY child be with the likes of you." Seth said stepping closer to Dean. "And as long as she is with you I'm afraid Sheena and her father may never get back the relationship they once had and it's a shame... she was such a daddy's girl growing up and she had him wrapped around her little finger all until you came along...let me just ask you how that feels Dean... to know your the main reason for Sheena's unhappiness at the moment."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to try to control his anger. He loved Sheena and he never wants to see her hurting and he might be some of the reason but he wasn't the only reason for it. "and you have nothing to do with it at all...you don't think if you hadn't shown such a dislike for me...and didn't get in his ear every chance you got he might lighten up to me?"

"I highly doubt that... he is big on appearances and you wouldn't fit into the mold of the man he pictured with his daughter." Seth said it didn't matter if he completely backed off Dean Sheena's father would never accept him it just wasn't going to happen. "But hey I guess it doesn't matter that your costing Sheena her family... as long as you get what you want right."

"I'm not costing her anything... maybe her family should be a little more supportive... I'm beginning to think I'm the only one who is looking out for Sheena's best interest." Dean said bluntly

Seth lunged for Dean and was held back by Orton "I've always looked out for her...I've always had her best interest at heart... you better never say that again."

Dean shook his head laughing as he walked away.

...Backstage...

Seth was waiting for Sheena and everyone else while he was waiting he was going over what he was going to say. Sheena walked up in her ring gear. "Hey." She smiled slightly

"Hey cuz." Seth smiled

"So you ready for tonight?... you know we haven't been in a match together sense developmental's." Sheena smiled

"I know... I'm excited we've always made a good team." Seth smiled they did they'd worked NXT together for a while.

Randy and the others walked up. "Don't look now but it's starting to look like you guys can actually stand each other." Randy said with a smirk.

Seth laughed it was like old times for them and he missed having his cousin around. "That's our cue..." Seth said as The Authority's music hit."

Everyone nodded and started out.

...On Screen...

The Authority walked out to the stage boo's filled the crowd. They all had smirks on their faces. Triple H held the ropes open for Stephanie and Sheena to enter the ring.

Once everyone was in the ring Triple H signaled for the back to cut the music.

Seth was handed the microphone he looked pissed he looked around waited for the crowd to quite down a bit before he started talking. "Ambrose... you think what you did last week was funny... well your wrong... you made a mistake when you put your hands on my cousin." Seth looked around shaking his head as the crowd cheers.

Sheena did her part and rolled her eyes at the crowd.

The crowd went crazy when Dean's music hit. He comes half way down the ramp laughing "Seth... if you watch the replay you will clearly see It wasn't just my hands on her." Dean smirked and looked at the screen for a replay.

Sheena rolled her eyes and made a disgusted look.

"Let me ask you honey was it as good for you as it was for me?" Dean laughed

Sheena started towards him "You think your funny." but Stephanie grabbed her shaking her head.

Seth lunged at him Orton and Triple H hold him back Triple H takes the mic. as Dean motions for Seth to bring it on. "I see your looking for a fight well... I'm going to oblige tonight it will be Seth Rollins and Sheena Rollins vs Dean Ambrose and... Rosa Mendes." Triple H said

Dean smirked and nodded "Sounds great to me... I'm always up for anything." Dean dropped the mic and walked towards the back looking back once more and sending Sheena a wink.

...Backstage(On Camera)...

Sheena is pacing the floor in front of Seth and Orton. "Who does he think he is?... I swear Seth you better teach him a lesson tonight."

Seth stops her putting his hands on her shoulders "Sheena calm down...don't worry about it I'll take care of him...he's going to pay believe that."

"Good." Sheena sighed and walked off in a huff. The camera cuts off and this scene was a wrap.

...Off Camera...

Sheena walked towards the locker room she found Dean sitting out on a chair she walked over to him and sat on his lap she smiled and kissed him.

Dean put his arms around her waist "You know how incredibly sexy you were out there?" Dean kissed her "I'm telling you...I feel like the luckiest man in the world knowing that your MINE." He held her tightly.

Sheena blushed and laughed "You sure know how to make a girl feel great."

"Oh my goodness...I hear we are going to be tagging tonight.. how great is that." Rosa said walking up to the two of them "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt."

Sheena stood up and put a smile on she wasn't Rosa's biggest fan. Dean smiled putting an arm around Sheena's shoulder. "No worries."

"Great... I'm just so super excited for tonight...this is going to be such a huge match for me...it's going to be the main event...OMG I'm so excited to be working with you...your so talented and cute and your great on the mic and cute." Rosa beamed

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Yeah you can hardly keep it in."

Dean laughed a bit "I'll see ya later."

Rosa nodded and practically floated off.

Dean laughed as he watched Sheena glare at Rosa as she left. "I'm sensing a little jealously."

"Did you hear her ...your so talented and cute and cute and so on and so on... "

Dean couldn't help but smirk "Well.. I do tend to have that affect on the ladies.." He laughed

Sheena looked up at him "I'll claw her freaking eyes out." Sheena said

Dean smiled and leaned down and kissed her "Just another thing I find incredibly sexy."

"What?" Sheena raised a brow.

"Jealousy is very sexy on you." Dean smiled he found it funny how Jealous that Sheena was getting he actually liked it.

...

Next chapter will be up soon... there are some great things coming up don't forget to leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

...On Screen...

Seth and Sheena were out first to Seth's music. They were walking to the ring Seth his usual cocky self. Sheena walked to the ring with her usual Narcissistic attitude. Seth held the ring ropes open for Sheena to enter.

Seth and Sheena stand on the ropes in the corner and pose.

Dean Ambrose's music hit and they jump down from the ropes.

Dean comes out crowd goes wild. Sheena rolls her eyes as she see's Rosa coming down the ramp with him.

Seth and Sheena could be seen trash talking. Sheena was running her mouth at Rosa. Rosa was doing the same. The ref backs Sheena up and Seth motions for Sheena to exit the ring.

The bell rings and Seth and Dean start things off. Dean starts at Seth and Seth slides out of the ring and throws his hands in the air. "Back him up...I said back him up." Seth yells at the ref as Dean try's to come through the ropes at Seth.

The ref backs Dean up and Seth climbs in the ring. He tags Sheena in. Sheena enters the ring and waves Dean off he smirks and shakes his head. Rosa hit's Sheena with a Thesz press followed by blow after blow. She get's up and the crowd reacts to this with cheers.

Sheena backs up to the ropes and then slides out of the ring. Rosa goes to get her but the ref backs her up. She goes over to the ropes once more and Sheena sweeps her legs and she goes down. Sheena grabs Rosa and drags her out of the ring. Rosa goes to stand up and receives a clothesline from Sheena.

Seth cheers for this. Sheena throws her arms in the air "That's right...Your Welcome." Sheena laughs and grabs Rosa by the hair.

"Watch the hair." The ref yells from inside the ring

Sheena throws Rosa into the ring and takes her time getting in there her self. She goes to grab Rosa but is kicked in the gut by Rosa. Sheena falls to the mat in the corner. She reaches up and tags Seth in.

Seth enters the ring and is immediately attacked by Ambrose. Fist after fist flys at Seth. Dean hits a DDT and goes for the cover but Sheena breaks it up. Dean stands up and shakes his head laughing. Rosa comes in and takes care of Sheena and throws her out of the ring. Dean grabs Seth and hit's Dirty Deeds. 1.2.3 the bell rings and Dean and Rosa are declared the winners. Dean and Rosa have their raised in victory Sheena is outside of the ring recovering.

Rosa is basically jumping around and Jumps on Dean and hugs him.

Sheena looks up at this and climbs into the ring and takes down Rosa. Sheena hits her with blow after blow. Dean is in the corner laughing. The ref drags Sheena who has a hand full of Rosa's hair off of Rosa taking the hair with her and Seth pulls her out of the ring and drags her to the back.

...Off Screen...

Seth was laughing at Sheena "Damn... what was that about?"

"She deserved it." Sheena said.

"What did she do?" Seth asked

"I should of pull some more of her tacky weave out." Sheena said crossing her arms.

Summer runs up "OMG girl I've never seen you like that." She laughed "I totally like it... what pissed you off so much..." Summer asked the it hit her "It was the fact she was all over Dean isn't it?... awww how cute Sheena's jealous."

Sheena shoots her a look and Summer stops her laughing.

Seth rolled his eyes his cousin was not actually jealous was she? this might be harder to break them apart then he thought.

Dean followed by Rosa come around the curtain. Dean walks over to Sheena laughing. "What was that about?"

"I'd like to know that." Rosa rolled her eyes. "Sense when did you turn into such a bitch."

Summers eyes got wide and she grabbed Sheena's arm before she could go after her. "I'll show you a bitch." Sheena broke free from Summer. But was grabbed by Dean.

"Calm down babe." Dean said with his arms wrapped around her. "Let's go...later everyone." Dean said trying not to laugh as he dragged Sheena off.

Summer laughed Rosa rolled her eyes "She's been hanging out with you to much."

"Oh really it just seems to me she finally see's you for what you really are... a slutty little bitch." Summer said and then turned around and walked off.

"I can' t stand her." Rosa then stormed off.

...Backstage(By The Locker Rooms)...

Dean finally let Sheena go "Damn babe...I've never seen you like that."

"Well maybe if she would of kept her hands off you...I wouldn't of had to put her on notice." Sheena said

Dean laughed and shook his head "So it's okay for you to go after Rosa for "hugging" me...but I'm not supposed to do anything about Randy kissing you or hitting on you every chance he gets?...that makes a lot of sense now doesn't it."

"There is a difference... Randy and I are in a storyline as part of the authority but she is just a stand in for a match." Sheena sighed and leaned against the wall.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were sticking up for Orton." Dean raised a brow

"I'm not." Sheena sighed "I'm sorry...I know I was wrong but I just don't like ANYOTHER woman putting their hands on you in anyway." Sheena said walking over to him and putting her arms around him.

"So now you know how I feel." Dean said putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him he bring his lips with in inches of hers "Cause I will tare anyone limb from limb who tries to take you from me." Dean finishes before crashing his lips into hers.

Sheena puts her arms around his neck she loved this man more then anything and she wasn't going to let anyone come in between them.

Dean pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes. "You feel better now?"

Sheena smiled "Defiantly."

Rosa was walking backstage Sheena saw her and ran over to her "Rosa."

"Look I don't want any problems." Rosa said putting her hands up.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened in the ring... I don't know what got into me." Sheena said "So I'm sorry."

Rosa nodded "It's okay." Rosa said a little surprised that Sheena had apologized to her she smiled and then walked away.

Dean walked over to her and put his arms around her from behind. "How sweet... I'm very proud of you." Dean laughed

Sheena smiled and turned around and kissed him.  
>...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

...The Gym...

Then next Day Seth, Kane, and Randy were at the gym. "So I've never seen your cousin like that." Randy said picking up a hand weight.

"Neither have I." Seth agreed "I'm beginning to think it going to be tougher then I thought to break them apart."

"Well... if you don't figure out a way you might be crashing a wedding sooner or later." Kane said with a laugh

Seth puts his weights down "I'll be damned if that man marries my cousin."

Seth and the other guys heard giggling they looked over towards the locker rooms and saw Summer, Sheena, and Alicia Fox walking out.

"I'm so happy you decided to come to the gym with us foxy." Summer said with a smile

"Well I decided I should stop being such a loner." Alicia laughed

"Good...we need to hit the club tonight." Sheena said as they made it to the treadmills.

"Sounds great.." Alicia smiled

"Girls Night." Summer giggled

They three men made their way over to the women. "Well fancy meeting you here." Seth laughed

Sheena smile and hugged her cousin "Hey.. " Sheena smiled

"Well what are you ladies up to?" Randy asked

"Need to get in a work out in before the house show tonight." Summer said

"Yep then we are hitting the club tonight." Alicia interjected

"Well we will let you get back to your work out in." Seth smiled and then men went back to their works out while the women do the same.

After the treadmills the women went to the hand weights as the other men had moved on to a piece of equipment to work on their legs.

"Oh my god you know people are still talking about last night and you attacking Rosa...your still trending hashtag kickass Sheena." Alicia laughed looking up from her phone.

Sheena shook her head "I shouldn't of done that." Sheena said

"Well... it's been a long time coming Rosa has always had something against you." Alicia said

"Well still that's not me...you know that." Sheena sighed

Alicia nodded "That's true."

Dean walks out of the locker room he looks over and see's Seth, Orton, and Kane he rolled his eyes and then saw his girl. He smiled to him self she looked so damn beautiful even all sweaty and her hair a mess from working out she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He sneaks up behind Sheena and grabs her.

Sheena screams out causing everyone to look she turns around and slaps his arms "Damn you Dean.."

Dean laughs and pulls her over to him wrapping his arms around her squeezing her tightly .

"You scared the hell out of me." Sheena attempted to pull away but he just squeezed her tighter and kissed her.

Seth looked over when he heard the scream and saw Dean. Seth rolled his eyes he couldn't stand to see that man with his cousin. "Can he give her more then five minutes away from him." Seth snarled

Orton and Kane shook their heads.

Summer sighed and rolled her eyes "Oh can we not even work out with out you tagging along." Summer put her weights down. "Are you going to tag along for Girls Night too?" Summer said sarcastically.

Sheena sighed "Summer."

"You know I've had enough of a work out...let's go Fox." Summer said

Alicia looked between the two women Sheena had given her a look as if to say go ahead. "I'll catch up with you later." Alicia smiled and the two women walked off.

"Are your friends ever going to warm up to me?" Dean asked

"I sure hope so." Sheena sighed "Now can I get back to working out." She pushed him away

"I've got a good idea for a work out." Dean smirked and wrapped his arms around her from behind once more as she goes to pick up her weights.

"Dean..." Sheena giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

The other men saw this show and shook their heads "I think I'm going to throw up." Seth said turning so not to see the little show any more then he had already seen.

Kane laughs "Looks like the show is over... at least the pg version." He laughed as he saw Sheena and Dean hurry off hand in hand.

"Oh stop." Seth makes a gagging noise

...The Club...

Sheena, Summer and Alicia walked into the club all three ladies decked out in their hottest club gear. "I wish Layla could of come with us." Alicia said

"I know but she said she wasn't feeling to well." Summer said

All three of the ladies head out to the dance floor. They are dancing having a wonderful time when Sheena feels someone put their hands on her waist she turns around pushing the person "Keep your hands to yourself." She looks and see's who it is she sighs and rolls her eyes what the hell was he doing here.

"Well no need to get so vicious." Randy Orton laughs "I just wanted to dance."

"Well It's a girls night so no guys allowed." Sheena turned around but was swung back around

"I don't think your friends will mind." Randy looks to the other two women. "Didn't think so... let's dance." Before any of the ladies could say a word Randy grabbed Sheena's arm and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Sheena shook her head "I don't want to dance with you."

"Well I was thinking it could be practice." Randy said

"For what?" Sheena raised a brow

"We need to start acting like a couple." Randy smirked "Stephanie is was going to call you in the morning...They are moving along with the love interest story line."

Sheena shook her head oh god no Dean was going to flip out she hadn't even told him about the possibility of it happening and now it was.

"You didn't tell Ambrose did you?" Randy laughed "Of course not... he's been way to calm the last couple days."

Sheena could see Summer and Alicia starring at them. Randy moves his hands to her waist and they start to dance she didn't want them to know anything was up.

Summer and Alicia give each other a look and continue dancing.

They were dancing when a slow song comes on Sheena sighs she was so distracted she didn't even notice how close they were. Randy leans down and takes her distracted manner as an opportunity to kiss her.

Sheena pushes him back and slaps him "What the hell Orton."

Orton laughs and smirks at her "Oh come on don't pretend you didn't like it."

"I didn't... ahhh just stay away from me." Sheena storms off. Damn that man where does he get off kissing her. Dean was going to flip his lid when he finds out about this and now she has to figure a way to tell him about her and Randy being love interests.


	12. Chapter 12

...The Hotel...

Sheena woke up and noticed Dean was still sleeping. She tried to tell him what had happened between her and Randy the night before but when she got home he didn't want to hear any of it. He basically tore her clothes off the second she got back to the hotel not that she was complaining.

Sheena sighed and reached over and grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her. Sheena went to her suit case and grabbed her red and black lace boy short panties and matching bra and threw them on before she went threw and started picking up her clothes off the ground and put them in a chair. she went back over picked Dean's clothes off the ground she laughed slightly at his red boxer briefs that were on top of the television.

Dean yawned and stretched his arms out. "Good morning beautiful.." He smiled from the bed. "I love the view."

Sheena looked back and smiled "I'm sure you do." Sheena giggled

"Why don't you come over here and I'll show you." Dean said with a seductive smile.

Sheena threw Dean underwear "Oh is that right?" and started over to him she made it to the bottom of the bed and crawled to the top right over Dean she straddled him "So... how about you show me." Sheena said putting her lips with in inches of his.

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. They heard one of their phones go off. Dean reached over and grabbed the one that had gone off it was Sheena's he noticed the screen it was a text message from Summer all he could see was Does Dean Know ... he handed her the phone "It's from Summer." He said

"Oh... I'll talk to her later." She said throwing the phone to the side and going back into kiss her but he stops her.

"What did she mean does Dean know?..." Dean said "What do I need to know."

Sheena got off of him and sighed. Dean knew it wasn't going to be good he shook his head and got out of the bed throwing on some boxer briefs and a pair of jeans on.

"I was going to tell you last night." Sheena said

"Just come out and say it babe." Dean said walking over to her sitting next to her.

"Well you know Me, Summer and Foxy went out for a girls night." Sheena said.

"Yes.." Dean rasied a brow

"Well Randy showed up." Sheena started before she could get another word out Dean stood up.

"Your kidding me right." Dean shook his head

"Well he dragged me off to the middle of the dance floor and we were dancing..." Sheena didn't even want to see his face she knew he was pissed and she had a feeling it wasn't going to get any better.

Dean almost lost it. "You danced with him?...what the hell Sheena." Dean shook his head

"I didn't want to cause a scene..." Dean went to say something but Sheena cut him off "Please let me finish... well he kissed me." Sheena looked up at him waiting for the explosion.

It didn't take even a second for Dean to completely loose it. "I'll kill that son of a bitch... I warned him... he's a dead man." Dean started pacing the floor.

Sheena stood up and slipped on of Dean's tank tops on. "Please calm down..."

Dean looked at her "Clam down... you want me to clam down... ha that's not going to happen..I'm going to kill him how many times do I have to tell him... your MINE... your off limits." He shook his head "Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"I tried but when I tried to tell you... you basically tore my clothes off." Sheena said.

Dean thought back and let a small smile appear on his face but it quickly disappeared. "You still should of told me..." Dean sighed "When I get my hands on him."

Sheena sighed "Please calm down..." She took his hands hers

"I can't calm down... why did you even let him get that close to you." Dean shook his head

Sheena let go of his hands she shook her head she knew she couldn't tell him about why she was so distracted she knew he couldn't handle her telling him that Randy and her were going to be in a storyline that involved them being love interests. "I told you I was trying to not let there be a scene... I've been trying to keep the piece between everyone."

Dean shook his head "So that means letting him kiss you...that sounds like a plan."

Sheena couldn't believe he was acting this way. "It's not like I wanted it."

"You sure you didn't?" Dean slipped a shirt on.

"Are you kidding me Dean..." Sheena threw her hands in the air "If I wanted to be with Randy I would be." Sheena spat out at him instantly regretting it as she saw the look in his eyes. She knew she shouldn't of even said.

Dean shook his head "Maybe you should be...your family would much rather you be with him." Dean slipped his shoes on walked over to the door.

"Dean..." Sheena walked up behind him and went to grab his hand but he moved his hand before she could grab it.

"I need some fresh air..." Dean opened the door left with out another word.

Sheena shook her head well it was bound to happen soon or later but she didn't figure that their first real fight would be about Randy Orton of all things.

...Hotel Bar...

Dean had gone for a walk and made it back to the hotel he still was fuming and didn't want to go back to the room at that moment so he went into the hotel bar and sat on a stool up at the bar. "Jack on the rocks." He said to the bartender.

"Sure thing." The bartender grabbed a glass and added ice and the Jack Daniels. "Here you are." The bartender said putting the glass in front of him.

Dean sighed and took a sip. He couldn't believe he let Randy Orton be the reason for his and Sheena's first fight. Damn that man he knew Sheena loved him and part of him knew that Sheena didn't want to be with Orton, but the other part wondered if she didn't wonder about being with Orton it defiantly would make her family a whole hell of a lot happier. He drunk down the rest of his drink and slid it back to the bartender. "Another one please..and make it a double."

The bartender nodded and did as he wished. Dean finished that with in a minute and ordered another one. After about another half hour he had finished 2 more bringing his total to 5 and he was feeling it.

Seth and Orton exited the elevator and made their way through the lobby. Orton glanced in the bar and saw Dean he laughed "Well would you look at that."

Seth looked over and laughed when he saw Dean "Well...well maybe we should go say hi."

Both men looked at each other and nodded and walked into the bar and over to the bar "Well...it's only 11 am and your drinking at a hotel bar..this can only mean one thing." Seth smirked

"Yes...he's fighting with the little lady." Orton laughed "Too bad..."

Dean clinched his fist as he turned around "You both can go to hell."

"Oh wow it's true...what did you do to piss Sheena off." Seth smiled very pleased at what he was seeing.

"She finally saw the light didn't she." Randy spoke up grinning ear to ear.

Dean flew at Orton knocking him down and bring a hailstorm of fists down on him.

Sheena sighed as she exited the elevator Dean had been gone for almost 2 hours and she needed to find him she was walking past the bar when she heard a commotion she turned and looked into the bar she saw Dean and Orton fighting threw out the bar and Seth trying but failing at breaking it up.

Sheena flew into bar "Dean...what the hell are you doing?"

Seth looked over at his cousin. "Watch out." Seth grabbed Sheena before Orton and Ambrose could crash into her.

"What the hell is going on." Sheena shook her head

Dean heard her voice and let go of Orton. Orton stood up holding his head.

Seth shook his head "Ambrose just flew at Orton for no reason."

"Oh I had every reason." Dean said catching his breath.

Sheena walked over to Dean looked up at him "You okay?"

"Are you kidding me...he's the one who attacked me and you want to check on him." Randy shook his head

Dean went to go after him again but Sheena stopped him "Dean are you drunk?" She could smell the liquor on his breath.

"I'm not drunk." Dean sighed

Seth shook his head "Who the hell drinks about 11 am?"

"I do." Dean said

Sheena shook her head and walked over to the bartender "I'm sorry about all this...I'll take care of it." The bartender nodded and walked off to clean up some of the mess.

"Dean...come on lets go back to the room we need to talk." Sheena sighed

Seth shook his head and grabbed Sheena's hand turning her around to him "Not happening...your not going anywhere with him.. he's drunk and obviously can't control his temper."

Sheena yanked her hand away from Seth. Dean started to walk towards Seth but Sheena put her arm out "Listen I don't put my hands of women."

Seth rolled his eyes.

"Dean...come on lets go." Sheena sighed

Dean nodded and walked towards the door. Sheena shook her head giving Randy the death glare before walking off to catch up to Dean.

...


	13. Chapter 13

...Dean and Sheena's Room...

Dean walked in and held the door for Sheena. Sheena sighed and walked into the restroom and went to the sink and ran the hot water and got some wash cloths damp and walked back out and over to Dean. "Let me help you." She said as he tried to move his face so she couldn't was it up.

"I'm fine." He said softly

Sheena shook her head and washed around the scrapes and his bloody lip. When she was finished she walked over to the mini fridge and freezer and grabbed hand towel and filled it with ice then walked over to Dean and handed it to him.

Dean took it from her "Thank you." He sighed

Sheena nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down "So what was that about down there?"

"Orton is an ass what's new?" Dean said with a sigh "Seth and Orton were commenting on me drinking at 11 am..."

"So you attack Orton?" Sheena questioned

"It sounds like your trying to defend him..."

"I'm not...I'm just trying to understand where your coming from." Sheena explained

Dean shook his head "Believe me I have more then one reason for going after him... he constantly try's to come between us...he kissed you and then down in the bar he commented on you seeing the light and leaving me...and I lost it...so I'm sorry if that makes me a bad guy." Dean said

"It doesn't...your not a bad guy Dean." Sheena said standing up

"I couldn't stand Orton before all this...and now I want to bash his head in...I'll be damn if I let someone take you from me.. especially him." Dean said

Sheena shook her head "Just a few hours ago you were basically telling me to get with him and now..."

Dean cut her off. "I was upset... "

Sheena sighed "I understand that.. but you acted like it was my fault like I asked to be kissed by Orton."

Dean walked over to her "I didn't mean for it to come out like that... I was upset and I was taking out on the wrong person..and I understand that..." Dean said putting his hands on her waist.

Sheena nodded and sighed "I'm sorry I didn't take more of an initiative to tell you."

Dean kissed the top of her head "I'm going to stop over reacting to everything." Dean said "Okay at least I'm going to try." Dean laughed

"Good." Sheena smiled and kissed him "I love you."

Dean smiled and kissed her as he pulled her closer to him "and I love you."

Sheena smiled and put her head on his chest and Dean wrapped his arms around Sheena holding her tightly he was never going to let anyone come between them ever again.

...The Hotel Lobby...

Randy and Seth were waiting for the front desk to check them out. When they spotted Dean and Sheena getting off the elevator. "Looks like they made up." Orton sighed

"Looks like it." Seth rolled his eyes.

Dean and Sheena were holding hands Dean could see Orton and Seth and instinctively griped her hand tighter. Sheena looked up at him and smiled slightly "How about I go check us out...you put the stuff in the car."

Dean sighed he didn't want her going anywhere near Orton but knew he had to keep his cool. "Alright." Dean said and leaned down and kissed her then took their belongings to the car.

Sheena walked over to the front desk rolling her eyes at Orton.

"What was all that about earlier?" Seth asked

Sheena sighed "Your friend doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself."

"What do you mean?" Seth raised a brow.

"He showed up to the club last night... long story short he kissed me." Sheena said "So Dean isn't very happy with him at the moment."

"You didn't need to tell him." Randy said

"I don't keep secrets from him..." Sheena said.

Orton laughs "So that's why he doesn't know that we are going to be on screen love interests?"

Sheena shook her head "I will tell him but... after that little scene I need to give him proper time to calm down."

"Sure keep telling yourself that." Randy laughed

The person behind the desk came out and went to Sheena first he got her checked out and She walked off rolling her did the same for Seth then Randy.

"I like how he took care of her first." Randy said.

Seth laughed then got serious "So why is it you can't keep your lips off my cousin?"

"Oh she totally wanted it." Orton smirked

Seth shoved him "Back off my cousin damn it."

"and here I thought you wanted those two broke up... you saw what that one little kiss did it drove him nuts and got them into their first official fight...how long before it completely tares them apart?"

Seth thought about it for a second "Okay...but that doesn't mean you try to put your lips on my cousin every chance you get..got it."

"Got it." Randy said putting his hands up and nodding.

Seth walked off followed by Randy.

...Resturant...

Dean and Sheena walked into the restaurant. The waiter takes them to their table. Dean held out Sheena's chair and pushed it back in once she was seated and then sat at the seat across the table from her.

"So...are you a little more calm now?" Sheena asked

Dean nodded "Yes... a little." Dean said "Are you ready for Monday?... you haven't seen your parents sense that morning."

Sheena sighed "Yes... and no...what if my dad doesn't want to hear me out?"

Dean sighed "He's your father I'm sure you guys will get through this." He said at least he hoped they would cause he didn't want to be the reason her and her father don't speak to each other.

"I hope so..." Sheena smiled slightly. They ordered their food and the waiter walked off once again.

"So...we've got that signing today right...who's going to all be there?" Dean asked

"Well at my table it's going to be me and Summer... you are signing with Roman I believe and then...Randy and Seth." Sheena took a sip of her soda.

"Great...I hope they are far away from both of us." Dean gritted his teeth.

"They are in a whole different area I believe." Sheena said

"Good...hopefully they stay there." Dean said

Sheena nodded she hoped so also she didn't want there to be a fight right in the middle of the autograph signing.

Their food came once the waiter was gone Dean looked up at Sheena. "So... does this mean I can't be all over you at the signing?"

Sheena laughed slightly "Sadly yes..."

Dean made a pouty face "To bad... I guess we will have to find a place to sneak away...cause you know I can't go to long with out getting my hands on you." Dean smirked

"Oh don't worry there are plenty of places we can sneak off to." Sheena smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Warning Some Adult Content Ahead...

...Autograph Signing...

Summer and Sheena Arrived in a car together. There where people outside. They waved at everyone before entering. Next was Seth who arrived in a car. Then Orton arrived then Roman after Roman Dean was last to arrive.

Summer and Sheena sat at their table. Orton and Seth walked by and Orton winked at Sheena. Dean and Roman walked by to get to their table that was about 5 feet from there Sheena smiled as Dean walked by.

People were coming up taking photos with them and getting shirts,and other things signed. After an hour and a half threw they were told that there was going to be an half hour break. Sheena stood up and walked off. She found Dean he was in the hall on his phone she walked past him and put something into his pocket and walked off. He reached in and saw it was a pair of underwear he slipped it into his pocket with a grin and rushed to meet up with her.

He saw her disappear into a room and followed her into the room. Dean shut the door once inside "Well... that's a defiantly a way to get my attention." Dean smirked

"I thought it would..." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I told you I'd find a place for us to sneak off to."

Dean smiled "I was hoping." He kissed her

She pushed Dean onto a couch that was in there. She straddled him and started to unbuckle his pants.

Dean smiled "You know anyone could walk in here." He said before she leaned down and kissed him

"Who cares." Sheena said as she came up for air.

Sheena finally got his pants undone and freed him She climbed on top of his member and began to ride him.

Dean leaned back "Damn babe." Dean said grabbing her hips

Sheena quicken the pace "Oh fuck." She moaned.

Dean unzipped her dress and took the top of it down reveling her breasts. Dean covered her left breast with his mouth.

"Fuck." She yelled as he did.

Dean grabbed her and flipped her on the back and began thrusting into her. "Damn baby." She moaned as he began to move faster. "Harder." She said breathlessly

"Say my name." He commanded

"Dean." Sheena obeyed

Dean smirked down at her and began trusting into her with all his might.

"Oh god..oh fuck baby." She grabbed onto the sides grabbing handful of the pillows on top of the couch with each thrust.

They were so into their love making that they did not hear the door open. "Oh my god..."

They heard his Dean turned around in time to see Summer covering her eyes . She slipped back out the door.

"Damn her." Dean said getting off her and zipping his pants up.

Sheena slipped the top of her dress back on and turned around for Dean to zip up. "You need these?" Dean asked holding up her panties.

She grabbed them slipped them on.

Outside the room Summer was red. She had been walking with Seth and Randy. "What was that about?" Seth asked

"Yeah..you look like you saw something you didn't want to." Randy said

"Believe me I did." Summer said with a disgusted look on her face.

"What did you walk in on someone screwing?" Randy laughed "Who?"

Dean came out with a smirk on his face and then saw Randy and Seth and the smirk disappeared. Sheena came out fixing her dress she looked up and instantly turned bright red as she saw her cousin standing there.

"Oh god.. sick." Seth turned around "Really Sheena?... in public?... anyone could of walked in...like Summer did."

"What is it any of your business." Dean said

"I'm trying to look out for my cousin... I don't want to her to ruin her reputation." Seth said

Sheena couldn't even look at them. Dean laughed and took her hand. Summer slapped his hand away. "You've done enough for the day... we have to get back to the table lets go." Summer grabbed her by the arm dragging her down the hall.

Seth shook his head "Your treating my cousin like some slut...don't you have any respect for her."

"I have all the respect in the world for her... " Dean said "I can't help it she can't keep her hands off me." Dean smirked as Roman walked up.

"You ready... did I interrupt something?" Roman asked

"No...but Summer did." Orton laughed

Seth elbowed him

"Okay...Oh wow." Roman shook his head as he got what he was talking about.

"Let's go." Dean said to Roman.

... Local Bar...

Summer, Roman, Sheena, Dean walked into the bar they were meeting up with Layla, Alicia , and Justin Gabriel

Summer and Sheena hugged Layla and Alicia then Sheena headed to Justin and hugged him.

Dean right behind her laughed "Hey watch your hands man." he said jokingly

Justin laughed and put his hands up "All good we are all good." He laughed

They sat at a big round booth. "So how was the signing?" Alicia asked

Summer shook her head and Sheena turned red again. "Oh it was interesting." Summer said

Alicia and Layla look at each other and gave one another a look. "How so?"

"You better not say a word." Sheena shot Summer a word.

Dean laughed and put and arm around Sheena kissing her on the cheek.

"What you don't want your friends to know Summer walked in on you and Ambrose having sex at the autograph signing." A voice said coming up from behind.

They turned around and saw Orton. Dean gritted his teeth and Sheena shook her head as she started to get red again.

"Oh don't be so embarrassed Sheena... From what I've heard Dean's gotten busy with many women in public places." Orton smirked

Sheena shook her head and scooted out of the booth and ran off towards the restrooms.

Alicia, Layla, and Summer all ran after her.

Dean stood up "You son of a bitch." He said bringing back his fist and punching Orton sending him to the ground.

"What the hell?" Orton looked up from the ground holding his face.

Dean started back after Orton but was grabbed by Roman and dragged off outside.

Orton stood up and shook his head

Justin shook his head "Your a real ass hole." Justin said and walked off to go make sure Roman was getting Dean calmed down.

Meanwhile inside the restroom Alicia, Summer and Layla were trying to calm Sheena down. "Oh my god I hate that man." Sheena said wiping the few tears that were starting to fall.

"It's okay honey..." Alicia said putting her arms around Sheena.

"Orton is such an ass... a cute ass but an ass non the less." Summer said

"But you and Dean at the autograph signing?" Layla questioned "Why wouldn't you tell us girl?"

"I didn't want say anything in front of Justin or Roman." Sheena sighed

"Yeah... I guess I'd be a little embarrassed to." Alicia admitted

"As if it wasn't bad enough having Summer walk in... Randy and Seth were outside also so they know." Sheena shook her head.

"Oh wow..." Alicia said

"Yeah.. she was a red as your dress Layla." Summer laughed.

Sheena slapped her arm and laughed "I'm so glad I've got you girls... you can always make me smile." Sheena said

"That's what we do." Alicia said and then the three girls all hugged Sheena.

...Outside the bar...

Roman was calming down Dean when Justin came out "You okay man?"

"I'll be fine when I can get my hands on Orton." Dean said pacing.

"You don't need that." Roman said

"That man keep sticking his nose in my relationship... you know he kissed Sheena last night..." Dean said seething

"Oh wow...damn." Justin said shaking his head

"I swear if he keeps messing with her I'll kill him." Dean said and punched the brick walk.

Sheena and the girls walked out of the bar and saw this "Dean." Sheena ran over to him

Dean was shaking his hand "Damn."

"Let me see." Sheena said taking it. "You need to go see a doctor." She said as she sees his hand turning purple and blue.

"It will be fine." Dean said

"Wow... come on bro...that looks bad." Roman said "You should listen to Sheena and go get that checked out."

"No..I don't need a doctor." Dean said moved his hand away from Sheena.

Alicia and the other two ladies looked at each other "We are gonna get going.. we will see ya later girl."

Sheena nodded and the girls left.

"Dean... you need to get it checked out." Sheena sighed

"I said I'm fine Sheena." Dean said and sighed.

The other men figured they should give them some space "We will see you guys later." Roman said and he and Justin walked off.

Sheena shook her head "You are to damn stubborn." Sheena said

Dean laughed and went to kiss her but she moved her head "What is that about?.."

"Nope I'm not kissing you...or anything else." Sheena crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why is that?" Dean asked

"Because you won't go get checked out...so until you get checked out by a doctor..." Sheena said "So until you get seen by a doctor you don't get to see any of this."

"That's not very fair." Dean said.

"When it comes to your well being I'm not going to play fair." Sheena said.

"Fine... I'll go tomorrow." Dean sighed

"Nope... we are going tonight..to the ER." Sheena said

Dean sighed "Okay... fine... but before we go you owe me a kiss." Dean said.

"Fine..one kiss." Sheena stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Adult Content Ahead**

...Dean and Sheena's Hotel Room...

Sheena and Dean walked in Dean's hand was wrapped up. Sheena put her purse down and turned to Dean. "You okay?" Sheena asked she noticed he was a little withdrawn

"Yes.. I'm fine." Dean said and walked over to her

"I hate that our fun night out with our friends was cut short." Sheena sighed

"Me too..." Dean said kissing the top of her head "You know you are more important to me then anything in this world right..."

Sheena smiled he made her heart skip a beat when he said that.

"Randy is an ass hole.. you are not some random girl and I'd never want you to think anything else.." Dean said putting his arms around her.

"I know..." Sheena said softly.

"So now that I got checked out...does that mean I get to check out that body of yours." Dean smirked

Sheena laughed "Well the doctor said you got to take it easy for the rest of the night." Sheena said

Dean laughed "Well what the doctor doesn't know won't hurt will it."

Dean was sitting on the bed and Sheena walked over to him "Well I guess sense you were a good boy." she unzipped her dress and slipped her arms out of it and let it fall to the ground leaving her in nothing but her high heels and panties.

Dean's eyes loved the view damn she had the most beautiful body he'd ever seen. Dean grabbed her with his good hand and pulled her to the bed she smiled and scooted her self up to the top of the bed.

"I'm all yours do as you please." Sheena said with a devilish smirk.

"Oh you don't have to tell me twice." Dean got in between her legs and opened them wide and took down her panties and tossed them to the side.

Sheena became wet just anticipating what was to come.

"Wet already." Dean smirked as he could feel her wetness before he dove in.

Sheena gasped as Dean took her clit into his mouth. She reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled as he began to suck her clit harder. "Damn baby." She moaned he continued to moan as he went to town on her god this man could make her head spin.

"Dean... Dean... I want you in me." Sheena said breathlessly

Dean smiled as he looked up at her. "Well what you want you get." Dean fumbled with his belt and Sheena grew impatient and sat up and made short work of his belt and his pants pulling them down to reveal his member. "Not very patient are we." Dean laughs

"Dean." Sheena moans impatiently.

Dean positions him self in front of her hole she gives him and look and he thrust his member into her making her moan in pleasure.

Dean begins to thrust in and out of her first at a slow pace then he quickens the pace. "God babe.. your so tight."

Sheena smiles and grabs on to him making scratch marks on his back.

"Don't stop.. don't stop." Sheena moaned and started bringing her hips up to meet each thrust.

"Not a chance of that." Dean moaned

"Fuck." Sheena grabbed the sheets. "Oh god yes." Sheena could feel she was on the edge. Dean quicken his pace even more causing her to start moaning even louder. "I'm so close babe."

"Do.. cum for me baby." Dean said bringing his lips close to hers.

She puts her hands on the back of his head and brings his head down to kiss her. "

With one final hard thrust she had a earth shaking experience . "ahhh god baby... oh my yes." She let her body go limp and collapsed on the bed breathing heavily "God baby you know how to take me there every time."

"Well that's what I aim for." Dean said collapsing next to her. he leaned over to her and kissed her.

Sheena snuggled up next to him and laid her head on his chest. "I love you."

Dean smiled and kissed her on top of her head "I love you...more then you'll ever know."

Sheena smiled to herself this man was the best thing that ever happened to her.

...Monday At Raw...

Dean and Sheena walked in hand and hand. Summer and Alicia walked over. "We haven't heard from you for the last couple days.. we were beginning to worry." Summer said.

"Well we were busy... we needed alone time." Sheena smiled squeezing his hand.

"I'm sure." Summer rolled her eyes she couldn't bring her self to like this man no matter how hard she tried.

Sheena laughed and shook her head "Summer when are you going to let that go."

"When I can get that image out of my mind." Summer shook her head

Seth walked up with his father. "Hello everyone...this is my father Mark."

"Hello... Sheena are you going to just stand there or you going to come give your uncle a hug." He smiled

Sheena walked over to her uncle "Hey uncle Mark." She smiled as she hugged him.

"Your Dean right?" Mark asked looking at Dean.

"Yes." Dean nodded

"and I hear you two are an item." Mark added

"Yes..we are." Sheena smiled "Have you seen my parents around?" Sheena asked

"Not yet...but I know he said he'd be here." Mark said "I know you guys are having problems.. but I know your father is really looking forward to seeing you."

Sheena smiled hearing those words made her feel relived.

"We should get going." Seth said and walked off with his father.

"Seth's dad seems pretty nice." Summer said.

"Nothing like his son." Dean added

Sheena laughed "Dean...be nice."

"I'm trying...I swear I'm trying." Dean said

"Come on we should get going also..I'll see you two around." Sheena said

"Got it." Alicia said

"See ya." Summer added.

Sheena hooked arms with Dean and walked off.

"I can't stand him." Summer said turning to Alicia.

"Oh no... ya don't say... I couldn't tell." Alicia said sarcastically

Summer shoved her and laughed "Come on lets go." Summer and Alicia walked off.

...

Next chapter will be good...to find out what happens when Dean finds out about the storyline you'll have to read next chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

...Backstage At Raw...

Sheena was walking backstage when she ran into Stephanie. "Hey." Sheena smiled

"Hey just the girl I was looking for." Stephanie smiled

"Well here I am." Sheena said

"Well we are starting that storyline tonight..." Stephanie said

"Tonight?... God I haven't even told Dean." Sheena sighed

"Well you better do it fast." Stephanie said

"What are we supposed to do tonight?" Sheena asked

"We just want to get people talking... so you are going to accompany Randy and Kane to their match with Dean and Roman... Let's just have you and Randy hold hands on the way out or something it will get the internet buzzing."

"Just holding hands?" Sheena asked

"Yes...for now." Stephanie smiled

"Okay... I need to find Dean and Tell him before he finds it out from someone else." Sheena sighed

Outside Randy was listening he smiled to himself he knew if he found Dean and told him he'd flip and it would cause problems for Sheena and Dean. He walked off in attempts to find Dean.

Randy was walking and ran into Seth , his father and Sheena's parents. "Hey guys."

"Hey Randy." Seth said "You remember my aunt and uncle?"

"Yes..it's good to see you guys again." Randy smiled "What have you been talking about?"

"I was just telling my uncle that he didn't need to worry that you and I were going to find a way to get Dean and Sheena apart." Seth explained

"and I'm very happy about that... my little girl does not need to be with a man like that." Sheena's father said.

"Well I've got a way to cause some major problems for them..." He noticed Dean coming down the hall way. "Now what I'm about to say and do.. is to come between them just remember that." Randy said right before Dean walked by.

"Well.. look who it is Ambrose..I'm surprised your not attached at the hip to Sheena." Randy smirked

Dean stopped and turned around "What are you talking about Orton?" Dean sighed

"Oh I mean after the news I just thought you wouldn't want to leave Sheena out of your sight." Randy went on

"What do you mean?...what news?" Dean raised a brow.

"Well...Sheena and I are going forward with the storyline which involves us being love interests and it starts tonight." Randy smirked "Oh she didn't tell you...no surprise there." Randy laughed

"Your lying.. Sheena would of told me.." Dean shook his head

"She's known about it for weeks... well that it's a possibility at least." Seth said

Dean shook his head how could she not tell him.

"Now it's a go." Randy said "So you should get used to seeing me with my hands and my lips on Sheena." Randy smirked

Everyone looked around at each other.

Dean flew at Randy and started hitting him with fist after fist. Sheena's parents looked on in shock. "Do something." Seth's father said.

Seth went over and grabbed Dean off but was quickly pushed to the ground and Dean went right back after Dean.

Sheena and Alicia was walking In the hall and saw this and ran over "Dean... Dean stop it." Sheena yelled "Seth do something."

"I tired." Seth said holding his head

Sheena shook her head and went and grabbed Dean's arm "Dean." Dean came up and had his fist pulled back and stopped him self. "What is going on?" Sheena asked

Dean yanked his arm from her

"What's your problem Dean?" Sheena raised a brow

"You lied to me." Dean spat out he was livid

"What?" Sheena shook her head

"You've known for week that there was a chance you and Randy would have to be love interests and you didn't think that was something I needed to know." Dean said fuming

"I swear Dean I was going to tell you... I just I..." Sheena sighed as Dean cut her off.

"You just what?... you wanted to keep me in the dark as long as you could?"

"No... I just didn't want you freaking out I know how much you can't stand Randy." Sheena said trying to explain her self

"Yes and me finding out like this is so much better." He shook his head and brushed past her he didn't even want to see her right now.

Sheena sighed and shook her head. "Please Dean." She yelled after him.

Seth walked over "Sheena..." Seth put a hand on her shoulder

"Don't Seth... I know this is making you very happy... all of you." Sheena shook her head and stormed off.

"Sheena." Alicia started after her Seth grabbed her arm.

"Will you look after my cousin please Fox?" Seth asked

"Of course...she's my friend that's a given." She smiled and walked off to find Sheena.

Seth helped Randy off the floor. "That's what I call taking one for the team." Seth said.

"You knew he was going to react like that?" Sheena's mother asked

"Yes Aunt Shelly... he's crazy and he can't control his temper...you see why I'm so against Sheena being with him." Seth sighed

"I do now... at first I thought you both were being to protective but now maybe I think your right." Shelly sighed

"You think it's over between them?" Sheena's father asked

"I hope so." Seth sighed

Sheena was walking back stage looking for Dean. "Have you seen Dean?" She asked on of the stage hands

"No sorry I haven't." He said

"Okay thanks anyway." Sheena went on. She ran into Roman. "Oh god Roman have you seen Dean?"

"He walked off that way...he seems pissed you guys fighting?" Roman asked

"Kind of.. I need talk to him." Sheena then ran off in the direction he pointed

She found Dean in a hallway. "Dean.." She ran up to him "Please let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it." Dean shook his head and attempted to walk off but Sheena grabbed his arm.

"Please I need you to hear me out..." Sheena said her eyes pleading with him

"Fine... but make it fast." Dean said

Sheena was a little taken back by his coldness towards her. "When I found out I wanted to tell you but when you found out that I was going to be managing him you freaked so I decided maybe it was best not to tell you tell you had time to calm down plus I didn't think It was really going to happen...they just said it was a possibility that was all." Sheena tried to explain her self to him but it seemed as if Dean didn't even care

"So you just decided that you weren't going to tell me just let me see it on the screen and hope for the best right?" Dean sighed

"No that's not how it was I just found out a couple days ago that it was actually going to happen." Sheena said

"So why not tell me then?" Dean said "Why wait?"

"I tried to tell you but I found out the night Randy kissed me... he was the one who told me... that's how he got me distracted enough to kiss me." Sheena went on.

Hearing Randy's name angered him thinking about the kiss angered him even more.

"So this is what it's about Randy?... do you have a thing for him?"

"No.. no Dean why would you even think that." Sheena shook her head "I only want you." She tried to put her arms around him but he pushed her away.

"I can't even look at you right now Sheena... we are supposed to trust each other... and you lied to me... how am I supposed to be with someone I can't trust?" Dean shook his head

"Wait...what's that supposed to mean?... Dean I love you... I'm sorry I swear it will never happen again." Sheena said taken back what did he mean by that "Please tell me your not giving up on us... we've been through to much."

Dean shrugged "I don't know right now...all I know right now is that I'm going to be getting my own room for the next couple of night..." Dean turned around to walk away then turned back to her " Maybe longer." Dean then walked away.

Sheena shook her head "Please Dean... please don't walk away." Dean kept walking and Sheena slid down the wall she didn't even have the strength to hold her self up any more it's like he took every ounce of her strength with him. She brings her knees to her chest and started to sob.

Alicia caught up to her and saw her on the ground she runs over to her and knells down and wraps her arms around her friends. "It's going to be okay Sheena."

Sheena looks up at Alicia and shakes her head "No..no it's not...he doesn't want to be with me any more." Sheena continued to sob. She didn't know how she would be able to go on with out him. Dean means the whole world to her it can't be over it just can't.

...

More coming soon... lot more good things coming up.


	17. Chapter 17

...Backstage At Raw...

Alicia was walking with an arm around Sheena holding her up. She had gotten Sheena to stop crying finally. They came upon the same group as earlier Sheena didn't have the strength to even ague with them once they got directly to them Seth looked her up and down he could see she'd been crying her make up was running and smeared. "Sheena." Seth said softly

"Please...Seth I can't not now...I can't fight with you." Sheena sighed

Sheena's parent look up at each other they didn't like the idea of their daughter hurting but it was for her own good right.

Seth shook his head and put his arms around Sheena "I don't want to fight with you... I'm just trying to be the cousin I always have." Seth said before pulling her into a hug.

Sheena wrapped her arms around him she needed a hug from her cousin right now.

Sheena pulled back and looked at him

Steven walked up behind his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sheena."

Sheena turned around and looked at him "Daddy." She said softly.

Steven wiped the tear that had fallen from her face. "I know it hurts right now but... you'll see your better off with out him."

Sheena shook her head "No... no I'm not Daddy... I love him." Sheena shook her head

"He's no good for you sweetie." Shelly said

"You don't know him...none of you really know him..." Sheena shook her head "and all of you are happy about this I know." She threw her hands up shaking her head

"Sheena calm down." Seth said.

"No no I'm not..." She set her sights on Randy and started for him "And you... this is all your fault." Sheena said pointing her finger in Randy's face.

"How is this my fault." Randy crossed his arms over his chest raising a brow

"You had to open your mouth...you knew what it was going to do but you still did it any way... your such an ass." Sheena shook her head she see's Randy laughing "You find this funny?"

"A little... " Randy admitted.

Sheena slapped him and starts hitting him over and over with her fist balled up on his chest. "I hate you Orton... I hate you." She yells

Seth grabs her pulling her back "Sheena calm down..please." he says trying to control her as she kicks at Randy.

"This is all your fault Orton." She continues to kick at Orton trying to free her self.

"Sheena... Sheena come on lets go." Alicia says moving in front of Sheena who stops so not to kick Alicia.

Sheena finally calms down enough for Seth to let go.

"Come on." Alicia says taking her hand and leading her off.

Once they were gone Seth turned around and sighed "Well that was pleasant wasn't it."

"My poor little girl." Shelly sighed

"It's for the best Shelly." Steven said rubbing his wife's back trying to reassure her.

"He's right Aunt Shelly... Sheena needs to be away from him." Seth said.

"I know... I just don't like seeing my only child in pain..." Shelly said softly

"Well neither do I but... she's much better off with out him." Seth said

"You think its over for good?" Randy asked

"I hope so." Seth said with a sigh.

... Diva's Locker Room...

Sheena was putting the finishing touches on her make up when Summer walked in "Hey girly...you okay?" She asked Alicia had told her what happened.

"No...but I have to put on a smile an act like I don't want to claw Randy's eyes out." Sheena said fixing her hair.

"I'm sorry sweetie..." Summer said

"I'm sure you are." Sheena rolled her eyes she knew Summer couldn't stand Dean.

"Listen I don't like him...but I love you and I'd never want you to be hurting." Summer said

Sheena sighed "I know...I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so snotty." Sheena said

"I know it's okay." She hugged her friend.

Sheena looked in the mirror fixing her Black and Sliver shirt it was black and tight around the waist but looser at the top and had sliver sequins for the bottom and just plain black for the top. "You know that's my favorite shirt of yours... you are going to have to let me borrow it.." Summer said trying to change the subject.

Sheena smiled slightly "Anytime."

There was a knock on the door. Summer opened it. "Hey... we need Sheena the match is in 5 minutes." One of the stage hands said.

"I'm ready." Sheena said walking over. "I'll talk to you later." Sheena said to Summer.

"Alright." Summer smiled

Sheena then walked off with the stage hand. She met up with Kane and Randy who were standing with Seth." You okay?" Seth asked

"Fine." She said she didn't want to be around any of them right now.

"Maybe I should go out with you guys... " Seth said he didn't know what would happen when Dean saw Sheena or Randy again.

"No don't worry about it." Sheena said

"You sure?" Seth asked

"Yes." Sheena nodded

"Alright...good luck guys." Seth said and then walked off.

...On Screen...

Dean and Roman were waiting in the ring. Roman looked over at Dean he could tell something was up. He seemed very angry.

Kane's music hits and out comes Kane he gets to the end of the ramp and stops and looks towards the top. Next Orton's music hits and out come's Randy Orton and Sheena they walk out side by side Orton does his usual pose for everyone and Sheena claps with a smile plastered on her face.

Sheena started down the ramp followed by Randy he hooked his arm with hers and put his hand in hers.

Dean saw this and it made his blood boil he wanted to run up that ramp and bash Randy's head into the ground.

Randy walks Sheena over to his corner he didn't want her in the ring with Dean right now. Dean didn't take his eyes off of Sheena and Randy. Dean balled his fists up when he saw Randy kiss Sheena on the cheek. Sheena looks over to her Parents and uncle in the front row and smiled at them slightly before looking up to the ring.

Randy then got into the ring and did his pose on the ropes for the crowd. Randy jumped down and smirked out Dean. Roman got Dean into the corner he knew it'd be better if he started out.

The bell rings.

Roman and Kane start things off. Kane and Roman exchange blows but Kane gets the upper hand and tags in Orton. Orton goes after Roman and knocks him into the ropes and gives him a chance to get close enough to the corner so that Dean can tag himself in.

Dean flys in after Randy he instantly starts pounding his fists into Randy's face and body.

Dean looked down at Sheena for a second allowing Randy to get the upper hand and knock him off. Randy kneed Dean in the face knocking him to the ground. Sheena didn't like any of this she knew it was personal for the men and it wasn't just putting on a show for them either.

Dean eventually knocked Randy out of the ring. Dean starts to go after him but the ref pushes him back. Randy stands up and moves over next to Sheena. Dean see's this and starts to get angry. Randy puts his arms around Sheena's waist and kissed her.

The crowd was in aw did Orton just kiss Sheena. Dean saw this and instantly saw Red he slides under the ropes and jumps Orton. He was so blinded by anger he didn't notice Sheena hadn't moved away and ended up knocking Sheena to the ground with Orton he was on top of Orton pounding his fist on him when he looked over and saw Sheena on the ground she wasn't moving.

Roman ran around to see what was going on Kane jumped down and helped Randy up. They were all looking down at Sheena in shock. This wasn't supposed to happen but the crowd didn't know that.

Dean shook his head running hands threw his hair. He didn't mean for this to happen. Oh god what did he do. Seth came running out and shoved Dean back "What the hell man." Seth knelt down to Sheena.

"It was an accident." Dean said

"Sheena...someone get help damn it." Seth yelled.

Trainers and paramedics came out. They lifted Sheena on to a gurney and started to the back. Dean went to follow but Seth shoved him back "This is your fault...your going to pay for this." Seth followed them to the back.

...Backstage(Off Camera)...

Sheena started coming to in the back "Sheena...thank god." Seth said.

"What's going on?" Sheena asked still a little out of it.

"We are taking you to the hospital." A paramedic said to her

"No.. I'm not going to the hospital." Sheena said

"You were knocked unconscious... you need help." Seth said.

"I'm fine." She said sitting up and holding her head.

"You need to be seen by someone at least see the company doctor. " Seth sighed

"Fine I'll see the doc...but that's it." Sheena said getting off the gurney.

Seth helped her steady her self. "Why do you have to be so stubborn Sheena."

"Take it easy." The paramedic said before walking off.

Seth helped Sheena to the trainers so she could see the company doctor.

Seth helps her on the table and the doctor comes in. "Hey...I heard you are refusing to go to the hospital."

"I don't need to I'm fine." Sheena insisted.

"Well let me check you out and I'll decide." The doctor said.

"I'll be outside waiting." Seth said and walked out.

Outside Seth was met by Sheena's parents and his father also Randy, Kane Triple H and Stephanie. "How Sheena?" Steven asked

"Doctor's checking her out now." Seth sighed

"How could this happen Seth... you said she'd be safe." Shelly said

"I didn't know Dean would act like this... I knew I should of gone out there with her." Seth ran a hand threw his hair.

Dean and Roman came running up. "How's Sheena?...is she okay?" Dean asked

"You...this is all your fault...Your going to pay for this." Seth said lunging at him but Triple H held him back

"I didn't mean for this to happen...I need to see her." Dean said

"Your not going anywhere near my daughter." Steven said

Summer, Alicia and Layla come up "Oh my goodness...how's Sheena?" Layla asked

"Any word yet?" Summer asked

"Not yet..." Seth sighed

"You...you get away from here...this is all your fault." Summer glared at Dean

"I'm not going anywhere until I speak to Sheena." Dean said.

The doctor comes out. "You can see her one at a time."

Everyone basically raises their hand. Dean pushes in front of everyone. "I need to see Sheena."

"Woah... let me ask her who." Doctor walks in a few minutes later he walks back out. "Sheena wants to see Dean."

Dean brushed past the doctor with out saying a word. Seth balled his fist up he didn't like the idea for him being in there with her alone.

Dean walks In and sees Sheena laying on a bed. She has an arm over her eyes and the other over her stomach. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut seeing her like this and it was all because of him. "Sheena." Dean said softly she looked up at him and Dean just wanted to run over there and kiss her he hated seeing her like this it made him feel like the biggest P.O.S in the world.

...

That's all for this chapter I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Please leave a review I love to hear feedback.


	18. Chapter 18

...Trainers Room...

Sheena heard his voice and shot up. "Dean." She said trying to get off the bed but loosing her balance and wincing in pain,

Dean ran for him and helped her back on the bed. "Take it easy." He said softly giving her a once over. he could see some bruises forming on her he shook his head. "How are you feeling?" He asked her

"I'd be better if I had you Dean." Sheena said

"Sheena...not now...I just came back here to check on you." Dean said "I didn't mean for you to get hurt...I was going after Orton." Dean explained.

"I know you would never hurt me." Sheena said. "But Dean we need to talk." Sheena said

"Not now Sheena..." Dean insisted

"Why not...Dean I need you to know how sorry I am." Sheena stood up holding her stomach.

Dean watched her stand up and holding her stomach knowing that she was in pain because of him.

"Please sit back down." Dean said "Your in obvious pain."

Sheena shook her head "Physical pain I can handle... Dean I need you in my life..."

"You don't need me Sheena... you did just fine before me...you'll be just fine after me." Dean went on "I don't want to get into this now Sheena...I need time and space to think about things."

"How much time?" Sheena questioned

"I don't know Sheena... you lied to me... you know how important trust is to me... and you still kept it from me." Dean shook his head and sighed "I love you Sheena... I just need some space and time IF I'm going to get over this." Dean turned around to walk away he couldn't stand seeing her like this it was tearing his heart in two right now.

Sheena grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her. "What do you mean IF... " She's heart was racing she felt like she could barely breath. "We can get past this can't we?"

Dean sighed "I honestly don't know Sheena." Dean sighed and walked over to the door looking back at her once he made it to the door before walking out the door.

Once the door shut Dean was basically pounced on by everyone. "How is she?" Summer asked

"Is she okay?" Alicia asked

Dean shook his head and walked away.

Seth sighed and walked into the room once inside he saw Sheena on the floor with her knees to her chest and her arms around her knees crying.

Seth ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her "Sheena...it's okay."

Sheena shook her head "No it's not...it's not okay."

Seth helped her up and got her back over to the bed he moved her hair away from her face he could see the pain all over her face. He put his arms around her once more.

"He doesn't want me any more." Sheena sobbed

Seth smiled to himself yes just what he wanted finally it was happening Sheena and Dean were over and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

The doctor walked in "Everything okay?"

Sheena wiped her tears "Yes...I just want to go...I want to get out of here."

"I'd like you to stay here for at least another hour you have a concussion and I'd like to keep an eye on you." The doctor said

Sheena sighed she didn't want to stay here she wanted to be alone.

"She will stay... thank you doctor." Seth said and the doctor walked out.

"I don't want to stay Seth..." Sheena sighed

"To bad...your staying I'm going to go update everyone...your parents are out there...they really want to see you." Seth said

Sheena sighed "I don't want to see them... I don't want to see anyone if they are going to bad mouth Dean."

Seth nodded he didn't understand how she was still so fixated on him. Seth walked out. "She's got a concussion... and she's bruised up and in a lot of pain...but she will be okay..."

"Thank goodness." Shelley smiled

"I'm going to see her now." Steven said

"She said she doesn't want to see anyone who is going to bad mouth Dean." Seth said

"Are you kidding me?... after what he's done." Steven shook his head

"I know uncle Steven...but she needs us so we need to do what we can to not push her away." Seth explained

"He's right." Shelley said

Steven nodded and walked into the room followed by Shelley. Once inside Shelley saw her daughter and ran over to her "Oh sweetie." She put her arms around her daughter. "Are you in much pain?"

"I'm fine mom..." Sheena sighed she could see the concern in her mothers face "Really mom I'm okay."

Steven walked over and kissed his daughter on her forehead. "Hey princess."

"Hey daddy." Sheena smiled slightly

"Seth said doctor wants you to stay here for an hour to keep an eye on you." Steven said

"Yes..but I don't need it I'm fine." Sheena sighed

"Well if the doctor thinks you need it...then you need it." Shelley said

Sheena sighed and nodded her head.

...Backstage in the Halls...

Dean was pacing the floor he so bad just wanted to go back and tell Sheena everything was fine and they'd work everything out..but he knew if he did that it'd just be putting a band aid on the situation and that wouldn't fix anything.

Roman walked over to Dean "Hey man."

"Hey." Dean said softly

"You know this wasn't your fault." Roman said.

"Yes it was... I couldn't control my temper and because of that Sheena is hurt." Dean shook his head he hated this he hated being the reason Sheena was in pain physical or emotional.

"Listen bro.. you can't think like that...Orton did it to get a rise out of you and it worked... it was an accident that Sheena was in front so you can't beat yourself up over it." Roman said.

Dean shook his head he still blamed him self he had to find a way get over his anger at the whole situation so he and Sheena could get back on the road to happiness...if he didn't he was afraid he and Sheena may never get back together.

...

Sorry the chapter is so short. I should have another chapter up in the morning.


	19. Chapter 19

...Hotel (Alicia and Sheena's Suite)

Alicia and Sheena walked in Alicia was carrying both her and Sheena's bags. "You didn't have carry my bags fox... I could of." Sheena sighed

"Doctor said to take it easy...so that's what you are going to do." Alicia said setting the bags on the couch.

Sheena looked around "Pretty nice huh?"

"I know... it's fabulous." Alicia smiled

"Why did you go all out for the two bedroom suite...it's not like we haven't shared a room before." Sheena said

"Because...I know your going to want to have some time alone... and I don't want you to think I'm hovering over you...so it will be easier not to if we are in separate rooms." Alicia explained

"I see... I'm glad I've got such a great friend." Sheena smiled

"Well... you know I am a pretty awesome friend... and all around person." Alicia joked.

"This is why I'm glad I decided to room with you and not Summer... you always make me laugh." Sheena smiled she knew Summer would of just talked about how horrible Dean was and so on and so on. and that was the last thing she wanted.

"You tired?" Alicia questioned

"Yeah..pretty much exhausted." Sheena said

"Well how about we get to sleep we got smackdown taping tomorrow." Alicia said

Sheena nodded "Alright...I'll see you in the morning." Sheena hugged her friend and walked into her room.

A few hours later Alicia was going to the kitchenette to get a bottle of water she heard something coming from Sheena's room she walked over and listened at the door. She could hear Sheena crying it really did break her heart Sheena was such an amazing person and she hated that Sheena going through so much pain with the break-up or whatever was going on with Dean and Her. She sighed and walked back to her room.

...Smackdown Taping...

Seth was at catering with Randy and Kane. "So... you heard from Sheena today?" Randy asked

"No I tried to call her but it was sent straight to voice mail." Seth said

"She is really broken up about the break up isn't she." Kane commented

"Yeah...but Sheena is a beautiful girl and she will find someone else and Dean Ambrose will be a distant memory." Seth said.

Sheena and Alicia walked backstage to catering arm in arm. Sheena sighed when she saw Seth, Orton, and Kane. "Come on Foxy...let's go." Sheena didn't want to see them.

"Why?" Alicia questioned

It was to late Seth spotted the two girls and waved them over. "To late now sweetheart." Alicia smiled "Come on let's go say hi at least." Alicia said

"Okay I guess." Sheena sighed and both Sheena and Alicia walked over to the table.

Seth stood up and hugged his cousin. She winced in pain a bit Seth pulled back "You still in pain?"

"A little... doc said it'd be a few days." Sheena said.

Seth gritted his teeth and bit the inside of his cheek so he didn't go off about Dean. He wanted to kill Dean for not controlling him self and getting Sheena hurt.

"Seth...don't even think about it." Sheena warned she could see he wanted to say something about Dean.

"I'm keeping my mouth shut Sheena...don't worry." Seth said he wanted to tell her how what an ass that Dean was.. and how next time he saw him he was going to curb stomp him into next month.

"So... what did the doc say about tonight...are you going to be in the ring?" Kane asked

"I can't wrestle for 2 weeks...but I can be at ringside..." Sheena said softly

"So do you know the plans for tonight?" Alicia asked

"There is an in-ring segment and then a match... Roman vs Randy." Sheena said

"And Dean no where in sight." Randy said with a smirk

Sheena shot him a look if looks could kill Randy Orton would be dead right then.

"Actually..." Stephanie said walking up behind them.

"What do you mean actually?" Seth questioned.

"Dean is going to be at Ringside for the match on Roman's side..." Stephanie said

"Great." Sheena sighed and shook her head "Fox." She looked over at Alicia.

"Let's go." Alicia hooked her arm with Sheena and lead her off.

"I don't want Sheena near him...especially after last night." Seth sighed

"I know..but it wasn't my idea...It was the writers so we have to go with it... Don't worry you'll be at ringside also.. so you can keep an eye out." Stephanie said.

"Good... if he even looks in her direction I swear." Seth started to get angry even thinking about it.

"You need to keep a cool head... your plan is working keep playing the good, kind cousin that's what Sheena needs right now." Stephanie said

"Okay I will." Seth sighed

...Outside the Diva's Locker Room...

Sheena and Alicia were talking to Layla waiting on Summer to show up. "Where is she?" Layla wondered

"When it comes to Summer anything is possible." Alicia laughed

Sheena was leaning against the wall. "You okay Sheena?" Layla questioned

"Yeah..I'm fine." Sheena said with a plainly forced smile on her face.

Alicia sighed and put an arm around Sheena and brung her closer to her Sheena layed her head on her shoulder and let out a sigh.

Dean Ambrose had been around the corner watching Sheena just because he wasn't with her at the moment didn't mean he wasn't going to look after her. He didn't think staying away from her would be so hard,, he see's how upset she is and can see the hurt in her eyes he wants with every fiber of his being to go over and kiss Sheena and take all her pain away.

"I'm going to go inside and get ready... you should call Summer and tell her to hurry her butt up." Sheena smiled and then walked inside the locker room.

Once Sheena was inside Layla turned to Alicia "She's not okay is she?" Layla asked

"No...not at all... she's heart broken." Alicia said

"I feel so bad for her... I wish there was something we could do." Layla said he didn't like seeing her friend hurting.

"Yeah well so do I... do you know how hard it was to listen to her last night." Alicia said

"What do you mean?" Layla questioned

"When I went to grab some water I heard something in her room so I listened at the door...the poor girl cried her self to sleep I swear she probably cried in her sleep her eyes were so puffy when she woke up." Alicia said

Dean was still around the corner listening to this hearing this made Dean's heart break. He made Sheena cry her self to sleep. He was the reason for her pain. he hated him self right now.

...

That's all for this chapter hopefully I will have the next on up later tonight or in the morning.


	20. Chapter 20

...Smackdown Taping...

Sheena walks out of the Diva's locker room she sighs as she see's Randy coming up to her. "What do you want Orton?" She wasn't in the mood for any of his games right now.

"I was just coming to check on you." Randy said

Sheena found that laughable. "Oh sense when do you give a damn about anyone else's wellbeing other then your own?"

Randy laughed and shook his head "Well you may find it hard to believe...but I was worried about you last night after what Dean did to you."

"It was an accident." Sheena stated "Dean would never hurt me."

"You really think Dean cares about you don't you?" Randy asked

"He does... he just needs time." Sheena said "We will get back to what we had... I know we will."

Randy shakes his head " It's really a pitty you can't see through him... Dean never really cared about you...It was all about getting to Seth."

"Don't try to even act like you know what we have...we have something special." Sheena glared at him she wanted to punch him straight in the face.

"Listen I know you think things were so wonderful between you to and you loved each other so much but... if you guys really loved each other the way you thought you did then nothing and I mean nothing would be able to keep him from you." Randy said very matter of fact like.

Sheena shook her head "You don't know what your talking about."

Randy shakes his head and steps closer to her and moves a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I do know that If I had you... nothing and no one would be able to keep me from you." He brings his hand to her face and gives her a small smile.

Sheena shoves him back and shakes her head "Well that's never going to happen...I love Dean and I'm giving up on him." Sheena then stormed off.

Randy chuckled to him self "Never say Never."

-Outside The Locker Rooms-

Dean was sitting on a table outside on of the male talent locker rooms. Roman walks over "Hey."

"Hey." Dean says back

"So how you doing today?" Roman asks

"How do you think?" Dean sighs he was miserable and he'd only been out her for one night he didn't know if he'd be able to do this.

"You are obviously miserable right now...why don't you just make up with Sheena." Roman said stating the obvious

"It's not that easy Roman." Dean sighed

"Well you wait to long and you might be to late." Roman said

"What do you mean it might be to late?" Dean asked

"Nothing." Roman said

"No...I want to know what you mean..." Dean turned and looked directly at him.

"Really...It's nothing." Roman said he didn't want to put him in even worse of a mood.

"NOW... " Dean was getting pissed what did Roman know that he didn't.

Roman sighed "Alright...I saw Randy and Sheena..." Before Roman could say anything else Dean jumped up.

"Son of a..." Dean lost it.

Roman jumped up and grabbed him before he could do anything "Calm down... you didn't let me finish..." Roman said

Dean had his fists balled up "Then please go on...tell me the rest."

"They were talking...I over heard some of it." Roman said

"Okay what did you over hear?" Dean asked

"He was telling her that if you really loved her you wouldn't let ANYTHING come between you...and that if Randy had Sheena he wouldn't let ANYTHING or ANYONE take her from him." Roman sighed Roman could see the wheels turning.

"What did she say?" Dean asked curious

"She told him she loved you.. and she wasn't giving up on you." Roman said "But just remember she will only wait for so long...what are you going to do if Randy wears her down and she gives him a chance?"

"I swear if he even..." Dean started but was now cut of by Roman

"He already is trying don't you see... he wants Sheena... you better get that through your head." Roman sighed and walked off.

-On Camera-

The Authority's music hit and out comes everyone. Sheena was playing up her injury's and Randy had an arm around Sheena's waist. Once everyone was in the ring. Seth took the microphone "Dean Ambrose...you've made the biggest mistake of your life...Monday on Raw you attacked my cousin... and your going to pay." Seth looked around the camera zoomed in on Sheena who put her hand on the back of her neck, Randy who was standing next to her put his hand on the small of her back.

Dean's music hit he comes out shaking his head he signals for the back to cut his music and pulls a mic out of his pocket. "Listen here Rollins... I'll tell you what I've been telling everyone else who keep asking about Monday... it was an accident I didn't mean for your cousin to get hurt... I was going after Orton... I didn't see Sheena in front of him so If you'd stop making me out to be the bad guy...that'd be great."

Randy grabs the mic "I have a match with Roman tonight I hope your out with your little buddy tonight so I can teach you a lesson for what you did to my girl..." Randy looks around to the crowds reaction. "That's right... sorry fella's but she's MINE." Randy smirks up at Dean.

Dean had to muster up all his strength not to run down there and beat the holy hell out of Randy Orton. Dean knew that Randy was loving the fact that it was getting to him so much.

Dean laughs " Bring it on Orton...I'll be out here with Roman... You don't scare me little man." With that Dean drops the mic and exits the stage.

-Off Camera-

Dean was backstage talking to Roman they were going over some stuff for the match. Dean looked up in time to see Sheena walk back through the curtain. Damn she looked beautiful he let a small smile appear on his face. The smile quickly disappeared when Orton and the others walked through the curtain.

Randy tried to talk to Sheena but she blew him off. which did make Dean smile a bit.

Seth and the other walked off but Randy stayed behind. he walked over to Dean. "So Ambrose... now that you and Sheena aren't together you know what that means... "

Dean looked up at him "You stay the hell away from her." Dean ordered

"Why... you have no say so over her life ... you are the one who doesn't want to be with her..." Randy said "So why would I stay away?... do you think you have some sort of CLAIM over her?"

"I'm warning you... Sheena is off limits to you and any other man around this locker room." Dean stated

Randy laughed "Don't be so sure... you know one thing you should know about me is... When I want something... I do whatever I have to do...step over anyone I have to step over.. until I get what I want..." Randy stepped forward "And I WANT Sheena."

"Well you aren't getting Sheena." Dean said Roman grabbed his arm sensing that it was about to get very physical.

"See ya in the ring tonight Roman." Randy smirked with a wave as Roman dragged Dean off.

...

Next chapter will be up soon.


	21. Chapter 21

...Smackdown Taping...

-On Camera-

It was the main event...and Randy Orton's music hit. Out come's Randy, Sheena and Seth. Randy comes out with his arm around Sheena. Seth is dressed in a suit. Randy hold's open the ropes for Sheena to enter the ring. Once in the ring Randy get's on the ropes and does his signature pose.

Roman's music hits Roman comes through the crowd like he usually does this time he had Dean with him. brought back some good memories for some of the fans.

Both Dean and Roman enter the ring Roman get's on the ropes and poses for the fans. Dean has his eyes locked on Randy who sees this and puts his arm around Sheena pulling her close and kissing her cheek. Sheena didn't like that she was being used to piss Dean off but she couldn't do anything about it while they were on camera.

Sheena and Seth exit the ring as does Dean. The bell rings and that signals the start of the match.

Sheena and Dean must of had the same idea to steal glances because when they looked at each other the other was looking. Sheena wanted to smile but she had to stay in character.

In the ring Roman is getting the best of Orton. Seth pounds on the mat. "Come on Orton." he yells

Sheena puts a look of concern on her face as one of the cameras comes her way.

Roman gives Dean a look and he knows what's coming next. Roman throws Orton to the ground in front of Dean. Seth see's this and gets on the ropes telling the ref to get him.

But this distracts the ref giving Dean a chance to get in a couple good kicks In on Orton. He gets down and puts his knee on Orton's chest and whispers so only Orton can hear. "She's MINE." and then stands up and stomps on Orton's chest. The ref comes over and see's Randy on the ground Dean puts his hands up and shakes his head as if he had nothing to do with it.

Roman gets out of the ring and throws Randy back in the ring. Seth leans over and whispers in Sheena's ear. Sheena looks at him and nods. Sheena gets on the ropes. Roman looks over at her confused.

Randy comes up and low blows Roman while Roman and the ref are distracted by Sheena. Roman turns around and RKO. Roman goes down and Randy get the 1.2.3 for the win.

Randy slides out of the ring when he sees Dean climb in. Randy smirks at Dean as Sheena and Seth walk around to join Randy and raise his hand in victory. Randy points at his cheek and Sheena as much as she didn't want to she leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

-Off Camera-

Sheena, Seth, and Randy walked backstage. "Great match." Seth said and high fived Randy. Sheena rolled her eyes.

Dean and Roman walked back they pass the three with out saying a word. Dean glances at Sheena as he walks by.

Seth watches Dean walk by and smiles to him self. He was so happy that he didn't have to worry about Dean and he hoped it would stay that way.

Sheena sighs "I'll talk to you later Seth." Sheena said "Alicia and I are going to hit the road soon."

"So you and Alicia have become travel buddy's?" Seth asked

"Yep... " Sheena smiled

Seth nodded "You could of traveled with us you know." Seth said.

"Yeah... we are loads of fun." Randy smirked

Sheena rolled her eyes "I'll pass." She then walked off.

Seth turned to Randy "So what did Dean say to you...you could tell he was saying something... so what was it."

"He was letting me know Sheena was his,,," Randy said gritting his teeth.

"Are you kidding me?... he breaks things off with her and still think he has some sort of clam on her." Seth shook his head damn Dean Ambrose even when they aren't together he still thinks he owns her. Maybe it was going to be harder then he thought to get rid of Dean.

-Parking Lot-

Alicia and Sheena where loading their things into their car Alicia looks down "Damn I forgot my purse..."

"Go get it I'll finish loading." Sheena said

"You sure?... Your still supposed to be taking it easy." Alicia said

"Yes...don't worry I got it." Sheena smiled

"Alright I'll be right back." Alicia said and then ran off to grab her purse.

Sheena sighed to her self. She grabbed her bag and put it in the trunk then her 2nd bag. She goes to lift Alicia's large bag and yelps in pain. Damn what did she have in that thing. She holds her rips "Damn." She says quietly

She goes to grab it but a hand reaches out and grabs it throwing it into the trunk. "That was fast." She said turning around still holding her ribs. She was surprised when she saw Dean. "Oh hey...thanks." She said looking down at her feet.

"Not a problem..." Dean said softly avoiding eye contact with her when she looks up. "Your supposed to be taking it easy not lifting 50 pound bags." Dean said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice

"Oh it's not 50 pounds." Alicia said coming up behind them.

"Damn near." Sheena said under her breath.

"I knew it was to much..." Alicia said.

"Maybe you should leave your bowling balls at home next time." Dean said before walking off.

Sheena watched him walk away with out even a goodbye broke her heart even more. Sheena sighed and shut the trunk. without another word she walked over to the car and got in the passengers side.

Alicia shook her head damn him for breaking her heart like this Sheena was such a good person and didn't deserve her heart being broken like this. Alicia went over to the drivers side and got into the car and they drove away.


	22. Chapter 22

...Monday Night Raw...

Sheena and Alicia walked through the arena Sheena sighed as she looked around it had been one of the longest and toughest weeks of her life. She and Dean had been apart for 1 week now and she was absolutely miserable. "I wish you would of come out with us on Saturday." Alicia said.

"I wasn't in the mood." Sheena said softly.

Summer comes walking up to them "Hey ladies." She smiled

"Hey Summer." Sheena smiled

"What's up?" Summer asked

"I was just tell Sheena what a bummer it was not having her out with us on Saturday." Alicia said.

"Well she's coming with us tonight." Summer said

"Really when did I agree to that?" Sheena raised a brow.

"I'm not going to let you just sit around and be miserable." Summer said

"So what you want me to go out and be miserable." Sheena sighed

"If your out with us you won't be miserable." Alicia said

"Yeah... we won't let you be." Summer smiled

"So what do you say?" Alicia grabs her arm and gives her puppy dog eyes.

Sheena shakes her head and laughs slightly "Fine... I guess."

"Yay... " Alicia smiled

-Backstage(Male Superstars Locker Room)-

Dean was unpacking some of his things getting ready for tonight. Roman walked into the locker room. "Hey." Dean said looking up.

"Hey." Roman said

"What's up." Dean asked

"Nothing." Roman said

"So we have a match tonight." Dean said

"Yes... You and Me vs Randy and Seth." Roman said

"Great." Dean rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"You know you want to get your hands on Orton." Roman said

"Yes...I just can't stand to see Sheena out there with him... I want to bash his head in when I see him put his hands on her." Dean said getting frustrated even thinking about it.

"Well... I hate to tell you this." Roman said "But... you told her you needed space... so if you two aren't together why do you get so angry about Randy going after her... you know there about 10 other superstars I could name that would try the same thing if they weren't so scared of you... you know you have a reputation of being very unstable...people don't want to risk it."

"Well then if I'm unstable Randy must be insane cause before I let him or anyone else have her I'll kill him." Dean said

"You aren't together any more though." Roman shook his head

"That doesn't mean we are over... " Dean said.

Roman sighed and stood up nothing he would say was going to get through to Dean.

-Diva's Locker Room-

Summer sighed as she looked in the mirror "I don't know it's just not the same with out you out there with us." Summer turned and looked at Sheena.

"Yeah...no fair now that you have this story line with Randy you never get to come out with us..." Layla frowned

"Well you know I'd much rather be out there with my girls." Sheena said "But of course I have to be out in the ring with Randy and pretend I don't want to punch him ever time he touches me."

"I don't understand you." Summer says.

"What do you mean?" Sheena questioned

"Well... half the diva's in this locker room would kill to have Randy pay attention to them and here Randy is throwing him self at you and you are doing nothing about it... come on Sheena what's wrong with you?"

"I don't want Randy...You already know that." Sheena said.

Summer rolled her eyes "I know... I know.. You only want Dean." Summer shook her head "I don't understand what you see in him...what makes him so wonderful that no other man can compare... not even Randy Orton?"

Sheena sighed "He is everything Randy is not... He's kind, loving, so sweetie, protective... he always finds a way to make me smile no matter what... he tells me he loves me 100 times a day..." Sheena sighed and sat down on a bench "I had everything with him... and now I have nothing I've lost everything because of a stupid mistake... I shouldn't of lied to him and I know it's my fault." Sheena shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye.

-Catering-

Seth and Randy were sitting at a table Kane walked over and sat next to them. "Hey guys." He said

"What's up?" Seth asked

"They are doing photo-shoots today." Kane said

"I know... Sheena and I have our in a couple minutes." Randy smirked

"Why are you guys doing a photo-shoot?" Seth asked

"For press and web site stuff.. you know we are a "couple" now." Randy said

Seth nodded "On screen only." Seth reminded him

"Yes.. I know don't worry." Randy assured him

"Good...I'm going to go get ready... I think I'm up after you guys." Seth said

The other two men nodded and Seth walked off. Kane turned to Randy. "You were totally lying to him," Kane laughed

"What..are you talking about?" Randy smirked

"You know you aren't giving up on getting Sheena... Seth find's out he's going to flip." Kane said

"Well he won't... you won't tell him... now will you." Randy said

"I won't tell him a thing." Kane said

"Great." Randy smiled

- Photo-Shoots-

Dean was just finishing up his photo shoot he see Sheena walk in she looked beautiful. he loved her in that sliver sequin mini dress. It showed off her beautiful legs. He loved It when she straightened her hair.

Sheena looked up and saw Dean she smiled slightly and he smiled back at her. Damn she loved his smile.

Dean's smiled faded when he saw Randy Orton walk in.

"You ready for this?" Randy asked her

Sheena nodded "Yeah."

Sheena and Randy headed over in front of the camera's after Dean walks over to the wall and stands there.

They started out with individual photos after each of them were done they started with the couple photos. Randy put his hands on Sheena's waist they were facing each other. Randy pulls her closer and the camera man asks for a kiss. Sheena sighs she didn't want this. Randy smiles and holds Sheena and kisses her on the lip. "That's great." The photographer says.

Dean was seeing this seething it was driving him crazy.

"One more...this time I need Sheena to look like she's more into it.. hold him more Sheena." He says.

Dean shakes his head and looks at her. Sheena sighs she could see Dean looking at her he looks so angry. Randy and Sheena were holding each other and they kiss Sheena pulls back "Let's see some smiles." They smile

Dean has had enough and storms out the door slamming it. They can hear his fist hit the door...

Sheena jumps and Randy laughs "Someone's not very happy."

Sheena moves Randy's arms from her and runs out after Dean.

"Are you kidding me?" Randy shakes his head.

Sheena catches up to him "Dean... wait." Sheena says almost out of breath.

"I don't want to talk.." Dean turns around and starts to leave.

"It was just for the camera's..." Sheena says grabbing his hand trying to turn him around.

"I understand that... I just I can't..." Dean sighs

"You can't what?" Sheena asks

"I can't stand there and watch him kiss you... watch him put his hands all over you... I just can't do it." Dean said "I love you and I'm not okay with ANYONE kissing you...except me."

Sheena shakes her head "I just don't understand you Dean... you love me but you don't want to be with me."

"I do want to be with you.. I just can't right now.. I've told you I need time... please I just need you to understand that." Dean sighed he took her hands "Just give me this space so we can get back to where we were before all of this." Dean said

"So you do what us to get back there?" Sheena asked hopeful

"Yes...more then anything." Dean said and pulled her close and kissed the top of her head before walking away.

Sheena watched him walk away she sighed she hated not being with him but at least now she had hope.

...

Aww sweet moment between Dean and Sheena :) . More will be up soon.


	23. Chapter 23

...Monday Night Raw...

-Photo-Shoots-

Seth walked in he looked around "Where's Sheena?" Seth asked

Randy sighed "She went chasing after Ambrose."

"Wait... why?" Seth asked

"Ambrose couldn't handle us kissing." Randy said smirking "It was just for the photos."

"So...what did he do?" Seth didn't get Ambrose

"Well he stormed out of the room slamming the door and then of course he can't control his temper he punches the door..." Randy said he didn't understand what Sheena saw in Ambrose

"Your kidding me right?" Seth shook his head.

Sheena walks back through the door with a smile on her face. Seth looks at her he wonders why she has a smile plastered on her face and it looks like a real smile. Sheena walks over to the men. "Hey Seth." She smiles

"What's got you so happy?" Randy asks

"Yeah... I haven't seen you really smile in the last week."

Sheena just laughs and shakes her head

"Does it have something to do with Dean?" Randy asks her

"and that would be your business why?" Sheena rolled her eyes

Summer comes running in. "OMG come quick... " She grabs at Sheena.

"What is going on?" Sheena raises an eye brow.

"Layla and Rosa are about to get into it... you know how to talk Layla down." Summer said trying to drag Sheena away.

"Oh my goodness." Sheena sighed "Okay let's go." Both ladies then rush out the door.

Seth and Orton look at each other "Cat fight." Randy said.

"Let's go." Seth says and both men follow after Summer and Sheena.

Sheena and Summer get to backstage in front of the Diva's locker room. Layla and Rosa are in each others faces. "Bitch... I'll show you bitch." Layla yelled sticking her finger in Rosa's face. Sheena busts out in full sprint .

"Layla.." She attempts to get in front of Rosa "Layla stop." Sheena get's in front of Rosa to stop Layla from hitting her but her timing was off and Layla shoves Rosa and Rosa bumps into Sheena knocking her to the ground.

Seth and Randy show up just in time to see this. Seth runs over to Sheena. He bends down and so does Summer "Sheena.. you okay?" Seth asks.

Sheena nods "Yeah..." She looks up at Layla "What the hell Lay."

Layla puts her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry... "

Seth helps Sheena up. Sheena sighs "You need to control your anger Layla."

"I know... but I'm so sorry I really am." Layla says

"I know Lay." Sheena says.

Rosa rolls her eyes "I'm okay too."

"No one cares." Layla says and hooks arms with Sheena and Summer and walks off.

Rosa rolls her eyes and walks off in a huff.

Seth and Randy laugh and then walk off.

-Male Superstar Locker Rooms-

Dean sighed as he walked into the locker room. He saw Roman "Hey." Dean sighed

"What's wrong?" Roman asked

"Nothing..I'm fine now." Dean said

"Well what did happen?" Roman asked

"I just saw something I didn't like." Dean said

Roman raised a brow "Really... What was that?"

"Sheena and Randy." Dean sat on a bench

"Doing what?" Roman sat on a bench across from him.

"Kissing." Dean said biting the inside of his cheek to keep him self calm "It was for the camera...but that didn't make it any better for me."

Roman shook his head "You know how I feel about the whole Sheena situation." Roman said

Dean nodded "I know... I just seeing them makes me feel so..." Dean sighed

"What... do you think she has a thing for him?" Roman asked

Dean shook his head "I don't know... she says she doesn't but.. I don't know."

Roman shook his head he knew it that was why Dean couldn't let him self get back with Sheena he is to concerned about her having feelings Randy.

-Backstage-

Sheena was walking down the hall she was heading back to the locker room. She runs into Roman. "Hey." Sheena smiles

"Hey..." Roman smiled back

"How you been?" Sheena asked

"Pretty good...how about you?" Roman asked

Sheena put her arms around herself "I've been better." She sighed

Roman nodded his head and put his hands in his pockets and looked to the ground.

"What?" Sheena questioned.

"Nothing?" Roman said

"It's something." Sheena said

"I was just talking to Dean." Roman said

"What'd he say?" Sheena asked

"You know I'm rooting for you two." Roman said

Sheena smiled "I know."

"It's Orton." Roman said "We've talked about a lot but it just keeps coming back to Orton... I think he's so concerned about you having something for Randy... Randy doesn't make things any easier by constantly rubbing this storyline in his face... and making remarks..."

Sheena shakes her head "I've told him so many times... I don't want Orton... " she sighs

"I know... you just have to find a way to prove it to him." Roman said

Sheena nodded "I will... some way I'll find a way." Sheena sighed and reached out and hugged Roman "Thanks... " She smiled

Roman smiled and hugged her back "No problem."

Sheena then walked off.

-Backstage-

Seth and Randy were walking down the hall they run into Summer. "Hey." Summer smiled

"Hey." Seth smiled

"You seen Sheena?" Summer questioned

"No... I thought she was with you." Seth said

"She was... then she just disappeared on me." Summer said

Randy can see Sheena coming towards them in the distance. "There she is," Randy said.

Seth and Summer look. Sheena walks up to them "What's that look for?" Sheena asked looking at Summer

"Nothing." Summer said "Where were you?" Summer asked

"I was talking to someone." Sheena said

"Who?" Seth and Randy asked at the same time

Sheena shook her head and laughed "Wow I didn't know I had to run by who I talk to by you two." Sheena then walked past the two men and walked away

Summer shook her head and followed after Sheena.

Inside the diva's locker room Summer shuts the door behind her. "Wait... who were you talking to... " Summer asked Sheena

"Roman." Sheena said sitting on a bench.

"Why him?" Summer questioned

"Because he's Dean's friend... I just happened to run into him backstage and I asked him about Dean." Sheena went on,

"Really?" Layla walked over to the two women

"Yeah... you know he's rooting for me and Dean.. He actually wants us together." Sheena smiled "He told me that he thinks Dean's problem is that Dean thinks I have something for Randy... which I don't... if I can find a way to show him I don't want anything to do with Randy then we can work things out... I know we can." Sheena smiled she was going to find a way to make Dean see that she only wanted Dean if it was the last thing she ever did.


	24. Chapter 24

...Monday Night Raw...

-On Camera-

Randy Orton's music hits. Out comes Sheena arm In arm with Orton. Orton is in a suit and Sheena in her sliver sequin mini dress. They walk to the ring and Orton holds the ropes for Sheena.

Randy walks over and grabs a microphone "Dean Ambrose." He yells into the mic. "get your ass out here."

Randy crosses his arms over his chest and waits for Dean. Dean's music hits and out come Dean Ambrose. He walks down to the ring. as he enters the ring he locks eyes with Sheena for a split second. he walks past Randy and Sheena. Randy grabs Sheena's arm and pulls her close to him rather possessively. Dean shakes his head and grabs a mic.

Dean turns around and laughs "Alright Orton...Here I am."

Randy smirks "You think what you did last week attacking me during my match was pretty funny don't you?"

Dean laughed and shrugged "Well... maybe a little." He laughed

"Well your not going to get away with it." Randy said "I'm going to kick your ass tonight... in the ring it's going to be You and Roman against me and Seth... and when I get my hands on you... your going to learn a lesson you'll never forget."

Dean shook his head "Why wait." Dean threw down his mic and went after Randy. Who pulled Sheena in front of him and backed out of the ring. Randy drops down from the ropes leaving Sheena in the ring with Dean her eyes locked with his. Randy grabbed her leg and she looked back at him and he motioned for her to get out of the ring and she did so.

Randy took her hand and they walked up the ramp together.

-Off Screen-

The second they got backstage Sheena yanked her hand away from Randy and walked off. Randy shook his head.

Dean walked back and saw Randy but Sheena was no where in sight. "You would hide behind a women wouldn't you... " Dean laughed

"Where do you get off always changing things..." Randy shook his head

"How many times do I have to tell you I do as I please." Dean sighed and walked off.

-Locker Room(Divas)-

Sheena walked in the door and saw Summer and Layla "Hey ladies." She smiled

Summer turned around "Hey... I saw you out in that ring... you know if you keep looking at him like that people are going to start to think something is going on between you two." Summer said.

Sheena sighed "Summer...why do you hate Dean so much?"

"Because... he's not good enough for you... he never was and never will be... he told you he doesn't want to be with you and you still chase after him I don't understand." Summer shook her head

Sheena's eyes got big "Summer don't start with me... you know nothing about me and Dean... Dean love's me and we are going to get back together... it may not be today or tomorrow but we will be together again someday."

Summer walks over to her "I love you... you know that... you are one of my best friends and I would be saying this if I didn't think it was true." Summer sighed

"You make think that...but it's not true... you'll see ." Sheena sighed and walked off.

-Backstage-

Seth walked over to Randy who was now in his ring attire. "You ready?" Seth asked

"You know it." Randy said stretching

Sheena walked over "Hey Seth."

Seth smiled and hugged and gave his cousin a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful." Seth smiled

"Thank you." Sheena smiled

Dean and Roman walked up together Dean glared at Randy. Dean looked at Sheena and smiled slightly she was so beautiful... he just wanted to kiss her. Sheena smiled back at him god did his smile just make her melt.

Seth saw this little exchange and didn't like it. He liked It better when Dean didn't want to look at her. Seth grabbed Sheena's arm "Let's go." He said.

Dean saw this and shook his head Seth was to much. He was still scared that Sheena and Dean would get back together.

-On Camera-

Out first was Randy with Sheena. They came out arm in arm. they make it to the ring and Randy holds open the ropes for Sheena to enter. he gets up on the ropes and does his signature pose. Seth's music hits and he comes out his usual cocky self.

Roman is out next as his music hits he comes through the crowd. He makes it to the ring and doesn't enter yet. Next is Dean's music out comes Dean to a huge pop. Dean and Roman enter the ring at the same time. Dean's eyes as always fall on Sheena. Randy see's this and grabs Sheena's arm and twirls her into his arms and kissed her. Dean did his best not to let his anger show.

Sheena exits the ring she wanted to go gargle with mouth wash.

The bell rings and the match starts Dean starts out Randy starts towards Dean but thinks twice and tags in Seth.

Dean shakes his head and laughs "What happened to kicking my ass Orton?" He yelled.

Seth and Dean lock up Seth knee's Dean in the gut and Dean goes down.

Seth starts to show boat and Dean gets up takes Seth down. Fists rain down on Seth.

Orton flys in the ring at Dean. Roman goes to get in the ring but the ref stops him. this gives Seth and Randy a chance to double team Dean.

Sheena is outside the ring she isn't letting it show but she is very concerned about Dean.

Randy gets out and Seth goes over for a tag. Randy is tagged in and goes after Dean. Randy throwing fists at Dean "She doesn't want you..." Randy whispers to Dean. Dean elbows Randy in the face. Dean crawls to the corner almost to Roman but Randy grabs his foot. Dean kicks Randy in the face. and makes it over to Roman.

Roman is tagged in and hits the ring taking down first Seth who had entered the ring to try to get to Roman. Then hit's Randy with a spear. Dean takes down Seth with Dirty Deeds.

Roman covers Randy for the 1.2.3 and Roman and Dean are declared the winners.

Randy rolls out of the ring at Sheena's feet. She looks to Dean for a second before bending down to help Randy up to his feet. Randy puts and arm around Sheena and Randy went to grab Seth out of the ring but Dean stood in front of him daring Randy to come in the ring.

Randy looks to Sheena she shakes her head and goes to the stairs and climbs up them she stands in front of Dean. Dean backs up a few steps and she enters the ring. Dean smirks at her and she starts to walk past him and Dean grabs Sheena's arm and pulls her to him he looks to Randy "Orton..." Dean puts a hand behind her head and brings his lips to hers and kisses her. Dean pulls away and lets go of her and backs off and Dean and Roman back out of the ring. Allowing Randy to enter and help out Seth.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Dean and Roman were in the back "What was that about?" Roman asked

"I was sending a message to Randy." Dean said

Roman shook his head

Seth, Sheena and Orton walk backstage. Sheena was helping Seth. She got him to sit down on a chair she hadn't even noticed Dean or Roman behind them. "You okay?" She asked Seth

"Yeah." Seth said

Randy puts his arm around Sheena and she elbows him and shoves him back "Don't touch me." She shakes her head and walks off. She makes eyes contact with Dean as she walks off.

Dean smiled to himself as he saw this.


	25. Chapter 25

...The Club...

Sheena, Summer, Layla and Alicia walked into the club. They walked right over to the bar. "What is everyone getting." Summer asked

"I'll just get a water." Sheena said.

"Not happening we are going to have fun tonight which means you are drinking with us... come on let's let loose for once." Alicia said

Sheena sighed "Fine... vodka tonic." She said

The girls ordered their drinks and walked to the V.I.P section. They made it behind the ropes and sat at a table. "I'm so glad you came out with us Sheena." Summer smiled

Sheena smiled and nodded "Me to."

"So... when are you going to be able to get back into the ring?" Layla asked

"Next week." Sheena smiled

"Awesome... hopefully we get to tag together." Alicia smiled

"I know... we haven't tagged in forever." Sheena agreed

They got another round of drinks and continued conversations.

-Near the bar-

Dean, Roman, and Justin were at the bar "Why are we even here?" Dean asked

"I don't know... you need to get out and have fun." Justin said.

"Why here?... I'm not much of a club person." Dean said.

"Yeah... your more of a local dive bar kind of person," Roman laughed

Dean nodded "Pretty much." Dean laughs

Justin Gabriel looks around "There are some pretty hot girls here tonight." Justin said

Roman looked around and nodded "I'd say."

-V.I.P-

Sheena and the girls were on their 4th or 5th drink. "Come on...let's go dance." Sheena jumps up

Summer laughs "There's our girl." She jumps up

"She's back." Layla said getting up and grabbing Alicia "Let's go dance."

All 4 of the girls walk out of the V.I.P.

-Near the bar-

Justin looks around and see's Sheena and the girls coming out of the V.I.P "Oh boy."

Roman looks around "What?"

Dean looks around curious "What?"

Roman was looking and saw it "Oh."

"I don't see it." Dean looked around and then looked up by the V.I.P section and saw Sheena with her friends. "Oh..." He looks down.

Roman looks over and shakes his head "Maybe we should go."

"No it's fine." Dean said.

-On the dance floor-

The girls were dancing when a guy tries to cut in "Hey... I'm sure your friends wouldn't mind if I steal you away for a while." He said taking her hand.

Sheena shook her head "No thanks...this is a girls night." Sheena said

"Oh come on." The man grabbed and pulled her close the girls thought he was harmless.

"Come on have some fun." Alicia said

"Fine...one dance." Sheena said.

Sheena and this guy where dancing the guy kept getting pretty touchy feely. Sheena moves his hand away from her a couple times as he got pretty close to her bottom. The finial time was when he grabbed her bottom. She pushed him away "I said enough."

"Enough... oh on sweetheart.. I'm just trying to have fun." The man pulled her close to him she was trying to push him away but every time she tires he holds her she could say another word she felt her self being pulled away from the man. and being shoved behind someone. in an instant the man was on the ground being hit by someone. When the person stood up and turned around she could see who it was.

"Dean." Sheena was taken back she couldn't believe he was here. "What are you doing?"

"No means no... you ever come near her again I swear..." Sheena grabbed him before he had a chance to go back after him.

The man stood back up and stumbled away.

By this time Roman and Justin had made it to the scene.

"What happened."

"You okay." Dean asked ignoring the other men

"I'm fine... what are you doing here?" Sheena asked

The other girls saw what was happening and ran over to her "Oh my goodness... I'm sorry we should of never told you to go with him." Alicia said

"You were the one who told her to go with that ass whole." Dean shook his head "Your drunk.. aren't you?"

Sheena sighed "Not really."

Dean shook his head "You are... what would of happened if I wasn't here?"

Summer rolled her eyes "Why are you such a buzz kill." Summer said causing Sheena to laugh "What's so funny." Summer starts laughing

"Get it buzz kill." Sheena starts laughing even harder

Dean shakes his head "I'm calling you three girls a cab."

"What about Sheena?... there is four of us." Layla wondered

"I'm taking care of Sheena." Dean said. "I don't trust you 3."

"Wait we came together we should leave together." Sheena said as she started to walk towards the girls but stumbled and Dean caught her.

"Your coming with me." Dean said sternly

"No fun." Summer pouted.

"Your cab should be here in a minute." Roman said "I'll walk you outside."

The three girls all sighed and nodded "Fine." and followed Roman and Justin outside.

Sheena sighed "I could of made it to the hotel myself." Sheena said.

"Sure you could." Dean said sarcastically

"Why are you being so mean?" Sheena sighed

"I'm not.. I'm just not going to take any chances when it comes to your well being." Dean said.

Sheena sighed "Well what are you going to do if I don't want to go with you."

Dean laughed and shook his head "This." He said and walked over picked up Sheena and threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the club and threw her into the front seat of his car.

-The Hotel-

Dean looked through her purse and grabbed her key to her room. he opened her door and helped her in. "I'm safe you can go now." She said dramatically throwing her hands up and almost falling over.

"Sure." Dean helped her over to her bed. "Let me find you something for the head ache your going to have when you wake up."

"Okay." Sheena said climbing up to the top of her bed.

Dean found some Advil and walked back out he laughed when he saw she was already passed out. Dean walked over and grabbed an extra blanket that was on the table and covered her up. He looked down at her and smiled slightly she was so beautiful he remembered when they were together he used to just watch her sleep he'd just be mesmerized by her.

Dean smiled and walked over the couch and curled up and tried to fall asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

...The Next Morning...

-Sheena's Hotel Room-

Sheena yawns and moves the blanket off of her. She climbs out of bed and starts to walk and a hand instantly moves to her head "Damn." Her head was spinning.

"Hang over much." Dean laughed

"Dean?" Sheena stepped back and see's Dean. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember?" Dean stands up and walks over and grabs her a bottle of water and some Advil "Here take these."

Sheena takes the water and Advil "Thanks." She smiles slightly she takes them and looks up at him "What happened last night?"

"You went off with some jerk and he got a little touchy feely with you and I beat the hell out of him." Dean said

"Wait...I don't go off with random guys." Sheena said

"Sober Sheena doesn't... drunk Sheena does." Dean said

Sheena shook her head "So how did I get here?" She asked "Wait what about the girls?"

"They went home in a cab... and I dragged you out of the club." Dean sighed "Literally."

"Oh god... I'm sorry you had to do that." Sheena sighed "I'm not a big drinker... I'm a light weight." She laughed slightly

Dean shakes his head and laughs "Your not wrong about that." Dean said.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night." Sheena smiled "And this morning."

Dean smiled "No problem." Dean grabbed his jacket and walked to the door he opened it

"Dean." Sheena said before he had a chance to walk out. She walked over to the door way and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks again."

Dean smiled and walked out the door. He looked up and saw Randy and Seth. "Well look who we have here." Dean smirked

Seth gritted his teeth. "What are you doing in Sheena's room?" Seth as pissed were they back together?..

"Wouldn't you like to know." Dean laughed "Why are you coming to her hotel room anyway Orton?" Dean questioned

"Wouldn't you like to know." Randy smirked

"We were coming to check on Sheena... Alicia told us what happened last night and how you wouldn't let them take Sheena with them." Seth said

"What makes you think you have any say over Sheena's life." Randy said

"Did Alicia tell you they were the reason Sheena was in danger in the first place?" Dean questioned

"Danger...what do you mean?" Seth asked

"Her so called friends decided it was a good idea for her to go off with some random guy knowing she was drunk... it's a good thing I was their considering he couldn't keep his hands off her even after she asked him to." Dean said

"She never said anything about that." Seth said

"Of course they wouldn't... I was watching out for Sheena... because her friends obviously weren't." Dean stated and then walked off.

Seth and Randy looked at each other and then knocked on Sheena's door.

Inside Sheena had just gotten out of the shower. She threw a towel on "Just a second." She yelled running to the door. She opened the door "Oh hey." She said

Randy smiled at the sight of her in just a towel. He moved past her and walked in as did Seth.

"What the hell.. put some damn clothes on." Seth shakes his head

"Oh I see nothing wrong with her choice of attire." Randy smirked

Seth shoot him a look.

"Well you guys are the one who decided to show up unannounced." Sheena rolled her eyes.

Seth shakes his head and basically shoves her in the bath room "Put some clothes on." He said shutting the door for her.

Sheena comes back out a few minutes later in a pair of short shorts and a tank top and her hair thrown up. "This better." Sheena rolled her eyes.

"Not much." Seth said "You don't have a pair of shorts that don't look like underwear."

"My goodness Seth your sounding like my father." Sheena shook her head

Randy laughed he didn't mind those shorts at all

"Why are you here?" Sheena asked

"I got a call from Alicia...she was worried about you after last night." Seth said.

"Yeah... and why was Dean leaving your room?" Randy asked

"One I'm fine Seth... and two That's none of your damn business Randy." Sheena crossed her arms over her chest. "Why don't you get the hell out of my room Orton."

Randy shakes his head and laughs "Wow what a mood we are in."

"Now..." Sheena said pointing to the door.

Seth motioned for Randy to leave. and Randy does.

Once Randy was gone Seth turned to Sheena "Why was he here really?" Seth asked

"He took care of me last night...and this morning." Sheena said

"What do you mean "took care" of you?" Seth raised a brow.

"Oh nothing like that geez Seth... he made sure I got back here safe and helped me with the hang over in the morning." Sheena rolled her eyes.

"Listen... I don't think you should be going out clubbing and running off with Random guys." Seth said "I hate to say it but it's a good thing Dean was there... who knows what would of happened if he wasn't."

Sheena sighed and nodded "I know.. don't worry I don't plan on doing that EVER again." Sheena said "I just wanted to have a little fun... I didn't think it'd end up like that." Sheena said

"Well I figured that." Seth said "I just worry about you Sheena... you haven't been yourself lately... that isn't a normal Sheena move you did last night." Seth said.

"I know... I'm sorry I don't mean to worry you but I promise I'll start making better decisions." Sheena said.

Seth sighed and walked over to her and hugged her "I hope so... cause I'd loose it if anything ever happened to you." He said

Sheena hugged him back she didn't like the person she was last night she didn't make stupid decisions like that.

-Hotel Lobby-

Dean was still in the lobby on his phone when he see's Randy come back down off the elevator he smirks as Randy walks his way. "Well that didn't last long." Dean smirked

"Shut up Ambrose." Randy said angry.

"Awww someone's a little upset." Dean laughs

"Why do you think it's okay for you to be in Sheena's room?" Randy asked

"Why do you think it's any of your business?" Dean shot back

"Your not with her and your just giving her false hope... you don't want her but you don't want anyone else with her is that how it is?" Randy questioned

"You don't know anything about me and Sheena... and I'll never and I mean NEVER let you have her.. we may not be together but... don't get it twisted Sheena is MINE." Dean said getting into Randy's face.

"Is everything okay?" Seth asked walking up to Dean and Randy.

"Everything is just wonderful." Dean smiled and walked off.

"What was all that about?" Seth asked after Dean had walked off.

"Dean just being an ass...what's new." Randy said he couldn't stand that man and he would never understand how Sheena was so in love with Dean and wanted nothing to do with him he was very woman's fantasy.


	27. Chapter 27

...Monday Night Raw...

Sheena walked into the arena with her bags she sighed as she saw Randy walking up to her "Orton.. what the hell do you want?" Sheena rolled her eyes.

"Well... your just a big old bucket full of sunshine and rainbows aren't you." Randy said sarcastically. "I was just making sure you heard the changes for tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Sheena questioned

"Well... you aren't coming out to the ring with me tonight." Randy said

"Thank heavens." Sheena said she didn't like being around him any way

"Yeah... Stephanie said she wants you to focus on your match you and Alicia are tagging to take on Rosa and Nattie tonight." Randy said

"Wonderful... I'd rather be by Alicia side and not yours." Sheena rolled her eyes and walked away.

Seth walked up to Randy "So I take it she bought the reason she's not going to be at ringside." he said

"Yep.. she doesn't suspect a thing." Randy smirked

"Good... I don't want her near the ring tonight when we have our 2 on 3 match tonight." Seth said.

"Yeah... let's go tell Hunter that everything is a go." Randy said and both men walked of.

-Locker Room(Diva's)-

Sheena walked into the locker room and saw Alicia "Alicia...Alicia." Sheena said "Guess what."

Alicia stands up and walks over to Sheena "What?"

"We get to tag together.." Sheena says smiling.

"No way... yay finally." Alicia hugs her friend.

Sheena smiles and hugs her friend back "I know I'm so happy... and even better news... I don't have to go to the ring with Randy tonight."

"Oh that's good... I know you can't stand him." Alicia smiles.

"That's an understatement." Sheena laughs.

-Locker Room(Male Superstars)-

Dean walked into the locker room and saw Roman. "Hey... you heard the news?" He asked

"No...what news?" Roman asked

"They have us in a two on three handicap tag match... You and me are going against Seth, Kane, and Orton." Dean said

Roman shakes his head "Go figure... always the numbers game with those S.O.B's." Roman stands up

"I know... we are just really going to have to watch each other's back." Dean said.

"You know I got your back brother... always." Roman said.

Roman and Dean fist bump. "Same here." Dean smiled

Dean and Roman finished getting ready and walked out of the locker room they were walking down and stopped in front of one of the monitors. They saw Nattie and Rosa. "Oh this is Sheena's match." Roman said

"Really... well maybe we should watch." Dean said he really wanted to see that beautiful face of hers.

-On Camera-

Sheena's Music hit and out comes Sheena in her Green Attire she looked stunning with her hair in large blown out curls. She enters the ring and poses on the ropes. Out next is Alicia in her green attire also. Alicia enters the ring and does her thing.

Sheena and Alicia hug poke fun at Nattie and Rosa. Sheena starts things off with Nattie. The bell rings and that signals the start of the match.

Sheena walks to the middle of the ring and extents her hand for a handshake. Nattie looks around and the crowd was chanting no. Nattie extends her hand and shakes it when Nattie goes to pull her hand back she receives a kick to the gut.

Alicia on the apron laughs and jumps up and down clapping.

Sheena takes a bow "Thank you... thank you." Sheena laughs and kicks Nattie in the back of the head she goes to the corner and knocks Rosa off the apron.

Sheena laughs and Nattie comes back and does a spinning clothesline and Sheena hits the mat like a ton of bricks. Nattie goes for the cover but Sheena kicks out at 1.

Nattie grabs Sheena and pulls her up by her hair. She makes a tag and in comes Rosa grabs her hair and spins her around and sends her to the mat.

Rosa smiles to the crowd and Sheena crawls out of the ring. Rosa goes to the ropes. "Come on Sheena." She yells.

Alicia drops down and checks on her partner "Tell them to back off the hair ref." Alicia yells helping Sheena fix her hair.

"How do I look?" Sheena asks Alicia

"Perfect." Alicia says and they do their hand shake and Sheena gets back into the ring and tags Alicia in.

Alicia grabs Rosa and throws her into the corner and distracts the ref so Sheena can choke her with the ropes. When the ref turns around Sheena is checking her nails like she didn't know what happened to Rosa. Alicia tags Sheena back in.

Rosa moves when Sheena attempts an elbow drop.

Alicia gets down and goes around the ring and grabs Nattie off the ropes and sends her into the side of the ring causing her to hit the ground and yell in pain. This distracts Rosa who goes to check on Nattie. Sheena comes up from behind and his her finisher "The Beautiful Mess" and 1.2.3 Sheena and Alicia are announced at the winners.

Alicia climbs in the ring and jumps Sheena hugging her and picking her up spinning her around. She puts her down and both have their hand raised in victory.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Alicia and Sheena are walking back stage arm in arm they run in to Dean and Roman.

"Hey ladies... great match." Roman said.

"Thanks." Sheena smiled

"Yeah... you did really great." Dean smiled at Sheena.

"Thanks Dean." Sheena smiled and Alicia smiled at him also.

"Your finishing move what is it call again?" Roman asked

"Beautiful Mess." Sheena said "Describes me huh." Sheena laughs

"The beautiful part yeah." Dean speaks up.

Sheena smiles and Alicia looks over to her "We should get going.. see ya later fella's." Alicia said and drug Sheena off.

"You ready... we are next." Roman said.

"You know it." Dean said.

-On Camera-

Dean is out first his music hits crowd goes crazy he makes his way to the ring. Out next is Roman when his music hits he makes his way through the crowd. Once in the ring Dean and Roman await the arrival of all 3 of their opponents.

Kane comes out first and makes it to the end of the ramp. Out next it Seth he comes out the crowd doesn't like him one bit. Randy's is the last out he comes out and all three men get into the ring at the same time.

All three men look at each other and Seth gives the signal and all three men jump on Roman and Dean. Kane and Seth get Roman and Randy works on Dean. Kane and Seth get Roman down in the corner and stomp him . Dean starts to fight back until Seth helps Randy.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Sheena is looking on back stage. "What the hell... this isn't supposed to happen... they haven't even started the match." Sheena shakes her head why are they doing this.

-On Camera-

Kane goes out of the ring and grabs some chairs and throws them in the ring. Randy takes one and starts hitting Dean over and Over and Over again,

Kane does the same to Roman. Both men are unconscious at this point Seth had gone out and gotten more weapons. Seth took a kendo stick to Dean. Kane took out hand cuffs and hand cuffs Roman to the corner.

"Time to teach him a lesson boys." Seth yells and all three men look down at Dean. Dean starts to move just a bit. and Roman starts to come to.

Randy grabs another kendo stick and goes after him Dean is rolling around in pain screaming.

Roman notices his hands are cuffed he trys to break free but he can Kane stomps on him

-Backstage(off camera)-

Sheena was watching this Alicia had joined her "Is this supposed to be happening... I didn't hear anything about this." Alicia said

"No... it's not.. why why are they doing this." Sheena said terrified for Dean.

-On Camera-

They continue to go after Dean. Randy has a chair and is putting it up to his throat.

Sheena couldn't handle it any more so she runs down the ramp the crowd who think this is part of the show is shocked to see her. She get in the ring "Stop." She yells.

The men look at her "Get out... Now." Seth yells.

"That's enough." Sheena yelled on the verge of tears "You've done enough."

"What are you doing?" Randy yelled at her surprised she would break character like this.

"Please...stop." Sheena pleaded with the men.

Randy laughed and shook his head no and slams the chair over Dean's back.

Sheena's eyes got big and she runs towards Randy shoving him out of the way before he could bring the chair down on Dean another time.

Randy looked shocked. "What the hell... Sheena get out of the ring.. now."

"No." She yells she drops to her knees to check on Dean. "Oh god.. Dean." She runs her hands through his hair.

Seth has a chair in his hand "Move Sheena... I'm teaching him a lesson." Seth said it was out of the bag now Sheena knew Randy and Seth had come up with a way to teach Dean a lesson they didn't like that Dean and Sheena were getting along so well so they wanted to make him pay he was going to learn to listen to Seth if it was the last thing he did.

Sheena shakes her head and puts her arm up "No Please... stop leave him alone." Sheena yelled the tears now falling from her eyes. Damn them how could they do this to him they know Dean is the man she loves she couldn't stand to see him hurt. Sheena throws her body over his and holds on to him if they were going to hurt him they were going to have to go through her.

Kane dragged Seth away "Come on... let's go." They see trainers and refs coming from the back

Kane, Seth and Randy all exit the ring and head up the ramp Seth was pissed that Sheena interfered.


	28. Chapter 28

... Monday Night Raw...

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Seth was pacing the floor in the office of The Authority "Damn her... she broke character for that son of a bitch." Seth was livid.

"I didn't expect her to do that." Randy admitted

"Neither did I." Kane said

-Trainers room-

The trainers where checking on Dean. Roman and Sheena were in the back watching this Sheena's heart was racing. She was so scared for him she could see the bumps and bruises forming as they were taking him to the back.

Dean shoves the trainers away "Get off me.. I'm fine damn it." He tries getting up but Roman runs over to him.

"Woah man stay there... your pretty banged up." Roman said getting to stay on the bed.

"I'm fine... I thought I'd been worse off after they cuffed you." Dean said

"You would of been if it wouldn't of been for..." Roman started

"Wait you mean someone stopped them?" Dean said

"Yes... " Roman sighed

"Who?" Dean asked

"Sheena." Roman said and stepped back so he could see Sheena in background.

Dean was a bit shocked he sighed "Can everyone please leave.." Dean shook his head "Everyone but Sheena."

Roman shook his head and gathered everyone to leave the two of them to talk.

After everyone was out of the trainers room Sheena walked over to Dean and looked him over " I... I... oh my goodness." Sheena shook her head

"It looks worse then it feels." Dean said

"Really?" Sheena looked at him

"No." Dean sighed "How did you stop them... wait.. you broke character didn't you?"

"Yes... I couldn't let them hurt you any more." Sheena said and took a few steps back " I love you... I'd do anything for you... and you should know that already."

Dean sighed he couldn't believe it Sheena broke character for him. Did this mean Sheena had chosen him over Seth... and Randy? It did. That was all Dean needed to know to realize Sheena loved and wanted him and only him. "Come here." He said motioning with his finger.

Sheena walked closer to him and Dean reached out and grabbed her pulling her close to him and bringing her close enough so he could capture her lips with his.

Sheena gasped and put her arms around him and deepened the kiss.

Sheena pulled back and smiled "Wow... that was some thank you"

Dean placed his arms at her waist "It wasn't just a thank you... " Dean said "It was a I've missed you." Dean said

"So this means...?" Sheena got hopeful

"This mean's I've missed you and I love you and now that your back in my life I'm not ever letting you go again." Dean said putting his arms all the way around her.

Sheena smiled she'd been wanting to hear those words for 2 weeks straight she'd missed him so much. She leaned down and kissed him.

Dean held her tightly wincing in pain he did. Sheena pulled away. "Oh god I'm sorry." She said

"It's worth the pain." Dean smiled

-Backstage-

Seth and Randy were walking backstage Seth was still beyond pissed about what happened in the ring.

"I still can't believe Sheena did that... Hunter is pissed." Randy said

"Well so am I... what the hell is she thinking?" Seth shook his head.

Triple H and Stephanie walked up to them along with Kane. "So the plan didn't go as planned of course... what's the next step Seth?"

" I don't know... I do know when I find my cousin she and I are going to have It out... what the hell was she thinking?" Seth sighed

"You said you had Sheena taken care of Randy." Stephanie said

"I didn't think she'd be watching." Orton admitted

"Well she was and she ruined it." Seth snapped

Sheena and Dean were walking down the hall Dean had his arm around Sheena the other holding his rips. They looked up when they almost ran into the group.

Sheena automatically became on guard and put her arm in front of Dean. Dean kind of laughed he thought it was cute how protective she was being. "It's okay babe." Dean said kissing her the top of her head.

"Babe?" Seth stepped forward only to be held back by Kane "Don't tell me... " Damn they were together again what the hell Seth shook his head

"That's right... we are together.. sorry Randy your dream of having my girl is never going to happen." Dean smirked wrapping his arms around Sheena

"Sheena what the hell were you thinking breaking character out there." Seth jumped on his cousin.

Sheena shakes her head "What the hell were you thinking... that was uncalled for... that wasn't part of the show that was a down right attack..." Sheena said getting angry "Why on earth did you think I'd sit back there and watch this happen... you know how much I love Dean you should know when I love someone I fight for them.." Sheena spat out.

Dean smiled looking at his girl. He was happy she was letting Seth have it.

"I'm your family.. you should have my back before ANYONES... you should be loyal to me." Seth said raising his voice.

Sheena shook her head "You know what as far as I'm concerned... after what you did." Sheena took a deep breath trying to calm her self down but it wasn't working. "You and I are NO LONGER family... I want nothing to do with you Seth.. got it."

Seth shakes his head "Great... you know you go back to him your father is likely to disown you. " Seth said

"You know what... I don't care anymore... cause if I don't have anyone else in the world I'll have Dean and that's all I need." Sheena said.

Dean looked down at his beautiful girlfriend. He was so proud of the way she just stood up to her Cousin. He puts his arm back around Sheena and they walk off.

Seth looses it and start throwing things and tipping over tables, kicking the chairs. "Son of a bitch." Seth yells.

"Calm down." Triple says grabbing him and shaking him

Seth takes a deep breath "That son of a ... he just cost me my cousin... this is all his fault ... he thinks his life before was bad.. he has no idea... I'm going to make his life a living hell... both of their lives... he had to learn a lesson and now she's going to have to learn on to... she's going to learn she needs me in her life.." Seth shakes his head "She's find out being on my side is a lot better for her then having me against her."

"What are you going to do... you wouldn't hurt her... you love her" Stephanie shakes her head

"No I couldn't ever hurt her because I do love her ... but she's has no idea what is in store for her... she will learn it's for her own good in the end." Seth storms off.

"Oh god.. I never thought I'd see the day Seth would be this angry as Sheena he loves her like a little sister." Stephanie sighed

"I know this isn't going to be pretty." Triple H said.


	29. Chapter 29

...The Hotel...

Sheena opened the door to her hotel room. Dean shut the door behind him once they entered. Sheena threw her purse on the bed. Dean walked up behind her and puts his arms around Sheena squeezing her tightly. "I love you." He whispers in her ear.

Sheena smiled and put her arms over his "I love you." It felt so good to have his arms around her she missed him so much.

Dean removed his arms from around her "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing... everything is right for the first time in the last 2 weeks." Sheena smiled

Dean shook his head he could sense she had something on her mind "I know something's on your mind... so just tell me what it is?"

Sheena sighed "I just hate the fact that I didn't see something like this coming... I should of know they were up to something." Sheena sat on the bed.

Dean sighed and walked over bent down in front of her "Sheena... this wasn't your fault... how could you of known what they had planned." Dean shook his head and took her hands in his.

Sheena sighs "I just I hate that.."

Dean cut her off by putting his lips over hers and kissing hers. "I don't want to hear another word about it... All I want to focus on tonight is you..." Dean leaned in and kissed her once more.

Sheena sighed and put her arms around him " I'm such a lucky girl." Sheena smiled

"I'm the lucky one." Dean kissed her.

-Hotel Bar-

Seth was sitting at the bar he was on his second beer when a tall blonde woman walked in. She walked over to the bar and took the bar stool next to Seth. "What did you want to see me about?" This woman asked

Seth turned to face her "I need your help..." He said

"With what?" She asked

"Listen Liza... I need you to help teach my cousin a lesson." Seth said looking around to make sure no one was around.

Liza's ears perked up "Oh... is that right?" She smiled

"I know you don't like my cousin... you haven't for almost as long as I've known you." Seth said.

"That's true." Liza said

"So are you in?... can I trust you to help me teach her a lesson..." Seth asked

"Why would you want her to learn a lesson... what is this lesson?" Liza asked "What did she do to piss you off is a better question I guess."

Seth sighed "You don't need to worry your self with the details... I just need to know if your in or not?"

"Well... sure why not." Liza smiled devilishly

"Great." Seth took a sip of his beer smiling.

-Sheena's Hotel Room-

Dean and Sheena are wrapped in each other's arms. Sheena sighs a happy sigh "This is perfection... " Sheena smiled and snuggled into Dean's arms more. "I wish we could stay in bed all day and all night." Sheena smiled.

"Your perfection." Dean kissed her on the top of the head "I wish the same thing... but hey we have tonight right?"

Sheena smiled as she looked up at him "Right." Sheena kissed him

Dean held her tightly it felt so good having her in his arms again not only that but making love to her tonight felt so right.. he'd missed every inch of her body.

...Smackdown Taping...

Sheena and Dean walked through the doors. Sheena grabbed Deans hand and held on tight when she saw Kane lerking in front of the diva's locker room. Dean leaned down and kissed her cheek "Don't worry babe... I got you." He said glaring at Kane.

They made it to the Diva's Locker Room Door. Kane stepped in front of it. "Stephanie want's to see you...Alone." Kane said.

Dean shook his head "That's not happening..." He wasn't letting Sheena be alone with any of them.

"It will be okay Dean." Sheena said softly looking up at him

Dean shook his head no "Sheena... I don't trust them... any of them."

Sheena sighed "Do you mind Kane... I'll be there in a few... I need to talk to Dean... Alone."

Kane laughed and shook his head as he walked off.

"Your not going in there alone." Dean said

"Dean... It will be okay... I'll be fine." Sheena said taking his hands in hers

Dean sighed " I can't... I just can't do anything that could risk me loosing you."

Sheena shook her head and kissed him "I'm not going anywhere."

Dean sighed "Fine." Dean shook his head he didn't like the idea of her going anywhere near any one of the Authority alone. "Your not back in 10 minutes...I'm sending in the troops." Dean said

Sheena laughed "I love you." She kissed him.

Sheena started to walk away but Dean grabbed her arm and swung her around to him and kissed her "I love you." he said quickly before she walked off.

-The Authority's Office-

Sheena knocked on the door and heard Stephanie say come in she opened the door slowly and walked in. Shutting the door behind her she sighed "So you wanted to see me?"

Stephanie put the papers in her hand down and turned around "Yes I did." Stephanie said and walked closer to her. "What was that about last night?... you broke character on live television."

Sheena shook her head and let out a sigh. "You know why I did what I did... what they did last night was out of line... they had no reason to attack Dean or handcuff Roman so he couldn't help him."

"Yes I agree it was pretty uncalled for... but you still broke character so the creative team had to come up with a reason... but I told them not to worry about it." Stephanie said

Sheena raised a brow. "Really...?"

"Yes... I've decided you've made this mess and you are going to have to figure a way to clean it up..." Stephanie said

Sheena nodded "I'm actually glad your letting me do this...it's time we get everything out in the open." Sheena said

"Good... you've got a in ring segment tonight with all of us... you can explain yourself then." Stephanie said "Looks like your going to be getting what you want the whole world is going to know about you and Dean aren't they... "

Sheena smiled to herself "Yes... I'm not hiding my relationship form anyone...anymore " Sheena was going to let

Stephanie nodded "Okay...Listen I like you... I know you may not believe me but I do... I'm just worried about Seth... he's really angry with you."

Sheena sighed "Seth is going to have to get over it... I wasn't completely in the wrong... but Seth was." Sheena shook her head and walked over to the door and turned around once more. "Listen thanks for your concern but I can handle myself." She said before opening the door and walking off.

Stephanie shook her head she wasn't so sure about that. She didn't know what Seth had in store for Sheena and Dean but she knew it wasn't going to be good.

-The Hallway-

Sheena closed the door and turned around and was surrounded by Seth, Kane, and Randy Orton. "Well hello cousin." Seth said gritting his teeth.

"Seth." Sheena rolled her eyes and tried to move past them put Seth put his arm up blocking her from walking away "What do you want."

Seth shook his head and smirked "I'm giving you one last chance to make things right." Seth said "End things with Dean."

"No... I'm not leaving Dean... so get used to it." Sheena said

Seth sighed and shook his head why did she have to be so difficult he was giving her a chance to take the easy way out he didn't want to have to do what he had planned but she was leaving him no choice. "I don't want to have to do this Sheena.."

Sheena raised a brow "Do what?"

"I don't want to have to teach you how much better it is to have me as a friend... and not an enemy." Seth said

Sheena shook her head "So what this mean we are enemy's now?"

"I guess it does." Seth said

Dean didn't like how long it was taking for Sheena to talk with Stephanie so he went to go find her. He was turning the corner when he saw Sheena surrounded by Seth, Kane, and Orton. He ran straight for her. He shoved Seth out of the way and grabbed Sheena shoving her behind him.

Seth hit the ground and laughed

Dean turned to Sheena "You okay?"

"I'm fine...let's go." Sheena sighed holding on to Dean's arm.

"Yes... please do... run off." Seth chuckled

Dean turned around and went to go after Seth but Sheena stepped in front of him her eyes pleading , Dean sighed and grabbed Sheena's hand and walked off with her.


	30. Chapter 30

...Smackdown Taping...

Sheena was sitting on a table in the backstage watching Dean pace back and forth. "Who the hell do they think they are cornering you." Dean was heated.

Sheena sighed "Dean ... calm down." She said "I'm fine."

"What the hell did they say to you?" Dean asked

"It's nothing to worry about." Sheena said

"Sheena." Dean shoots her a look

Sheena sighs "He offered me to make things right."

"How?" Dean questioned

"He said he'd let things go if I left you." Sheena sighed and shook her head

Dean shook his head "and you said?"

"No...I told him no." Sheena said

"He said something else.. I can tell." Dean said

"He said I'm going to learn how what it's like to have him as an enemy." Sheena sighed

Dean saw red. "Your kidding me... I swear he even thinks about trying something I swear I'll kill him." Dean shakes his head he could kill Seth.

-Locker Room(Male Superstars)-

Roman was getting ready for his match when Dean walked in he could tell Dean was pissed. "Hey... you still mad about last night?" Roman asked

"No... I don't care what Seth and his goon's did to me." Dean said. "It's what they are trying to do to Sheena."

"Wait... you and Sheena.. you are back together?" Roman asked

"Yes... we are." Dean smiled slightly then got serous once again.

"What are they trying to do?" Roman asked

"Seth told Sheena he's going to teach her what it's like to have him as an enemy." Dean sighed "I swear.. If they even think about laying a finger on her."

Roman sighed and shook his head "Calm down... you don't think Seth would hurt Sheena."

"I wouldn't put anything past him." Dean sighed

Roman shook his head he had a feeling things around the WWE were going to get crazy.

-Locker Room(Diva's)-

Sheena finished getting ready. She put a pair of Jeans and a gold and black skin tight bare midriff shirt on. Sheena gave her self one last glance in the mirror before heading to the door she opened it and smiled when she saw Dean. She kissed him after she shut the door. "Hey."

Dean smiled at her and kissed her back "You look beautiful." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled "You ready for this?" Sheena questioned

"I'm ready for anything that's going to come our way." Dean said taking her hand as they walked off.

-On Camera-

Smackdown started with The Authority already in the ring Seth had the mic. He looked pissed "Okay... I know everyone's been talking about what happened Monday on Raw... everyone's been asking what was my cousin thinking?... what was she doing?... well we'd like to know the same thing... so please Sheena... come out here and explain yourself." Seth said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sheena's music hit's Sheena walks out and gets a huge pop. Sheena makes her way down the ramp a million things running through her mind she'd been going through what she was going to say how she was going to explain everything how she was going make sense of everything for the WWE universe she'd come up with a couple idea's for her explanation but she didn't know what one she'd use she'd just figure things out as she goes.. she's always been good at that. Sheena get's to the bottom of the ramp When Dean's music hits.

Everyone in the ring are not happy about hearing his music. Sheena smiles and looks up to the top of the ramp. The crowd goes crazy for Dean. Dean walks down the ramp and gets to the bottom of the ramp and stands next to Sheena he looks over at her and she nods. Sheena heads up the steps and goes over to the ropes she looks in at everyone and Dean holds the ropes open for her to enter.

Once both were in the ring they were being stared down by The Authority. Sheena is handed a mic by someone outside the ring.

Sheena takes a deep breath. "Well.. everyone here wants answers I'm guessing." Sheena said. The crowd was cheering

"Yes.. Sheena we want answers damn it." Seth yelled into the mic.

Sheena laughed "Well it's simple... You see everyone you don't see what goes on behind the scenes... I had been in a relationship with Dean for a while... yeah we had problems and were taking a break.. well I was basically forced into this stupid storyline with Randy Orton." Sheena said the crowd boo's as she says Orton's name.

"Yes... I felt the same way... you guys have no idea how hard it was not to throw up in my mouth every time he kissed me." Sheena made a disgusted look and the crowd laughs.

Randy get's a little upset and shouts some things her way.

"Well Monday my cousin decided to go behind my back and plan this attack on Dean... he didn't tell me about it because he knows how I feel about Dean... Dean and I weren't together but that doesn't mean I wanted anything to happen to him." Sheena took a breath.

Dean was looking at her loving every minute of this.

"So when I saw what was happening I had to come out... I could let them hurt the man I LOVE." Sheena said. The crowd loved this.

"Are you kidding me Sheena.. you don't love him...you think you do." Seth yelled.

Dean took the mic. "Listen here little man... you better watch how you speak to my girl." Dean said and looked around as the crowd ohh'd and ahh'd "That's right... your little plans didn't work Seth... we are TOGETHER."

Seth went after Dean and got a couple good hits in before being pulled back by Triple H.

Sheena bent down to help Dean up. Dean stood up and was holding his face laughing.

"Don't worry... you two will get your hands on each other...tonight." Triple H said

Seth smiled "Good.. Why don't you come to ringside with him Sheena...so you can see your boyfriend get his ass kicked up close and personal." Seth smirked

"See ya in the ring." Dean said before holding the ropes open for Sheena to exit the ring. Dean jumps down and takes Sheena's hand as they head up the ramp.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Seth was on his phone "You ready for tonight?... good I'll give you the signal when I'm ready for you... you know what to do right... good... see you tonight." Seth hung his phone up and smiled to himself before walking off.

-On Camera-

Out first is Seth by himself he gets into the ring he get's on the ropes and poses as the crowd chants YOU SOLD OUT.

Out next is Dean and Sheena. Dean and Sheena start down the ramp holding hands they looked so great together you could just see how much they loved each other just by looking at them.

Dean walks Sheena over to his corner he gives her a kiss before he enters the ring. Sheena smiles up at Dean as he gets on the ropes and poses. Dean jumped down and gave her a wink before the bell rings to signal the start of the match.

Seth and Dean lock up Seth get's the upper hand for a second but not for long as Dean hit's Seth with a clothes line. The crowd is 100% behind Dean Ambrose.

Seth pulls him self up by the ropes. Dean runs over and hits a front drop kick. Sheena claps she loved seeing her man in the ring.

Seth slips out of the ring Dean slides out of the ring himself. Seth see's this and runs around the ring until he gets to Sheena. Seth looks at Sheena grabs her and pulls her in front of him before Dean could get his hands on him.

Dean stops in his tracks. "Let go of her." Dean yells.

"What are you going to do Ambrose?" Seth yells back.

Dean was getting angry and tries to go around to get him but Seth throws Sheena at him. Dean catches Sheena and moves her out of the way "You okay?" Dean asks.

Sheena nodded she looks behind him and see's Seth on the top rope. She yells "Watch out." Dean turns around and Seth connects with Dean.

Sheena's hands fly to her mouth she shakes her head. Seth stands up grinning. "Oh look Sheena... your little boyfriend is hurt." Seth laughs.

Sheena shakes her head

"You turned your back on me for him?" Seth grabs Dean by the hair and pulls him up smashing his face into the side of the ring.

Seth shoves Dean into the ring. Seth glares at Sheena before getting into the ring himself.

Sheena looks up disgusted at her cousin.

Dean attempts to get up but receives a curb stomp from Seth. Seth covers Dean and gets the 1.2.3 for the win.

Seth has his hand raised in victory.

Sheena was shaking her head she went to go get into the ring but out of no where someone comes over the barricade from the crowd and attacks Sheena. Sheena hits the ground and the person removes the hood and it's Liza. Seth is in the ring smiling. Liza grabs Sheena's head and repeatedly slams it into the ground.

Seth goes over to the ropes and leans over for a closer look. Seth slips out of the ring and watches as Liza grabs Sheena and throws her into the barricade and then into the announce table. Seth looks up and see's Dean coming to and Dean notices and starts for the two of them Seth grabs Liza and they run through the crowd.

Dean slides out of the ring and runs to Sheena. The announcers where also standing up wondering what the hell was going on.

Sheena comes to and is holding her head Dean looks at her and she shook her head as if she knew what he was thinking. Dean helps her up along with the ref and help her backstage.

Dean was beyond pissed when he got his hands on Seth he was a dead man. How could Seth do this to his cousin.

Sheena was holding her head she didn't even see it coming she didn't even know who It was why would someone do that to her? She didn't know at the time that it was Liza. or that Seth had gotten her to do it.

...

Wondering who Liza is?... Well you'll soon find out how Liza and Sheena know each other.


	31. Chapter 31

...Smackdown Taping...

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Dean was pacing the floor in the trainers room it was like he was in some kind of trace. "Dean." Sheena said softly.

But it fell on deaf ears as Dean kept pacing and cracking his knuckles.

"Dean." Sheena said a little louder.

Dean snapped out of it "What.. what's wrong.. are you okay?" He rushed to her side.

"I'm fine... your zoning out on me." Sheena said

"Sorry... I'm just... I'm going to kill Seth." Dean said and then realized that Sheena didn't know Seth had been in on it by the look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Sheena raised a brow.

"Seth was standing around watching the crazy bitch attack you... he was in on it Sheena." Dean shook his head as he tried to calm himself down.

Sheena shook her head "No... Dean no matter how mad Seth is with me he'd never." Sheena shook her head no way Seth would ever let someone hurt her.

Summer and Alicia come busting through the door "Sheena... OMG are you okay?" Summer ran up to her.

"I'm okay." Sheena said softly

"I can't believe Seth just stood there and watched it happen..." Alicia shook her head

It hit Sheena like a ton of bricks Seth watched her be attacked and did nothing about it. She just shook her head and Dean put his arms around her.

-Backstage(Hallway)-

Seth and Liza were walking backstage "That went better then I thought."

"I'm surprised you let it happen I thought for sure you'd have a change of heart." Liza said

"Well it's not like I wanted to do it...but it's for her own good in the long run." Seth said.

Dean, Sheena, Summer, and Alicia were walking backstage. Dean laid eyes on Seth and started for him. Seth didn't have a chance to see him coming before Dean was on top of him.

"Dean." Sheena yelled.

Roman who was walking by ran and grabbed him of Seth.

Seth was helped up by Liza. That's when Sheena saw her. It was Liza Marcel. She hadn't seen her sense she was in high school. "You... you bitch it was you." Sheena went after her but Alicia grabbed her.

"Hey Sheena... long time no see." Liza smirked

Dean looked over at Sheena he could see the hatred in her eyes.

"So you know the newest Diva?" Triple H said walking up.

"What?" Sheena shook her head

"Yeah... she's going to be part of the Authority ... look I was going to tell you about tonight... but Seth thought it'd be better to let it be a surprise it'd come off better that way." Triple H said

"I didn't think she'd actually hurt you Sheena... I swear." Seth said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"How do you know her?" Alicia asked

"We went to high school together... I thought she was my friend... but she wasn't.. she was just jealous of everything I had.." Sheena rolled her eyes

"I tried to be your friend... but you made it impossible... you know she made it so I got kicked off the cheerleading team." Liza said.

"Oh whatever...it's not my fault you were more manly then half the football team." Sheena shoot at her

"You should know... you slept with over half of the football team." Liza fired back.

Sheena laughed "Ha... that's funny... unlike you sweetheart I never had to put out to get guys to talk to me." Sheena said "I get it honey I understand how frustrated you must of been... but you know it's my fault that every guy you dated when we were friends just used you to get to me... well even after we weren't friends."

Alicia and Summer looked at each other and started laughing they'd never seen this snobbish side to Sheena.

"You always rubbed that in my face." Liza lunged at Sheena but Summer and Alicia stepped in front of her.

"Got a problem?" Alicia said as she and Summer crossed their arms over their chests.

Liza stepped back and rolled her eyes.

"Didn't think so." Summer smirked

Alicia starts laughing "Oh my goodness... Sheena's right...she's totally manly."

"Yeah.. not even the boob job helped." Summer laughed

"What the hell... you don't even know me." Liza said

"Your right... but Sheena's our friend.. if she's got a problem with you.. that means we have a problem with you." Alicia said

"Oh I'll see you around Sheena." Liza said as she grinds her teeth.

"Oh you'll see us around." Summer and Alicia said in unison as they put their arms around Sheena's shoulder.

Sheena laughed she was glad she had such amazing friends.

"Well... we should get going... we've got interviews and such." Seth said and everyone left. Leaving Roman, Dean, Sheena, Alicia and Summer behind.

Sheena stepped forward and then turned to face her friends. "You know I'm glad I have such wonderful friends." She said hugging the girls.

"You know we got your back." Alicia said they hugged her once more and then Summer and Alicia walked off together.

"You good now?... I'm not going to have to worry about you finding Seth?" Roman said.

"For now." Dean sighed.

"I guess that's all I can hope for now... I'll catch you later." Roman said and then walked off.

Dean sighed as Sheena wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "I'm sorry.." Dean said

"For what." Sheena looked up at Dean.

"I couldn't stop it.. I should of." Dean shook his head he was going to make Seth pay for what he did.

"Please Dean... don't blame yourself... " Sheena pulled away from him and looked up at him.

Dean shook his head and let out a sigh "I just want to get you back to the hotel... I don't want you around these people any longer then you have to be.. I don't trust any of them."

Sheena nodded "Fine...Let's get out of here." Sheena sighed she just wanted to get out of the place. She wished this whole day had never happened. Sheena knew things were never going to be the same, her family would never be the after this. Sheena took Dean's hand and they walked off together at least she knew she'd always have Dean no matter what.


	32. Chapter 32

...The Hotel...

Sheena and Dean walked into their hotel room. Dean put their bags on the bed and let out a sigh. "You sure your okay?" Dean asked Sheena as he turns around to face her.

Sheena shakes her head "Yes... just like I was the last 20 times you asked me." Sheena walked over to him and put her arms around his midsection looking up at him she smiles "I promise... I'm fine."

Dean moved some hair out of her face and saw a small bruise on her forehead. He shook his head and kissed her.

"It's just a bruise Dean... no big deal." Sheena said when she pulled back from the kiss.

Dean nodded "I know.. that doesn't mean I like seeing it on you." Dean said

Sheena sighed "I'm going to soak in a hot bath... " Sheena stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. Dean nodded and Sheena went into the bathroom.

Dean let out a long sigh as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side he walked over to the bed and laid with his head down at the bottom and started flipping through channels.

About 15 minutes later Sheena came out in her short shorts and tank top and hair pulled into a pony tail. Sheena walked over to the bed and climbed on Dean's back and began to give him a massage.

Dean smiled "Damn girl... you sure know how to make a man feel good."

Sheena smiled "Oh I'm glad you think so." Sheena said as she kissed his neck.

A few minutes later Dean starts to move and she moves off him. Dean moves behind her and begins to massage her shoulders. "My turn." Dean said

Sheena felt as if his hands melted into her. Damn this man knew how to relax her. "You sure know how to use your hands." Sheena says.

Dean smirks and flips her onto her back. "I'll show you." Dean says and leans down and kisses her.

Sheena wraps her arms over his shoulders and melts into the kiss.

-Hotel Bar-

Seth, Liza and Randy walked into the hotel bar. They take a seat at the bar. "That was great." Liza smiled

Seth nodded "Yeah it was... "

Randy shook his head

"What?" Seth said

"Nothing... I just never imagined you'd actually let that happen." Randy admitted

"She'll thank me one day... she'll realize that she needs me on her side and she'll leave him." Seth said

Randy sighed "I don't know about that."

Liza rolls her eyes a Randy "You have a thing for her don't you?"

"Yes he does." Seth said. Randy gives Seth a look "I've known the whole time Randy... I just decided to look the other way so we'd be able to break Dean and Sheena up."

Randy shakes his head

Liza laughs "Go figure." She rolls her eyes "Everyone wants sweet innocent little Sheena."

"You really have an issue with her... damn do you women never get over things that happen in high school." Randy said

"She ruined my entire high school life." Liza said. "She needs to pay for that... I was a year ahead of her and I was popular until she came to school... right from freshmen year she had the whole school in love with her... I went from being one of the most popular girls in school to being "Sheena's Friend" you don't know what that's like.

Randy laughed "Wow... you need to get over it... you've been out of high school for how many years?..." Randy shook his head and stood up and walked away from the bar he'd had enough of this woman.

-Dean and Sheena's Hotel Room-

Dean and Sheena lay in bed wrapped in each others arms. Dean looked down at Sheena who was laying her head on top of his chest. "So.. my magic hands... and other body parts do the trick." Dean laughed

Sheena laughed and kissed him there was a knock on the door. "Are you kidding me." Dean grabbed a pair of boxers and threw them on,

"Your going to open the door in your boxers?" Sheena laughed

"Why not?" Dean walked over to the door and opened It and was surprised by what he saw it was the police.

"Do you mind if we come inside sir?" One of the officers said.

Dean nodded laughing "Sure." He gave Sheena a look and moved aside

Sheena held the sheets tight to her chest. The police officers blushed a little and turned around "Sorry to interrupt... do you mind putting clothes on?"

"Sure." Sheena wrapped the sheet entirely around her and walked into the rest room. Throwing on a pair of shorts and one of Dean's tank tops. Then walked back out "What seems to be the problem.. officer?"

"We received reports of loud noises and screams..." The officer wasn't able to look directly at Sheena. "But I'm pretty sure I know what that was... please folks try to keep it quite."

"Sure thing officer...we are sorry about that." Dean said trying not to laugh.

"Have a nice night folks." The officers then leave.

Dean laughs "Well that was something..."

"By the way the poor guys couldn't look directly at me...it's a good thing I didn't answer the door in my underwear...they'd probably have a heart attack." Sheena laughed

Dean shakes his head no "Yeah I wasn't going to let that happen... the only one who get's to see all THIS." Dean said running his hands over her body "Is ME." Dean kisses her.

-The Hotel Bar-

Seth laughs as Randy walks away "He's still a little upset that Sheena went back to Dean." Seth said

"I'm surprised that Sheena is with this Dean guy." Liza said "Randy seems more like her type."

"Maybe her type in high school... now I guess she likes scum bags." Seth said.

"Why don't you like Dean... why didn't just let them be?"

"He's a lunatic.. he can't be trusted.. he doesn't deserve Sheena." Seth said

Liza rolled her eyes at that comment. "She chose him over you... why are you still trying to get her to leave him?"

"Because she's my cousin... no matter how mad she makes me or I make her she's family and she will end up realizing that he doesn't love her or he's going to leave her heart broken.. she will come running back and need her family." Seth said

Liza shook her head "I don't get what everyone see's in Sheena... " Liza said

Seth shrugged

"What if she doesn't forgive you for tonight... or what we have planned?" Liza asked

"She will... I know Sheena and she will." Seth said taking a sip of his beer.

Liza shakes her head Seth and Liza had big plans for Sheena and Dean and Liza honestly didn't think after all is said and done that Sheena is going to be able to forgive Seth after everything is over but Seth seems to think so who is she to burst his bubble.


	33. Chapter 33

... WWE Fan Event...

Seth walked into the event along with Liza. Randy was supposed to come but he said he'd take his own car. Liza looked out in the front where all the fans were waiting. "This place is crazy... all these people are lined up just to see you guys?" Liza asked

Seth nodded "Yep.. The WWE has a huge fan base." Seth said. "They are here to see a lot of the superstars and divas."

"Is Sheena going to be here?" Liza asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes... along with Dean of course." Seth shook his head he couldn't even stand the name Dean any more.

"I see... you think Dean is going to control himself or he going to loose it again?" Liza asked

"He usually does pretty well not to flip in front of the fans." Seth shrugged

"Dean seems a bit out there to me." Liza said

"He's a lot more then out there." Seth said giving her a look. "You have no idea what kind of things that man has done... or said."

Liza shook her head and sighed she looked over when she heard someone coming into the room. It was Summer and Layla.

Summer and Layla walked over to the back of the room they both rolled her eyes when they walked past the two of them.

"That's her?" Layla asked

"Yep." Summer said rolling her eyes in her direction

Layla laughed and shook her head

"am I going to have to deal with this all the time?" Liza asked

"Pretty much." Seth said

Liza sighed and looked to the door and Sheena and Alicia walked in. Sheena rolled her eyes in the direction of Seth and Liza. Sheena and Alicia and Sheena walked over to Summer and Layla.

Summer smiled as she reached her arms out to hug Sheena and then Alicia.

"Hey girly." Layla said as she hugged Sheena and then Alicia.

"So what's up ladies?" Alicia said

"Nothing... bored out of our minds we need to go to the club sometime this week." Summer said

"Most defiantly." Sheena smiled

Randy walked in and walked over to Seth and Liza. He glanced over in the direction of Sheena and her friends who where all laughing and joking with each other. "I'm surprised Ambrose isn't attached to her hip." Randy said gritting his teeth.

Liza laughed slightly it was obvious that Randy was a little jealous of Dean.

"He won't be to long I'm guessing." Seth said

"You weren't lying." Liza said as she saw Dean and Roman walk into the room with a couple other superstars. Dean glared at the three of them as he walked by.

Dean walked over to Sheena and threw his arms around Sheena's waist and pulled her close to him kissing her. He wasn't going to lie to himself it was defiantly a message to the three of them that he was with Sheena and he wasn't going to let anyone between them.

Sheena smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Summer shook her head "Damn how many times do I have to tell you about P.D.A's."

Alicia laughed slightly "Aww cut it out Summer... they are kinda cute together." Alicia said she had finally accepted that Sheena was happy with him so she just had to go with it.

Sheena laughed "Summer you really need to find yourself a man... if your in a relationship maybe you'll back off mine."

Summer rolled her eyes

"You should really talk to fandango... you guys were kinda cute together.. I know he still likes you." Sheena said

This peaked Summers interest "Really... he said that?" Summer questioned

"Yes really." Sheena said

"You think I should?" Summer asked

"Come on girl... go for it." Sheena said

Summer sighed and thought about it "I'll be back." She said as she saw Fandango walk in the door

Sheena smiled as she saw Summer walk over to Fandango.

"Aww look at my girl... acting like cupid." Dean laughed wrapping his arms around Sheena from behind.

"They are sickening." Randy said crossing his arms over his chest they made him sick.

"That they are." Liza said.

"What does she see in him?" Randy questioned he just didn't see it.

Seth shook his head he'd wondered the same thing "Randy... you need to get over this little crush you have on my cousin... you are going to end up ruining my plan." Seth said

"You plan involves hurting Sheena and I know that... what ever happened to teaching Dean a lesson... he's the problem not Sheena." Randy said

Seth shook his head "She betrayed me... " Seth said "I don't want to hear it Randy." Seth said trying to keep himself quite.

Randy shook his head and walked off.

"He might be a problem." Liza said

"Don't worry about him... Hunter will take care of him." Seth said

"Well I sure hope so." Liza said

"The event starts in 10 minutes... there is going to be press... they are going to want interviews.. remember to stay in character as much as possible for the interviews." A man came in and said.

Everyone nodded.

"We should get out there." Dean said.

"Yeah let's head out." Sheena said

"So are we sticking together for a while." Layla asked

"Yeah I was thinking we could do some girl time and then me and Dean could do some interviews." Sheena said looking up at Dean.

Dean nodded "Okay... we can split up when we get to the front... then meet in I don't know 30 minutes." Dean said

"Sound's good." Sheena said and the other girls nod.

Roman, Dean, Sheena, Summer and Layla walked out.

"You ready for your first event?" Seth said

"Pretty sure." Liza said

Liza and Seth walked out.

-Inside The Fan Even-

Summer, Layla, Sheena and Alicia were doing some interviews.

"So what does it take to be a WWE diva?" The interviewer said.

"You have to be confidence." Summer said

"You have to be powerful." Alicia said

"It doesn't hurt to be drop dead beautiful." Layla laughs.

"And you have to know how to Kick Ass." Sheena said

"That's right." All three of the other girls said in unison.

In another part of the event Roman and Dean were doing an interview.

"So you two seem to still be good friends." The interviewer said.

"True... we are still brothers... nothings going break that." Dean said

"Yeah... we have a bond... we always had each others backs and always will." Roman added

"So... you are in a new relationship Dean... how's that going?" The interviewer asked.

Dean smirked and nodded "It's wonderful... what can I say I'm a lucky guy."

Seth and Liza were also being interviewed.

"You seem to be having some family issues at the moment... so does that interfere with your in ring abilities?" The interviewer asked

"Not much.. I'm always on the ball even when my own family member betrays me." Seth said

Sheena, Summer, Alicia and Layla were all getting to know the fans and taking pictures when Dean came up from behind.

"You ready to do some press?" He asked Sheena

"Yes... I'll see you girls later." Sheena smiled

Alicia, Summer and Layla smiled and waved.

Dean and Sheena walked hand in hand through the crowd they were stopped by a host of an internet tv show.

"Can I get a quick interview?" He asked

"Sure thing." Sheena smiled looking up at Dean briefly before turning back to the interviewer.

"Great thanks... " He motioned to his camera man "So everyone on the internet is buzzing about the two of you."

"I figured they would." Dean smirked and Sheena just laughed

"So what is your secret Dean?... how did you bag a girl like Sheena?" The interviewer asked

"Honestly I don't even know how I did it." Dean laughed

Sheena laughed and hooked arms with Dean.

"So Sheena what did he do to win you over?... the fans want to know." The man asked

Sheena smiled "I don't know we just clicked... he really is a great guy." Sheena smiled looking up at Dean.

Dean smiled "Hey now... I was trying to keep that under wraps... " Dean said jokingly

The man asked a few more questions and then ended the interview.

"Thank you both for your time." The man smiled and he walked off.

"That was great wasn't it." Sheena smiled

"You know if that man tried to look down your top one more time I'd of throat punched him." Dean said.

Sheena laughs "Oh Dean he was harmless."

"Well you know every once in a while you should try to cover those things up... because those are mine." Dean wrapped his arms around her waist. "For MY eyes only." He said and in an instant he pulled her close so there was absolutely no space in between them and kissed her.

Sheena puts her arms around his shoulders and kisses him back "I'll try and see what I can do." Sheena says pulling back from the kiss.

"Good." Dean smiled


	34. Chapter 34

...Monday Night Raw...

-Locker Room(Diva's Locker Room)-

Sheena smiled as she looked in the mirror she was supporting her man tonight wearing one of his shirts Dean "Unstable" Ambrose women's shirt cut off to make it a midriff shirt.

Summer walked in and sighed "Hey girly."

"What's up?" Sheena asked

"Well... Fandango asked me out." Summer said

"So... that's great so why do you seem stressed out?" Sheena asked

"Well he wants to go out tonight... but you know when I'm alone with him I freak out... I don't want to make a fool out of myself." Summer sighed "So maybe.."

"Maybe what?" Sheena raised a brow.

"You and Dean can come out with us... make it a couple thing." Summer said "Just so I don't make a fool out of myself."

Sheena sighed "I'll see what I can do... Dean isn't much of a double dater." Sheena laughed slightly

"Oh thank you, thank you , thank you." Summer hugged her friend "By the way you look totally hot in that shirt." Summer laughed

"You know... got to support my man." Sheena smiled.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Seth and Liza were waiting backstage to head out to the ring with the rest of the Authority. "You ready for this?" Stephanie asked

"Oh yes... I'm ready." Liza said

"Great... cause it's go time." Triple H said.

-On Camera-

The Authority is already in the ring when Raw goes on the air. Triple H has a mic the crowd is booing him. "Hello and welcome to Monday Night Raw..." Triple H said

"I would like everyone to please welcome the newest member of the Authority... Liza... She has a bit of a past with Sheena don't you Liza?" Triple turned to Liza and handed her the mic.

Liza looked around to the crowd who was booing her. "Yeah I know... I'm such a horrible person... I attacked poor innocent Sheena..." She shakes her head as a "You Suck" chant starts. "Well let me tell you... Sheena isn't so innocent.. Sheena is a horrible person who has always stepped over any one and everyone to get what she wants."

Seth is in the background all smiles

"She made my high school life a living hell... she used me... she stole my boyfriends... she even made it so my parents almost sent me to boarding school... you guys don't know Sheena the way I do... the way WE do." Liza looked back at Seth who nodded

"Seth has always looked out for Sheena... no matter what he always had her back... and what does she do?... she betrays him... turns her back on her own family for a man like Dean Ambrose." Liza shakes her head "This is the kind of woman you cheer on..."

Just then Dean's music hits and the crowd goes crazy. Out come Dean and Sheena , Dean had his arm around Sheena's shoulder and Sheena was holding the hand he had around her shoulder. Dean has a smirk on his face as leans in a kisses Sheena on her cheek.

He removes arm from around Sheena and takes her hand and helps up the stairs. Sheena walks up the steps and Dean hops on the apron and holds the ropes open for her.

Sheena enters the ring glaring directly at Liza. Dean takes a mic from someone outside the ring and hands it to Sheena. "Oh Liza Liza Liza... I expected a little more from you... what are we in high school?... come on you don't expect people to believe you do you?... these people here aren't buying it." Sheena looks around to the crowd who cheering her on.

"They see you for what you really are... a jealous NEVER WAS who is trying to blame others for her own inadequacies... Liza I didn't ruin your high school life sweetheart... you did that all yourself Liza how is it my fault that when I joined the Cheer team they kicked you off... I merely pointed out that it wasn't a good look to have such a MANILY cheerleader... I mean you should of seen her she looked like a line backer in a cheer uniform." Sheena laughed as did the whole crowd who started a "YOU ARE MANILY" chant.

Dean laughed and pointed at Liza who was becoming very uncomfortable and starts getting red as she looks to Seth who was trying not to laugh as was the whole group in the ring.

"Shut up... shut up." Liza yelled into her mic.

"uh oh... I think I struck a nerve." Sheena laughs looking at Dean who puts an arm around Sheena's shoulder.

Liza went to go after Sheena but was held back by Seth. As Sheena went to go after Liza but was held back by Dean.

Triple H took the mic "Looks like you want to get your hands on each other... well your going to have to wait tell tonight... when Seth and Liza will compete in a match against Dean and Sheena"

Sheena smiled and nodded as did Liza. Once Dean let's go of Sheena she darts for Liza and brings her to the ground. Sheena is quickly grabbed off her by Seth Dean goes to grab Seth but there was no need the second Seth let Sheena go he receives a slap for his efforts.

Dean grabs Sheena and they exit the ring as Dean's music hits and they head up the ramp.

Seth holds his face stunned that Sheena had slapped him.

Dean smiles the whole way up the ramp loving every minute of it.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Dean and Sheena walk backstage Dean throws his arms around Sheena the second they hit the backstage. "Damn babe... that was hot." Dean leans in and kisses her.

Sheena laughs

"Speaking of hot... my shirt looks so hot on you." Dean said looking her up and down.

"I was hoping you'd like it." Sheena smirked reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

The Authority walks backstage Seth rolls his eyes when he Sheena and Dean in their embrace. Sheena sighs and removes her arms from Dean and Dean does the same.

"What the hell was that about?" Seth asked walking over to them in "Why the hell do you think you have the right to slap me?" He asked pointing his finger inches from Sheena's face.

Dean stepped in front of Sheena and shoved Seth back "You better watch yourself."

"Oh I guess it must of slipped my mind to tell you... I talked it over with the creative team and they said it'd be a great idea to have a little cat fight with Liza and well I had a feeling you'd be the one to pull me off her so..." Sheena laughs "I swear I had no idea it'd cause such a problem." Sheena said sarcastically

Dean laughs

Sheena rolled her eyes at them and took Dean's arm "Come on.. I've got to go get my ring gear on..." Sheena smiled up at Dean.

Dean and Sheena walked off.

"I can't stand her." Liza rolled her eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

...Monday Night Raw...

-On Camera-

Back from commercial Seth and Liza are in the ring, Liza has a plan black top and black pants on. Liza looks worried as Dean's music hits.

Out come Dean and Sheena. Sheena wearing her pink ring gear and an Dean "Unstable" Ambrose sweatshirt over her gear. Dean has his arm around her shoulder as they walk down the ramp.

Dean hold's open the ropes for Sheena to enter the ring. Once in the ring Dean poses on the apron as Sheena claps for her man. Dean jumps down and grabs his girl to give her a kiss.

Seth glares in their direction.

Dean and Seth exit the ring to let the ladies start things off.

The bell rings to signal the start of the match.

Liza stands back towards the ropes Sheena goes after her and the second Liza see's her coming she ducks out of the ring.

"Come on Liza... why you running?" Sheena yells and try's to go after her but is stopped by the ref.

Liza is on the outside of the ring when the ref starts the 10 counter he gets to 5 before Liza will get into the ring and she automatically tags Seth in.

Sheena shakes her head and throws her hands up.

Seth gets into the ring and comes to Sheena's face he motions for her to get out of the ring "Go Sheena... watch how it's done."

Sheena shakes her head and starts to turn around to go to her corner but turns around last second and slaps Seth.

Seth is taken back by this and before he knows it he is on the ground being pommeled by Dean.

Sheena smiles and cheers her man on. "Go baby." She yells as the fans cheer her man on.

Dean is distracted by Orton walking down the ramp. This gives Seth the upper hand and allows him to hit Dean from behind knocking him to the mat. Seth kicks at him then kicks him to the floor. Sheena jumps down and checks on Dean.

Seth grabs Sheena's arm and yanks her off the floor. "This is the man you turned your back on your own family for?"

"Don't even think about it Seth." Sheena warns

Seth smirks at her as her kicks Dean in the head. Sheena shoves him back.

"Get him in the ring Rollins." The ref yells.

"As you wish." Seth grabbed Dean by the hair and tosses him into the ring.

"You should of stayed away from him Sheena." Seth yells in Sheena's face.

Sheena shakes her head as Seth climbs into the ring.

Seth goes grab Dean but gets a swift kick in the face for his efforts. Sheena climbs on the apron and extends her hand for a tag. Dean makes the tag and Sheena comes flying in and yanks Liza in the ring by her hair.

Liza starts to get up and Sheena hits her with a Thesz Press followed by a storm of punches.

Sheena gets up and grabs Liza and hits a running bulldog she goes for the cover and but Seth gets into the ring and pulls Sheena off of her.

He turns around and is taken down by Dean.

Sheena grabs Liza off the mat and sets her up for the Beautiful Mess and hits it. Sheena covers Liza for the 1.2.3 the bell rings and Dean gets into the ring and Sheena runs over and jumps on Dean kissing him. After the little display Sheena and Dean's hands are raised in victory.

Seth and Liza sneak into the ring and attack both from behind. and Randy joins in on the attack going after Dean. Sheena is thrown out of the ring by Liza and rammed into the barricade. She starts slamming her face into the ground. She grabs her up again and rammed her into the apron over and over again Sheena's back was on fire.

Roman runs down to the ring to make the save.

Seth and Randy slid out of the ring the second Roman enters the ring. Liza runs around the ring to meet Seth and Randy on the ramp.

Dean pulls himself up by the ropes he turns to see Sheena wasn't in the ring he see's her outside the ring he slides out and goes to Sheena. Sheena try's to sit up holding her ribs she yells out in pain.

Roman bends down to check on Sheena also. "You okay?" Roman asked

"I'll..be... fine" She said having to take a breath in-between each word.

Dean shakes his head and glares up at Seth and his cronies.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Seth, Liza, and Randy are laughing when Dean, Sheena, and Roman walk to the back.

"Aww... someone looks like they are in a little pain." Liza laughs as she see's Sheena holding her ribs being helped by Dean.

Sheena glares at her "Go to hell."

"This could of all been avoided Sheena..." Seth reminded her

"I'm not leaving Dean.. not now... not EVER." Sheena reminded Seth her self.

"Seth.. when I get my hands on you one on one... no interference from your little goons... I'm going to make you pay you son of a bitch." Dean promises "I'm in Sheena's life... you better learn to live with it... I'm not going anywhere."

Seth shakes his head "We will see."

Dean looks down at Sheena who is still visibly in pain. "I'm taking you to the trainers." Dean said.

"I'm fine." Sheena sighs

"Your going." Dean and Roman lead Sheena off to go get checked out by the trainers.

Randy looked at Seth and Liza who were proud of them selves "I think you really hurt her." Randy said

"Good." Liza smiled

"Your a major bitch you know that." Randy shakes his head and walks off.

-Trainers Room-

"I want you to get to the hospital to get some x-rays... " The doctor told her

"I'm fine.. I don't need to." Sheena said

"You can't even take a breath without pain... you need to go Sheena... doctors orders." The doctor said

"She's going." Dean said

"Dean." Sheena sighs

"End of story Sheena." Dean said not giving her a chance to say another word as he walked over to her and helped her stand "You go get changed and I'll meet you outside the locker rooms."

Sheena sighed "Fine...whatever." and both walked out of the trainers room.

-Backstage-

Liza sighed "He needs to get over his little crush on her."

"I know... I'm not sure I like the viper with feelings." Seth said

"He needs to loose them." Liza said

"He better." Seth said "Let's go... I'm in the mood for a victory drink." Seth laughs

-Hospital-

Dean and Sheena were sitting in a hospital room waiting on the results of her x-rays.

"I really don't need to be here." Sheena sighed

"Well if the doctor thinks you need to be...then you need to be." Dean said

"When I get my hands on the manly bitch." Sheena grits her teeth. "This wouldn't of had to happen if it wasn't for her."

Dean shakes his head and walks over to her kissing her "you know I love you... that's why I'm insisting on you getting checked out."

Sheena shakes her head "I know... I love you and I love how protective and caring you are." Sheena kisses him and the doctor walks in.

"Sorry to interrupt folks." He said

Dean laughs and rubs Sheena's back.

"So what's the verdict?" Sheena asked

"I'm sorry but it appears you have a few cracked ribs... so you need to be out of the ring for a couple weeks." The doctor said closing her chart.

Sheena shakes her head "Oh great."

"I told you we needed to come get you checked out." Dean said looking down at her.

"Good thing you did... here are your discharge instructions... I've faxed over to your company doctor ... and I added a proscription for pain... you folks are free to go." The doctor then walked out.

Dean grabbed Sheena's jacket and helped her put it on.

"I'm going to kill Seth... he let this happen...it was his idea to go after you." Dean was so angered he was okay until he heard she had really been hurt Seth let Sheena be hurt Seth was going to pay he'd make sure of it.

"Dean... please don't." Sheena sighed

"You think I'm going to let him get away with this?" Dean shook his head

"I just don't want any more problems." Sheena said as she walked to the door to open it.

"I'm sorry... but I'm not going to allow anyone and I mean ANYONE get away with hurting the woman I love." Dean said "He is going to pay... I don't think you understand Sheena."

"Understand what?" Sheena raised a brow

"You are the most important thing in my life.. so I'm not going to let someone hurt you in any way shape or forum and get away with it... I really do love you more then life it's self and the fact that he has caused you pain angers me to no end." Dean said holding her hands in his.

Sheena sighed and removed her hands from his and placed them on his face and kissed him "I love you so much Dean." She removed her hands from his face and wrapped them around him hugging him.

Dean wrapped his arms around her she winces in pain and he jumps back "Oh shit... I'm sorry baby are you okay?" Dean looks her up and down.

"I'm fine.. it's okay.. lets go... I want to get to the hotel and take a hot shower." Sheena said and Dean nods and they both leave the hospital together.


	36. Chapter 36

...Smackdown Taping...

Dean and Sheena walk in arm in arm. Dean was still pissed anytime he heard Seth's name he got more angry. Roman Reigns walked up to them "Hey... how you doing?" He asked

"I'm okay.." Sheena sighed

Dean shook his head "No your not."

Roman raises a brow "What do you mean?" Roman asked

Sheena shook her head and sighed "It's nothing."

Dean let out a frustrated sigh "She has cracked ribs... so she can't compete in the ring for a few weeks." Dean said

"Woah... because of what happened after the match?" Roman asked

Dean nodded "Yes." Dean said biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check.

"Wow... " Roman shook his head

Sheena shook her head "I've got to go meet with the trainer he wanted to catch up with me." Sheena said she didn't want to see Dean keep getting upset because of what happened.

Dean nodded "Okay..." Dean sighed and kissed her quickly before Sheena walked off.

After Sheena was out of ear shot Roman looked to Dean. "She seems more fine with it then you do."

"That's because I'm not okay with it... this is Seth's fault he's going to pay for this..." Dean said getting his self worked up again.

Roman shook his head he had a feeling Dean wasn't playing around he was really going to make Seth pay.

-Trainers Room-

Sheena walked into the trainers room. "Hey." She smiled slightly

"Hey... I got your x-rays... so you'll be out of action for a couple weeks." The house doctor said.

"Yeah... " Sheena said softly.

"Your taped up right?" He asked

"Yes." Sheena said

"Well let's see how the bruising is going... then we will re tape your ribs up." He said.

"Alright." Sheena lifted her shirt to show her abdomen that was taped up. The doctor un wrapped her and looked around she had some pretty bad bruises that had formed.

"Does this hurt?" He asked as he felt around on her abdomen

"A Little." Sheena winced in pain as he touched her.

They heard the door open and Sheena turned towards the door. She sighed when she saw Randy Orton. Randy saw her bruises on her "Damn... is this from last night." Randy asked

Sheena sighed "Yeah... that bitch cracked my ribs." Sheena gritted her teeth. "So I'm out of the ring for a couple weeks now."

Randy shook his head "I told her she was wrong for that."

"Oh yeah right ... like I'm going to believe you care what happens to me." Sheena rolled her eyes. "You were happy about what happened last night to Me and Dean."

Randy shook his head "Not to you... I have a problem with Dean... I don't like Dean... " Randy said "You... your a whole different story I actually don't want to see you get hurt."

Sheena raised a brow and shook her head "Sure you don't."

Seth and Liza interrupted "Oh that looks like it hurts." Seth said looking at the bruises.

Liza smiles at her handy work.

Sheena rolled her eyes. "You really need a do not disturb sign." Sheena said and started to walk off.

"Wait... you aren't going anywhere until you get your rips taped up." The doctor said "Your cracked rips aren't going to heal if you don't take proper care of them."

Seth was taken back and felt a sting of pain he didn't like hearing his cousin was injured.

Sheena sighed and allowed the doctor to tape her up." Now I want to check on you next week to see how it's coming along... keep icing them."

"I will." Sheena sighed and walked past the three of them rolling her eyes.

Once Sheena was gone Randy turned to face Liza and Seth. "See what you did... are you proud of your self?"

"I know I am." Liza laughed

Seth shook his head "I warned her... " Seth said

Randy couldn't believe Seth. "You are a piece of work... you make sure you stay away from Sheena tonight.. she doesn't need any more injuries after what you did... " Randy shook his head and brushed past them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Liza shook her head

"Leave Sheena alone tonight... she is on injured list which means she's got to be off limits those are the rules." Seth said

"Fine... I guess." Liza rolled her eyes

"Can I help you guys." The doctor said.

"Yeah... I need a heat compress for my back." Seth said.

"you can lay down and I'll go get you one." The doctor said and walked off.

"So what are the plans for tonight?... if we can't work on Sheena then we have to work on Dean right?" Liza asked

"Oh we are going to do some work on him tonight...I'll tell you about it later." Seth said climbing on the table and laying on his stomach so the doctor who walked in could place the hot compress on his back.

-Backstage-

Sheena sighed as she saw Dean he still looked so angry. "Hey." Sheena smiled slightly

"Hey." Dean said softly.

"Look all taped up and everything... doc said I was okay to go to the ring with you tonight... just no getting physical." Sheena laughed slightly

Dean shook his head "No... I don't want you out there... not around them when they find out they are going to use it to get to you." Dean said he wasn't going to have his injured girlfriend who couldn't really defend herself at the moment out there around those ass wholes.

Sheena sighed "They already know."

"How?" Dean asked

"They were in the trainers room... and saw my ribs." Sheena said softly

"Why were they there?... wait did they do anything to you... I swear if they so much as.." Dean started getting all worked up all over again.

"Dean... Calm down.. they didn't do anything to me... I'm fine." Sheena said walking over to Dean grabbing his hands trying to get him to stay in one place more then five seconds.

"What did they say to you?" Dean wanted to know.

"I didn't give Seth or Liza a chance... but Randy." Sheena started

"What about Randy?" Dean felt a sting of jealousy hearing his name he didn't like Orton anywhere near his girl.

"He actually wanted me to believe he thought what Liza did was wrong... he told me he told her how wrong she was..." Sheena started off.

Dean raised a brow "There is more I have a feeling."

Sheena nodded "Well I told him I knew he didn't care what happened last night and he told me he did care what happens to me... it wasn't me he had the problem with it was... you." Sheena sighed

"Really... there's a shocker.." Dean shook his head "He care's about getting into your pants that's what he cares about... I swear I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes with out him lurking some where in the background..." Dean sighed He had to worry about what Seth and his new crazy bitch Liza had planned for them and he still has to deal with the fact that Randy Orton has a crush on his girl. Seth, Randy or anyone else better watch themselves today if they so much as looked at Sheena.. Dean was going to rip their heads off.

"Dean..." Sheena looked up into his eyes "Can we please not focus on them... they don't need your attention... but you know what does?" Sheena asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Please tell me." Dean wrapped his arms gently around Sheena

"These." Sheena smiled and took a finger and pointed to her lips.

Dean smirked at her "Oh well then I better pay them some attention right now." Dean let his lips crash into hers.

Sheena moved her arms from around his abdomen to around his neck and added more depth to the kiss. She felt as if the whole world disappeared when she kissed this man and that's just what she needed.


	37. Chapter 37

...Smackdown Taping...

-Locker Room(Diva's)-

Sheena was putting the finishing touches on her hair. She stepped back to make sure her short blue one shoulder split sleeve dress looked alright.

Summer walked up next to her looking in the mirror. "You look fabulous..." Summer smiled

"Well thank you." Sheena smiled back

"So how are you feeling?" Summer questioned

"I'm okay... a little sore but okay." Sheena smiled slightly

"I can't believe that jealous bitch did that to you... she needs to be taken down a notch." Summer said

"Summer... don't think about it." Sheena warned

"Oh come on... she can't get away with it." Summer pouted

"The last thing I need is more problems with them... and you don't need those problems either." Sheena said softly

Summer rolled her eyes "Fine... but she better watch her back... or else." Summer held out her arms.

Sheena laughed slightly and hugged her friend she had such amazing friends and the most amazing man in the world she was so lucky to have such wonderful people who care about her.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Dean was backstage waiting for Sheena they were going to start the show off tonight with an in ring segment. He did tell the creative team he'd keep his temper in check and he would as long as Seth and his cronies stayed the hell away from Sheena.

Sheena walked to where she was meeting with Dean she smiled when she saw him. She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Well hello gorgeous." Dean stepped back admiring the way she looked in that dress.

"You like?" Sheena asked taking a spin around giving him a view of the whole dress.

"Oh I like... " Dean smiled and put his arms around her then kissed her.

"2 minutes." One of the stage hands reminded.

"You ready for this babe?" Dean asked

"You know me I'm ready for anything." Sheena smiled.

"Let's do this." Dean smiled and kissed Sheena once more.

-On Camera-

Dean's music hits and out comes Dean and Sheena to a huge pop. The crowd loves these two. Dean has his arm around Sheena's waist. Dean helps Sheena up the steps and holds the ropes open for her.

Once inside the ring Dean walks over to the ropes and grabs a mic from someone outside the ring. Dean was still angry you could see it in his body language he didn't hide his anger very well.

"Well... as you can tell I'm not the happiest person in the world right now..." Dean took a deep breath "I'm probably the most pissed off person in the world right now."

"Why would that be?... well in case you didn't see what happened Monday... " He points at screen and we get a replay of what happened on Monday.

After the replay you see Dean shaking his head as the crowd voiced their dislike for what happened to them. "Yes... I wasn't very happy either... oh but not about what happened to me... I don't care what happens to me..." Dean takes another deep breath trying to calm himself down he could feel his temper rising

Dean shakes his head " But what happened to Sheena... that's a whole different story... because when I sit at the hospital for 2 hours waiting on x-rays to show that the woman I love has cracked ribs... I get a little pissed off... hell who am I lying to I'm more then a little pissed ... I'm down right furious..."

The crowd cheers they loved how Dean felt about Sheena.

Seth Rollins music hits and the crowd boo's Sheena shakes her head as she see Seth and Liza walk out. The crowd shows their extreme dislike for Seth and Liza.

Seth and Liza laugh as they walk down ramp. Liza is handed a mic by someone at the bottom of the ramp. Liza and Seth stay outside the ring they were smart enough to not want to be in the ring with the Lunatic Fringe right now. "Awww... poor little Sheena got a boo boo..." Liza laughs

Sheena is in the ring shaking her head glaring at Seth and Liza. Dean looks over at Sheena and takes her hand.

"To bad your not cleared tonight... because now I can't kick your ass like I was planning too." Liza laughed and so did Seth.

Sheena went to the ropes but yelling "I wish you'd try." Dean shakes his head and stands in front of her backing her up.

Seth takes the mic from Liza. "But Dean.. you are cleared so tonight we've got something special for the crowd." He looks around at the crowd

Dean raises a brow "Oh is that right?"

"Why yes.. it's going to be Dean Ambrose." Seth pauses and gets a devilish look on his face " against Seth Rollins and Randy Orton."

Dean shakes his head "Oh now that's original like that isn't what you've been doing the whole time... so you know what I've got to say about that..." Dean goes over to the ropes and leans over "Bring It On." He yells

Seth nods and smiles as he and Liza back up the ramp.

Sheena was standing in the corner and walks out to the middle of the ring to meet Dean and give him a kiss.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Liza and Seth are standing in the back as Sheena and Dean walk backstage holding hands.

Dean looks forward at Seth and Liza.

Seth and Liza walk towards them.

Dean see's the two of them heading their way and puts an arm around Sheena.

"Oh Sheena.. how's the ribs feeling?" Seth asked with a smirk.

"Oh they'll be fine.. you know Dean takes such good care of me." Sheena smiles as Dean gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Seth shakes his head "I'm sure... but after I'm done with him tonight he's the one who's going to need to be taken care of... oh by the way Sheena maybe it's best if you stay away from the ring.. I'd hate for anything to happen to you." Seth smirks as he walks off.

Dean clinches his jaw "That's it your not going out there." Dean sighed.

"Dean.. you need to have someone out there to watch your back." Sheena said looking up at him.

"I'm more worried about your back then mine." Dean said

"Nothing is going to happen... Seth just wants to get in your head and your letting it work." Sheena sighed "Now I'm not taking no for an answer... I'm going out there with you and that's final." Sheena crossed her arms over her chest.

Dean shook his head "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn." Dean sighed and kissed her.


	38. Chapter 38

...Smackdown Taping...

-Backstage(On Camera)-

Dean and Sheena were backstage with Renee Young . "I'm here with Dean Ambrose and Sheena Rollins... Sheena's your on the injured list so your out of action for the next few weeks..." Renee said

The camera zooms in on Sheena as she nods.

"With you not at 100 percent... how are you going to counter act Liza at ringside." Renee said

"Well I'll do what I have to do... I know Liza better then she knows her self if she thinks she's going to go out there and get involved in my man's match she's got another thing coming." Sheena stated as Dean puts his arm around her and smirks.

"Thank you for your time.. good luck in your match Dean." Renee smiles.

Dean and Sheena walk off and that's the end of the segment.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

"You better not get involved in the match." Dean said shooting Sheena a look as they make their way down the hall.

"Dean... listen I'm not going promise anything." Sheena started

Dean threw his hands in the air and shook his head "Sheena... I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well as long as she stays out of the match I won't have to get involved." Sheena said quietly

"I don't want you involved no matter what." Dean said taking her hands.

Sheena sighs "I'll try... that's all I can say... I'll try my best."

Dean sighs and kisses her forehead "Alright I guess." Dean sighs.

-On Camera-

Seth and Liza are out first Seth and Liza make their way to the ring to a sea of boo's in the crowd. Seth holds the ropes open for Liza to enter. Next is Randy Orton he comes out to a mixed reaction from the crowd he enters the ring and does his signature pose.

Out next is Dean and Sheena they come out holding hands Dean has a smirk on his face as he walks to the ring. Dean walks Sheena over to his corner he didn't want her in the ring with the likes of the three of them. Dean looks up and glares at the three of them he see's Randy eyeing Sheena and takes Sheena's hand and pulls her close and kisses her much to the dismay of Randy Orton.

Dean slides into the ring and gives Sheena a wink. Liza exits the ring and the bell rings to signal the start of the match.

Sheena smiles at her man and cheers him on as Randy and Dean start the match off.

Randy gets in Dean's face to start things off you couldn't really make out what they were saying to one another but you could tell it was getting heated and finally Dean shoves Orton down and then hit's Randy with a Thesz press followed by punch after punch.

Sheena is outside the ring loving this she is cheering her man on.

Dean stands up and taunts Rollins for a second before returning to his attack on Orton.

Seth is on the apron getting pretty upset "Come on Orton." He yells

"Let's go baby." Sheena yells into the ring.

Dean hit's Randy with a Running knee lift and goes for the cover but Seth runs in and grabs Dean off. Seth runs out of the ring and Dean chases him.

Seth runs around and Dean catches up with him Seth goes to hide behind Sheena but Dean grabs him before he has the chance to get near her. He rams Seth into the barricade.

Randy comes outside the ring and grabs Dean shoving him into the ring apron.

Sheena shakes her head as she puts her hand over her mouth. "Come on Dean." Sheena yells

Randy grabs Dean by the hair and throws him in to the ring with out taking his eyes off Sheena.

"What do you see in him?" Randy shakes his head and walks closer to Sheena "He's nothing..." Randy climbs into the ring he goes over and tags Seth in.

Seth jumps over the ropes and goes after Dean fist after fist after fist rain down on Dean.

Sheena is outside the ring with a look of concern on her face.

Seth goes over to Sheena "This is who you turned your back on your whole family for Sheena... look at him he's trash... this is your fault."

Sheena shakes her head

Dean starts to get up but Seth hits him with a running knee right in the side of the head.

Sheena's hands fly to her mouth she could barely watch it any more. She watches as Seth show boats for the crowd. Dean is struggling to get up. "Come on baby." Sheena hits the apron with all her might.

The crowd starts an Ambrose chant the mixture of The crowd and Sheena must of gotten to Dean because Seth leans down to grab him and gets a forearm in the head. Seth attempts it again and receives a kick this time.

Sheena smiles as she see's there is still fight left in her man. "That's it baby.. you can do it." She yells

Dean gets going and takes Seth down with a clothes line the crowd is pumped up and are doing another "Ambrose" Chant.

Liza gets on the apron and distracts the ref, this gives Randy an opportunity to get into the ring he goes to give Dean an RKO but Dean shoves Seth into it.

Dean drop kicks Randy out of the ring.

Sheena runs over to where Liza is and sweeps her feet off the apron and Liza hits the ground. Sheena runs back to her man's corner just in time for Dean to grab Seth and hit Dirty Deeds for the 1.2.3

Dean has his arm raised in victory Kane runs down and tries to get Dean but he ducks out of the ring and grabs Sheena and head up the ramp. They make it half way up the ramp and stare down at Seth, Randy, Liza, and Kane. Dean and Sheena both have smiles on their faces.

Seth is pissed he looks at Randy and shoves him "What the hell?"

"It was an accident." Randy shoves him back.

Kane gets in between the two of them "That's the problem..." Kane points at Sheena and Dean on the ramp.

Liza glares at Sheena after what she did to her on the apron.

Sheena shrugs her shoulders as Liza continues to glare at her. Dean looks at his girl and grabs her face kissing her. "I love you." He says before kissing her again.

Randy throws his arms up and turns around not wanting to see yet another make out session between the two of them.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Sheena and Dean walk backstage the second they are behind the curtain Sheena throws her arms around Dean "You did so great out there baby."

"Well it helps hearing your voice cheer me on... " Dean leans in and kisses her holding her close to him

Seth, Randy, Liza, and Kane walk backstage. Seth glares at the two of them "You got lucky tonight Ambrose." Seth said holding his head.

"Sure... you keep telling yourself that." Dean smirks as he puts his arms around Sheena from behind.

"You better watch yourself putting your hands on me Sheena." Liza steps in front of Seth.

Sheena laughs "Sorry Sir... what was that again."

Randy and Kane bust out laughing. Dean laughs and kisses Sheena on the cheek.

"Oh real funny Sheena." Liza rolls her eyes and walks off followed by the 3 men.

Dean spins Sheena around to face him. "What did she mean?" Dean asked her

"Well... she interfered so I just knocked her off the apron... that's it." Sheena said

Dean shook his head "I told you nothing physical... what would you of done if she would of come back after you?"

"Well I didn't think about that." Sheena admitted

"That's the problem Sheena... your not thinking." Dean shakes his head "You have cracked ribs... you were told NOTHING PHYSCIAL and still you did that why... why would you do that." Dean didn't understand her Liza was the one who cracked her ribs and she knew Liza was out to hurt her yet she still did it.

"I was trying to help you...to look out for you." Sheena said giving him a look.

"Well I didn't need it... I have enough to worry about out there with out having to worry about you pissing off that bitch and her going after you." Dean sighed

Sheena stepped back from him and shook her head "Well then... you don't have to worry about me then... I just won't go to the ring with you... or better yet I won't go back to the hotel with you tonight." Sheena threw her hands in the air and stormed off.

Dean sighed "Babe... wait..." Dean yelled after her damn it what was he gong to do now. Did he go after her? Did he give her time to calm down. He decided to give her time to calm down that's what he usually needs.


	39. Chapter 39

... Smackdown Taping...

-Locker Room(Diva's)-

Sheena walked into the dressing room and slammed the door. "Ahh I can't believe him." Sheena yelled

Summer jumped when she heard the door slam. "Damn girly... what's your problem?" Summer asked standing up.

"Dean..." Sheena sighed and sat down on the bench.

"Oh god... what did he do?" Summer walked over and sat next to Sheena.

"He got all mad at me for helping him." Sheena sighed

"Why?" Summer question

"Because I knocked Liza off the apron... he said she could of gone after me and I could of gotten hurt worse." Sheena sighed

"Well I guess she could of but she didn't so why would Dean be mad?" Summer didn't understand "After all you were just helping him."

"Thank you.. so I'm not the only one who thinks this." Sheena said

"I totally see where your coming from... but I do kinda see where he is coming from also..." Summer said thinking about it "He just doesn't want you to get hurt... but that wasn't a reason to get mad I don't think."

"Do you care if I crash with you tonight?" Sheena asked

"Of course not... we can have a girls night... watch movies.. and eat popcorn it will be fun." Summer smiled "Maybe we can see if Alicia and Layla want to come and make it like a sleep over.."

"Sound awesome." Sheena smiled

"Great... I'll text them." Summer takes her phone out and texts Layla and Alicia a few seconds later she gets a text back from Alicia and then Layla. "They are in."

"Great." Sheena smiles.

Both girls go take showers and get changed then head out the door.

-Backstage-

Dean is walking down the hall he runs into Justin Gabriel "Hey what's up man?" Justin smiled walking up to him.

"Nothing.." Dean sighed

"What's wrong?" Justin questioned.

"Just had a little argument with Sheena... that's it." Dean said trying to act like it was no big deal when it was a big deal to him. Dean hated arguing with Sheena.

"What about if you don't mind me asking?" Just asked him kind of curious now.

"Sheena swept Liza's feet off the apron not thinking about the fact that this crazy bitch wants to see Sheena hurt.. Sheena already has cracked ribs and she still went and did that... I got a little upset and told her I had enough to deal with... without her out there being reckless with her well being." Dean sighed

"Well... I see where you are coming from..." Justin started off saying

"I feel a but coming on.." Dean looked at Justin.

"But don't you think Sheena was just trying to look out for you... Sheena can't help you by doing much now.. so maybe that's the only way she could see that she was able to help you... " Justin said

"Well I guess... it's just I don't want anything else to happen to her... and this Liza isn't concerned about her cracked ribs.. hell she's the reason they are cracked in the first place.." Dean said

"Well... I hope you guys work this out.. just try to remind yourself where she's coming from." Justin said and walked off.

...The Next Morning...

Dean sighed as he woke up and realized Sheena had not came back to the hotel during the night he waited up tell about 3am and then ended up falling asleep.

Dean sighed as he stood up and walked over to the table and picked his phone up and looked to see if Sheena had called or even texted him. He see's no missed calls and no text messages. "Damn it." Dean tosses the phone on the bed.

Dean grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom to take a shower hopefully Sheena will call or message him by the time he gets out.

About 15 minutes later Dean gets out of the shower and dry's off and get's dressed he walks out to the front and checks his phone and saw that there was still no message from Sheena .

Sheena opened the door slowly. She see Dean on the bed he looks up at her as she walks in and shuts the door.

"Well I'm glad you finally decided to show up." Dean said standing up

"I stayed with Summer and the girls... we had a sleep over." Sheena said putting her purse on the bed and walking over to him and attempting to give him a kiss but he moved his face. "Well that's just wonderful isn't it."

"You stay out all night and don't bother to call or text me and then you just want to come back and act like nothing happened?... I don't know what world your living in Sheena but we don't do that here in the real world." Dean said moving away from her.

"I told you I was with the girls... " Sheena said taken back by his mood.

"I heard that.. but I still haven't heard why I didn't get a call.. or a text message...tell me your phone died or something." Dean said crossing his arms over his chest.

Sheena's mouth dropped open. "Well no it didn't but..."

Dean didn't let her finish before he started in on her "But what you decided you didn't care that I would be up waiting for you worrying about you... that didn't matter to you?"

"I didn't say that..." Sheena stepped back and looked at him

"But that's how you obviously feel.. I was worried about you.. I waited up until 3 in the morning and then finally fell a sleep when I woke up I just knew I'd have a message or a missed call because there was no way Sheena would let me worry all night and not even send me a text that would take a whole 2 seconds."

"Listen... I came here to make up with you not to have you jump down my throat... I didn't realize how worried you'd be... I'm sorry." Sheena sighed

"You look real sorry." Dean spat out with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Sheena sat on the bed baffled by the way Dean was acting she'd never seen him like this. "Well I am believe it or not... I am It wasn't my intention to worry you.. it's just once we got to the hotel it was already 1 in the morning and..."

Dean once again cut her off. "What the hell took you so long getting to the hotel?... you didn't stop at some club did you?" Dean shook his head he didn't like it when she went to clubs with her friends after what happened that night when he had to step in and rescue her from the drunk ass hole.

"No.. just a bar.. " Sheena said

"Just a bar... that's so much better... I don't like you around those girls when you all are drinking... they don't have much common sense... I swear I'm the only one who gives a damn about your well being." Dean said his frustration clearly showing through.

"I had a drink.. as in 1 and we took a cab there and a cab back... thank you very much... I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but I hope it gets out of you real fast.." Sheena shakes her head and starts walking towards the door and starts to open it but Dean grabs her arm.

"Wait... I'm sorry... I just... I was worried." Dean sighed "Please shut the door."

Sheena sighs and shuts the door turning around to him.

"Thank you... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to jump down your throat.. I just get over protective and I worry to much I know... but I only worry so much about you because I love you more then anything in this whole world... I don't know what I would do if anything would happen to you." Dean said taking her hands.

"and I'm sorry about last night I shouldn't of been so crazy about that either... I know you were just trying to help me... I just don't want you to end up getting hurt worse... I don't trust that sneaky bitch Liza." Dean said

Sheena sighed and nodded "And I'm sorry about not calling or texting... I guess sometimes when I'm angry I just don't think how other people will feel... and I swear I only had one drink with the girls.. Summer was the one that had way to many... we had to stop her from going home with a random guy." Sheena laughed

"Now you see why I worry... when your friends get drunk... it's like all common sense goes out the window... and after what happened the night at the club... I don't want you taking any chances." Dean said taking her face in his hands "I love you Sheena... I just don't want to loose you... EVER." Dean said

Sheena smiled "I love you too... and I'm not going anywhere... EVER." Sheena said softly. "Now are you going to kiss me or what?" Sheena said with a devilish grin.

"Oh I'm going to do a lot more then kiss you." Dean said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

Sheena giggled when he picked her up "Baby."

Dean throws her on the bed and climbs on top of her and unbuttoning her jeans she had on while kissing her neck. Sheena laid back on her elbows and tilted her neck a bit to give Dean better access to her neck.


	40. Chapter 40

...Interview Day(Before Pay Per View)...

-Television Studio-

Seth and Liza walk into the studio they were doing an interview today. They knew Sheena and Dean were going to be there also. They were in the same studio doing two different interviews. They were show to the holding area for the talent. "We have drinks and food over their in the fridge, there are some snack stuff on the tables help yourself... hope you don't mind your two co-workers are going to be in here also." One of the producers said.

"That's fine." Seth said putting a fake smile on his face the guy walks out and shuts the door.

"Great.. now we actually have to see those two... great." Liza rolls her eyes.

"Well I can't say to them.. no actually I want to rip that ass holes head off... because he turned my own cousin on me who now I can't stand to look at her now either." Seth sighed

"Alright... I guess your right." Liza sighed

Dean and Sheena were outside the door they were told they were going to share a room with Liza and Seth they weren't happy about it at all. Sheena looked to Dean "It will be fine.. we will just stay to ourselves on the other side of the room... " Sheena smiled up at Dean.

"I know... I'll just have to keep my eyes on that beautiful face of yours and off them." Dean smiles and kisses her before they walk into the room. Sheena takes a deep breath before Dean shuts the door behind them.

Dean and Sheena walked past Seth and Liza and over a couch and sit down. Dean puts a hand on Sheena's thigh and rubs in a little.

"Well hello to you guys to." Seth said crossing his arms over his chest.

Sheena rolled her eyes "Hello Seth.." Sheena then looks at Dean who smiles at her.

"Oh I forgot I'm invisible." Liza rolled her eyes.

Sheena ignored her and checked her fingernails "I think it's time for another manicure... I'm getting kind of tired of these colors... what do you think babe?" She holds her nails up for him to check. "Maybe we should go after we leave here."

Dean looks at her nails and laughs he takes his hands and brings them to her face and grabs her face and kisses her "If that's what you want...that's what we'll do." He smiles

"Good..." Sheena smiles and kisses him back

"I'm going to be sick." Seth shakes his head with a disgusted look on his face.

Sheena looks over to him and rolls her eyes.

A few minutes later a women came back to get Sheena and Dean. about 10 minutes later another woman came back to get Seth and Liza.

After their interviews they walked back to grab their stuff out of the room. Sheena and Dean got their first.

"So... what are we doing tonight?" Sheena asked

"I was thinking we could stay in catch a movie on tv... order pizza and have some..." Dean walked up behind Sheena and put his arms around her pulling her close to him "Alone time." Dean said in her ear and bit down lightly on it.

Sheena giggled "Sound's wonderful to me..." She put her hands over his.

"You two need to get a damn room..." Liza rolled her eyes as she walked in and saw that.

"You two disgust me." Seth scuffed.

"Whatever." Sheena said turning around to face them.

Sheena's phone rang she looked at the phone and saw it was her mother. "It's my mom." Sheena was a bit surprised.

Dean raised a brow.

This peaked Seth's interest and he looked over at her.

She answered it and put it to her ear. "Mom... is everything okay?" She questioned. Her mother was in a panic. "Woah.. mom calm down I can't understand what your saying...speak slower." Sheena said once she could understand she her mom told her that her dad had a heart attack. Sheena's heart dropped to her stomach "No... I'll be there... I'll take the first plane... just take care of him tell I get there... I love you too.. give him my love." Sheena hung up the phone she looked straight at Dean.

He could see it in her eyes something was wrong. He helped her to the couch. and sat beside her. "What's wrong Sheena?" Dean asked

"Yeah.. what's going on... is everyone okay?" Seth asked

Sheena looked up and shook her head no. Sheena could feel her heart racing she swore it was going to beat right out of her chest. "My..my dad...umm.. he.. he had a heart attack..." Sheena wiped the tear that had fallen "They don't know if he's going to make it... I need to go... I have to get there..." Sheena stood up and started looking through things trying to find something.

"Oh god...Sheena I'm sorry." Seth said shaking his head this would kill Sheena and her mother if they lost her father.

Dean walked up behind Sheena and grabbed the stuff out of her hands. "Sit..." Dean grabbed her and moved her to the couch. "You sit.. I'll gather everything up..okay.."

"I... I need..." Sheena sighed shaking her head

Dean looked at her and silenced her by putting his finger to her lips. "Sit.. let me take care of everything." Dean said kissing her on her forehead and then went and started gathering everything.

Seth sighed and walked over to Sheena as mad at her as he was he didn't like seeing her like this. He definitely didn't want anything to happen to his uncle. He sat next to her and took her hand in his "It will be okay Sheena.. you'll see."

Sheena looked up at him and nodded slightly.

-Iowa City, Iowa-

A few hours later they made it to Iowa City Hospital he was flown by helicopter to the hospital. Dean and Sheena got out of their car and had it valet parked. Sheena walked up to the information desk. "Hello.. my father is here... in the cardiac intensive care unit..." She said to the woman at the front desk.

"What's his name dear?" The woman asked her.

"Steven Rollins." Sheena said softly

"Sure... take the elevator to the 4th floor and take a left they will show you to his room once you are up there." The woman smiled

"Thank you." Sheena said and rushed to the elevators.

Dean and Sheena to the elevator to the 4th floor and got off they took a left and saw a big waiting area. Sheena turned to Dean. "I think you should stay out here." Sheena said

Dean nodded "Alright.. I'll be right here if you need me." Dean said and kissed her. Sheena started to walk away but Dean grabbed her arm and swung her back to him "I love you." He said and kissed her again.

Sheena smiled slightly "I love you." She kissed him and walked to the back. She asked what room her father was in and they showed her to it. Sheena walked in knocking on the door as she did so.

Sheena's mother was sitting in the chair as she saw her daughter walk in she jumped up.

"Mom." Sheena said and walked over to her mother and throwing her arms around her mother the second she was able to.

"Baby." Shelley wrapped her arms around her daughter.

The second she had her arms around her mother Sheena could keep it in she started to cry. Shelley rubs her daughters back "Shhh.. It's okay sweetie."

Sheena pulls back and looks over to her father who was laying in the bed. He was sleeping. She walked over to his bed and sat in the chair next to him. Sheena took his hand and kissed it.

Steven opened his eyes when he felt her grab his hand. He looked over and saw Sheena a small smile appeared on his face. "Princess."

"Daddy." Sheena said and the tears started all over again.

-Waiting Area-

Dean was on his phone when he heard the elevator he looked up and sighed. Seth and Liza walked off the elevator. "What the hell are you doing here?" Seth asked extremely pissed off that he would show up there.

"Sheena needs me.. where else would I be?" Dean shook his head

"You don't need to be here... she has her family... her real family..." Seth spat.

Dean shook his head "I'm not fighting with you right now Seth... this isn't the place nor time." Dean said and walked off to another section of the waiting area.

Seth looked over when he saw his father walk off the elevator. "Dad." Seth said as his father walked up "Hey Dad." Seth said and hugged his father.

"Son." His father hugged him back "Any word?"

"Sheena is back their with him... they said 2 more people could go back there... Liza... I'll be back." Liza nodded and Seth and his father walked to the back.

-Hospital Room-

Sheena was still holding her fathers hand when Seth and her uncle walked in. She turned around and stood up and moved to the side knowing they'd want to see him.

"How you feeling Uncle Steven?" Seth asked

"I've been better." Steven said very soft he couldn't speak very well.

Sheena stood in the back ground watching as her family interacted with each other she looked down at her father who had fallen back to sleep. The doctors said he was doing okay but he was no where out of the wood yet which worried Sheena. Sheena sighed as her mother walked over to her and put an arm around her. Sheena placed her head on her mothers shoulder.


	41. Chapter 41

...Iowa City, Iowa...

-Hospital(Waiting Room)-

Seth and Sheena along with Seth's father walked out to the waiting room. Sheena looks around and doesn't see Dean at first but then notices him in the corner. She walks over to him "Dean."

Dean hears her voice and stands up immediately and opens his arms for Sheena to walk straight into. Dean wraps his arms around Sheena and squeezed her tightly and kissing her on the top of the head.

Seth looks over and glares at Dean he didn't want Dean here. This was a family thing... and he wasn't family and he never would be.

Dean pulls back and puts his hands on her shoulders "You okay?.. how's your dad?"

"Dad is doing okay... he's not out of the woods yet.. but we are hopeful." Sheena said softly

"And how are you holding up?" Dean asked

"I'm doing my best." Sheena took a deep breath and composed herself once again.

"You know you don't have to be so strong.. if you need a crutch... I'm here." Dean smiled as he caressed her face and kissed her softly.

"I know.. and I love you for that." Sheena said "I told mom I'd try to go eat something you want to go to the hospital cafeteria?" Sheena asked

"Yeah.. let's go." Dean puts his arm around Sheena and they walked over to the elevator and got on.

"He shouldn't be here." Seth said glaring over in the direction of the elevator.

"Your cousin obviously cares for him.. and he must want to be here for her Seth." Seth's father said.

"Dad... you don't even know the whole story.." Seth shook his head.

"Well then enlighten me." He said

"Now's not the time Dad." Seth sighed and walked away followed by Liza.

-Hospital Cafeteria-

Sheena and Dean were sitting at a table eating. Sheena was eating a salad and Dean had a hamburger and fries. Sheena sighed "This just makes me think how short life is..." Sheena said softly "I don't want to take anything for granted ever again." Sheena said looking up at him.

Dean smiled and got to thinking he didn't want to leave things to chance. He loved Sheena with his whole heart and wanted to spend his life with her. Dean stood up and told Sheena he'd be back and walked off. Dean went around the corner and saw a little quarter fake ring machine he grabbed a quarter and put one in. He got a pink fake ring and smiled he walked back over to Sheena with it in his hand.

"Where did you go?" Sheena asked him

"I had something I needed to get." Dean said.

"Really?" Sheena raised a brow. "What was it?"

"This." Dean pulled out the fake ring.

Sheena laughed "What is that supposed to be?"

"I've been thinking and your right... I don't want to take any chances or take anything for granted... I love you with my whole heart and soul... I know that I'll never find anything in this world that will make me as happy as you make me." Dean took a breath and went on. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sheena... I can't imagine my life with out you in it... every day for the rest of my life.." Dean took a very deep breath

"Sheena... Will You Marry Me?" Dean asked

Sheena's hands flew to her mouth and tears started to fall. She shook her head up and down. "Yes... Yes... I'll marry you." She threw her arms around Dean

Dean smiled and hugged her pulling back he smiled and took the pink fake ring and slipped it on her ring finger. "I know it's not much.. but it will do until I can get to a jewelry store and get you a proper ring."

Sheena smiled "I don't care this is perfect.. your perfect. I love you so much." Sheena kissed him

"I love you... more then life it's self." Dean grabbed her face in between her hands and kissed her.

-Waiting Area-

Seth and Liza walked back up stairs. "Sheena back yet?" Seth asked his father

"Not yet.." He said

"Why is she gone so long?... her father is laying in a hospital bed.. and she's off doing god knows what with her boyfriend." Seth shook his head.

"You need to take it easy on your cousin..." Seth's father said he didn't understand what was the problem with his son he never acted like this towards Sheena.

"Don't start with me dad." Seth said shaking his head.

On the elevator Sheena turned to Dean. "Babe." She said

"Yeah?" Dean looked over at her.

"We should keep this to ourselves.. " Sheena said

Dean looked at her and raised a brow "What?"

"Just until my dad's out of the woods... I don't want there to be a scene in the middle of the hospital between you and Seth." Sheena said

Dean nodded she was right. "Okay.. that does sound like a good idea... I don't want any more drama."

"Good." Sheena took his hand and they walked off the elevator together and saw Liza, Seth, and her uncle. "What is she still doing here?" Sheena questioned.

"She is belongs here more then he does.." Seth said

"Yeah.. I grew up around your father.." Liza rolled her eyes.

"You don't give a damn about my father." Sheena shook her head

"Not true at all... I like your father.. he's a nice man.. you on the other hand... I can't stand." Liza said bluntly

Sheena shook her head and turned to Dean.. "I'm going to take this to my mom and see if she'll eat it."

"Okay." Dean smiled and kissed her before she walked off.

"You need to back the hell off of her Seth." Dean said

"You need to stay the hell out of family business... you have no say in this family.. Sheena is my cousin and you need to realize I'll never and I mean never stop interfering in her life... especially when I feel she's making a huge mistake like ... Dating You."

" She doesn't see it as a mistake Seth.. so you keep going ahead and sticking your nose in our business... cause you'll keep pushing her away.. and in turn make mine and Sheena's bond stronger... so please keep doing it." Dean smirked he wanted to bust out the news that Sheena was going to marry him. That Dean and Seth were about to become family. But he told Sheena he would wait so he was going to.. but that didn't mean he wasn't dreaming about the day he'd tell everyone he couldn't wait to see the look on Seth's face... and Randy's.


	42. Chapter 42

...Iowa City, Iowa...

-The Hospital(Waiting Area)-

Sheena and her mother walked out into the waiting area. "Aunt Shelley.. is everything okay?" Seth asked

"Yeah... Steven is a sleep so I just thought I'd get take a walk." Shelly said with a slight smile.

"You want me to come with you mom?" Sheena asked

"No sweetie.. I need some time alone." Shelley smiled

"Okay." Sheena said and hugged her mother as she walked off and got on the elevator.

Dean sighed and walked over to Sheena putting an arm around her. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I just need some fresh air... it's kinda stuffy in here." Sheena said fanning her self.

"Okay.. let's go get some fresh air." Dean and Sheena walked over to the elevator. They rode the elevator to the ground floor and then walked outside. They walked around the building on the path.

Dean was holding her hand walking down the path Sheena started getting dizzy and squeezed Dean's hand. "You okay babe?" Dean asked

"Yeah... Just a little dizzy." Sheena said softly

Dean put his arm around her to offer her more support. Dean and Sheena turn around and start heading back to the hospital. Sheena started feeling dizzy again and this time her vision started getting blurry and she found it hard to keep her eyes open. She grabbed on to Deans arm before She went down.

Dean grabbed her before she hit the ground. "Sheena... baby..."

Sheena looked up at him almost as if she didn't see him. "Okay.. I'm getting you to the ER..." Dean picked Sheena up and carried her to the ER.

He walked into the ER holding Sheena. A woman behind the desk came out around the front and grabbed a wheel chair. "What happened?"

"We were taking a walk around the path and she got dizzy and almost passed out." Dean said putting her into the wheelchair.

"Let's get her to the back." An orderly came out and wheeled her to the back.

They were in a exam room and a nurse came in and took her vitals. her oxygen levels were low so they put oxygen on her. "I'm going to draw some blood."

"Alright." Sheena said softly.

The nurse drew her blood and put a gauze pad and tape over it. They also started an I.V to get some fluids in her. "The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said with a smile and then left the room.

"You want me to call your mom?" Dean asked walking over and grabbing a chair and sitting next to her.

"No... she has enough to worry about." Sheena said softly

Dean nodded "Alright... how are you feeling?" Dean asked

"A little better now." Sheena smiled slightly

"Good.. I was worried about you." Dean said taking her hand in his.

"You don't have to be." Sheena said softly

About 45 minutes later Dean had stepped out to take a call and the doctor came back in. "Sheena Rollins?"

"Yes."

"Well we figured out what might of happened." The doctor said "You haven't ate much today have you?...and you've been a little stressed lately?"

"Yes... and yes." Sheena said.

The doctor handed her over and piece of paper.

"What's this?" Sheena asked looking over.

He walked over and pointed at the HGC levels "Your pregnant..."

Sheena dropped the paper "No.. there is no way.. I'm on the pill I take it religiously ." Sheena shook her head no there was no way this could happen.

"Your levels show that your between 6-8 weeks." The doctor said "You'll have to have an ultrasound to be sure of how far along you are but you are pregnant.. so you'll want to start with some prenatal vitamins... I'll write a prescription for some... also you'll want to set up an appointment with your OB-GYN."

Sheena nodded the doctor said he would be back with her scripts once the doctor walked out she started crying. What was she going to do she had never talked about kids with Dean she didn't even know if he'd want kids.

Dean walked in and saw Sheena crying he ran over to her. "what's wrong babe?" Dean asked worried

"I.. I.. I'm sorry." Sheena said crying.

"What are you sorry about?" Dean asked shaking his head.

"Dean... after I tell you this I know your not going to want to marry me.." Sheena said trying to wipe the tears but they just kept falling.

"Sheena.. I love you... you can tell me anything." Dean said running his hand through her hair.

"I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean for this to happen... I swear." Sheena shook her head. "The doctor said...I... I'm..."

Dean took her hand "What?... the doctor said your what?" Dean asked

"I'm pregnant." Sheena shook her head and looked down at the floor she just knew Dean was going to leave her he had never talked about kids she had actually thought maybe he didn't want kids.

Dean stepped back and looked at her it took him a second to let it sink in she was pregnant. He walked over to her and grabbed her face and kissed her. "I love you."

"What?" Sheena looked at him shocked

"I love you.." Dean said again still holding her face in his hands.

"Dean.. your not mad?" Sheena questioned.

"No... why would I be...are you kidding me... this is a blessing." Dean said kissing her again. "This may not be what we were expecting but that's okay... we will be okay we do this together... " Dean smiled

"So your happy about this?" Sheena raised a brow.

"Yes... we are going to be a family Sheena... I'm going to be a Dad... your going to be a mom... we are going to have a little boy or a little girl." Dean smiled once he let it sink he actually became happy about it they loved each other they already wanted to get married so it's not like they can handle a child.

"I'm scared Dean." Sheena admitted

"I am too.. a little... but we will do this together... we will be fine... Sheena things are going to be okay... " Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Sheena let out a sighed "God I love you." Sheena smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Dean pulled back and put his hands over her belly. "We are going to be parents.." Dean smiled and kissed her stomach.

Sheena laughed as he kissed her stomach as she ran a hand through his hair.

Dean looked up at her and kissed her Dean was so happy he was scared but he was more excited then anything. He was going to be a dad wow he was going to have a little boy or a little girl calling him daddy.

"You know once everyone finds out... they are going to think we are only getting married because of the baby." Sheena sighed

"Let them... we know the truth.. that's all that matters." Dean smiled and kissed her.

The a nurse walked in with her script and her release papers. "Here you are... congratulations." The nurse smiled

"Thank you." Sheena smiled

The nurse then walked out. and Sheena turned to face Dean "So what are we going to tell everyone they are going to wonder what took us so long." Sheena sighed

"Don't worry... I'll think of something." Dean smiled and kissed her and they walked out of the room and headed up to see her father.

-Waiting Area-

Dean and Sheena walked off the elevator and saw Seth and her mother she put her sleeves down to hide the marks from the blood draw and I.V. Sheena looked over to her mom who walked over to her "Where have you been?"" Shelley asked

"She wasn't feeling well... she only ate a couple bites of her salad and that's all she's had all day so I took her to make sure she ate something." Dean said rubbing her back.

"Oh sweetie... you need to take care of yourself... I have your father to worry about... I can't have you getting sick also..." Shelley sighed

"I know... I'm sorry mom I'll take care of myself..." Sheena said softly

"You promise?" Shelley asked

"Promise." Sheena smiled.

Shelley hugged her daughter and Sheena hugged her mother back. Dean smiled as he looked at Sheena he was just beaming he just wanted to shout to the world but he knew Sheena wanted to keep everything quite until her father was out of the woods.

Seth looked between Dean and Sheena as they kept sharing glances and smiling at each other. Seth glared at Dean he thought Dean was up to something what he was up to he didn't know but he knew he was up to something and he was going to find out what it was.


	43. Chapter 43

...One Week Later...

-The Hospital-

Sheena sighed as she waited in the room for her father to be released it was just her and Dean left in Iowa. Seth left once he knew her father was going to be okay.

Dean was outside in the car waiting for her.

Sheena smiled as her father walked out to the waiting area. "Dad.. why don't you take a wheel chair down stairs." Sheena sighed

"I'm fine.. I don't need a wheel chair." Steven said softly.

Sheena nodded and sighed her dad was so damn stubborn. They walked out to the car. Sheena's mother had pulled the car around the front Sheena helped her father in the car. "I'll call you to night... I love you guys." She before she shut the door.

Shelley rolled the windows down "Alright... you have a safe flight sweetie." she smiled

Sheena nodded and waved to the car as they left. Dean drove up after they left. Sheena opened the car door and got in. "Ahh now things can get back to normal.. or as normal as they are going to get." Sheena sighed

Dean reached over and held her hand "You ready to get back to the world of wwe?" Dean laughed

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sheena laughed

Dean smiled at her and they drove off.

... Next Day(Monday Night Raw)...

Sheena and Dean walked in to the arena holding hands. "How are you feeling?" Dean asked her

"Wonderful actually." Sheena smiled

Dean reached over and rubbed her stomach. Sheena slapped his hand away "Dean." She said looking around.

"I know I Know." Dean laughed

Seth walked up to Dean and Sheena "How's your dad?" Seth asked

"He's okay... he got out of the hospital yesterday... mom said he's already trying to get out to the golf course." Sheena laughed

"That's good..." Seth said and stared at them

"What?" Sheena saw the way he was looking at her.

"Nothing." Seth said shaking his head

"Have you seen Stephanie?" Sheena asked

"She's in her office." Seth said

"Okay.. I'll be back... I need to talk to her." Sheena said looking at Dean.

Dean knew what it was about so he nodded. Sheena leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking off.

"What's going on between you two?" Seth raised a brow

"What are you talking about?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Something has been off with Sheena... what did you do to her?" Seth questioned.

"Why are you pretending you give a damn about Sheena." Dean said "You've been making her life a living hell...and now you want to pretend you've put all that behind you."

"I haven't... but I decided to put it off until my uncle was okay... but." Seth didn't get another word out before Dean grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

-The Authority's Office-

Sheena knock on the door and Stephanie yelled to come in. Sheena opened the door and walked in slowly.

Stephanie smiled as Sheena walked in "Hello... I was just looking for you."

"For what?" Sheena questioned.

"You have a match tonight.." Stephanie said.

Sheena sighed and shook her head and took a deep breath "I can't be in a match tonight... or anytime soon." Sheena said

"Why is that?" Stephanie raised a brow

"Well... I'm pregnant..." Sheena said looking at the floor.

"Oh my goodness... when did you find out?" Stephanie asked

"About a week ago... I found out while I was visiting my father at the hospital." Sheena said

"That's right... how is he doing?" Stephanie asked

"He's doing better..." Said softly

"That's good.. well who all knows?" Stephanie asked

"Dean... and now you.. I haven't had a chance to tell anyone else." Sheena said.

"So Seth doesn't know?" Stephanie asked

"No... I don't know how I'm going to tell him... he's going to be so angry." Sheena sighed.

-The Hallway-

Seth struggled to get away from Dean "What's your problem,,," Seth said still struggling.

"You ever even think about laying a hand on her... or having your little crazy little girl friend... I swear I'll kill you." Dean said putting his forearm over Seth's throat.

Sheena and Stephanie were walking down the hall and saw this and ran for them.

Sheena grabbed Dean's arm "Dean...come on let go of him."

"Back up Sheena." Dean said not taking his eyes off Seth still with his forearm against Seth's throat.

Stephanie took Sheena's arm and pulled her back.

"You better never threaten her EVER again." Dean said pressing against his throat when he said the word EVER.

Sheena shook her head "Dean." She said softly.

Randy and Triple H came running up

Stephanie looked at them "Get him off please." Stephanie said

Randy and Triple H grabbed him off of Seth.

Once Dean was off Seth Triple H stood in front of Dean and Randy in front of Seth.

Sheena stepped in front of Dean "Please calm down..." She said she could see how pissed he was.

Stephanie took Sheena's hand "You shouldn't of tried to get involved especially now.. " Stephanie said

"She's right." Dean said trying to calm him self down.

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked trying to catch his breath.

"Nothing." Sheena said now was not the time.

"You shouldn't... keep this." Stephanie said "Just come out and say it." Stephanie said softly

"Sheena." Dean looked at her and nodded telling her just to say it.

Sheena sighed

"Say what... what do you need to say Sheena?" Seth glared over in their direction as Dean put his arm around Sheena and rubbed her shoulder.

Sheena took a deep breath. "I'm... I'm pregnant." Sheena said and looked over to Dean who could see the worry In her face.

Seth lost it and flipped a table over. "Are you fucking kidding me?... what the hell Sheena... how could you be so irresponsible..." Seth shook his head.

Dean moved Sheena behind him "You need to watch yourself Seth." He said in a protective tone.

"What the hell...are you trying to trap her or something Dean.. you son of a..." Seth lunged at Dean but was grabbed by Randy and Triple H.

"I told you watch yourself... if you do anything to hurt her or my child." Dean went to grab Seth but Triple H held him back.

Sheena shook her head and started to cry. "Please.. stop... just stop fighting." She didn't want them to fight this was the last thing she needed right now.

Dean turned around and saw how upset Sheena was he shook his head "Calm down.. please... I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Dean put his arms around her. "Come on... let's go I'm getting you away from this." Dean put a protective arm around Sheena and led her off.

Seth was seething "What the hell.. I swear." Seth started to pace.

"You need to calm down... this is the last thing Sheena needs... she doesn't need any more stress in her life." Stephanie said.

Randy shook his head Damn it. Sheena was pregnant by Dean now he'd never get her.

Seth shook his head how could this happen. Sheena was pregnant by his worst enemy . Damn what was he going to do now?


	44. Chapter 44

...Monday Night Raw...

-Backstage-

Sheena and Dean were walking backstage Dean stops and turns to Sheena and wipes the few tears that had fallen from her eyes. "I'm sorry... I never wanted to upset you." He said kissing her forehead.

"I know... don't be sorry." Sheena said with a small smile on her face.

"Well I am... I don't want you to be stressed right now... it's the last thing you need." Dean sighed and shook his head.

"I'm fine Dean..." Sheena said softly he gives her a look that says he doesn't believe it. "Really.. I am." Sheena smiled slightly

Dean sighs and kisses her.

"I've got to go get Ready..." Sheena smiled

"For what?" Dean asked

"I'm going to accompany you to your match tonight." Sheena said

"No your not... I don't want you near that ring." Dean said

"Stephanie and I talked... It will be fine.. as long as I stay outside the ring and don't interfere." Sheena said "and I promise I won't interfere... I just want to go out and support you."

Dean shook his head "Absolutely not.. no I don't want you near that ring with Seth.. or Randy I'm out their with John tonight I'll be fine." Dean said

"Dean... I'm going out there so just don't fight me on this." Sheena said

"We can't risk our child Sheena." Dean said putting his hand on her stomach and rubbing it.

"I'd never risk our baby... I'm not risking anything... Stephanie is going to make sure they stay away from my corner... Please just let me come out and cheer you on..." Sheena put a pouty face.

Dean sighed and nodded "Fine.. but you stay in the corner... and if they even look like they are going to come near you I'm going to rip there heads off and your going to the back," Dean said very sternly

"Fine." Sheena smiled and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

-The Authority's Office-

Seth was in office pacing the floor like a caged animal. Kane stood in the corner shaking his head watching him pace. Randy was off in his own little world.

Stephanie sat on the arm of the chair Triple H was sitting in. "Seth... you need to calm down... " Stephanie said

"You want me to clam down?... are you kidding me... now my cousin might never get rid of him..." He shook his head why the hell would Sheena let herself get pregnant by Dean Ambrose of all people.

"Maybe you need to start thinking of a way to deal with them being together... They seem happy... They are going to be parents... "Stephanie said.

"You think I don't get that." Seth shook his head "Sheena is smart how did she get herself caught up?..."

"Things happen... sometimes it's out of your control... and now your just going to have to deal with it." Stephanie said

"That's never going to happen Stephanie." Seth said "So instead of him breaking her heart... he's going to break her heart and leave her as a single mother."

"Oh come on Seth...he's ecstatic about Sheena being pregnant with his child... you think he's going to just let that kind of a chance go... he's got his hook into her for life she'll never leave him now.

Seth shook his head and sighed what was he going to do now. Sheena and Dean were going to have a child and there was nothing he could do about it now.

-Locker Room(Diva's)-

Sheena walked into the diva's locker room.

Summer and Layla looked up when they heard the door open.

Summer popped up and walked over to her "Is it true?"

"Yeah.. is it?" Layla asked

Sheena sighed and shook her head yes. "How does everyone know already..."

"Oh my god... your going to be a mommy." Summer hugged her friend and so did Layla.

"How did you hear?" Sheena asked

"It's all over.. you know how it is around here." Summer said

"Damn..." Sheena sighed

"I can't believe it... your going to have a little baby." Layla said in her British accent

Sheena laughed "It hard for me to believe still."

-Backstage(On Camera)-

"I'm Renee Young back her with Dean Ambrose and Sheena Rollins... so what are your plans for tonight?... you have John Cena as a partner... you guys haven't always got along." Renee said.

"Your right...we haven't always gotten along but we have something in common... we both want to take down the Authority..." Dean said

"So do you think you'll be able to get along long enough to get the win?" Renee asked

Dean looked her up and down and shook his head laughing and walked off.

and that was a wrap on that scene

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

After to camera stops rolling Dean puts his arms around Sheena's waist and pulled her close kissing her.

"Stop worrying." Sheena said in almost a scolding tone.

Dean sighed and nodded "I know.. I know... I'm trying it's just very hard for me..." Dean said looking into her eyes.

"I'll tell you what... How about if I join the commentary team... instead of standing at Ringside... would that make you feel better?" Sheena said

Dean thought about it for a second. On one hand she'd be further away from the ring but on the other hand she'd be just feet away from Randy and Seth he didn't know if he liked it. But she would be safer away from the ring so he sighed and nodded "Yes.. it would actually."

"Good.." Sheena kissed him

One of the stage hands came up they needed to go over something with Dean. Dean kissed Sheena and walked off with the stage hand.

Sheena smiled as he walked off.

Seth, Randy, Liza and Stephanie walked up. Stephanie smiled at Sheena as she walked over to her. "Hey Sheena... how are you feeling?"

"Just fine." Sheena smiled

Seth gritted his teeth together

"So are you going out to ringside?" Stephanie asked

"Yes... sort of..." Sheena said "I'm going to be on commentary... it will make Dean feel better." Sheena said

Seth rolled his eyes as did Liza.

"Okay great... then guys you know to stay away from the announce table." Stephanie said

The guys nodded "Yeah." Both said in unison.

"Why are you being so protective of Sheena all the sudden Stephanie?" Liza asked

Sheena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh I didn't tell you.. my cousin got her self knocked up." Seth said mockingly

Sheena rolled her eyes and walked off.

Dean was walking off and saw Sheena walk off and she seemed upset. Dean ran up to the 4 of them "What the hell did you do to Sheena?" Dean asked getting very angry.

"I guess she didn't want Liza to know her little secret." Seth smirked

"You are such an ass whole." Dean said and walked off to go find Sheena.

-Backstage(Hallway)-

Sheena sat on a table backstage damn they pissed her off she needed to get away from them asap.

Dean ran up to Sheena once he found her. "Babe... you okay?" He asked her

"Yes... I'm fine." Sheena sighed

"Why did you run off...?" Dean asked her

"I just didn't want to be around Liza...or Seth... he told Liza I was pregnant... but he made it sound like it was something horrible." Sheena said leaning the back of her head against the wall.

Dean sighed "Well it's not... I don't care what he thinks." Dean climbed on the table and sat next to her.

"I just can't help but think..." Sheena started but Dean stopped her.

"You and this little one..." Dean placed his hand on her stomach "Are the best things that have ever happened to me... I wouldn't trade you or this baby for the world." Dean kissed her on her forehead

Sheena smiled as she looked up at Dean. She had the most wonderful man in the world . And they were going to have the most amazing life together she just knew.

-On Camera-

It was main event time and Seth was on his way to the ring along with Liza. Once Seth got to the ring Randy Orton's music hit and out comes Randy . Once in the ring John Cena's music hit and he comes out to the ring.

Dean was out next with Sheena. Dean tried not to be so protective as he walked her down to the ring. He walked her around the ring keeping his eye on the three in the ring. They made it over to the announce table where she hugged Jerry "The King" Lawler and sat next to him.

Dean got into the ring

The Bell Rings to signal the start of the match.

John Cena and Randy Orton start things off.

"This is going to be a great match... because we have a wonderful and Amazing and I have to say one of the beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on as a guest.. I'm so glad you decided to join us Sheena." Jerry Lawler said with a big smile on his face.

"Well thank you Jerry... for that wonderful introduction." Sheena said with a slight laugh "You are always a charmer Jerry." She smiled

"Well... I try." Jerry smiled

In the ring John Cena was really taking it to Randy Orton

"John Cena is really letting Orton have it." JBL said.

"He sure is... oh and here comes my man... let's go baby." Sheena says as John Cena tags Dean into the match. She claps her hands as Dean enters the ring and goes after Randy.

"Oh he's some man... coming between you and your cousin." JBL said in his heel character JBL's Character always took the Authority's side.

Sheena shook her head "Dean's wonderful... he makes me happy... have you ever thought that maybe my cousin should just want me to be happy no matter who that's with?" Sheena said.

"But your cousin... he doesn't think Dean's good enough for you... he is a bit unstable if you haven't noticed..." JBL said

"But he.. he is good to her JBL... so Seth should just back off don't you think?" Jerry said coming to her defense

Sheena smiled "Thank you Jerry... Your right about that... Seth should just let me be happy and back off Dean... " Sheena smiled

"Oh look Seth got the tag... Look Seth and Dean going at it.." Michael Cole said as they throw punches back an forth at each other.

Liza get's up on the ropes and distracts the ref so Randy could come in and RKO Dean. John saw this and chases Randy out of the ring. Dean goes to start to get up and Seth curb stomps him. and covers him for the 1.2.3 Seth and Randy have their hand raised in victory.

Sheena shakes her head and takes her head set off and goes over to the ring and climbs the steps and enters the ring. She goes over to check on Dean while the 3 were still in the ring.

Seth looked down at her and Shook his head he just didn't understand Sheena she had the whole world growing up she could of had any guy but she chose Dean Ambrose now she was knocked up with his kid he.

Sheena looks up at Seth and they start to leave the ring.

John comes into the ring and checks on Dean also. Dean starts to come to and John helps him up and into the back.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Sheena was in the trainers room with Dean he had gotten a busted lip in the match and was getting it treated.

"Thank you." Dean said as the trainer finished cleaning it off.

The trainer nodded and walked off.

"See... look I stayed at the announce table... nothing happened..." Sheena said

Dean stands up and walks over to her and puts his hands on her waist. "That doesn't mean it makes it any easier for me...I just don't want anything to happen to you... or our little peanut." Dean smiles rubbing her stomach.

Sheena laughs he was already so into this baby she could only imagine what he was going to be like when she started showing. Sheena put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was so wonderful to her and she knew he was going to be a wonderful father she just hoped she'd be a good mom. She did have a wonderful mother growing up. She didn't know when she was going to tell her parents about the baby. She didn't want to give her dad another heart attack his heart was already weak. but when ever she did she just hoped they'd be happy and accept the baby after all it is there grandchild.


	45. Chapter 45

...Monday Night Raw...

-Backstage(Outside Diva's Locker Room)-

Dean walked Sheena to the locker room. "You know I could of found my own way here." Sheena laughed

Dean laughed "I know... I just want to spend every second that I can with you." Dean smiled and kissed her

Sheena smiled "Well there isn't anything wrong with that." Sheena reached up and kissed him

"So where are we heading after we leave here?" Dean asked

"Vegas." Sheena smiled

Dean smiled and got an idea.

"What?" Sheena saw the look he got on his face

"Vegas... I've got an idea." Dean said

"I can tell." Sheena raised a brow

"We are going to be in Vegas... I think we need to make a stop to a little all night wedding chapel." Dean said putting his arms around Sheena's waist.

Sheena's smile got wider. "You really want to get married... tonight?" Sheena questioned.

"Yes... it will only take a couple hours to get to Vegas... why not ... I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you... you feel the same right?" Dean asked

"Yes... of course." Sheena smiled

"Then what do you say?... do you want to become Mrs. Dean Ambrose tonight?" Dean smirked

"Yes... of course... we better get going soon.. " Sheena said "We need to witnesses..."

"Well I'll grab Roman.. you can grab one of your friends... but those are the only ones that need to know... I don't want anyone trying to ruin this for us." Dean said

"True..." Sheena kissed him and then walked into the diva's locker room.

Sheena shut the door behind her. "Hey." She said with the biggest smile on her face as she saw Summer.

"Hey... what's gotten into you?" Summer questioned.

Sheena smiled "Well...I'm getting married tonight."

Summers mouth dropped in shock "Oh my goodness.. no way tonight."

"Shhh... I don't need everyone knowing this... I'm telling you because I need you to be my witness." Sheena said

"Really... yay so what is the plan?" Summer asked

"Well we are going to go to Vegas tonight we are taping Smackdown there tomorrow anyway... then we are going to hit one of those all night wedding chapel's." Sheena smiled

"Oh this is so exciting." Summer said

-Locker Room(Male Superstars)-

Dean was in the locker room getting ready to leave when Roman walked in. "Hey what's up man?"

Dean turned around and smiled "I was just going to look for you."

"Really why?" Roman questioned

"I need a witness at my wedding." Dean said

Roman's eyes got wide. "Wow... congrats man." Roman said "So it's true... Sheena is pregnant."

"Yes...she is... but that's not why we are getting married." Dean said "I asked her before we even found out she was pregnant."

Roman nodded "I see...well I'm happy for you guys... wow your going to be a dad." Roman smiled

"I know... crazy huh?" Dean laughed

...Few Hours Later...

-Hotel Room-

Summer and Sheena were getting ready for the wedding Sheena threw on her all white form fitting strapless dress. Sheena turns around to Summer. "What do you think?" She asked

Summer smiles "Oh my goodness.. you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Sheena smiled and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow.. I can't believe your getting married tonight." Summer said sitting on the bed.

"I know.. I'm so excited.. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Dean." Sheena smiled she was so happy right now everything in her life seemed right.

-Downstairs-

Roman and Dean were downstairs waiting for the girls. Dean took his phone out when he got a text message from Sheena it said to meet them at the wedding chapel.

"She want's us to meet her at the wedding chapel." Dean said

Roman nodded

Roman and Dean walked down a hall "You sure the short cut to the chapel is this way?" Roman asked

"That's what the sign says." Dean said

They turned left and saw a dead end "Look I think someone moved the signs around." Roman said

"I guess so." Dean sighed

They start heading back they felt something hit them from behind and before they knew it they were being shoved into a closet. They heard a lock turn. "What the hell." Roman looked at Dean confused

"What the hell is going on?" Dean said banging on the door.

Outside Seth and Randy stand holding a ring of keys. "Good luck marrying my cousin now." Seth said laughing

"You son of a bitch... Seth you let me out of here now." Dean said banging on the door he was livid. "How did you find out?"

"Liza over heard you and Sheena outside the locker room and told me... did you think I was actually going to let you marry my cousin?... That's not going to happen."

"You know the second I get out of here I'm going to rip your damn head off." Dean yelled and kicked the door.

"Yeah... so you say... but when you TRY... your still going to be an unmarried man." Seth said very delighted with him self. "I knew you'd take the easy way out... always looking for a short cut... I knew you couldn't resist a short cut so I put those damn signs up and you fell for it."

"You can't keep me here for ever." Dean said

"Maybe not...but I can keep you here long enough to make sure you don't have enough time to marry Sheena." Seth said.

"Just how long do you plan to keep us here?" Roman asked shaking his head.

"I'll send someone to let you out in the morning... don't worry you'll be out in time for the taping." Seth laughed "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go find my cousin.. she's going to need a shoulder to lean on after you stand her up at the alter." Seth laughed and walked off.

"I'll be just a minute." Randy said and Seth nodded

"Your just loving this aren't you Orton." Dean said shaking his head.

"Oh but of course." Randy laughed "Poor Sheena... she's going to need someone to turn to tonight...don't worry I'll take good care of her."

"You son of a bitch... you even think about going near her and I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands you hear me." Dean yelled

"Later Ambrose." Randy laughed all the way down the hall.

Dean took his phone out. "Damn no reception."

Roman looked at his "Shit.. mine is dead."

"Fuck.." Dean sighed and hit the door with his fist

"What are we going to do?" Roman questioned

"I don't know about you but I'm going to find a way out of this damn place." Dean said and started looking around for something he could use to get out.


	46. Chapter 46

...Vegas...

-Locked Up-

Dean searches through the closet tossing things all over the places.

"Watch it man." Roman said as something flew across right in front of his face.

"Are you going to sit there are you going to help me?" Dean looked back a second before rifling through things again.

Roman sighed and went to the other side "What are we looking for?" Roman asked

"I don't know... something we can use to get out of here?" Dean said

-Wedding Chapel-

Summer and Sheena walked in and looked around "I can't believe I'm doing this." Sheena said nervously.

"I know... this is crazy.. but I'm super excited for you..." Summer smiled

"I'm so glad your finally starting to except him." Sheena said

"Well what choice do I have... your getting married... on top of that your pregnant with his child." Summer said

"Well I'm just happy I don't have to listen to your snide remarks all the time." Sheena laughed

"I'm not promising I'm not going to make any remarks ever again.. but I'll try my hardest." Summer smiled.

-Hotel Bar-

Seth and Randy sit down for a drink.

"So... now that you've stopped this wedding... what are you going to do when Dean get's out... you know he's going to run to Sheena and tell her everything..." Randy said

"I'll take care of that when the time comes... I just needed to buy myself some time to come up with a way to put an end to this relationship for good." Seth said taking a sip of his beer.

"Well... what makes you think your going to be able to come up with a way to come between them?... she's having his child for goodness sakes." Randy said shaking his head

"I'll find away ... no matter what I have to do... he's not becoming part of my family damn it." Seth slammed his beer on the table causing people to look at them.

"Nothing to look at here... go on about your day." Randy said waving people off.

-Wedding Chapel-

Summer looks at her phone and checks the time "I thought he said he'd be here 20 minutes ago." Summer said

"He must of got caught up... " Sheena said looking at the time and sighing.. "He'll be here.. I know he will."

Summer shakes her head she hoped he wasn't going to stand her up. Summer didn't think Sheena could handle being stood up right now.

"Let me try to call him." Sheena said taking out her phone. Sheena dials his number and lets the phone ring she gets his answering machine "Hey Dean.. it's Sheena.. were are you?" She hangs up and sighs.

"No answer?" Summer questioned

"Nope." Sheena sighed and sat on one of the benches.

-Locked up-

Dean sighed "I can't find a damn thing."

"Neither can I." Roman let out a frustrated sigh.

Dean sighs and goes over to the door and begins banging on it hoping someone would hear him.

-Hotel Bar-

"So... you sure no one goes back there?" Randy asked

"I'm sure... they are doing construction in the way back so no one goes near there." Seth said

"How do you know this?" Randy asked

"I have my ways." Seth smirked

"You know Sheena is going to hate you... she's going to hate both of us." Randy said

"She will find a way to get over it... I know my cousin... she can't stay mad at me forever... family is one of the most important things in her life." Seth said as he ordered another beer.

"Dean is kind of her family now." Randy said

"The hell he is... I'm her family... I'm her blood." Seth said.

"Dean is the father of her child... don't you think that's got to mean something to her?" Randy said.

Seth didn't say a word just picked his beer up and began drinking it.

-Wedding Chapel-

Sheena sighed "I've called him 5 times... I don't understand where he is." Sheena shakes her head

"There has to be a reason." Summer said there is no way Dean would stand her up right? Summer see's the look in Sheena's eyes she knew what must be going through her mind if Dean stood her up Summer was going to claw his freaking eyes out.

"Summer had to of... he wouldn't just no show up... " Sheena sighed and walked over to the door to see if she could see him.

"It's been 40 minutes... maybe we should give him 10 more minutes then head back to the hotel... and wait for him." Summer said

"I guess." Sheena sighed and sat on the bench joined by Summer.

-Locked up-

Dean stops and sighs he heads back over to the boxes and starts going through them once again he had to get out of this closet. Roman followed his cue and looks through the boxes. Dean finds a box of tools. He smiles to himself.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Dean said picking up the whole box and taking it over next to the door.

Roman follows and see's what Dean is talking about "Hell yeah man." Roman smiled

Dean finds a hammer he used the flat end to work on the hinges on the door.

Roman watches hopeful that Dean could get them out of that closet.

Dean get's one of the hinges off the door "Yes." He said as he starts working on the next one.

Roman smiled "2 more to go."

Dean get's the second one off and throws it behind him.

"1 more.. come on Dean.. get us out of here." Roman said

After about 2 minutes he finally gets the last one off. "Thank goodness." Dean sighed

Dean jiggles the door and gets it to start coming apart but it was stuck. "Come on damn it."

"Let me try." Roman moved Dean out of the way and gets it partly off. "It's still to stuck." Roman sighed

Dean pushed Roman to the side. "I'll be damned if this damn door is going to keep me from marrying Sheena." Dean grabs the side of the door and yanks it 3 times and it finally falls off.

Roman and Dean throw the door back and run out of the closet and head for the front of the hotel.

-Wedding Chapel-

Sheena sighed "It's been 10 minutes.. I guess we should get back to the hotel looks like there is not going to be a wedding." Sheena sighed and stood up.

Summer stood and wraps her arms around Sheena as they walked to the doors on the way out of the chapel.

Dean runs up the street he could see the front drive of the chapel and runs up it he gets to the doors out of breath he opens it and see's Sheena. Thank goodness she hadn't left yet. "Sheena." He yells.

Sheena looks up when she hears her name. "Dean." She smiles and runs over to him.

Dean smiles as Sheena jumps into his arms and he wraps his arms around her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Summer shakes her head putting her hands on her hips.

"It's a long story." Roman said walking up behind him.

"But really where were you?... I call like 5 times." Sheena said pulling back from Dean.

"It's a long story... I'll tell you everything later.. but now you and I have some vows to exchange." Dean said kissing her.

Sheena smiles and throws her arms around her hugging him tightly. "Let's get to it then." Sheena smiles and kisses him.


	47. Chapter 47

...Vegas...

Sheena and Dean were standing in front of minister holding hands. Summer and Roman were sitting on the benches in front of them.

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the marriage of Dean Ambrose and Sheena Rollins, Dean and Sheena have found that special "someone" to love and trust with heart, mind, and soul. They have someone special to come home to - after a long search. They have found someone to support them and comfort them in times of trial. They also know they have good reason to be happy together and we rejoice with them in their union. We also celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and we support their decision to commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. Marriage is an honorable estate not to be entered into lightly but thoughtfully and reverently. Marriage is a commitment to take another person as a Friend, Companion and Lover. The uniting of two individuals from two separate families and backgrounds to establish a new family, is an important and memorable event. The uniting of this couple is an occasion of great significance which we can all celebrate. Marriage is not a casual event nor is it simply a private affair between two individuals. Marriage is to be entered into responsibly. This marriage brings together this day two individuals, two families, and two communities of faith. It deserves and needs the support of a wider commitment to each other by offering Dean and Sheena our continued support, love, and best wishes in their lives together, in their love together which they publicly express in this ceremony. Rings The marriage ring seals the vows of marriage and represents a promise for eternal and everlasting love. "

Dean Places the ring on Sheena's finger. "I Dean, take you Sheena to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. "

Sheena Places the ring on Dean's finger. "Dean, today I take you for my husband. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind, and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

We who have come together today have heard the willingness of Dean Ambrose and Sheena Rollins to be joined in marriage. They have come of their free will and in our presence, have declared their love and commitment to each other. They have given and received a ring as a symbol of their promises. Therefore, by the power vested in me by the laws of the state of Nevada, I take great pride and pleasure as I declare them husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride. Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. Dean Ambrose.

Sheena smiles as Dean grabs her waist and pulls her close "I love you Mrs. Ambrose." He says before crashing his lips into hers.

Roman and Summer stand up and clap.

When Sheena pulls back she smiles "I love you Mr. Ambrose... Forever." She smiled and places her lips on his once again.

"Congratulations." The Minister said with a smile

"Thank you." Dean smiled putting his arms around Sheena.

The minister smiles and walks off.

Dean and Sheena turn to their friends.

Sheena goes over and hugs Summer.

"I'm so happy for you Sheena." Summer hugs her friend.

"Thank you... I knew everything would work out." Sheena smiled

Dean walked over to Roman.

Congrats man... your a lucky man." Roman smiled as he gave Dean a "BRO HUG"

"Oh I know I am." Dean smiled

Sheena hugs Roman.

"Congrats..." Roman smiled

"Thank you." Sheena smiled back

Summer looks at Dean "You hurt my friend.. and I'll dig my claws so far in to your throat they'll be permanently implanted into your skin... got it."

"Got it." Dean said putting his hands in front of him.

Sheena laughs and wraps her arms around Dean. "So... you going to tell me what happened?" Sheena asked

"How about we enjoy our first night as a married couple first please." Dean said

"Fine... first thing in the morning your telling me." Sheena said

"Got it." Dean smiled and kissed her.

...

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter.


	48. Chapter 48

...Waking Up In Vegas...

Sheena wakes up with a yawn she reaches over to the spot next to her expecting to find Dean but he wasn't. "Dean..." Sheena rolls out of bed grabbing her robe.

Sheena heads into the bath room to take a quick shower.

A few minutes later Dean walks in. He sighs when he see's Sheena's spot empty he was hoping she'd still be sleeping when he came back from getting breakfast for them.

A few minutes after that Sheena comes out of the bath room with a towel over her head drying it with the towel so she couldn't see Dean in front of her. Dean walked around her and puts his arms around Sheena's midsection nuzzling her neck. "Good Morning Mrs. Ambrose."

"Good Morning Mr. Ambrose..." Sheena smiled as she threw her towel to the side and turned still in his arms to face him. "I was kind of hoping I'd be able to wake up next to my husband."

Dean sighed and kissed her forehead "I was hoping I'd be back in time before you woke up... I wanted to get you some breakfast and I needed to get you.." Dean went over to his jacket and grabbed a box out. It was a wedding ring set(A his and hers) "This... I thought it was time you got a proper ring set." Dean said walking over to her and placing the new rings on her finger.

Sheena smiled and took out his new wedding band placing it on his finger. Sheena puts her hands on his face and pulls it closer to her so she could kiss him.

"Much better." Dean said "I love you Mrs. Ambrose." Dean smiled

"I'll never get tired of hearing that." Sheena smiled and kissed him "I love you..." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

-Hotel-

Seth and Randy head back to check on the guys. They turn the corner and see the door had been taken off the hinges. Seth kicked the wall "Damn it." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

Sheena heard her phone and answered it "Seth?.." Sheena said raising a brow. Dean heard the name and turned around walking over next to her.

"Hey... so what are you up to?" Seth asked

"Nothing... why?... what are you up to?" Sheena questioned

"I was just seeing how your doing." Seth said he was trying to see if Dean had told her. "Is Dean with you?"

"Why are you asking about Dean?" Sheena said this peaked Dean's attention Dean shook his head as if to tell him no. Dean wanted to see what Seth was up to. "No...he's not back yet.. he wasn't here when I got back to the hotel." Sheena said

"Oh... I see... well someone is calling me on the other line." Seth said now that he heard that Dean wasn't with her he felt a little better

"Alright..bye." Sheena hung the phone up a little confused.

Seth put his phone into his pocket. "He must not of gotten out to long ago." Seth said

"He hasn't shown up at the hotel yet?" Randy asked

"Nope.. not yet." Seth said.

"Good... maybe he won't tell her." Randy said

"Why wouldn't he?... " Seth questioned

"Because... who is going to believe we kept two grown men locked up over night." Randy pointed out.

"That is true... he's going to look like the biggest ass in the world for leaving his pregnant girlfriend at the alter." Seth laughed

"That is true... maybe your plan still might work." Randy said

"I hope so... I can't let Sheena marry Dean... I can't let her think they are going to live happily ever after and have her end up a single mother." Seth said

"Well if it does work...she still kinda will be right?" Randy asked

"Yes I guess... but this way we get it out of the way before her baby comes... she can get her life together for her kid." Seth said

"I thought you were so against this baby." Randy said

"Oh believe me... I'm not the biggest fan of a little JR Ambrose running around... but Sheena is still my cousin and the mother of said JR Ambrose so if Dean doesn't have a chance to ruin this kid... the kid might have a chance at a some what normal life and not have a lunatic for a father." Seth sighed and shook his head he

-Hotel Room-

"What the hell was he calling about?" Dean asked

"He wanted to know if I was around you... what is going on Dean... I feel like I'm out of the loop." Sheena said

Dean sighed "I didn't want to have to tell you this... because I don't want to cause any more issues between you and him but..." Dean sighed and shook his head.

"But what?" Sheena grew impatient

"But the reason I was late last night way because of Seth.. and Randy." Dean sighed

"Oh god... what did they do?..." Sheena sighed and walked over to the bed an sat down.

"They tricked Roman and I into taking a short cut and then ended up locking us in a closet... he didn't want us to get married." Dean sighed walking over to her.

"How on earth did he know?" Sheena questioned

"Liza... she over heard us and ran and told Seth..." Dean shook his head as he see's the look on her face turn from annoyed into frustration in an instant.

"He didn't even say anything to me about even knowing about our plans... so he must not know we actually did get married." Sheena shakes her head "Who the hell does he think he is... " Sheena stood up frustrated

"Calm down babe." Dean said walking over putting his arms on her waist.

"How?... my cousin locked you in closet so you couldn't marry me... who the hell does stuff like that?" Sheena sighed

"Please... please just calm down... you don't need any more stress." Dean sighed and pulled her close to him "This is why I didn't want to tell you... I didn't want you to get upset and stress out... your at a very critical time in your pregnancy right now... you don't need any more stress then you already have." Dean said

"And where did you hear all this?" Sheena raised a brow

"I've been reading... I wanted to be the best father I can be and that means starting right now... even before this baby is born... so that means I need to keep you as stress free as possible." Dean said.

Sheena smiled slightly "I think it's really adorable that your reading books and stuff to get ready... your going to be a wonderful father... I already know that... our child is going to have such a wonderful because he or she will have you for a father." Sheena gave him a peck on the lips.

Dean smiled "And you for a mother... this kid... has hit the jackpot in the mother department." Dean says with a slight smirk

Sheena laughs and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him this man knew how to make her smile even when she wanted to ring someone's neck.


	49. Chapter 49

...Smackdown Taping...

-Backstage-

Sheena and Dean walked in holding hands. Sheena was looking around to see if she could see Seth. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind even if Dean didn't think it was best he needed to know what he did was not okay.

"Stop." Dean sighed

"What?" Sheena questioned and looked up at him.

"Your looking for him... stop looking for him you don't need to see him you need to calm down before you talk to him." Dean said

"I am calm." Sheena said

"Your calm...not calmed down there is a difference." Dean sighed

Sheena shakes her head and stops in her tracks and turns to him "He needs to know what he did wasn't okay.. that he can't keep interfering in our life... HE needs to stop... aaahhh he just makes me so angry sometimes." Sheena said very frustrated

Dean sighs and puts his hands on her shoulders "I understand that.. but didn't we just talk about not getting stressed out...so there for I don't want you to speak to him until you've had a chance to calm down completely..." Dean said rubbing her shoulders as he spoke.

Sheena sighed and nodded "Fine.."

Dean smiled slightly and removed his hands from her shoulders to her face and pulled her close to kiss her. "I love you." he said with a smile as he removed his hands from her face and put them on her waist.

"I love you." Sheena puts her arms around his neck and kisses him.

-The Authority's Office-

Kane walks into the office as Randy, Liza, Seth, and Triple H are talking. They all turn to face him as he enters. "What is the look for?" Seth asked

Kane shakes his head "Well I just saw Sheena and Dean.. together... they were kissing...looks like all is well in lovers land."

Seth lets out a frustrated sigh. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair.

"What the hell is it going to take to tare them apart?" Randy sighed

"She think he stayed out all night and stood her up at the alter and she is still with him?... she's is even more pathetic then I remember." Liza said

Randy shot her a look "Your one to talk about pathetic... your holding a silly high school grudge... grow the hell up!" Randy shook his head and walked out of the office.

-Diva's Locker Room-

Sheena and Summer were sitting on the bench. "So... what did you find out?" Summer asked

"Seth and Randy locked Dean and Roman in a closet because Liza opened her big mouth to Seth... I could kill all three of them." Sheena said

"Oh my... that is insane what the hell does something like that?" Summer shakes her head

"My cousin... I guess it doesn't surprise me about Randy but Seth... I still never expected that from him...he has been a real ass lately but... damn still the fact that he would do that just to keep me from marrying the man I love.." Sheena shakes her head as she lets out a sigh

"Well it didn't work... because you are Mrs. Ambrose now." Summer laughed

Sheena smiled "That's right."

-On Camera-

Dean's music hit and he comes out with Sheena. They come out hand in hand all smiles. The fans cheer them on, they were most defiantly a fan favorite. Dean walks her to ring and helps her up the stairs and holds the ropes for her to enter the ring.

Out comes his opponent Curtis Axel. Dean laughs as he comes out with Ryback. Dean held the ropes for Sheena to exit the ring. Sheena turns to walk down the stairs and The Authority's Music hits. Sheena stops and turns to face the entrance ramp what the hell where they doing? Dean gets a scowl on his face as the whole Authority comes out to the ring. They make their way over to the commentators table. Sheena glares at them as she see's them. Seth has a smirk on his face as he picks up a head set and sit's next to JBL along with Randy and Triple H who were on the other side of the table near Jerry.

"Welcome... we are so glad you could join us." JBL says

"Thank you thank you... we wanted to get a closer look at this match." Seth said with smirk still on his face.

Sheena looks to Dean and he gives her a look as if to say it will be fine. Sheena nods and before she heads down the stairs she gives him a quick kiss then heads down the stairs.

The match starts off with Dean getting the upper hand on Axel right out of the gait.

Sheena claps as she smiles up at her man.

Dean goes for a drop kick and Axel moves and misses it. Axel hits him with a close line and takes Dean down.

Then hits him with a Belly to back suplex then follows that with a Backbreaker he goes for a cover and gets a two count.

Sheena has a look of concern on her face as the camera zooms in on her.

"Look of concern on the face of Sheena right now." Jerry says.

"She should be... Axel is looking impressive right now... isn't that right Seth?" JBL turns to Seth.

"That's right... Dean underestimated Axel now he's paying for it." Seth smiles

Dean crawls to the ropes and Axel picks him up by his hair and uses the ropes to choke him right in front of the announce table so Seth and the Authority gets a good look at it.

Sheena is yelling at the ref from where she stands and the ref pulls him off of Dean who drops to the mat and rolls out of the ring for a reprieve but that doesn't last long as Axel has the ref distracted which allows Ryback to kick him in his head.

Sheena goes around the steps and looks down on her injured man shaking her head. Axel slides out of the ring and grabs Dean and throws him into the ring and turns his attention to Sheena who was a few steps in front of him. The ref yells to Axel to get into the ring which he does.

"Axel better not give Ambrose to much of a chance to recover..." Just as Jerry Lawler was saying this Ambrose hits him with a drop kick out of no where.

Sheena gets a small smile on her face.

Ryback gets on the ropes and Dean delivers him a drop kick for his efforts.

He hits Axel with a Thesz press followed by multiple punches then gets up and hits a DDT on him.

Dean goes over to the ropes and glares in the direction of the Authority.

"You better focus on him Ambrose." Randy says.

Dean goes over and sets Axel up for Dirty Deeds he hits it and covers him for the 1.2.3.

Dean has his hand raised Sheena climbs into the ring and hugs and kisses her man. Dean smiles at her he goes over to the ropes and faces the announce table and smirks.

Axel comes up from behind Dean and hits Axehole on him. Sheena is backed in to a corner in shock. Axel leaves the ring and Sheena runs to her man to check on him.

Seth drops his head set and runs into the ring and delivers a curb stomp on Dean right in front of Sheena causing her to scoot back. Seth glares at his cousin Sheena goes to crawl over to Dean but Seth steps in front of him and blocks her way.

"What are you doing?" Sheena yells at him

Dean starts to try to pull him self up on the ropes and receives an RKO from Orton. Sheena's hands cover her mouth shaking her head. Kane climbs in the ring and delivers a choke slam on Dean. All three exit the ring at the same time allowing Sheena to go over and Check on Dean along with the ref. The ref signals to the back to send out the trainers.

Sheena stands up and moves out of the way to allow the trainers and ref to help him. Roman runs out to check on his friend. Sheena stands in the corner and Roman also checks on her.

"You okay?" Roman asks her seeing her covering her stomach.

"Yeah." Sheena said lying truth was she was having some craps right now but she didn't want to draw any attention to it because she was supposed to be in character and her character wasn't pregnant.


	50. Chapter 50

...Smackdown Taping...

-Trainers Room-

Dean was being checked on by the and Roman were standing towards the back of the room watching what was going on. Dean was pretty beat up and in a lot of pain Sheena could see it in his eyes. He was busted open from the curb stomp that Seth had done to him Sheena wanted to strangle Seth and Randy hell even Kane but mostly Seth how could he do that... right in front of her?

"I'm fine damn it..." Dean said trying to get them away from him he didn't like all the attention he was getting.

"You need to relax Dean... your pretty banged up." The company doctor said.

"I'm fine... I need to get out of here." Dean said trying to get off the table but grabbing head which was spinning at the moment.

Sheena ran up almost shoving the doctor out of the way. "Dean stay up there...please."

"I'm fine...I need to get you home." Dean said once again trying to stand up but being stopped by Sheena.

"You need to let them check you out." Roman said

"No I don't." Dean said

"Your getting checked out.. end of story." Sheena said sternly "I mean it Dean... you need to be checked out... if you don't you'll be going home ALONE tonight.. got it?"

"Fine.. whatever." Dean sighed

"I'm going to go get changed.." Sheena said she had gotten a little blood on her dress. "You going to be okay tell I come back?"

"I'll be okay.." Dean said and Sheena leaned in and kissed him quickly before walking out of the door.

-Outside the trainers-

Sheena shut the door and her hands went to her stomach she had still been having cramps but with everything going on with Dean she had been preoccupied.

Seth and the rest of The Authority had been walking down the hall Seth had a smirk on his face as he set his eyes on Sheena.

Sheena saw Seth and everyone else she saw the smirk on Seth's face and lost it and went straight for Seth. She got right into his face "You son of a bitch.. what the hell is wrong with you." Sheena spat out.

"Oh... Sheena... calm your little self down." Seth laughed "Your little boyfriend got what he had coming to him... he doesn't seem to listen very well."

"And you are going to get what is coming to you someday... if it's the last thing I do your going to pay for what you did to my HUSBAND.." Sheena said seething

"Your WHAT?" Seth said he could feel the anger building up.

"That's right.. my HUSBAND... I know what you and Randy did.." Sheena glared at Randy and then turned her attention back to Seth. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?..."

"Wait... how did you get married?... he was gone all night you said." Seth said shaking his head

"I lied... he got out of the damn closet and made it in time... so you didn't ruin our wedding.." Sheena said "So you lost Seth.. I am Mrs. Dean Ambrose.. and there is nothing you can do about it..." Sheena said getting into his face.

Seth starts shaking his head and clinches his fist he was livid he wanted to kill Dean this wasn't supposed to happen.. Dean wasn't supposed to be married to his cousin. "You'll find out how wrong about that you are." Seth said getting equally in her face.

"You better stay the hell away from my husband Seth.. I Swear if you..." Sheena starts but is cut off by Seth.

"Your going to do what Sheena?... you saw what we did tonight... well now I'm really going to make his life a living hell... congratulations you think what we did tonight was bad.. you have no idea how bad it's about to get for him." Seth said

"What can't you just leave us alone?... damn..." Sheena shoves Seth as she gets a really bad cramp they were getting worse.

"Sheena?..." Stephanie noticed a change in Sheena's domineer

"Stay away from us..." Sheena ignores Stephanie and continues staring down Seth. But she got a cramp that brings her to her knees she grabs her stomach as she hits her knees.

Stephanie shoves Seth out of the way. "Sheena.. honey." She kneels down

Sheena clinches her stomach "Ahhhh..." Sheena doubles over in pain

"Get the doctor." Stephanie yells.

Randy nods and runs to go get the doctor.

Seth steps back shaking his head watching as Stephanie checks on Sheena.

-Trainers Room-

Randy runs in knocking over one of the trainers "Doc... we need you now.." Randy said

"What's wrong?" The doctor asked

Dean and Roman raise a brow

"Sheena.. something's wrong with her..." Randy said "Come on we need you NOW."

Dean heard this and jumped off the table and shoved Randy out of the way. Roman followed after Dean as did the Doctor.

-Hallway Outside Trainers Room-

Dean see's Sheena on the ground surrounded by The rest of the Authority he runs to Sheena and kneels down "What the hell happened?" Dean yelled "Babe... what's wrong?"

Sheena looked up at Dean tears in her eyes "The baby.." Was all she was able to get out before she doubled over in pain once again.

The doctor makes it to them and kneels down moving Stephanie out of the way. "What happened?" The doctor asked

"She was arguing with Seth and..." Randy started

"This is your fault..." Dean glared up at Seth "I swear to you... if something happens to..."

"Dean." Sheena yells

Dean looks down at Sheena as she gives him a look that says please not now.

"She needs to get to the hospital now." The doctor said he gets on his head set "I need medics outside trainers room now."

Dean rubs Sheena's back "It's going to be okay... I promise." Dean said as Sheena looked up at him. Dean kissed her on the forehead.

"Sheena.. I'm sorry... I didn't." Seth starts out but Dean stands up and backs him up to the wall.

"You don't speak to her... ever again." Dean said grabbing a fist full of shirt.

"Dean." Sheena sighs.

Dean let's go of Seth and kneels back down to Sheena "What's wrong?..."

"Please.. not now." Sheena pleads

Dean sighs and nods and takes Sheena's hand and kisses it. If anything happened to his child he was going to kill Seth.

The medics came with a stretcher the doctor let them know what was going on. They help Sheena on to the stretcher. "It will be okay.. we are going to take you to the hospital... keep as clam as you can for the baby." They stand the stretcher back up.

"I'm coming with my wife." Dean said.

"Okay sir... " The medic said

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Roman said.

Dean nodded as they took Sheena away.

Seth sighed he didn't want this to happen.

Summer and Alicia walked up "What's going on?" Summer asked

"They are taking Sheena to the hospital." Roman said

"Why?... what's wrong." Alicia asked very concerned

"Something with the baby." Roman said. "I'm going to the hospital... you guys can ride along if you'd like."

"Yes." Summer and Alicia said in unison.

"If I were you I'd stay the hell away from that hospital." Roman said to Seth and then turned to Summer and Alicia "Let's get going."

Alicia and Summer nodded and followed Roman out to his car.

"If you thought Dean was a lunatic before... if anything happens to Sheena's baby... I'd hate to see what he's going to be like." Kane said shaking his head.

"Well hopefully Sheena and the baby will be okay.." Stephanie said "Let's just keep it positive."

Seth nodded he did hope Sheena's baby would be okay.


	51. Chapter 51

...The Aftermath...

-The ER-

Sheena and Dean were in a room in the ER waiting for a doctor to see them. Dean was growing impatient. "What the hell is taking so long?"

"Dean... calm down." Sheena said still holding her stomach.

"You still having cramps?" Dean asked noticing she was holding her stomach still

"Yes.. but not as bad as they were." Sheena said.

"What happened?" Dean asked

"Well... I was arguing with Seth and.." Sheena was cut off by Dean

"Why... I told you to stay away from him." Dean sighed

"After what he did to you... I saw him in the hall and he was so pleased with him self... and that smirk... I couldn't let him get away with that." Sheena sighed "Dean... I can't get that scene out of my head..."

Dean walked over to Sheena and put his arms around her "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I'm sorry it happened to you... " Sheena said "and... I told him."

"Told him what?" Dean questioned

"We are married... it kind of slipped out... I told him he'd pay for what he did to my husband..." Sheena said

"Well... it was going to come out at some point... at least we can let the world know now." Dean said.

The doctor walked in "Hello Ms..." He looks through the charts.

"Ambrose... Mrs. Ambrose." Sheena said.

"I hear you've been having some pretty bad cramps." The doctor said.

"Yes." Sheena said

"Cramps are normal... but Stress can cause them to worsen... stress is very difficult on a pregnancy." The doctor went on. "So you should be around 10 weeks or so... give or take..." The doctor said.

"Yes.." Sheena looked at Dean.

"Well...I'm going to do an ultra sound to make sure everything is okay with the baby... "

"Okay." Sheena nodded as an ultra sound machine was brought in.

They put some gel on Sheena's stomach and started looking around." There...that right there." The doctor said pointing to the screen " That's your little one." He smiled up at the couple.

"Wow.." Sheena said in awe

"We are going to listen to the heart beat and then we can do some measurements... " The doctor said

Dean's face got a huge smile on it when he heard his child's heartbeat. He looked down at Sheena who also had a big smile on her face.

"Heart beat is 167 beats per minute... that is great.. it's normal.. let's check some measurements.. looks like the measurements are right on.. everything is right on track." The doctor smiles "Look right there.. that is your baby's little hand.. it's like he or she is waving at you telling you everything is okay... your baby is fine... very strong." The doctor wipes off Sheena's stomach.

"Everything's great... thank god." Sheena let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes... just rest up.. and take it easy... try not to stress out so much..."The doctor smiles and takes a paper off the ultra sound machine. he hands it to Sheena. "You might want this... look even has the little hand in there." The doctor smiles.

Sheena smiles as she looks at it "My goodness... this is amazing to think this is growing inside me." Sheena smiles up at Dean.

"Well... here are some pamphlets on De stressing during pregnancy you should check them out." The doctor hands them to Sheena also.

"Thank you." Sheena smiles.

"I'll have my nurse bring your discharge instructions in... you take care of yourself." He smiled and walked out.

-Waiting Room-

Stephanie walked into the waiting room she saw Summer and Alicia. "Hey... have you heard anything?" She asked

"No...not yet." Summer sighed

"I hope everything's okay." Alicia said

"Me too." Stephanie added.

"Sense when do you can what happens to Sheena... or her baby?" Roman questioned

"I'm not a horrible person... I do actually like Sheena.. and I care what happens to Sheena and her child.." Stephanie said rolling her eyes at Roman.

-Room-

Sheena smiled up at Dean "Everything is okay.. our baby is fine."

"Thank god... " Dean said walking over to Sheena and placing a hand on her stomach and tracing her tummy with his finger it was starting to shape but it wasn't noticeable unless you were touching her stomach. So she hadn't really started to show YET.

"Did you see... our little one waving at us... how amazing was that." Sheena beamed

Dean touched the ultra sound picture and smiled "Look at our little peanut... "

"I know... " Sheena smiled

The nurse came in and handed them the discharge papers and they went on there way. Sheena and Dean came out of the ER into the waiting area and saw Summer and Alicia and Roman in a corner.

"Sheena." Summer and Alicia stood up and went over to her.

"Are you okay?... how's the baby?" Summer asked

"The baby's okay right?" Alicia asked

"Yes... the baby is wonderful.. everything looks good." Sheena smiled

Roman joined the group "I'm glad everything is okay." Roman smiled "What did the doctor say?"

"I need to not stress so much." Sheena laughed "I need to be as stress free as possible."

"She's going to be... believe that." Dean said rubbing her back.

"And look at this." Sheena holds up the ultra sound "Our baby... look at that little hand waving." Sheena smiles

Summer and Alicia get a close look "Awwwwwww." Summer and Alicia said in unison.

"Wow.. that's amazing." Roman smiled

"I know... Doctor said we've got a nice strong kid in there... we are going to keep it that way." Dean said looking at Sheena.

"Yes.. we are." Sheena smiled

Stephanie walked back she had been getting a cup of coffee. She smiled when she saw Sheena "How is everything?..." She asked

"What are you doing here?" Dean raised a brow putting his arm around Sheena.

"I'm checking on Sheena..." Stephanie said then turned her attention back to Sheena "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes... the baby is great." Sheena smiled "Look at this little one." Sheena said holding the ultra sound up.

Stephanie smiled and looked at the ultra sound "Wow... how exciting is that?"

"Very... I'm just so happy the baby is okay.. and on track." Sheena smiled

"That's wonderful." Stephanie smiled "So what did the doctor say?" Stephanie questioned

"I need be as stress free as possible." Sheena said softly

Stephanie nodded "Well you should listen to your doctor... we should get together this week and talk about how we are going to handle the pregnancy... you'll be showing soon so..." Stephanie said

"Yeah... we can do that." Sheena smiled

"But now... I'm taking you home.. you need some rest." Dean said

"Okay... take care of yourself sweetie." Stephanie said and hugged Sheena quickly and then left.

Dean raised his brow at Stephanie as she walked away he knew Sheena trusted her for some reason but he didn't. She was to close with Seth he'd never trust her.

Summer and Alicia walked over and hugged there friend "Call me in the morning." Summer said

"Me too." Alicia added

"Alright." Sheena smiled

"I'll catch up with you tomorrow." Roman said to Dean and Dean nodded. "You take care of yourself... " Roman said to Sheena and hugged her quickly and then he and the girls walked off.

-Diner-

Stephanie smiled as she walked in to the diner she was meeting Triple H, Seth, Liza, and Randy. They were grabbing a bit to eat before hitting the road to get to the next town.

"How is everything?... is Sheena okay?" Seth asked the second Stephanie sat down.

"She's fine." Stephanie said.

"The baby?" Triple H asked

"The baby is fine also...doctor wants her to stay as stress free as possible." Stephanie looking directly at Seth.

Seth rolled his eyes. "What?"

"You need to back off Sheena... she doesn't need the stress." Stephanie said

"What did I do?" Seth questioned

"Are you kidding me?... what we did in the ring.. and then you act like a total ass backstage." Randy said.

"Well I'm sorry... I was a little taken back by the fact that my cousin.. decided to get married with out telling anyone in her family... I was a little upset..." Seth shook his head

Randy rolled his eyes shaking his head.

-Hotel Room-

Sheena was in the shower Dean had ordered a pizza and it had arrived so he went to the door paid for it. He went over and sat it on the table. He looked on the top of Sheena's purse was the ultra sound picture. He picked it up and smiled at it.

Sheena walked out of the bathroom after her shower she smiled as she saw Dean looking at the ultra sound. She walked over and put her arms around his mid section.

Dean smiled and turned around and kissed her forehead. "You feeling okay?"

"Yes.. I'm wonderful... but I'm starving." Sheena smiled

"Why don't you climb on the bed and get comfy and I'll grab you some pizza." Dean smiled

Sheena kissed him and walked over to the bed and climbed on.

Dean walked over to the pizza grabbing a couple slices and placing them on a couple plates and walking over and getting on the bed next to her.

"Yum." Sheena said taking the plate from Dean and taking a bite.

"So... I was thinking we'd skip house shows this week... and spend some time alone." Dean said

Sheena nodded "That sounds like a wonderful Idea... I need sometime away from that place." Sheena said. "I'll call Stephanie and get it okayed."

"Alright... I was thinking..." Dean started off.

"Thinking what?" Sheena questioned

"Maybe we should take a trip to Iowa... tell your family.. everything." Dean said. "Now that Seth knows... I think it's best we just come out and tell your parents... you'll be showing soon and we don't want them to hear from someone else do we?"

"No we don't.." Sheena sighed "Alright... we can go this weekend..." Sheena said "I just hope they are okay with everything... I don't want my parents to hate me."

"They won't hate you... don't worry about it... everything is going to be okay." Dean said wrapping his arms around her. "You trust me right?"

"Of course." Sheena said.

"Good... then you can stop worrying... Right?" Dean looked down at his wife.

"Right." Sheena smiled and kissed her husband.


	52. Chapter 52

...Next Morning...

-Hotel Room-

Sheena yawned as she opened her eyes she rolled over and saw Dean was still sleeping. Sheena smiled to her self and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before standing up and going into the bathroom to take a shower.

About 15 minutes later Sheena gets out of the shower and dries off. She slips on a pair of lacey red underwear and matching bra set and walked out into the room. She went into her bag and grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them on. She noticed they were a little snug but still got them over her hips she goes to button them but can't get them buttoned. "Damn." Sheena sighs

"What's wrong love?" Dean asked sitting up in the bed with a yawn.

"These damn Jeans... I can't get them buttoned.." Sheena sighed with a frown.

Dean laughed "Well you know you are 10 weeks your bound to stop fitting your clothes sometime." Dean smiled and stood up.

"I don't like this... I feel fat... " Sheena walks over to a mirror and looks at her self. "I'm going to look disgusting." Sheena sighed

Dean walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her and squeezes her "Your not going to look disgusting... your going to look beautiful... just like you do now." Dean kissed her cheek

"Yeah right... I can't even fit into my jeans." Sheena sighed

"Your pregnant... it's to be expected." Dean laughed

"I know.. I know..." Sheena sighed and turned around to face him "Are you still going to want me when I'm as big as a house."

"Oh... there is nothing in the world that could make me no want you." Dean said with a smile and kissed her. "I love you Mrs. Ambrose... Now and Forever... Don't you forget that... Got It?"

"Got it." Sheena smiled as Dean kissed her forehead "I'm going to need to do some shopping." Sheena said as she grabbed her phone that was ringing. "It's Steph." She said

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hello." Sheena said answering the phone with a smile

"Hey.. how are you feeling?" Stephanie asked

"Wonderful.. thank you for asking." Sheena smiled

"What are your plans for today?" Stephanie asked

"Well after I find something that fits me I need to go shopping.. my jeans aren't fitting now." Sheena laughed slightly

Stephanie laughed "Well... that happens... How about we go shopping and then grab lunch I wanted to talk to you about some things... "

"That sounds great.. how about we meet in an hour." Sheena said

"Sounds great... see ya then.." Stephanie said and hung up.

Sheena smiled and hung the phone up and looked to Dean who had an annoyed look on his face. "What?" Sheena raised a brow

"I don't trust Stephanie... at all." Dean said

"I know you don't... but Stephanie has been nothing but supportive of this pregnancy... she hasn't given me a reason not to trust her." Sheena said

Dean sighed " I know but..."

"But what?" Sheena asked

"I don't.. I don't like the idea that she's so close with Seth..." Dean said

Sheena nodded "Well I'm not thrilled about that either." Sheena admitted "But for some reason I trust her... I can't help that."

Dean nodded and walked over to her and hugged her. Sheena wrapped her arms around Dean and squeezed tightly. "I love you." Sheena said

"I love you." Dean said not letting go of her.

-Hotel Restaurant-

Seth, Liza, Triple H, and Stephanie were sitting down having breakfast. "Who did you call?" Triple H asked his wife.

"Sheena." Stephanie said

Seth raised a brow. "Really?... why?"

"To check on her... and see if we could meet today." Stephanie said

"How is she?" Triple H asked

"She said she's wonderful." Stephanie said with a smile

Seth nodded he was glad she was okay. "What are you meeting with her about?" Seth asked

"She's going to be showing soon... so I'm going to go over some idea's for her character... so she still has some sort of role.." Stephanie said

"That's a good idea." Triple H asked

"Yeah... everyone bend over backwards for princess Sheena." Liza rolled her eyes.

Stephanie shook her head

"So are you meeting today?" Triple H asked

"Yeah... we are going to go shopping... and out to lunch." Stephanie smiled.

-Maternity Store-

A few hours later Sheena walked into this new Maternity store. Stephanie was already waiting. "So this looks nice... very stylish." Sheena said looking around.

"One of my girlfriends is pregnant and she says this place is the best...she didn't want to have to give up her stylish side just because she was pregnant and she doesn't have to by the looks of it." Stephanie laughed

"Well I don't want to lose my style either lets look around." Sheena smiled and they started looking at clothes.

Sheena happened upon a Grey 3/4 Sleeve, Cowl Neck, Knee Length Dress. She held it up "What do you think?" Sheena asked

"I love that...you'll look amazing in that." Stephanie smiled. "You should get the one in black too." Stephanie smiled.

"You think?" Sheena questioned.

"Defiantly." Stephanie smiled.

Sheena found a V-neck solid black sequin dress that she loved "Oh I love this.. you know how much I love my sequin's." Sheena laughed

"Oh I do." Stephanie laughed "It's beautiful... I love it."

Sheena smiled "I should find something... in a color... not just black and grey." Sheena laughed

Stephanie looked around and found a red Ruched T Shirt Maternity Dress she grabbed and held it up for Sheena "This will look great on you."

Sheena took it and looked at it "I like it... great pick." Sheena smiled

"Well I do what I can." Stephanie smiled

Sheena and Stephanie looked around and found some Maternity Jeans that were very stylish. They found a few more dresses and shirts and then checked out. Sheena had gotten quite a few new things.

-Restaurant-

Sheena and Stephanie were sat at their table. Stephanie ordered a glass of wine and Sheena ordered an ice tea. "So... you wanted to talk to me?" Sheena questioned

"Yes... well your going to be showing real soon...and we wanted to make sure you still have a role with us... so I was thinking maybe you'd like to be one of our backstage interviewers... that way you still can get some T.V time and we will be able to hide the pregnancy for a little long that way..." Stephanie said

"Well what about when we can't hide it any more?" Sheena asked

"Well... we were thinking about writing it into the story line sooner or later.. but that's up to you." Stephanie said

"Well I'm all for interviewing backstage.. but for the storyline.. I'll have to talk to Dean... I can't leave him out of this decision you know." Sheena said she knew what happened the last time she didn't include Dean into Storylines she didn't want that to happen ever again.

"I understand... so I'll let creative know that it's a go for the interviewer backstage but hold off on the storyline." Stephanie smiled

"Great." Sheena smiled.


	53. Chapter 53

...A While Later...

-Hotel-

Sheena and Stephanie walked into her hotel room Stephanie offered to help carry her many bags up to her room. "Thank you... " Sheena smiled "Today was really fun... actually very relaxing." She laughed

"Well anytime... We definitely need to do this again." Stephanie smiled.

"Yes.. definitely." Sheena smiled she noticed Dean wasn't around "So I wanted to ask you something." Sheena said

"Go for it." Stephanie smiled

"Well... Dean and I were thinking about taking the rest of the week off... I need a little time to clear my head... Plus we wanted to visit my parents and tell them you about... well everything... So do you think that'd be okay?" Sheena asked

Stephanie nodded and smiled slightly "Of course... I think it is actually a good thing for you and Dean to take some time... your newly weds... plus this will give things a chance to cool down."

Sheena nodded "That's what I was thinking also... Dean is still pretty upset."

"I understand." Stephanie smiled

"Thank you... for everything... you've been a real help with this whole pregnancy... " Sheena smiled

Stephanie smiled and walked over to Sheena and gave her a hug. "Not a problem... being pregnant is hard enough... with out all the extra added stress.." Stephanie smiled "Well I'll let creative know what's going on.."

"Great.. thank you so much." Sheena smiled and hugged Stephanie.

Stephanie smiled and hugged Sheena back "I'll see you later." Stephanie walked to the door and opened it. Right as she opened it Dean was about to put his hand on the door. "Hello Dean." Stephanie smiled and walked by.

Dean raised a brow as she walked by him. Dean walked inside and shut the door behind him. "So... everything okay?" Dean asked

"Yes... everything is great." Sheena smiled as she walked over and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

Dean smiled and kissed her back putting his hands on her waist. "So I see you've bought out a whole store." Dean laughed

"Hardly... but I did find a lot of great things.. that won't make me look like I'm a cow." Sheena said

"You don't look like a cow." Dean said

"Look at this." Sheena said lifting her shirt to show her midsection she pinched her side "I'm getting side rolls." Sheena sighed

Dean laughed there wasn't even enough to barely pinch "You are not... you barely have enough to pinch... your beautiful..." Dean said kissing her forehead. "You know what?"

"What?" Sheena raised a brow

"In my eyes you are the most beautiful woman in the world... you are the love of my life, my wife, the mother of my child, and the only person in this whole world I want to spend the rest of my life with... " Dean takes her hands in his and kisses them "I love you with all my heart and soul... to me you are perfect... it doesn't get any better then you."

Sheena looked at him and just started crying.

Dean shakes his head and cups her face in his hands "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... nothing is wrong." Sheena said sobbing "For once everything is right... I don't know what I'd do with out you... I love you so much Dean... I don't know what I did to deserve you... but whatever it is I'm glad I did."

Dean smiled and let go of her face and pulled her into his arms. Damn he loved this woman she meant the world to him. Sheena and this child she was carrying were his whole world.

Sheena smiled and wrapped her arms around Dean and hugged him tightly. She loved Dean with every fiber of her being. She didn't know what she'd do with out him and she knew she'd never have to find out Dean had made that very clear. Dean was going to be such a wonderful father and they were going to have the perfect little family just Dean, her and their little one.

-Bar-

Seth and Liza walked into the bar they were meeting Stephanie, Triple H, Kane and even Randy.

All 4 were sitting in a large booth. Liza scooted in next to Kane. "Hey." Seth said.

"Hey.." Triple H said

"So Stephanie... how was your day?... with Sheena?" Seth asked "How is she?"

"She's fine... we had a wonderful day... we went maternity shopping." Stephanie smiled "we had a wonderful lunch and talk."

"What did you talk about?" Triple H asked

"Well she liked the idea of becoming a backstage interviewer when she starts showing... we will be able to hide it longer that way." Stephanie said

"What about when you can't hide it any more?... what then?" Randy asked

"We were talking about that also... creative team wants to include it but Sheena doesn't know if that's going to happen.. she has to talk with Dean about it." Stephanie said

Seth rolled his eyes at the mention of Dean's name.

Stephanie shook her head "Listen Seth... I know your not happy about this whole situation."

"No Really... you think?" Seth says sarcastically.

"Your going to have to learn to live with it... she's married to him... and they are going to have a child... I don't think he's going anywhere." Stephanie said

Seth shakes his head and sighs "I wish I could just be okay with it.. but I don't trust him... he's going to hurt her.. now there is a child that's going to be in the middle of this." Seth shakes his head "She's going to be miserable with him."

"Your the one making her life miserable.." Randy said shooting Seth a look

"He is right." Stephanie said

Seth stood up and stormed off.

"He needs to get over this.. " Stephanie said

"I know." Randy said

"He's just worried about his cousin." Triple H said defending Seth.

"Yeah so much he tried making her life a living hell... " Randy said and looked at Liza "By bring this piece of work to help... yeah he's real worried about her." Randy said being sarcastic him self now.

Triple H shook his head.

Liza rolled her eyes "I don't get why does everyone treat Sheena like she walks on water...she's a selfish bitch who uses people to get what she wants."

"Sound's familiar." Randy said glaring at Liza. "This is coming from the jealous bitch who can't stop obsessing over what happened in high school... you know there are councilors that can help you move on with your life." Randy said smirking

Liza stands up and gets out of the booth and gets into Randy's face on the other side. "Listen I know your defending Sheena because you still want her... but guess what... she doesn't want you... so get use to it."

"Well you should know about getting used to people not wanting you.. " Randy said laughing "Now tell me does it get any easier." Randy laughed being sarcastic.

Kane and Triple H laughed as did Stephanie.

Liza gasped "Your an ass whole." Liza stormed off in a huff.

"I can't stand that bitch." Randy said taking a drink of his beer.

Randy shook his head yes he still did have a thing for Sheena he still didn't think Dean deserved to have her. But Sheena was happy so he wasn't going to try to do anything that was going to upset her especially now with her being pregnant. But if Dean messed up you can bet Randy was going to be right there to pick up the pieces.


	54. Chapter 54

...A Few Days Later...

-Davenport, Iowa(Steven and Shelley's House)-

Sheena and Dean drive up to her parents house. Sheena lets out a nervous sigh. Dean looks over at her he can see how nervous she was. Dean reached over and took Sheena's hand in his and kissed it. "Babe... it will be okay..." He said looking into her eyes.

"I sure hope so." Sheena said softly.

"Don't worry... I'll be here the whole time" Dean said. "So...are you ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Sheena said. Dean got out of the car and went around to the passengers side of the car and opened the door for Sheena and helping her out of the car and closing the door behind her. Sheena places her hand over her stomach.

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked concerned

"Yes... the little one seems to be doing summer saults." Sheena laughed

Dean laughed and took her hand. Sheena and Dean walked up to the door and knocked. Shelley walked up to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw Sheena but the smile disappeared when she saw Dean she hugged her daughter.

"Sheena." Shelley smiled.

"Mom." Sheena hugged her mother back.

"Hello Dean." Shelley said trying not to show her disapproval of him.

"Mrs. Rollins." Dean said.

"Please come in." Shelley moved to the side so they could enter and then shut the door behind them.

Steven walked around the corner "Who was at the door?" Steven asked before seeing Sheena and Dean. He didn't like the fact Dean was here in his house but he'd told his wife he'd try to deal with Dean and not chase their daughter away. "Hello princess." Steven said hugging his daughter.

"Hey daddy." Sheena smiled hugging her father

"Dean." Steven turned his attention to Dean. "What a surprise so what do we owe this pleasure?"

Dean look at Sheena "How about we go sit in the living room daddy." Sheena said with a smile.

Steven smiled and put his arm around Sheena and lead her to the living room. Dean followed behind with Shelley.

Steven and Shelley sat on the couch and Sheena and Dean sat across from them on the love seat. "So.. what did you come all the way to Davenport for?" Steven asked

"Well... we have some news." Sheena said she knew it was best just to come out and say it.

"Really?... and what is that?" Steven asked getting a little concerned he didn't like the fact that she said "We" including Dean.

"Well... ummm... wow this is harder then I thought." Sheena looked at Dean who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Just say it sweetie." Shelley said softly taking Steven's hand

Sheena took a deep breath she figured she'd come out with the easiest thing first. "Dean and I... we are Married." Sheena said and squeezed Deans hand tightly.

Steven dropped Shelley's hand and stood up "Your kidding me? right... this is a joke... " Steven threw his hands in the air. "Your joking right Sheena?.."

Sheena shook her head she knew her father was going to be upset.

Shelley sat on the couch at a lost for words.

"Damn it Sheena Ann Rollins... Tell me this is a joke... NOW." Steven demanded.

Sheena took a deep breath and shook her head "It's Ambrose."

"What?" Steven gave her a look of confusion.

"It's Ambrose... Sheena Ann Ambrose... I told you daddy... Dean and I are married." Sheena said standing up.

"No... no you don't get married with out telling your parents." Steven shook his head

Shelley stood up "Sheena... why on earth would you do this?... you didn't even tell us... come on why were you so selfish to not tell your own parents... do you think we wouldn't want to be at our ONLY child's wedding... you STOLE that from us Sheena." Shelley shook her head

"There was a lot going on mom... there is a lot you don't know." Sheena sighed.

"And you... how could you do this... you break my daughters heart and then all the sudden you want to marry her..." Shelley shook her head.

"You did this on purpose... he was mad at the way we stood up for Seth... that we didn't except him... so he did this he made it so we'd never be able to be at our ONLY child's wedding." Steven glared at Dean.

"No dad... he didn't... don't say that." Sheena said taking Dean's hand "I love him... we are happy and I'm not going to let anyone ruin my family... or put us down..." Sheena said

"We are your family Sheena." Steven said

"No Dean is too... especially now..." Sheena said.

"What do you mean?" Shelley raised a brow.

Sheena looked up at Dean and he gave her a nod as if to say go a head he was there. Sheena took a deep breath. "Mom... Dad.. I'm pregnant... Dean and I are going to be parents."

Steven lost it and kicked the coffee table. "Are you out of your freaking mind Sheena?... how could you be so irresponsible to get your self knocked up?... so that's why you got married... because you got yourself knocked up like some little town slut."

Dean moved Sheena behind him when the coffee table went flying. Sheena shook her head with tears in her eyes. Dean looked back at Sheena and could see the hurt in her eyes. "Hey... now I don't want to be disrespectful... but I won't have you speaking to my wife like that..." Dean said staring down Steven.

Shelley shook her head as she tried to calm down her husband.

"Your wife?... ha your wife... you only married her because you messed up and got her knocked up.." Steven shook his head

Sheena was now fully in tears

Dean shook his head "Actually sir... I asked Sheena to marry me before we found out she was pregnant."

Shelley sighed "How long have you known?... How far along are you?" Shelley asked

"I'm 10 weeks...I found out the first day we got to the hospital after your heart attack dad.." Sheena said softly

Shelley shook her head and Shelley didn't get angry about much but she was pissed how could her daughter not tell her she was pregnant for this long. "You've know for what 2 weeks?... Sheena how could you keep this from us?"

Steven couldn't look at his daughter any more he threw his hand's in the air. "I give up... I can't even look at you Sheena... I'm so disappointed in you right now... I didn't raise you to act like this..." Steven shook his head and walked up stairs away from them.

Sheena shook her head crying she sat on the couch and Dean sat next to her rubbing her back "I'm sorry." Sheena said "I'm sorry Mama..."

Shelley looked at her daughter crying as angry as she was she could never stand to see her little girl cry. Shelley walked over to the couch and sat down next to Sheena "Sweetie.. how could you not tell us?... Tell me?... you've always told me everything."

Sheena looked at her mother tears in her eyes "I don't know... we didn't want Seth to find out... he still found out and tried to stop the wedding... but it didn't work... mom I didn't keep this from you to hurt you or daddy... but I found out the day I got to the hospital... you know I said I wasn't feeling good I hadn't eaten?"

"Yes... I remember." Shelley said

"Well I almost passed out so Dean took me to the ER and they told me I was pregnant... dad had just had a heart attack... I didn't want anything to make it worse... so I couldn't tell you." Sheena explained "And we didn't get married because of the baby... he asked me when we went down to eat at the cafeteria... I didn't want to cause a fight between Seth and Dean so we didn't say anything and then low and behold 2 hours later I find out I'm pregnant... I'm sorry we kept it from you mom.. I really am." Sheena said her eyes full of guilt.

Shelley shakes her head and wraps her arms around her daughter and holds her "It's okay... there isn't anything we can do about it now.."

Sheena pulled away from the hug and looked at her mom. "Dad hates me."

"He doesn't hate you... he just doesn't know how to deal with this... give him time... " Shelley smiled wiping the tears from her daughters eyes.

"So... your not mad about the baby?" Sheena questioned

"No... you know how I feel about babies... I've always wanted to be a grandma... I just didn't expect it to be this early on in your life but... what's done is done... your going to be a mom... and I'm going to be a grandma... " Shelley smiled.

Sheena smiled and hugged her mother "I'm so glad your okay with this.." Sheena said and pulled back to look at her mother.. "I just wish dad was..."

Shelley nodded "It's okay sweetie... your dad will come around... I promise... and I'll work on him to make him come around sooner." Shelley stood up as Did Sheena and Dean.

"Thank you mom." Sheena smiled

"Dean... I know I haven't been the nicest person to you.. but your family now... and as long as you treat my daughter right and make her happy I'll be okay with this marriage." Shelley said "And... treat my grandchild right."

Dean nodded "Well you don't have to worry... your daughter and our child are the most important things in my life... I'd do anything for them." Dean said.

Sheena smiled and took Dean's hand in hers "Mom.. he's an amazing man... he makes me so happy... and he's going to be a wonderful father... I know this already..." Sheena smiles looking up at her husband.

Shelley smiled "Well... good I want my little girl to be taken care of."

"Oh I will... I'll treat her like a queen... because that's what she is... she's my queen." Dean smiled

Sheena smiled and leaned up and kissed her husband. She loved him and she loved him even more now. Dean stood by her through this and didn't leave her side even when her father was saying awful things he stood right by her side. She was so lucky to have such a wonderful husband. Now that her mother was on board maybe her father would come around soon she didn't like feeling like a disappointment.


	55. Chapter 55

...Monday Night Raw(3 Weeks Later)...

Sheena and Dean walked into the arena. It had been 3 weeks sense they had last stepped into an arena. Stephanie had given them a few weeks to let things calm down. Dean was making his return tonight and Sheena was going to be doing her first backstage interview.

Dean and Sheena made it to the diva's locker room. Dean tuned and putt his arms around Sheena's waist. "I'm wish our little vacation wasn't over... " Dean sighed

Sheena nodded "Me too... it was so relaxing... at least we got our little honey moon." Sheena smiled

Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss her he placed his hand over her stomach and rubbed it. Sheena had just started showing but you could only tell if you were up close to her and she was wearing tight clothing.

Sheena smiled she felt a little self conscious at times but Dean made her feel so beautiful was always talking to her belly and rubbing it. He was so into this baby and she just loved it. She was in excellent condition before the baby so she knew she'd start showing pretty early. she was 13 weeks now and she had started showing but not to much she could still hide it very easily pretty much if you didn't know she was pregnant you couldn't tell unless she was wearing a tight shirt like she was now she had just a tiny pouch.

Dean leaned down and kissed her belly. "Okay little one daddy is going to get ready for tonight... you and mommy better stay out of trouble." Dean laughs.

Sheena laughs "Oh we will try." Sheena says as Dean comes back up to kiss her.

"I'll see you later." Dean said and kissed her once more then walked off.

-Diva's Locker Room-

Sheena walked into the diva's locker room she saw Alicia. "Hey girl." Sheena smiled

Alicia looked back and smiled she ran over to Sheena. "Oh my goodness... 3 weeks is to long for you to be gone." Alicia said hugging her. Alicia smiled as she pulled back and looked down at Sheena's stomach. "Oh my goodness... look at that little baby bump...it's so tiny.. but it's there."

Sheena laughed "I know... it's crazy how much this kid is moving around lately." Sheena laughed

"Wow how cool is that... I bet Dean is super excited." Alicia said

"Oh he is." Sheena smiled "He talks to my belly at least 20 times a day... it's really rather cute." She laughed

Alicia smiled "So... I hear your going to be doing some backstage interviews..." Alicia said

"Yes... I'm kind of excited... I'm going to go talk to Renee after a while she's going to give me some pointers... it's been awhile sense I've done interviews... all the way back in developmentals." Sheena smiled

"You'll do fine." Alicia smiled

-Superstar Locker Room-

Dean was in the locker room getting ready when Roman walked in "Hey... glad your back." Roman smiled

"How's it been around here?" Dean asked

"Well besides the fact that Seth is in even a worse mood then he was before you left... it's been fine." Roman said

"Great." Dean shook his head he had hoped it would of blown over he thought maybe Seth would of given some thought to it and realized Dean wasn't going anywhere but of course Seth is as stubborn and hardheaded as they come.

"Yeah... but hey don't let him get to you... you and Sheena are happy... so he can't do anything to ruin that right." Roman sighed

Dean nodded "Your right about that... Sheena's mother is happy about the baby... her father well he is starting to come around I think... he actually called her the other day..." Dean said

"So your making some head way with her family then." Roman said

"Yes I guess I am." Dean smiled

"Well I'm glad." Roman smiled

-Backstage(The Hallway)-

Sheena and Alicia were walking down the hall way Sheena had blue sapphire dress on it hid her baby bump very well. She ran into Summer "Hey lady." Summer smiled hugging her friend.

Sheena smiled and hugged Summer back "Hey."

"So... I hear your going to be interviewing me and Lay tonight." Summer smiled.

"Yes how great is that." Sheena smiled.

"You know what is even better.. we get to get our hands on Liza tonight..." Summer smiled

"Really?" Sheena raised a brow.

"Yep... I have a match tonight with her... and of course Layla is going to be out there with me... " Summer said with a devilish smirk on her face.

Sheena laughed

Liza and Seth were walking down the hall "You have been in such a bad mood all day what is your problem?" Liza questioned

"I'm not in a bad mood... so back off." Seth rolled his eyes "Oh lovely." Seth said shaking his head as he laid eyes on Sheena and her friends.

Liza looked where Seth was and saw the same thing. "That's why.. Dean and Sheena came back today.. duh.." Liza shook her head. Stephanie and Triple H walked up.

"Hey." Stephanie smiled "Oh look it's Sheena."

Sheena and the girls hadn't even noticed that Liza and Seth or Stephanie and Triple were around they continued there conversation.

"So how is the little one?" Summer asked as she placed a hand on Sheena's stomach.

"Everything is just wonderful." Sheena smiled

"I can't believe... your going to be a mommy... " Alicia smiled "And I'm going to be the favorite aunt." Alicia laughed

"Umm no... that role has already been taken... I'm going to be the favorite Auntie." Summer said and leaned down in front of Sheena stomach "Isn't that right little one.. Auntie Summer is your favorite."

Sheena laughed "You guys are to much."

Seth, Liza, Triple H and Stephanie walked up Seth and Liza rolled their eyes. "Sheena." Seth said

Sheena rolled her eyes "Seth."

"So how's it going Mrs. Ambrose." Liza rolled her eyes

"Oh it's just great... I'm loving married life... it's wonderful." Sheena said placing a hand on her hip.

Summer and Alicia crossed their arms over their chests and glared at Liza.

Seth shook his head trying to keep his temper in check.

Stephanie shakes her head "So... did you tell your parents?... about your... situation.." Stephanie asked

Sheena nodded "Yes..."

"Oh... how'd they take it?" Stephanie asked

"My mom... well she wasn't happy about it at first but she got used to it..." Sheena said "My dad... that's a whole different story... he's going to take some time to get used to it."

"I see... I'm sure he'll come around.." Stephanie smiled

"I hope so." Sheena sighed she looked at Seth he was glaring at her. Sheena just wanted Seth to get over it and support her and Dean she missed having her cousin in her life.

Dean and Roman were walking down the hall they saw this little meeting and walked over Dean put his arm around Sheena "You okay?.." Dean asked her

"I'm fine... " Sheena nodded

Dean nodded looking over at Seth who looked like he was about to freak out on everyone.

"You guys ready for tonight?" Stephanie asked "Creative told me you guys went over the plans for tonight."

"Yes we did." Dean said

"Good.." Stephanie smiled "How are you feeling Sheena?" Stephanie asked

"I'm feeling great." Sheena smiled

Liza rolled her eyes "So... Sheena... I've just got to asked... did you hyphenate your last name or did you just take Dean's?" Liza smirked

"She's an Ambrose now... Strictly an Ambrose." Dean said

"Yep." Sheena smiled

Seth gritted his teeth and walked away. Liza smirked and followed after Seth.

Sheena sighed and shook her head.

"Give him some time sweetie." Stephanie said

Sheena nodded she certainly hoped so. Sheena sighed and looked up to Dean "You ready?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded and they walked off together. Dean hoped Seth would get used to the idea of them together he didn't like how it upset Sheena he could care less if Seth was okay with him.. but Sheena was a different story he didn't like how much it upset Sheena that Seth wasn't okay with their relationship.


	56. Chapter 56

...Monday Night Raw...

-Hallway-

Sheena was sitting on a table in the back. She had told Dean she needed a few minutes alone. She sighed as she laid her head back on the wall. She had so much on her mind. She was worried her father would never come around, she was worried Seth would never come around and except her and Dean, she loved Dean with all her heart but a part of her still missed having her cousin to turn Seth and Sheena used to be so close growing up people swore they were brother and sister, they used to comment on how protective he was like a big brother is of a little sister. Sheena missed that but she didn't regret her decision to be with Dean.. not in the slightest way Dean meant the world to her and if she hadn't chosen to be with Dean she wouldn't be pregnant and she was so excited to become a mother.

Sheena almost jumped off the table when she felt a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you.." Randy Orton said stepping back a few steps.

Sheena rolled her eyes "What do you want Orton?" Sheena sighed

"I just wanted to check on you... you seem a little off." Randy said.

Sheena laughed "Sure... you expect me to believe you give a damn about me..." Sheena shook her head

"I do care about you... I've told you this before..." Randy said walking closer to her.

"I don't believe you Randy... all you care about is hurting Dean..." Sheena sighed "If you did care about me you wouldn't of done what you did to Dean... you wouldn't of tried to keep him from marrying me... you wouldn't of done any of it..." Sheena said she could feel her anger growing.

"I don't think Dean is the right person for you... I believe it or not was just trying to protect you... I never meant to upset you." Randy said.

"Well you did." Sheena said sliding off the table "Why don't you leave me and Dean the hell alone.." Sheena said and started to walk away only to have Randy grab her by the arm and swing her around to face him.

"I was just trying to be your friend.. to look out for you." Randy said trying to plead his case to Sheena.

"You aren't doing a very good job." Sheena said

Dean was walking down the hallway when he saw Randy and Sheena the moment he saw Randy grab Sheena's arm Dean ran for the two of them the second he got to them he grabbed Randy and pinned him against the wall holding his arm against Randy's throat pressing down. "You okay?" Dean asked looking back at Sheena for a split second.

"Yes... Dean I'm fine... let him go." Sheena said softly placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean shook his head. "How many times am I going to have to tell you to stay the hell away from my WIFE?" Dean said pressing his forearm down to his throat even more.

"Dean... stop... now." Sheena sighed

"He's going to learn..." Dean started

Sheena shook her head "NOW... I mean it.. that's enough." Sheena said sternly cutting Dean off.

Dean sighed and let go of Randy. Randy dropped to the floor trying to catch his breath as Dean was cutting off his air ways when he had him pinned to the wall.

Sheena shook her head and walked over to Randy and leaning down "You okay?" Sheena said softly she felt bad that Dean had over reacted so much.

Randy nodded holding his throat.

Dean shook his head as he saw Sheena checking on Randy. "You put your hands on my wife... EVER AGIAN... I swear." Dean started for Randy but Sheena stepped in front. "It was a misunderstanding... calm down..."

"Misunderstanding?" Dean sighed and shook his head "Did he have his hand on you?" Sheena nodded "Then there was no misunderstanding... he has no reason to touch you... at ALL."

Sheena sighed "He didn't hurt me."

"I don't care... I'm not going to have him or ANYOTHER man laying a finger on you in anyway." Dean said trying to keep himself calm.

Randy shook his head and stood up still leaning against the wall slightly

"Stay the hell away from my wife Orton." Dean said getting into Orton's face before taking Sheena's hand and leading her down the hall. Sheena didn't protest she knew it was no use.. not when Dean was in the mood he was in.

-On Camera-

Sheena stood in front of the camera holding a micro phone "I'm backstage with Alicia Fox and Summer Rae you have a match with Liza tonight... she's pretty new to the ring... but she plays pretty dirty in the ring... so what is your plans for tonight?" Sheena said and held the mic in front of Alicia.

Alicia laughed "Oh... she may play it dirty in the ring... but I know a thing or two about playing it dirty... she's has no idea what's in store for her..." Alicia laughed

"That's right... she's met her match in Alicia... and if she try's anything tonight... I'll be there to put that manly bitch back in her place." Summer said

Sheena smiled and did her best not to laugh "Well good luck... not that you need it." Sheena smiled

Alicia and Summer smiled and nodded as they walked off.

-Off Camera-

Alicia and Summer hugged their friend "You did so great." Summer smiled

"A real natural." Alicia smiled.

"Not much of a professional if you ask me." Liza said coming up behind Sheena and the girls.

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Well no one did... so why don't you go bench press a car or something." Sheena said crossing her arms.

Alicia and Summer laughed

"Oh your real funny... your just lucky your pregnant." Liza said stepping forward towards Sheena. "Poor kid.. a mother like you.. and a father like that lunatic you call a husband."

Summer and Alicia stepped in front of Sheena. "Yeah... well she can't do this... but I can." Alicia said slapping Liza across the face sending Liza to the ground.

Liza looked up at the three of them holding her face "You bitch."

"I'll show you bitch... tonight in the ring." Alicia said hooking arms with Sheena and walked off.

Liza shook her head holding her face she was going to teach that little bitch Alicia a lesson tonight.

-On Camera-

As we come back from break Alicia and Summer are in the ring already. Out next is Liza she is using Seth's music she enters the ring she is wearing a pair of black shorts and Seth's shirt. The second the bell rings Alicia takes Liza down. She picks her up by the hair and delivers a slap to the face "How's that for you?..." Alicia grabs Liza swinging her around by her hair. the crowd was into the match cheering Alicia on.

Summer was on the outside clapping "That's right... get her Foxy." Summer yelled.

Alicia delivers a kick to the side of the head followed by another. Liza is on the ground Alicia drops down to the ground and grabs her hair and repeatedly slams her head into the ground over and over "How much of a bitch am I now?... Huh Liza." Alicia yells and slams her head into the ground once more.

Alicia sands up and admires her handy work as Summer jumps up and down clapping "Finish her Fox." Summer yells.

As Liza tries to stand Alicia delivers a Scissors kick to Liza and cover Liza for the 1.2.3 and has her hand raised in victory.

Summer enters the ring and raises Alicia's hand also. Summer looks over at Liza who is starting to come to and looks to Alicia they nod and in an instant are on top of Liza kicking her and eventually hitting her with fist after fist. The crowd was actually cheering on Alicia and Summer loving the fact that Liza was getting a taste of her own medicine

Seth runs down and save Liza. Summer and Alicia slide out of the ring "She needs to learn who to not mess with." Alicia yells laughing.

-Off Camera-

Sheena was waiting for Summer and Alicia when they crossed through the curtains "Oh my goodness girls... what a match and after match." Sheena smiled "I love you two girls.. have I ever told you that." Sheena laughed.

"She needed to learn you don't mess with our girl." Alicia said hugging Sheena.

"That's right... call us Miss Rae and Miss Fox... your teachers for this session of Payback 101." Summer laughed hugging Sheena.

Liza and Seth came through the curtains "What the hell?" Liza said holding her back.

"Oh... poor Liza?... are you going to cry?... can't take it but you can dish it out can't you?" Sheena said laughing

"Guess not." Summer laughed putting her arm around Sheena's shoulder.

"We told you.. you mess with Sheena you mess with us." Alicia said hooking arms with Sheena.

"That's right." Summer said also hooking arms with Sheena.

"Well we really should get going." Sheena laughed and the three of them walked off.

"I can't stand any of them..." Liza sighed

Seth shook his head "Let's go." Seth said "You should get checked out by the trainers.

Liza nodded and walked off following Seth.

-Backstage-

Sheena was walking and ran into Dean "Are you a little more calm now?" Sheena questioned

"A little." Dean sighed

"You know you didn't need to go off on Randy like that.. he didn't hurt me... he was just.." Sheena started

"He was just what?.. what was he doing putting his hands on you?" Dean cut her off "I'd love to know that."

"He was just trying to be my friend." Sheena said Dean gave her a look "Or at least that's what he said." Sheena sighed

"Sure.. he wasn't to be your friend alright... I don't trust him Sheena.. and I'm not okay with him being anywhere near you... so please.. stay away from him." Dean said

Sheena shook her head "Listen Dean.. I love you.. but I'm not going to let you tell me who I can and can't talk to got it?" Sheena sighed

"I'm not trying to but.." Dean started but was cut off by Sheena

"But what?... that's what your doing... " Sheena said

"I don't like him... I don't trust him.. and I don't want him anywhere near you END OF STORY... " Dean said getting a little worked up "And what was that earlier... you checking on him?.. what was that about?" Dean asked rising a brow.

"You cut off his air way... he was having trouble breathing okay... you over reacted and lost control of you temper... if you could control your temper I wouldn't of had to check on him now would I?" Sheena said getting a little annoyed at him questioning her actions.

Dean shook his head and threw his hands in the air. "You are something else... you know that.." Dean sighed

"You should know." Sheena rolled her eyes and felt the baby moving up a storm she placed a hand over her stomach "Woah."

"What?... what's wrong?" Dean said rushing over to her. "You okay babe?"

Sheena nodded "Yeah.. I just don't think the little one likes us fighting." Sheena said "He or She is moving up a storm in there." Sheena laughs slightly.

Dean nods and bends down to Sheena's stomach and places his hands over her stomach. "I'm sorry little one... mommy and daddy are going to stop fighting... and daddy is going to stop being such a pain in the butt to your mommy... I promise." Dean said rubbing Sheena's stomach "Daddy loves you little peanut." He said kissing her stomach before standing up and kissing Sheena "I'm sorry... " Dean said

"I am to... I love you." Sheena said returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you." Dean smiled

"You better get going.. I believe your match is next." Sheena smiled

"I'll see you in a few... Ryback... he'll be short work for me." Dean laughed and kissed Sheena before walking off.

Sheena smiled as she watched her husband walk away she loved him so much. Sheena places her hand on her stomach and rubs in "Mommy loves you little one.. you, me and daddy are going to be so happy... just you wait and see." Sheena smiled they were going to have the perfect family she just knew it she didn't care what Liza said Sheena knew Dean was going to be a wonderful father and her baby was going to have the best of everything in life.

Sorry it took so long to update computer problems thanks for the reviews I love reading what everyone thinks.


	57. Chapter 57

...Monday Night Raw...

-On Camera-

Ryback and Axel are already in the ring as we come back from break. Dean's music hits and the crowd goes crazy. Out comes Dean he's ready to fight he enters the ring and the ref rings the bell and Axel hopes on the ropes to distract Dean and it cost him Ryback takes him down and sends him outside the ring. Axel comes around and gets a couple kicks in while the ref is being distracted by Ryback. Dean climbs into the ring and Ryback goes after him but Dean moves and Ryback goes outside the ring Dean climbs out and grabs Ryback and throws him into the ring he'd had enough and sets up for Dirty Deeds when out of no where Seth and Randy attack.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Sheena is watching this she shakes her head she knew Seth and Randy were up to something damn them.

-Back In The Ring-

Roman runs out to make the save but gets out numbered that is when John Cena comes out along with Chris Jericho. They clear the ring and help Dean up.

Triple H's Music hits and out comes Triple H, Stephanie, Liza and Kane he motioned for the four of them to get to the back. Triple H and the rest of the Authority followed by Ryback and Axel head up the ramp. and we close the show with the men in the ring posing for the crowd.

-Backstage-

Sheena was sitting on one of the huge equipment crates backstage waiting for Dean to come back through the curtains when the Authority comes back Seth glares at Sheena. Stephanie walks over to her "Hey... I saw your interview you did wonderful." Stephanie smiled

"Thank you." Sheena smiled

Stephanie then walked away. Randy walked over to her. "Sheena." He said softly.

"I don't want to hear a damn thing from you." Sheena turned her head.

"It wasn't my idea." He said.

"Let me guess..it was Seth's." Sheena said glaring at Seth. Who intern Smirked at her as if to say yes it was.

"Yes..." Randy nodded.

Sheena sighed a shook her head "Maybe you should stop following him around like a lost puppy and get a life." Sheena rolled her eyes.

Dean and the other 3 men came through the curtains and Dean headed straight for Randy and Sheena. "How many times do I have to tell you." Dean started after Randy but Roman made it just in time to grab him.

Randy backed off and shook his head and walked off.

"He doesn't seem to get the hint." Dean shook his head "I swear I could just."

Sheena shook her head and jumped off the equipment crate "Pay him no attention babe." She smiled

Dean's arms went out to instinctively grab her when she jumped off it wasn't that much of a jump but he didn't like her taking any chances. "Woah... watch it."

"Oh come on... it's not like it's a 10 story building." Sheena laughed

Dean sighed and shook his head kissing her on top of hers.

...Down The Road...

-Iowa City, Iowa-  
>It had been a little over three weeks and Sheena was at her 16 week check up she smiled as she looked down at her stomach she swears she'd just grew a belly out of no where she had been in Iowa with her family her father was finally coming around it seemed once he saw that she was showing he started to soften up he still wasn't all for it and didn't like she married Dean and didn't tell anyone but he couldn't do anything about it. Dean was over joyed that she was showing he hadn't seen her besides skypeing for the last two weeks and he saw her belly over the Skype but still it was different in person.<p>

The doctor comes in "Well hello Mrs. Ambrose...how are we feeling today?" Doctor Miller asked

"I'm wonderful... " Sheena smiled

"That's great... morning sickness gone?" Dr. Miller asked

"Completely." Sheena smiled

"Great." Dr. Miller said "So are we ready to see if we can tell if your having a little boy or a little girl?" he asked

"Oh yes.. definitely." Sheena smiled "Right babe?" Sheena looked to Dean

Dean smiled and nodded his head "I can't wait."

Dr. Miller smiled and got his equipment ready and started searching for the baby. He smiled "Well... looks like we have a little... oh wait." The doctor gets a bewildered look on his face.

"What?... what's wrong?" Sheena asked a little concerned as she grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed

Dean looked back and forth between the ultra sound machine and the doctor.

The doctor presses on her stomach over and over and then moves the probe and gasps.

"What?... what's wrong?" Sheena says the worry clearly in her voice now.

"Nothing.. nothings wrong.. I just can't believe I didn't see it sooner..." Dr. Miller shook his head

"What do you mean?" Dean raises a brow.

"You have one little boy.." Dr. Miler says and Sheena smiles as does Dean. "And One very shy little girl." he adds.

If Dean wasn't sitting down already he would of most likely collapsed from shock "Woah... you only heard one heart beat you said... " Sheena said her heart racing... your mistaken right?"

"No... I'm not." He points to the screen "This is baby A a little boy.. and this right here is baby b your little girl... she was hiding behind him." He said putting baby A and baby B beside the pictures so she could see.

"Oh my god." Sheena shakes her head "Twins."

"Twins... wow." Dean gets a smile on his face.

"Lets listen to the heart beats... can you hear that... we defiantly have two heart beats now.." Dr. Miller said

"Why didn't we hear it before?" Sheena questioned

"There are plenty of reasons... some times their heart beats are so close together that you only hear one until further along." The doctor says. "But your having twins... your 16 weeks now so they are starting to come out on their own ways... congratulations.." Dr. Miller smiled

"Thank you." Dean smiled "Babe... we are having a little boy and a little girl...can you believe it?"

"This is crazy... I never thought we'd have twins... I guess we are getting best of both worlds... A Boy and A Girl... can you believe that..." Sheena shook her head still trying to let it soak in.

Dr. Miller smiled and stood up. "I'll go write up my orders and have my nurse bring it back into you. Both Dean and Sheena nodded and the doctor walked out of the room.

"I'm still letting it sink in babe... I didn't think in a million years this would be happening." Sheena shook her head

Dean smiled "Now you know why your so big..."

Sheena gives him a look "You think I'm fat?"

"No No... not at all your all belly babe." Dean smiled bringing his lips to hers and kissing her.

"Good.. you better not." Sheena laughed kissing him.

Dean moved down to her stomach. "So Little Man and Little Princess... daddy and mommy are very surprised you sneaky little ones... but we are so happy... so very happy." Dean smiled and kissed her stomach twice a kiss for each.

Sheena laughs and runs her hair through Dean's hair as he talks to her belly she was so excited to be having twins she did have a hint of fear along with the excitement but mostly excitement. "Can you believe it.. a little boy and a little girl... I hope he looks just like you.." Sheena smiled

"And she looks just like you." Dean smiled and then shook his head "I take that back... if she looks just like you... I'm going to be chasing boys a way non stop... and she's not dating until she's like 35.." Dean said

"Oh really." Sheena laughed

Dean put his face back to her belly "You hear that princess... no dating until your 35.. and I mean it." Dean said with a slight laugh.

Sheena just shook her head and laughed she could tell Dean was going to be so protective of their little girl.


	58. Chapter 58

...Monday Night Raw...

-Backstage-

The next Monday Sheena and Dean walked into the Arena holding hands they were still in awe of the fact that they were having twins they hadn't told anyone yet they were still getting used to the idea them selves.

A stage hand walked up to the two of them "Hey... we need you Dean... we have some promo shoots we need to do... " He said

"Alright.. I'll be right there." Dean said and the stage hand nodded and walked off quickly.

Sheena smiled "I'll meet you back in the locker room area." Sheena said standing on her tippy toes and kissing him.

"Got it.." Dean smiled kissing her "I love you." He smiled and then leaned down to her stomach and kissed it. "I love you too my little angels." Dean smiled and then walked off.

Alicia and Layla smiled "How sweet was that." Layla smiled

The girls who hadn't seen Sheena in two weeks face lit up when they saw he now very pronounced belly. "Oh my goodness... look at that... " Alicia's hands went to her stomach

"Damn... did it just show up over night." Layla laughed

"Seems like it." Sheena laughed "You have no idea." Sheena smiled shaking her head

"What?.. what aren't you telling us?" Alicia questioned

"Well we found out the gender." Sheena smiled

"Great.. tell us are we picking out girl names or boy names?" Layla asked

"Well... I need help with little boy names... and little girl names." Sheena said and waited for the reaction.

Alicia and Layla's mouth dropped "No way... your having twins?" Alicia shook her head

"Yes way... we are having twins... a little girl and a little boy... how amazing is that?" Sheena beamed

Alicia started jumping up and down and hugged her friend. "Oh my god, oh my god...how awesome... I can't believe it." Alicia said ecstatic for her friend.

Seth, Stephanie and Triple H were walking down the hall when they saw this sight Seth rolled his eyes. "What can't you believe?" Stephanie asked "Oh wow.. look at your baby bump." Stephanie smiled

"Oh my god... tell her tell her." Alicia said

Sheena laughed she was happy that Alicia was so happy she knew Alicia was going to be over the moon when she had those babies.

"Tell me what?" Stephanie questioned.

"I found out what the gender of the baby is.." Sheena smiled

"So... what is it? A little boy or A little girl?" Triple H asked

"Well... A little boy ... and A little girl." Sheena smiled

"Twins?... oh my goodness honey." Stephanie smiled and hugged Sheena. "Wow... how crazy is that?"

"I know.. it's still sinking in... Dean and I were in complete shock when the doctor told us that we had a hide away baby." Sheena laughed "our little girl was hiding behind her brother." Sheena smiled

"Wow... I'm so happy for you." Stephanie smiled

"Congrats Sheena." Seth said softly looking up at her he shook his head not only was Sheena pregnant she was having twins now.

Sheena smiled at Seth a little shocked he had congratulated her. "Thank you."

"So.. how are your parents taking the news?... has your father come around yet?" Stephanie asked

"I haven't told them about the twins... yet but my dad is actually starting to come around he called to ask how everything was going the other day so we are heading in the right direction." Sheena smiled

"That's wonderful." Stephanie smiled.

"We should get going..." Layla said hooking arms with Sheena.

"Yeah we do need to get going..." Alicia said hooking Sheena's other arm.

"Yeah.. I'll catch up with you later." Sheena smiled

"Great." Stephanie smiled as Sheena and the two ladies walked off.

Seth sighed as he watched his cousin walk away. Triple H shook his head "How crazy is that?... twins wow." Triple H said

"I know... I'm really proud of you Seth... am I taking this the right way?... are you starting to come around also?" Stephanie asked

"I don't know... I just I'm going to try to be supportive... TRY... being the major word." Seth sighed

"So what brought this change of heart on?" Triple H asked

"I had a conversation with my father and uncle... they made me realize I need to let Sheena make her own decisions... it's hard believe me when I know she's making a huge mistake but... what can I do... Sheena is married to Dean and now they are having twins..." Seth sighed "Even if I do think they are heading for disaster I guess I have to let it happen.. and be there when it all blows up in her face." Seth sighed

"If.." Stephanie corrected.

"You have a lot more faith in them then I do." Seth said

"Well... I tend to rout for the underdog... what can I say." Stephanie kissed her husband "I'll catch up with you guys later." She said and walked off.

"My wife is a hopeless romantic." Triple H laughed

"I can see that." Seth laughed slightly

"I just hope I'm making the right decision by backing off a bit." Seth said

"All you can do is wait and see I guess." Triple H said

"That's the hard part." Seth said walking off with Triple H.

Liza comes out from behind a large stack of crates shaking her head she couldn't believe Seth brought her here to make Sheena and Dean's life a living hell that got changed because of her getting knocked up but now he was backing off Dean too? What was wrong with him... she didn't think Sheena should just get to live happily ever after with her lunatic prince Liza crossed her arms over her chest and let out a sigh "Sheena's got to pay.. both of them have to." Liza said to her self and walked off.

-Locker Room-

Dean smiled when he saw John and Roman talking in the locker room. "What has you in such a great mood?" Roman asked

"Yeah... I haven't seen you in this great of a mood in a long time." John laughed

"I got some wonderful news... what can I saw... I'm in a wonderful mood." Dean smiled

"So... tell us... what is this wonderful news?" Roman questioned

"Yes... I just have to know now... it's got to be something big for you to be in this kind of mood." John laughed

"I found out what the gender of my child is." Dean smiled

"So.. what is it?" Roman asked

"A boy and A girl." Dean beamed

"What?... no way..." Roman shook his head

"Twins?... wow congrats man." John smiled

"Thanks... I'm going to have best of both worlds... A little boy to teach sports and train in the ring... and a little girl to spoil rotten." Dean smiled

"Wow... how's Sheena taking it." John asked

"She's excited... a little scared if you ask me but over all more excited then anything." Dean laughed slightly

"I see... well I'm really happy for you both... you guys are going to be wonderful parents." Roman smiled

"Thanks... not a thing in the world could ruin my mood today." Dean smiled all was right in the world. Dean was the luckiest man on the face of the earth he had a beautiful wife who he loved with all his being.. and two beautiful babies on the way. His little family meant the world to him and he'd do anything in the world to protect them.


	59. Chapter 59

...Monday Night Raw...

-Backstage-

Dean was waiting for his match backstage. He smiled when he saw Sheena walk up. "Hello Beautiful." Dean said kissing her once she made it to him.

"Hey." Sheena smiled

"I thought we were going to meet back by the locker rooms later." Dean said putting his hands on her waist.

"I just wanted to come wish you luck... " Sheena smiled "I didn't think it'd be such a big deal..." Sheena said

Dean laughed "It's not... well thank you... you going to be watching my match?" Dean asked

"Well of course." Sheena smiled "Who are you going up against tonight?" Sheena asked

"Orton..." Dean sighed

Sheena nodded "I see... well then you don't need much luck then huh?... " Sheena laughed

"Guess not..." Dean smiled and kissed her. His smiled faded when he saw Randy Orton and Seth Rollins walking his way.

Sheena saw his smile disappear "What?" Sheena turned around and saw what he was looking at "Oh I see." Sheena sighed she hoped they could control them selves for once.

Seth and Randy made their way over to the happy couple. "So... I hear you two are having twins." Orton said softly looking at the ground.

"Yes... yes we are." Sheena smiled

"Well congratulations." Randy said "Both of you." Randy said looking over in Dean's direction.

Dean nodded giving Randy a suspicious look.

"Wow... first Seth now you... what is in the water around here?" Sheena raised a brow.

Dean raised a brow also. "Seth actually congratulated you?" Dean questioned

"Yes... is it that hard to believe?" Seth shook his head

"Well yes it is actually." Dean admitted

"I'll admit it was a bit of a shock Seth." Sheena also admitted.

Seth shrugged "Okay I know I haven't been the biggest supporter of you two..." Seth started

Sheena shook her head and laughed "Really that's an understatement." Sheena crossed her arms.

"Okay your right... but I promised your father and mine... I'd back off a bit... and let you make your own decisions for yourself..." Seth said Sheena smiled a bit "Even if I think your making a huge one with Him." Seth said motioning at Dean.

"Seth..." Sheena warned

"But... I'll let you make it... and hope for the best I guess." Seth sighed

Sheena smiled and stepped forward and hugged Seth. Seth smiled and wrapped his arms around his cousin. "I'm happy you've finally decided to give us a chance..."

Seth smiled as he pulled back from the hug and looked down at her stomach "Wow... you really are showing aren't you." Seth laughed

"Yeah... I'm starting to feel like a whale." Sheena laughed

Seth shook his head "Oh you don't even come close to looking like one... you look beautiful." Seth smiled

"Well thank you." Sheena smiled

Dean put his arm around Sheena's waist and smiled at her slightly. "See it's not just me that says that." Dean smiled he looks at Seth he didn't believe it just yet that Seth was giving them a chance he just didn't trust Seth so it was going to take a lot for Dean to believe Seth but Sheena wanted to believe it so he'd make sure he didn't make a big deal out of it. He'd just keep an eye on Seth... and Randy for that he didn't trust a single person in the Authority.

A stage hand walks over "You guys are next... your out first Dean." he said and walked off.

Dean nodded and looked over to Sheena. "Well... I'll see you when I'm done..." Dean smiled and placed his hand on Sheena's stomach as he kissed her "Love you." He smiled

"Love you." Sheena smiled as he kissed her and then he headed towards the entrance.

Sheena let out a sigh of content "Good luck Randy." Sheena smiled

"Thanks." Randy said and headed to the entrance also.

Seth shook his head.

"What?" Sheena raised a brow

"Nothing...it's just crazy seeing you like this... all pregnant and stuff." Seth laughed

"Your not kidding... I still can't believe I've got two little lives growing inside me... it's amazing." Sheena smiled

Seth nodded "That it is... I do really hope things work out for you... I do want to see you happy." Seth said

Sheena nodded "I am happy... can't you see that?" Sheena shook her head.

"It's just hard for me... your like a little sister... and I've spent basically my whole life protecting you.. it's hard to just turn that off." Seth explained

Sheena sighed and nodded "I know... but I'm married now and I'm going to be a mom... so it's time you let me live my life... like you said if it's a mistake let me make it... not that it is... because I love Dean... and I love my children... more then anything in this world." Sheena said

Seth sighed and hugged his cousin. "I'm trying Sheena I really am."

Sheena smiled and hugged him back. Sheena smiled up at him as she pulled back from the hug. "I know... and I'm so happy about that." Sheena smiled she was so happy that she was getting her cousin back "I've always wanted you to be apart of my children's lives... you are their family." Sheena smiled

"Well I can't wait to meet them." Seth smiled he knew giving Sheena the room to make her own decisions was going to be hard but what choice did he have he was driving her away with his actions and he couldn't have that.

-On Camera-

In the ring Dean was waiting for Randy. Orton's music hits and out comes Orton along with Liza. Dean shakes his head and glares at Liza he didn't like that bitch one bit. She was hell bent on hurting Sheena and that was something he wasn't going to have at all.

Orton enters the ring and the bell rings signaling the start of the match. Dean has the upper hand right off the bat. Dean hit's a clothes line and takes Orton down. He hits a back stabber and goes for a cover but gets a 2 count.

Liza slams her hands on the mat. "Come on Orton." She yells.

Dean grabs Randy off the matt but Orton counters him and sends him outside the ring in front of Liza. Who gets a devilish smirk on her face. The ref warns her to stay away from Dean as he tries to get up. Randy goes to try to get him but the ref can see Dean can make it up himself backs him up.

This gives Liza a chance to rake his eyes. Dean holds his eyes and try's to grab the ropes and Randy drags him in. Randy see's something was wrong but didn't see what happened and hit's him with an RKO as he attempts to stand up.

Randy covers Dean for the 1.2.3 and the bell rings and Randy has his hand raised victory.

The ref goes over to Dean and helps him to the back as Dean could still not see very well.

Randy looks to Liza with a what did you do look on his face. She shrugged and raised his hand as Raw went off the air.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Sheena see's Dean being helped back and runs over to him "Baby... you okay... I can't believe that bitch." Sheena said seething.

"Calm down babe." Dean said shaking his head.

"Let's go.. I'm taking you to the trainers you need to get your eyes flushed." Sheena sighed and helped Dean back to the trainers.

-Trainers-

Dean was getting his eyes flushed out by the trainers "I'm fine Sheena... I can already see better." Dean said sensing she was pacing the floor he looked up and saw he was right.

"I swear... " Sheena shook her head

"You swear nothing... you don't need to start anything with that woman.." Dean warned

"I'm sorry I just... I'm just so mad at her.. who the hell does she think she is putting her hands on my husband?... " Sheena gritted her teeth. "Okay... I'm going to get some air... I'm getting my self all worked up." Sheena sighed and walked over to him giving him a quick kiss before walking out the door.

The trainer looked at Dean and laughed after she walked out. Dean laughed "That's my wife... but hey I swear I love her more every day." Dean smiled

-Backstage-

"What was that about?" Seth asked Liza

"I was helping Randy." Liza answered

"I didn't need it." Randy said.

Sheena was walking and saw Liza she automatically headed for her. "You..." Sheena got into her face. "Who the hell do you think you are... you could of blinded him you bitch."

Liza shook her head and laughed "That'd be a blessing for him... He wouldn't have to look at you... I mean if you haven't looked in a mirror lately your kind of looking on the whale side lately." Liza laughed

Sheena grabbed Liza and shoved her into the wall and went for her but Seth stepped in front of her.

"Whoa... wait... Sheena... your pregnant... what are you thinking." Seth said putting his hands on her shoulders giving her a you need to clam down look.

"He's right... your in no condition to start something with me.. you little twit so I'd watch yourself you nimrod..." Liza said walking towards Sheena but Seth turned around and gave Liza a look.

"You better no even think about threating her Liza." Seth warned her "She's pregnant for goodness sakes."

Liza shook her head "Really Seth... I can't believe you what has gotten into you." Liza shook her head and walked off in a huff.

Seth sighed and shook his head "Sheena..." Seth sighed

"I know I know... I'm sorry ... sometimes I swear I can't control these hormones... I'm having mood swings like crazy." Sheena sighed

Seth laughed "Really I couldn't tell." Seth laughed and saw Dean walking up.

"Baby." Sheena smiled kissing him "You feeling better?"

"Yes.. much." Dean said "So what was going on here?"

Seth shook his head and let out a slight laugh.

"Sheena what did you do?" Dean questioned telling Sheena had to of done something.

"I lost it on Liza." Sheena sighed

"Sheena." Dean scolded

"I'm sorry... I just I couldn't control myself... before I knew it I was shoving her." Sheena shook her head sighing "She called me a whale."

Dean shook his head "You shoved her?... what the hell are you thinking Sheena?... your pregnant how were you going to defend yourself... or our children if she would of came after you?" Dean shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh

"Liza was baiting her..." Seth said defending her

"but that doesn't make it right." Sheena shook her head knowing she was in the wrong.

"Your right it doesn't." Dean shook his head.

"I wouldn't of let Liza lay a finger on her." Seth said

"Really... and I'm supposed to trust you?" Dean shook his head

"Dean.. he's trying... give him a break." Sheena said coming to Seth's defense.

Dean shook his head and bit the inside of his cheek keeping himself in check. "We will talk about this later... I'm going to go get showered and changed." Dean sighed

"Okay." Sheena said softly.

"I love you." Dean said kissing her softly.

"I love you." Sheena kissed him back before he walked off.

Sheena sighed as she looked up at Seth "I'm sorry... I shouldn't of brought you into this." Sheena shook her head

"Don't worry about it cuz..." Seth said putting his arm around Sheena's shoulder and giving her a gentle squeeze.

Sheena smiled and brought her arm around him and gave him a side hug "Have I told you have happy I am to have my cousin back?" Sheena laughed

... ... ...

This is my weekend to work so I don't know how many chapters I'll get up this weekend. I work 6pm to 6am so I don't have a lot of time to get on the computer but I'll try my best to get at least 1 more chapter out this weekend.


	60. Chapter 60

...Later That Night...

-The Hotel(Dean and Sheena's Room)-

Dean opened the door and held it open for Sheena. Sheena walked in and Dean shut the door. Dean sighed as he took Sheena's jacket off and set it on bed.

Sheena sighed as she turned around to face Dean "Your still mad at me aren't you?" Sheena shook her head.

"I'm not mad at you... I'm just upset... your not thinking about the well being of our children..." Dean said softly

Sheena shook her head "I can't believe you just said that... how am I not thinking about the well being of our children... that's all I think about."

"You attacked Liza... what would you of done if she would of come back after you... she could of hurt you... and our children..." Dean sighed

"I lost it okay.. I'm sorry when I saw what she did to you I couldn't contain my anger..." Sheena said "Besides... Seth was there... I know you don't trust him but.."

Dean cut Sheena off "Your right I don't trust him... after everything he's done to hurt us... I can't bring myself to trust him... it's going to take a lot to be able to trust him." Dean sighed

Sheena sighed "I'm sorry... It wasn't my intention to go after Liza... I haven't been able to control my emotions... there is to many hormones running through my body."

Dean laughed slightly "Your not wrong about that." Dean shook his head and sighed "Listen I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either." Sheena sighed

"Please... just do one thing for me please." Dean said

"Name it." Sheena replied.

"Stay away from Liza... Please." Dean sighed

Sheena nodded "Okay... if it will make you feel better... I will."

Dean wrapped his arms around Sheena and smiled "It will... so much better." Dean said "I love you Mrs. Ambrose." Dean smiled

"I love you Mr. Ambrose." Sheena smiled and brought her lips to his and kiss him.

******Smackdown Taping******

-Backstage(Hallway)-

Seth and Randy were talking in the backstage hallway when Liza walked up to them. Randy rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "What do you want?" Randy asked

"None of your business... I came to talk to Seth." Liza said sticking her nose up at Randy.

Randy shook his head "Good... your kind is not welcome in my presences anyway." Randy said rolling his eyes and walking away.

"He is an ass." Liza rolled her eyes turning to Seth once Randy walked away.

"What did you need?" Seth questioned

"Are we really backing off Dean and Sheena?" Liza asked "Please tell me this is part of your plan or something." Liza said

"It's not a plan Liza... nothing I do right now is going to break them up... she's having his child... or children now I guess... she's no leaving him... so I've come to the realization I need to back off..." Seth said

"You can't stand him..." Liza raised a brow.

"Your right I can't... that hasn't changed." Seth admitted

"Then why this change of heart?" Liza questioned

"Why not...Sheena is pregnant she's having Dean's twins... for goodness sakes I don't think Dean deserves to be with Sheena but I can't do anything about that right now all I can do is support Sheena and hope for the best... if he does hurt her... like I think... then I will be there for her." Seth explained

"I don't get you... you bring me here to make her pay... and now..." Liza starts

"And now things have changed... "

"Yeah things have changed... and so have you." Liza rolled her eyes and walked off in a huff.

Seth sighed and shook his head.

Sheena was walking down the hall with Summer Sheena smiled when she spotted Seth. "Hey you." Sheena smiled

Seth smiled and hugged his cousin. "Hey... how are you doing today?" Seth asked

"Great." Sheena smiled pulling back from the hug "I feel as big house though... " Sheena sighed

"Oh... cut it out.. you are so not as big as a house." Summer shook her head.

"She's right Sheena..." Seth said

"I'm always right." Summer said crossing her arms

"Ha... that's funny Summer." Sheena laughed

Summer stuck her tongue out. at Sheena and walked off.

Sheena laughed and turned to Seth.

"So... you and Dean alright?" Seth asked

"Yeah... we are fine." Sheena said softly

Seth nodded "So has your dad come around anymore yet?" Seth asked

"Yeah... he called this morning... he wants me to bring Dean to the family reunion next week." Sheena said

Seth nodded "I see... that's good."

"You going?" Sheena asked

"Yeah... I promised my parents." Seth replied

"Well I'm glad things are starting to get back to normal... as normal as we will ever be." Sheena laughed slightly.

Seth laughed and hugged his cousin. "Me too."

-Locker Room(Superstars)-

Dean sighed as he put his bags on the bench grabbing out his clothes.

Roman walked in "Hey.." He said

"Hey.." Dean said turning around to look at him briefly before turning around.

"What's wrong with you?" Roman asked sensing something was up with Dean.

"Nothing... it's just this whole... Seth thing... I don't trust him... " Dean sighed

"I see... but what can you do about it... he's her cousin it's obvious she wants him in her life... she's given him how many chances." Roman said

"I know... that's what annoys me to no end... he's hurt her more then once and she still gives him a chance with out a second thought." Dean shook his head

"That's just the kind of person she it... she is to forgiving for her own good." Roman said

Dean nodded in agreement. "Now... her parents want her to bring me to this family reunion.." Dean sighed

"That's a good thing... isn't it?" Roman questioned

"I guess... I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb... " Dean sighed

"Sense when do you care about that stuff?" Roman shook his head

"I don't I know Sheena is going to get defensive if her family starts in on her about me... " Dean said "I don't want her to stress out."

Roman nodded

"I just hope that this isn't some sort of set up... " Dean sighed

"What do you mean?" Roman asked

"I just don't have a good feeling about this whole family reunion thing." Dean sighed he didn't know why but he didn't have a good feeling about it but he didn't tell Sheena anything about it because he didn't want to worry her or stress her out.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sorry it took so long to update very hectic at work didn't have to time to update.


	61. Chapter 61

******Smackdown Taping*********

-On Camera-

Seth and Randy were in the ring waiting for Dean and Roman. Liza was leaning against the ropes with her arms crossed over her chest. She shook her head as Dean's music hit and the crowd goes crazy for the Lunatic Fringe.

Dean smirks as he makes his way down to the ring he stops at the bottom of the ramp and Roman's music hits and the crowd goes crazy for him also as he makes his way through the crowd.

Dean and Roman enter the ring at the same time the look over to Seth and Randy.

Seth and Roman start out the match The two men lock up and Seth is sent flying back to his corner he quickly tags Randy into the match.

Randy enters the ring with a smirk on his face. Roman laughs at him and goes after him and they lock up also. Randy is also shoved into the corner but Seth jumps down and shakes his head no. Randy looks shocked and turns around taking a few steps and receives a spear from Roman. Roman goes for the cover and gets a two count before Seth breaks it up Dean fly's in and takes Seth down and they end up on the floor at the bottom of the mat.

Randy struggles to his feet and receives a superman punch . Roman covers Randy for the win.

Dean climbs into the ring and he and Roman have their hands raised in victory. They celebrate in the middle of the ring as Randy rolls out of the ring and is helped to the back by Seth followed by Liza.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Seth looks at Randy "You okay man?" he asked

"Just wonderful... what was that about?" Randy asked

"I knew what was coming I wanted nothing to do with that." Seth admitted

"Oh great... I'll have to make sure I return the favor sometime." Randy said holding his ribs.

Seth shrugged "What's your problem?" Seth asked looking at Liza who had a scowl on her face.

"Nothing." Liza rolled her eyes and walked off not before making eye contact with Sheena who was walking up.

Sheena rolled her eyes as she walked past and over to her cousin and Randy. She crossed her arms over her chest "That wasn't a very nice thing out their Seth..." Sheena said

"I'll tell you like I told him... I knew what was coming... I didn't want anything to do with that." Seth said

Sheena shook her head "Some tag partner you are Seth." Sheena scolded

"No kidding... " Randy said holding his ribs

Sheena looked over at Randy who was holding his ribs she walked closer to him "You should get these checked out... your bruising already... that's not good."

"I'm fine." Randy said

Sheena sighs "Well does it hurt much when you touch them?" Sheena asked as she touched his ribs running her hands over them seeing him winch in pain.

Dean and Roman walked backstage in time to see this Dean felt a jolt of jealousy run through him as he saw Sheena with her hands on Randy. Dean made his presence know by clearing his throat.

Sheena looked over at Dean "Hey sweetie." Sheena smiled as she walked over to Dean and kissed him.

Dean looked between his wife and Randy a couple times before putting his arm around her shoulder "What's going on?" Dean asked

Sheena looked up to Dean "I was just telling Randy he should go get checked out... his ribs don't look to good..." Sheena said softly.

Dean raised a brow "Really...well that's chance you take when you step into the ring... " Dean smirked

Sheena shook her head

Randy sighed as he shook his head and walked off followed by Seth.

"I'll see you guys later." Roman smiled as he left.

Sheena and Dean nodded.

Dean looked to Sheena "So... sense when are you so worried about Orton?" Dean questioned

"I'm not... I just told him he should get his ribs checked out... they were bruising... " Sheena said with a questioning look "Why is it such a big deal?" Sheena questioned

"It's not." Dean said

"Your making it seem like it is." Sheena said shaking her head

"I'm sorry... I just don't like walking backstage and seeing my wife with her hands on another man... and Orton of all men." Dean sighed

"I'm sorry... I didn't think you'd be coming backstage right then... I didn't think it'd be such a big deal... I just asked him if it hurt when I touched it that's it... really Dean that's all it was." Sheena said

"I know... I believe you." Dean sighed "I didn't mean to make it sound like I thought something was going on... I just don't trust Orton... you know he has a thing for you... and I don't want him getting any ideas." Dean said

Sheena nodded "Well it doesn't matter what kind of idea's he has... he doesn't stand a chance... I love you... and only you.." Sheena said putting her arms around his neck "I'm married to you... I'm having your children... Randy should get the message don't you think."

"You'd think... but he's a hard head." Dean said "Speaking of children.. how are our little ones?" Dean asked

"Wonderful... Summer and Alicia have been going though baby names all day... if we don't pick a name soon they are going to drive me nuts babe." Sheena said

"Well we will have to figure out some names then won't we... " Dean smiled

"Well... I still like the idea of our son being named after you...and my father... What about Steven Dean Ambrose?... " Sheena looked up at Dean with a hopeful look.

Dean smiled and nodded "I like that... now we just need to think of one for our little princess." Dean smiled

"Well... we have been going through a lot of names... Alicia loves the Name Skylah and Summer loves the name Shanna... but I don't know it sounds to much like Sheena... so what do you think?" Sheena asked him

"I do like Skylah... it's a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." Dean smiled

"I was thinking that also.. so what about Skylah Joy... my mothers middle name is Joy... she'll love it." Sheena looked up at her husband.

"I love it Skylah Joy Ambrose... " Dean smiled

"We just named our twins... You hear that little ones you have names... Steven Dean Ambrose.. and Skylah Joy Ambrose..." Sheena smiled as she looked up at her husband who placed a hand over her stomach and kissed her.

Summer and Alicia walked up to the happy couple. "What are you all happy about?" Summer raised a brow.

"We just named our little ones." Sheena smiled

"Really so what are the names." Alicia smiled

"Steven Dean Ambrose." Sheena smiled "And Skylah Joy Ambrose."

Alicia hugged her friend "I knew you'd pick that name... "

"I still like Shanna but Skylah beautiful too... I'm so happy for you girl." Summer smiled an hugged her friend.

"Wow... what has you guys all happy." Seth questioned as he walked up on the group.

"They picked out the names for the babies." Alicia smiled

"Really... well I can't wait to hear." Seth smiled

Dean raised a brow as he put his arm around Sheena "Steven Dean Ambrose... and Skylah Joy Ambrose." Dean said looking down at Sheena smiling.

Sheena smiled up at Dean she was so happy things were going so wonderful she just knew things were looking up for them. Her father was coming around. Seth was finally coming around and they had the names for their children picked out things were finally coming together. Life was finally starting to feel perfect.


	62. Chapter 62

...Family Reunion...

-Davenport, Iowa-

It was the Rollins Family Reunion and everyone was their. Seth looked around and saw his parents he smiled and hugged his mother "Hey mom." Seth smiled

"Hey sweetie." Seth's mother smiled hugging him

"How's it going son?" Seth's father asked

"Pretty good." Seth smiled

Sheena's parents walked over Seth hugged his Aunt Shelley. "Hey." Seth smiled

"How are you honey?" Shelley asked

"Great... " Seth smiled

"Sheena said she'd be here." Shelley said looking around "But I don't see her."

"She'll be here... she was looking forward to it." Seth assured his aunt.

"So.. you guys are getting along I'm guessing then." Steven said

"Yes... I took your and my fathers advice... Sheena is my family.. and family has to come first." Seth said he smiled slightly when he saw Sheena and Dean come through the door "Look who's here."

Everyone looked behind them "Oh darling." Shelley smiled as Sheena made it over to them "You look beautiful.." Shelley looked her daughter over "You really do have a glow about you... your showing wow... "

"That has to be one healthy baby." Steven laughed

"Well... we actually wanted to talk to you about that." Sheena said taking Dean's hand

"Really.. what is it sweetie?" Steven asked

"We found out we are having twins... A little girl and A little boy." Sheena smiled

Shelley's hands flew to her mouth and tears started welling up "Oh my god... sweetie." Shelley wrapped her arms around her daughter "Twins."

Steven smiled and shook his son in law's hand. "Congratulations."

Dean smiled and nodded "Thank you."

"So do you have names picked out?" Seth's mother asked

"Yes... for our son.. we wanted to name him Steven Dean Ambrose." Sheena smiled "After his father and grandfather."

Steven smiled and hugged his daughter. "Wow... I'm honored."

"What about the little girl?" Shelley asked

"We decided on Skylah Joy Ambrose." Sheena smiled "Joy after mom's middle name."

"This is just so wonderful... can you believe it Steven... we are going to have 2 grandchildren... how wonderful is this?" Shelley was over the moon she couldn't wait to be a grandmother.

Steven smiled and put his arm around his wife.

Shelley took Sheena's arm and Seth's mother took the other "We need to have some girl time you don't mind do you." They said and lead her off.

Dean looked down at the floor he was so out of place here. "So... I'm happy you've decided to accept mine and Sheena's marriage." Dean said

Steven bit the inside of his cheek "Well what choice did I have.. I mean really you marry my daughter with out letting any of her family know... you knock her up... the only choice I had was to deal with it... that doesn't mean I accept it... I'm dealing with it... I'll never accept it..." Steven said and walked away.

Dean sighed and shook his head. Seth's father shook his head and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder "Give him time... he's just very protective of his daughter.. she's his only child on top of that... "

Seth shook his head "I don't think times going to help this." Seth said

"I knew... you were just saying all that for Sheena's benefit ." Dean said

"Of course...I'm doing all this for Sheena... but don't worry I was being truthful when I said I was going to back off... You'll make a big enough mistake sooner or later..." Seth shook his head and walked away.

Dean sighed "You must feel the same way." Dean said looking at Seth's father.

"No... I don't actually.. I see the change in Sheena... she's happy with you.. I just want Sheena happy and if she's happy with you... then who am I to try to stop that." He said

"Well at least I have one of her family members on my side... " Dean sighed

"I'm on Sheena's side... it just so happens it benefits you I guess." He corrected

"I guess so..." Dean sighed and shook his head

"Well I do hope things work out for you... you two seem happy... and that's what I want for my niece.. to be happy." Seth's father then walked away leaving Dean by himself.

Dean shook his head he was beginning to think he'd never win over her family he knew he couldn't trust Seth he was just waiting for something to happen so he could run to Sheena and try to come between them. Dean sighed when he saw Seth walking up with another man he sighed and shook his head.

"What do you want Seth?" Dean sighed

"Oh nothing... I was just introducing my friend Brian... around well I guess re-introducing he's been around this family for I don't know like what 15 years?" Seth laughed

"Something like that." Brian smiled

"Well that's nice." Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm supposed to care..."

Seth laughed and smiled when he saw Sheena walking over "Look who I found." Seth smiled

Sheena shook her head and smiled hugging Brian.. "Wow... I can't believe your here." Sheena smiled

Dean raised a brow crossing his arms over his chest how did they know each other.

Brian hugged Sheena back and smiled as he pulled back from her "It's been a while...wow... you ... your pregnant."

"Yeah.. kind of obvious huh?" Sheena smiled

"Well yeah... but you look absolutely stunning." Brian said with a smile

"So... how do you two know each other exactly?" Dean questioned

Sheena looked over to Dean she saw the look in his eyes.

Seth smirked "They were together in college for what 2 years?" Seth smirked

Dean shook his head. Sheena saw Dean was getting a little un easy so she walked over to him and hooked his arm with hers "Well... Brian.. this is my husband Dean Ambrose." Sheena said softly.

Brian held his hand out for Dean to shake "It's a pleasure to meet the lucky man to snatch this beautiful woman up."

Dean reluctantly shook his hand

"So... do you know what your having yet?" Brian asked

"Yes... We are having a little boy and a little girl... " Sheena smiled

"Twins?... wow you guys must be so excited." Brian smiled

"Yes we are." Sheena beamed

"We better get going a lot of people to catch up with." Seth smiled

"Yeah.. we should defiantly catch up sometime Sheena." Brian smiled at Sheena and smirked at Dean as he walked past him.

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head "How long are you planning on staying?" Dean questioned

"We just got here Dean." Sheena said.

"Well I've had my fill of your family." Dean sighed

"What happened?... why are you acting like this?" Sheena questioned

"Nothing besides the fact your family still doesn't want us together ... I knew this was to good to be true." Dean shook his head

"What are you talking about they've been supportive as of late... what the hell has gotten into you?" Sheena shook her head

"Yeah supportive... you call supportive bringing your ex college boyfriend to your family reunion to stir up some problems for us... wow... that's being real supportive." Dean shook his head and started walking away.

"Brian has been around my family for ever... he and Seth have been friends sense middle school." Sheena sighed

"Sure... you keep believing your cousin is looking out for your best interest... I'm going to go back to the hotel... I'll catch up with you later." Dean sighed and walked off with out a goodbye kiss or anything.

Sheena sighed and looked at him in shock as he walked off she couldn't believe that had just happened. Shelley walked over to her daughter and put her arm around her "You okay?... where did Dean go?"

"I'm fine mom." Sheena sighed "Dean must not be feeling well.. he went back to the hotel." Sheena said

Steven walked over to his daughter "Did I hear right... Dean went back to the hotel?"

"Yeah... He must be feeling under the weather..." Sheena said brushing it off she didn't want to let her parents in on what was going on.

"Come on... let's grab something to eat.. they are serving the food now." Steven said.

"I'm not very hungry." Sheena said

"Well you need to eat... you have to keep your strength up your carrying two children you know." Shelley sighed

"Okay.. fine I'll eat a little." Sheena sighed and walked off with her mother and father she didn't know what had gotten into Dean but she hoped he was over it by the time she got home.


	63. Chapter 63

...Family Reunion...

-Davenport, Iowa-

Sheena and her parents were seated at a table when Brian and Seth walked over. "Hey cuz... where is Dean?" Seth questioned.

"He went back to the hotel." Sheena said softly

"Wow some husband leaving his pregnant wife all by herself." One of Sheena's other cousin's said sitting down next to Seth.

"Cut it out Justin... My husband wasn't feeling well so back off." Sheena shot him a look.

Seth shook his head she is still sticking up for him it was obvious he wasn't under the weather he just couldn't hack it around his family.

"You know what this was a bad Idea I'm going to go now." Sheena stood up but her father took her hand.

"Princess... sit down... you need to spend time with your family... please do it for me." Steven said looking up at his daughter.

Sheena sighed "Fine... but not one more word about my husband... got it."

"Got it... right everyone." Steven said looking around to the others who all nodded.

"So Sheena... where are you going to settle down... I mean after the twins are born your going to take a break right... and be a mom for a while." Shelley asked her daughter.

"Yes.. for a while we've talked about it... but we haven't figured out where we want to settle yet." Sheena said

"Well your coming to Iowa... right... it's the only logical place... your family is here." Steven said

"Well I don't know... Dean and I will have to talk about it... I mean this has to do with him to Daddy I can't just tell him where we are going to be moving you know." Sheena said

Steven shook his head he wanted his daughter and grandchildren close to him and he be damn if he let Dean keep them apart. "Well... We are you parents... don't you think we will want to spend as much time as possible with our grandchildren?" Steven said

"Of course... but that doesn't mean we have to move to Iowa... Dean was thinking about Orlando... he really likes it there." Sheena said

"But what about you... wouldn't you love to move back to Iowa... raise your children in Iowa?" Shelley asked

"Well yeah... but it's not just about me mom." Sheena sighed "Listen... I need some fresh air..." Sheena stood up and walked outside.

Sheena stood outside and let out a sigh why did her parents have to be so dead set on her moving to Iowa. She knew Dean wasn't thrilled with the idea of moving to Iowa she wasn't going to lie she always dreamed about rising her children in Iowa around her family and friends.

Sheena felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around to see Brian. Sheena smiled slightly "Hey... " She said quietly

"Hey... you okay?" Brian asked

"Yeah... my parents drive me nuts sometimes." Sheena said laughing slightly

"I understand that all to well." Brian laughed. "You don't look like you want to be here right now."

"I don't ... I think I'm going to call a cab and go back to the hotel." Sheena sighed

"Don't... I'll give you a ride... " Brian said

"Oh don't worry about it... its not that far I'll just take a cab." Sheena said.

"Oh please... I insist.. its no big deal... come on Sheena just let me give you a ride." Brian said

"Okay.. fine... lets leave before my parents notice...I'll text them once I'm back at the hotel..." Sheena laughed.

Brian laughed "Alright."

-The Hotel-

Sheena and Brian pulled up . Brian gets out of the car and opens her door and helps her out. "Thank you." Sheena smiled

"No problem.." Brian smiled back.

"Thanks for the ride... I'll be fine from here." Sheena smiled

"Oh come on... what kind of friend would I be if I didn't make sure you made it to your room safely." Brian said putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her into the hotel.

The exit the elevator on the 11th floor and walked down the hall "You know you didn't have to walk me all the way up here." Sheena smiled

"Please it was my pleasure." Brian smiled

"Here it is... thank you... Here I am all safe and sound." Sheena laughed

Brian smiled as he looked at her he brought his hand to her face to caress it. Sheena moved her face slightly feeling a bit awkward. "We should catch up soon." Brian said and pulled her into a hug.

Dean who had heard her voice coming down the hall had heard and seen all of this through the peep hole opened the door. "Well sorry to interrupt." Dean said grinding his teeth together.

"Sweetie.." Sheena pulled back from the hug and looked to her husband "Brian just gave me a ride home.." Sheena said

"And he thought he'd walk you up to your room?" Dean raised a brow.

"I just wanted to make sure she got up here safe." Brian said

Dean grabbed Sheena's arm pulling her into the room and placing her behind him "Well now you see she's safe.. with her HUSBAND... you can go now... I'll take it from here." Dean said and slammed the door in his face not letting him get a word in at all.

Brian shook his head and turned to walk away "Wow... what an ass whole."

Inside the hotel room Dean turned around to Sheena. "So.. what was that about?" Dean asked

"I was going to ask you the same thing... what was that about you were a complete ass whole.." Sheena crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry I'm not okay with my wife's ex giving her a ride back to the hotel room... not to mention walking her all the way to OUR room... to make sure she's SAFE." Dean said putting air quotations around Safe

"You are something else... you know that Dean... he was trying to be a gentleman... something you could learn a thing or two about." Sheena shook her head.

Dean let out a frustrated sigh "Your kidding me?... " Dean threw his hands in the air and walked towards the door.

"Are you kidding me... two times in one day you walk out on me and our children." Sheena shook her head

"I've never walked out on you or our children and I never will." Dean said getting defensive.

"What do you call this.. every time you and I have a little disagreement you leave... why do you do that?... why can't you just stay and talk things out?" Sheena shook her head

"Because.. I've never been good at talking things out... I've always let my temper get the best of me..." Dean sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down "And I can't risk that ... not when it comes to you and our children."

Sheena shook her head and walked over to Dean sitting next to him "Dean... you'd never hurt me... or the babies... I know that Dean... you'd never even think about it."

"I know.. but I'm scared what if I can't control my temper one time... that's why I always walk away.. I leave to compose my self... I'm not good at talking things out... I don't know how to." Dean sighed

Sheena put her hand over his. "You don't have to be scared... because I know you... and I know you'd die before you hurt me or our babies.." Sheena said

"I would... if I ever hurt you.. or our little ones... I swear I'd..." Dean shook his head and was cut off by Sheena placing her lips on his. Dean sighed and wrapped his arms around Sheena holding her tight.

"This is a start... this right here.. you see we talked things out... and you didn't walk away." Sheena smiled

Dean nodded placed his hands on her face pulling her face closer to him to allow him to capture her lips with his. "I love you ... so much Sheena...I don't know what I'd do with out you."

Sheena kissed him back "I love you... you'll never have to find out... EVER."

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Sheena pulling her close so he could hold her tight. He loved Sheena with all his heart and he didn't ever want to risk hurting her our their children. Sheena had so much faith in him but Dean didn't have that kind of faith in himself.


	64. Chapter 64

...The Next Morning...

-Hotel Room-

Dean rolled over and put his arms around his wife and snuggled in closer to her. "Good morning." He said sheepishly

Sheena smiled and rolled over to face him "Morning." Sheena smiled and then climbed out of bed running to the bathroom quickly for a few seconds then coming back out. "I can't stand this running to the bath room ever 5 minutes thing." Sheena laughed

Dean smiled and shook his head he looked over at her phone. "Your phone is going off." He said seeing the flashing lights on the back signaling a call.

Sheena walked over and grabbed it. It was her mother she sighed as she picked up the phone. "Hello." She said into the phone. "I know.. I'm sorry mother... but I just had to get out of there ..I know... " Sheena rolled her eyes as her mother lectured her about leaving the family reunion. "I know.. I will... I guess.. fine... I'll see what I can do... okay but I'm warning you if one person starts in about my marriage... okay love you to.. bye." Sheena hung up the phone and let out a long frustrated sigh.

"What was that about?" Dean questioned.

Sheena turned around to Dean. "It was my mom... she wants us to come over for Lunch at my parents house... "

Dean shakes his head "Great..." Dean sighed

"My mother promised me they'd lay off you.. and stay out of our marriage..." Sheena said walking over to him.

"Really... I still think your family is up to something..." Dean shook his head

"Honestly... I just think they are trying to figure away to get us to move to Iowa..." Sheena said

"What?" Dean raised a brow

"My parents want us to settle down in Iowa..." Sheena said

"You know I don't want to be in Iowa..." Dean sighed

"I know... but my parents are afraid they won't be able to spend time with the babies if we aren't in Iowa." Sheena said.

"So I'm supposed to just move to Iowa... so that it makes your parents happy... Sheena... that's not going to happen... we've talked about this.." Dean sighed and walked over to the bed sitting down.

"I know I know... but we do have to figure out where we are going to settle down.. we are going to have to start getting the nursery ready for the twins soon." Sheena reminded him

"I know... and we will real soon... but it won't be Iowa that's for sure." Dean sighed

"What's wrong with Iowa?... I was raised in Iowa and I turned out just fine." Sheena crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing's wrong with Iowa.. but why would I want to raise my family around people who hate me... who think I'm not good enough for you.. who are always going to be looking for any reason to try to get you to leave me." Dean shook his head. "Why would I want my children around that?"

Sheena nodded she understood where he was coming from. Sheena walked over to Dean and put her arms around him "I understand... but you do know there is nothing in this world they could do to make me want to leave you..." Sheena said "I hate to break it to you.. your stuck with me FOREVER." Sheena smiled

Dean wrapped his arms around her "Good... I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather be stuck with." Dean smiled

Sheena leaned down and kissed him "So... are we going to go to my parents... I promise if they even start in we are out of there."

Dean sighed and nodded his head "Fine." Dean kissed her

-Sheena's Parents House-

Shelley and Steven were setting the table when Seth walked in with Brian. "Hey you guys need any help?" Seth asked

Shelley smiled "No we have it." Shelley smiled at Brian. "Hello darling.. I didn't think you'd be here."

"I invited him.. we were catching up at the gym earlier when I got your text about lunch... I hope you don't mind." Seth replied

"Of course not.. you know Brian is always welcome in our home." Steven smiled "How's it going..."

"Pretty good... I just moved back to Iowa a couple weeks ago." Brian smiled

"That's great I bet your parents are happy about that." Shelley smiled

"Oh they are." Brian laughed

There was a knock on the door and Seth went to answer it. He smiled as he opened the door to see Sheena and Dean. "Well hello... your parents have been expecting you... Hello Dean." Seth said forcing a smile

Dean bit the inside of his cheek "Hello."

"Hey Seth." Sheena smiled as she and Dean walked in.

Dean put his arm around Sheena as they walked into the dining area to greet the others. Dean tensed up when he saw Brian who was helping her mother finish setting the table. "What is he doing here?" Dean whispered in Sheena's ear.

Sheena shrugged "I don't know." Sheena said softly

Shelley smiled when she saw her daughter "Sweetie." Shelley walked over and hugged her daughter. "Hello Dean." Shelley said giving Dean a quick hug.

"Hey mom." Sheena smiled

"You remember Brian from yesterday right?" Shelley said to Dean.

"Yes... I do." Dean said.

"Good to see you again.." Brian said walking over next to Shelley "Sheena... you are looking beautiful today.." Brian smiled as he hugged Sheena quickly.

Dean rolls his eyes and clinches his fists briefly before catching him self getting angry he shakes his head.

"Thank you." Sheena said pulling back from the hug and immediately hooking arms with Dean smiling up at him giving him reassurance.

Dean smiled down at Sheena giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Steven smiled at his daughter "Hello Princess... " Steven walked over to the couple and kissed his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Dean."

"Are we almost ready for Lunch?" Sheena asked "I'm starving."

Steven laughs "We are just waiting for your uncle Mark,,, and that should be him." Steven said hearing the knock on the door. Seth went to go answer the door and walked back in with his father.

"Sorry I'm late... glad to see you didn't start with out me." Mark laughed

"Of course not... but lets get sat down the food is on the table." Shelley said walking up to the group.

Everyone sits down Mark sat next to his brother with Seth on the other side. Sheena sat between Dean and Brian her mother was at the other end of the table. there were 3 chairs on 1 side and 2 on the other side with 1 at each end. Dean shook his head he felt like Seth had basically pushed Brain to sit next to HIS wife.

"So... how's things going with the twins?" Seth asked

"Things are wonderful... " Sheena smiled

"So... when do you two plan on settling down?" Steven asked

Sheena shook her head of course her father wouldn't let them get thorough lunch with out mentioning it. "We will soon." Sheena said

"Yeah... well you know I've found some great places near by." Shelley said

Dean shook his head and looked to Sheena giving her a look.

Sheena sighed "We haven't decided where we are settling down yet." Sheena said

Steven shook his head "Well.. it's only right you move to Iowa... your whole family lives here... "

Sheena shook her head "Well yeah... but that doesn't mean we have to live here... Dean and I haven't decided on anything..."

"So Dean... can you give me a reason you don't want to live here?" Steven asked

Seth smirked to himself as he was eating.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. "Well I'm not a small town... type of guy... I've gotten pretty used to Orlando... we both like it there right?" Dean looked to Sheena.

"Yes we do.." Sheena said with a slight smile.

"But you've always wanted to raise a family in Iowa with your family Sheena so why has it changed now?" Steven questioned

Sheena sighed and shook her head Shelley looked at her daughter and could see she was getting upset so she stood up. "How about we all take a break from this settling down talk... Sheena you want to come help me get the desert from the kitchen?"

Sheena sighed "Sure..." Sheena stood up and walked off with her mother.

Dean shook his head and glared at his father in law.

"You know if you where a real husband you'd want to make your wife happy... and what would make her happy is to be close to her family." Steven said looking at Dean.

Dean shook his head "Really?... I do want to make my wife happy... and I will she'll be happy where ever we settle down.. because we will be together." Dean said

"But she'd be happier if she was in Iowa.. around her family..." Seth said "Why are you so against moving to Iowa Dean?... what are you so afraid of?"

Dean let out a short slight laugh "I'm not afraid of anything.. actually I just don't want my wife to spend her time around people who are always trying to degrade our marriage and put me down.." Dean said and turned to Steven looking him straight in the eyes. "And you... do you think I'm going to let my children around people like that?... I'm not going to have my children subjected to people who think poorly of their father.. who speak poorly of their father and who are going to bring negativity around them." Dean said

Steven stood up "So just what are you saying?" Steven crossed his arm across his chest.

Dean stood up also "It's simple really Steven... I'm not going to bring my children around you if your going to constantly put me down and put my marriage down... I know you don't like me... non of you do... I'm okay with that... but I'm not okay with and nor will I ever be okay with you talking down on me in front of MY children and MY wife.. so if you want to keep putting me down go ahead... but just remember it might cost you your grandchildren.." Dean then walked over to the door of the dining room where Sheena had just gotten to.

Sheena looked between her father and Dean "What's going on?" Sheena questioned

"Don't worry about it... let's go.." Dean said

"What's wrong?" Shelley asked walking past Dean and Sheena and over to her husband.

"Oh Dean and I were just having a little talk and it go a little heated." Steven said

Sheena shook her head "What happened Dean?" Sheena looked to Dean.

Dean sighed and took Sheena's hand "We will talk about it later... can we please go..." Dean looked to Sheena as if to say he was going to explode if he didn't get out.

"Okay.. let's go." Sheena said and both walked out of the dining room and the house.

Seth stood up and shook his head. Steven sighed "He's going to take our daughter from us Shelley... and our grandchildren.." Steven sighed

"He is a real piece of work." Brian said

"What did I tell you." Seth said looking over to Brian.

Shelley shook her head and let out a sigh what was she going to do she just wanted to have a nice lunch with no fighting and now it turned out like this. what else was there for her to do.

-The Car-

Sheena sighed as Dean shut the door to the car and walked over to the other side and got in. "I'm sorry." Dean sighed

"Don't be." Sheena said softly

"I didn't want you to have to leave the lunch... I just couldn't stay there any longer." Dean said looking to her.

"It's okay...don't worry about it babe... what happened to get you so upset?" Sheena asked

"We will talk about it when we get to the hotel... " Dean sighed and leaned over and kissed her "I love you."

Sheena smiled "I love you." She kissed him and they drove off. Sheena didn't know what had happened but she had never seen her father with that look on his face. Sheena had hoped that they could get through one meal with out a fight of some sort but she was wrong.


	65. Chapter 65

...Davenport, Iowa...

-The Hotel-

Sheena and Dean walk through the door of the hotel room. Sheena puts her bag on the bed and lets out a sigh. "Well that didn't go the way I wanted it to." Sheena shook her head.

"I know... I'm sorry baby." Dean walked over to her and put his arms around her pulling her close and giving her a kiss.

"What happened when me and my mother went into the kitchen?" Sheena asked "We came back out and everyone looked like they wanted to rip each others heads off."

Dean sighed "Your cousin started in on me not wanting to move to Iowa... he asked what I was so afraid of..." Dean shook his head

"You have nothing to be afraid of." Sheena raised her brow.

"I know and I told him that.. I just said I didn't want you to be subjected to the negativity that they constantly bring.. and I also didn't want our children around that... I tried to be civil but your family is making it hard everytime I see them they make it clear they don't want us together... and then Seth is going to bring your ex to lunch.. and your parents treat him like he's royalty..." Dean shakes his head "It's clear they'd rather you be with him."

"Well I'm not... I'm with you.. so they are going to have to deal with it." Sheena said putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Because I love you... and I'm not going anywhere..." Sheena said after she pulled away from him.

-Shelly and Steven's House-

Shelley was picking up the table she let out a sigh "What happened Steven?.." She questioned her husband.

"He basically told me that he doesn't want our daughter around us if we are going to talk down on him.." Steven sighed

"Well I guess I understand that but... what say does he have in who she is around she's an adult." Shelley said

"Yeah he seems pretty possessive Shelley... I'd be a little worried about that." Brian chimed in.

Seth nodded "Yeah.. why is he trying to keep her from her family... if he really loved her he'd try to connect with her family not threaten to keep your grandchildren from you."

Shelley looked shocked "What?... he didn't say that did he?" Shelley shook her head

"Yes he did Shelley... the said if I kept putting him down I'd loose my grandchildren.. I'll be damned if I let him keep me from those babies... " Steven said gritting his teeth.

Shelley shook her head "Well that's just not going to happen. I'll make sure of that."

"What are you going to do about it?" Seth questioned his aunt.

"You'll see." Shelley said grabbing the phone she was beyond upset how dare he say she wouldn't be able to see her grandchildren.

Sheena hears her phone and picks it up "Hello."

"Sheena... I need to talk to you." Shelley said her voice full of worry.

"What's wrong?" Sheena asked "You sound a little upset.."

"Your husband... do you know what he told your father." Shelley said

Sheena sighed "No I don't... what did he say?" Sheena shook her head she was getting ready for her mother to start ranting about her husband she just knew it was coming.

"He told your father he'd make sure he wouldn't see our grandchildren... that he would make sure we couldn't be with them... how dare he say that.. we are those babies grandparents... he can't keep them from us... and how could you let him." Shelley said getting angry now. "I won't let anyone keep them from us.. we have a right to know our grandchildren Sheena.."

Sheena sighed and shook her head "What are you talking about mom?... when did this happen?"

"When we were getting the desert in the kitchen... your father and Dean got into it." Shelley said..

Sheena shook her head "Don't worry mom... and tell him not to worry...I'll take care of it... I'll talk to you later." Sheena then hung up the phone.

Shelley hung up the phone and turned to her family and Brian. "That's all taken care of... Sheena said we have nothing to worry about."

"Good... lets hope he doesn't talk her out of it." Seth said

"He better not... I'm not letting someone keep me from my grandchildren.. she's our only child... those are my only grandchildren.." Shelley said

-Hotel Room-

Sheena sighed and put her phone on the bed and walked over to Dean who was sitting in a chair.

Dean could tell by her body langue she was upset. "What's wrong babe?"

Sheena shook her head "Did you tell my father he wouldn't see our children?... that you would keep them from him?"

Dean sighed ran his hand through his hair. "Well not in so many words."

"Are you kidding me Dean?... you can't keep my parents from our children." Sheena sighed

"Why not.. I'm not having my children around people who are going to put me down... I won't have my children thinking less of me.. and your father will try."

Sheena threw her hands up and turned to walk away. "They have a right to be with there grandchildren... who are you to take that away?"

Dean stood up frustrated "I'm their father.. that's who I am... I do have a say in who is around my children."

"Well so do I..." Sheena said facing him "I'm not going to let you keep them from my parents." Sheena said firmly

Dean shook his head "So your okay with your family putting your husband down...?"

"No... of course not... but I'm not okay with keeping the babies from their grandparents either... it's not right." Sheena said.

Dean shook his head and walked over to the door opening it.

"Where are you going?" Sheena asked

"I need some air.. I'm getting angry and I need to cool off..." Dean said and then walked out the door.

Sheena sighed and sat on the bed she was caught between a rock and a hard place with this situation.

A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to it. "You for get your key?" She said opening it. "Oh.. what are you doing here?" Sheena asked as she saw Brian.

"I just came to check and make sure you guys where okay." Brian said looking into the room "Your hubby not here?"

"No.. he went for a walk... come in." Sheena said "I'm fine... where you there when he and my dad got into it?" Sheena questioned

"Yes.. I get where both are coming from... but your husband isn't really going to keep the babies from him is he?" Brian asked "That would break your parents heart.. especially your mother.. she is over the moon about the babies.."

"I'm not going to let him... he's just upset now... he'll see things my way..." Sheena sighed sitting down on her bed "You didn't have to come to check on us... you could of called."

Brian nodded "Yeah... but I couldn't see your beautiful face if I would of called." Brain smiled

"Your still such a charmer." Sheena laughed slightly

"I try." Brian smirked "You know... you don't seem like your okay.. you seemed stressed...that's not good for the babies." Brian said.

Sheena sighed and nodded "Well I know that... but right now it's hard not to get stressed... I wish my family would just accept him... we are married and having twins.. he isn't going anywhere."

Brian rolled his eyes a bit.

Sheena noticed this "What was that for?"

"Oh.. nothing.. I just don't see it?" Brian said.

"See what?" Sheena questioned raising a brow

"What you see in him?... he seems to be a bit of a jerk." Brian admitted

Sheena's mouth dropped in shock "Are you kidding me Brian?...where do you get off judging my husband... you don't even know him." Sheena said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I know what I've heard from Seth and your parents." Brian said

"Well of course.. they'd tell you the worst about him.." Sheena sighed "They wouldn't tell you how sweet he is... or how loving and attentive he is... they didn't tell you that did they?.. didn't think so... they don't know Dean the way I do... Dean is the most loving, caring, and loyal person I've ever met.. and I love him to no end... I'm not okay with you or anyone else putting him down.. so please don't."

Brian shook his head "I'm sorry... I just I guess I still hoped when I came back to you'd be single and we could you know.."

Sheena shook her head "it's been over a year Brian... I've moved on obviously."

"I know... look how about we forget we even talked about this.. any of this.. can we just be friends?..." Brian asked "I promise no husband bashing."

Sheena nodded "Okay.. fine... and I mean it not bad mouthing my husband." Sheena warned

"Got it... " Brian smiled "So how about a hug for an old friend?" Brian asked holding his arms out.

Sheena laughed and walked over putting her arms around him hugging him.

Brian smiled as he wrapped his arms around her taking in her scent she always smelled so good.

Dean had finished his walk and had calmed down a bit but when he opened the door the sight that was in front of him had made any calmness he had in him go away "What the hell is this?" Dean said slamming the door.

Sheena jumped back "Honey." Sheena walked over to him

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked getting more angry by the second.

"It's just a hug between old friends.. that's it man." Brian shook his head laughing.. "No need to worry." Brian said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I'm not the one who's going to need to worry if you don't wipe that smug smirk off your face." Dean said he wanted to knock Brian into next week he didn't like any man touching his wife especially one she has a past with.

"I think it's time you go Brian." Sheena said

"Alright... I'll see you around Sheena." Brian smiled at Sheena and gave Dean a look as he walked out.

Once Brian was out the door Dean turned around to Sheena. "Why was he here?" Dean questioned

"He stopped over to see how we were..." Sheena explained

"Sure he did... " Dean rolled his eyes.

"What is your problem?" Sheena raised a brow

"I'm sorry I didn't expect to come back to my wife hugging her ex." Dean gritted his teeth.

Sheena sighed "It was just a hug.. we are friends Dean... I swear don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do.. it's him I don't trust." Dean said

Sheena sighed "Can we please not fight about this?... we've done enough of that today." Sheena shook her head as she rubbed her stomach her little ones where moving up a storm it was clear they didn't like this fighting.

Dean went over to her placing his hand on her stomach "Is everything okay?" Dean asked

"Yeah... they just don't like the fighting." Sheena sighed

Dean nodded and bent down "Daddy's sorry babies.. we won't fight anymore."

Sheena smiled

"I've been thinking... we shouldn't keep the babies from your parents.. but maybe we should have some ground rules.." Dean said

Sheena smiled "That's a good idea... how about we talk about that later.. you know what I need right now?..."

"What?" Dean raised a brow.

"A back rub." Sheena smirked

"That's something I can do." Dean smiled

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Thanks for the reviews I love hearing feed back. Keep them coming.


	66. Chapter 66

...Orlando, Florida...

-House Hunting-

Dean opened the car door for Sheena and helped her out. "What do you think?" Dean asked

"Looks great from the outside... can't wait to see what it looks like on the inside." Sheena smiled

The relator walked over to them "Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose... I really think you'll love this one." she smiled

Sheena nodded they had looked at 2 other houses today she hoped this would be the one.

"This is a 4 bedroom, three bath with a finished basement... I think this might be the one ... lets go take a look." The realtor smiled and lead them to the door. She unlocks the door and opens it.

Once inside Sheena looks around at the entry it was nice on one side was the entry to the family/living room and to the other was a staircase. "It's beautiful so far." Sheena smiled

"Right through there is the family room... and back their is the kitchen and a bathroom."

They walked into the living room and looked around it was very spacious and Sheena really loved it. Sheena squeezed Dean's hand and smiled up at him.

"Let's go take a look at the kitchen." The realtor said.

They follow the realtor towards the kitchen they peaked in at the downstairs bathroom on the way through the hall. "Here is a closet.. you can use for a coat room or something." She smiled

Sheena nodded as she made her way following the woman.

"Here is the kitchen... it's got all new appliances... and there is a dining room attached as you can see." She smiled "Just through here you can see is the walk on deck ... let's go look outside... you have a wonderful big backyard."

They follow the woman outside onto the deck. They looked around a round at the backyard there was a fenced in pool and hot tube. "I like that." Dean smiled as he nuzzled Sheena's neck.

Sheena giggled

"This is also a wonderful neighborhood... it's voted 2nd in Orlando and it's got wonderful schools for the little ones." She said motioning to Sheena's stomach

They walked back inside "Through here is the basement... it's completely finished... you can have a game room down there is pretty large." They followed her down the stairs.

Dean looked around at the large basement. "It's pretty big Sheena... we could have some fun down here have the guys over..." Dean smiled

"Or girls." Sheena added

"Of course." Dean smiled kissing her on top of the head.

They looked around alittle more and then headed upstairs. They made to the bed room on the ground floor. "This is one of the rooms... it's not that big.. maybe a guestroom or something." The realtor smiled

Dean nodded as he looked around.

They made their way upstairs. "This is bedroom number 1... it's pretty large... and has a very big closet..."

Sheena smiled "This would be a perfect nursery for the twins." Sheena smiled

Dean nodded "It would be."

They walked down the hall "Bed room number 2 right here."

they looked inside then followed the woman "This is the upstairs bathroom.." They looked inside and then followed the woman to the last bedroom.

"This right here is the master bedroom... "

Sheena and Dean looked around it was a very big room "I think you'll like this Sheena..." Dean said opening the closet

"It's a walk-in closet I love it." Sheena beamed

"I thought that'd be a plus for you." The realtor smiled "Here is the mater bathroom... it has his and hers sinks... plus a walk in shower and a jacuzzi bathtubtub..."

Dean and Sheena looked around and smiled to one another.

"So folks... what do you think?... is this the place you want to call home?"

"What do you say babe?... if you want it it's yours." Dean smiled

"I love it... I want it Dean." Sheena smiled "It's perfect."

The realtor smiled "So lets talk price..." The realtor said

"Price means nothing... whatever it is... I'll pay... if it makes my wife happy.. I'll do it." Dean smiled

"That's a wonderful husband you have there." The realtor smiled

"I know... I'm a very lucky woman." Sheena smiled as she reached up to kiss him.

They made their way downstairs. Once outside the realtor looked to Dean and Sheena "Well I'll be calling you with news later today.. fingers crossed."

"Thanks... we will look forward to hearing from you." Dean smiled as he opened the door for Sheena to get into the car.

They said their goodbyes and were on their way.

-Raw(Orlando, FL)-

Dean and Sheena walked in holding hands Dean shook his head and sighed "What's wrong?" Sheena looked up at Dean

"What the hell is he doing here?" Dean rolled his eyes and pointed at Seth walking up with Brian.

Sheena sighed "I don't know."

"Well hello.. cuz... Dean." Seth said rolling his eyes at Dean.

"What are you doing here Brian?" Sheena questioned

"Well I was finishing up some business near by and I was going to head home today but Seth asked me to stay tonight so I could see the show.. so I said yes." Brian smiled

"Yeah... Brian and I have been catching up... look what he found." Seth said handing a photo over to her.

Sheena looked at it and smiled slightly it was a photo of Sheena and Brian at a Iowa Hawkeyes game in college. Dean rolled his eyes and put his arm around Sheena.

"Wow... look at my hair... I'm glad I didn't stick with the blonde for very long.." Sheena laughed

"I don't know... I always liked it... then again you could of dyed your hair purple and I would of liked it." Brian laughed

Sheena laughed

"So what have you two been up to all day?... Summer has been looking for you Sheena... she said you weren't answering your phone." Seth said

"We were house hunting... " Sheena smiled

"I see.. so I guess you aren't moving to Iowa then." Seth said seeming a little disappointed.

"No... we decided to move to Orlando.. we both like it here... it's close to his friends and mine." Sheena smiled

"Just not your family... this is going to break your parents heart.. you know that Sheena." Seth said

Sheena sighed "Well... they will get over it... I told my parents that it was a possibility that we'd be moving here so they will get used to it.." Sheena said

Seth shook his head

Dean's phone rang he looked at the caller id. "I've got to get this." Dean kissed Sheena and then walked off.

"So... you really let him take you away from your family... I can't believe it Sheena." Seth scolded

Sheena rolled her eyes "That's not what is happening... a lot of people move away from home... that's what I'm doing." Sheena shook her head

"That's not the way your parents are going to see it.." Seth sighed and walked away.

Brian shook his head "You okay?"

"Yeah... My cousin doesn't have to be such a jerk about this... it's like my family doesn't get the fact that I'm an adult.. I'm married... with children on the way... I'm trying to start my life with my husband I wish they'd understand that." Sheena sighed

"I'm sure they will...they just need sometime." Brain said taking her hand squeezing it gently "Just give it some time... your family loves you and I know they will come around.."

Sheena smiled at Brian "You always know just what to say." Sheena smiled and hugged Brian

Brian wrapped his arms around Sheena and smiled to himself.

Dean clinched his fists as he walked up and saw this he didn't like this loser Brian. He really didn't like the fact that it was obvious he still liked Sheena. Dean cleared his throat.

Sheena pulled back and went over to her husband wrapping her arms around his midsection looking up at him "Hey babe." Sheena smiled

Dean looked between Sheena and Brian and then leaned down and kissed Sheena. Brian shook his head and walked off.

"What's wrong?" Sheena questioned sensing something was up

"What was that about?" Dean raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?... oh the hug?" Sheena shook her head

"Yeah the hug?... every time I see you two he's got his arms wrapped around you." Dean sighed

"He is a friend... I hug all my friends." Sheena said

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure.. he's your friend... who wants more." Dean said. "He still wants you Sheena... I can tell.."

Sheena sighed

"You know it to... don't you?" Dean raised his brow as he pulls away from her

"He told me he was hoping that I'd still have feelings for him.."

Dean threw his hands up in the air "Are you kidding me?... so your leading him on are you.." Dean said cutting her off

"No... I'm not... I told him there was no chance that I was VERY happily married to you..." Sheena shook her head "Why would you even think that."

Dean sighed and put his arms around her "I'm sorry... I just don't like him... and I don't like the fact that your cousin is constantly bringing him around you ... he's trying to come between us Sheena... can't you see that."

Sheena sighed "I do see that now... I'm going to tell Seth to back off... I'm not going to let anything or anyone come between us.. I promise Dean... " Sheena puts her arms around Dean "I love you more so much Dean... You and these babies mean the world to me."

Dean smiled and leaned down and kissed her " I love you... so much."

"What was that call about?" Sheena asked

Dean smiled "Well that was the realtor... the house is ours... we sign the papers tomorrow... can you believe it babe... we are about to become home owners."

Sheena threw her arms around his neck "That's so wonderful... I can't wait..."

Dean smiled and kissed her and then kneelt down to Sheena's stomach. "You hear that little ones... mommy and daddy found a place... you guys are going to love it." Dean smiled and kissed her stomach two times

Sheena smiled they were about to close on their perfect home in the perfect neighborhood. Things were going perfect for her and Dean she was so happy everything was going right for once in her life.


	67. Chapter 67

...Monday Night Raw...

-Backstage-

Dean and Roman were talking they had a tag match against Kane and Seth. "So... I can't wait to see your new pad... I can't believe your settling down... " Roman laughed slightly shaking his head.

Dean laughed "I know... but hey... I've got a beautiful wife and 2 babies on the way... it's time to man up and provide for my family.. that includes getting my wife the house of her dreams." Dean smiled

"Well... I have to say this... I have seen a huge change in you sense Sheena has been in your life... " Roman smiled as Dean gives him a look "Don't worry I think its a change for the good... you sure picked a great woman I do have to say."

Dean nodded a smiled he did pick a wonderful woman Sheena was the picture of perfection to him he loved everything about her. "Oh I know.. she's amazing I'm a lucky man." Dean smiled

"Yeah.. you sure have some luck... you should play the lottery." Seth gritted his teeth walking up with Brian and Kane.

Dean rolled his eyes. "No need.. I've already hit the jackpot.. I've got Sheena." Dean smirked at the three of them.

Roman laughed at the comeback.

Brian shook his head "I don't get what Sheena see's in you... your nothing but a low life... you have nothing to offer her.."

Dean shakes his head and grits his teeth together biting the inside of his cheek for a second trying to clam himself. "Listen here... I don't know why you keep sticking your nose in my marriage but... it better stop... my wife obviously saw something... something she didn't see in you... after all she married me... can't say that for yourself can you?"

-Backstage(Elsewhere)-

Sheena was on the phone with Summer "Where are you?"

"I'm just pulling in... sorry I got stuck in traffic.. it's crazy out here..." Summer said stepping out of the car.

"Well you shouldn't of left before the show..." Sheena scolded

"I know... I know... I'll see you in a few." Summer said and hung up.

Liza shook her head "Oh looky here... poor little Sheena is all alone... I'm surprised your husband let you out of his sight." Liza said walking closer to her.

Sheena put the phone in her jacket pocket and rolled her eyes "What the hell do you want?"

Liza laughed "What I want... hmmm I'd like for you to get what you having coming to you... that's what I want."

Sheena rolled her eyes and attempted to walk past Liza "Whatever." Sheena said

Liza grabbed her arm and swung her around to face her "Where do you think your going?"

"Let go of me... you psychopath." Sheena said yanking her arm away and attempting to walk past once again.

And once again Liza grabbed her arm this time instead of swinging her around to face Liza, she swung her around into the wall and put her arm over Sheena's chest pinning her to the wall.

"Liza..." Sheena said taken back "Your crazy get away from me." Sheena said trying to push her away.

"I think it's time you got what you deserve... " Liza said getting a twisted look in her eyes.

Sheena's heart started racing as she realized she was in over her head there was no way she could defend herself against Liza.. she was pregnant. "Liza... you need to get away from me..."

Liza got a sadistic look on her face.

Sheena's body filled with fear..not just for herself but mostly for her babies. "HELP...HELP." Sheena yelled as she struggled to get free.

Liza covered her mouth with one hand and used her arm to press against Sheena's throat.

Sheena still trying to scream had tears forming in her eyes.

Liza gets close to Sheena's face and smiled as she saw the tears forming "You don't deserve anything you've got... you don't deserve your job... you don't deserve you friends,... you don't deserve your husband... and you sure as hell don't deserve these babies..." Liza said and looked down at Sheena's stomach and placed a hand over Sheena's stomach.

Sheena shook her head and started crying trying to fight against her. Out of no where Liza was knocked to the ground.

Summer pounced on Liza and started bringing down a hailstorm of fists on Liza.

Sheena sunk down to the ground and started sobbing as she placed her hands over her stomach protectively.

Summer started grabbing Liza's head and pounding it on the ground over and over a couple times. Summer was pulled off by Alicia.

"What the hell Summer." Alicia said.

"You bitch... you stay the hell away from Sheena... you hear me.. you ever come near her again and I swear..." Summer was fighting tooth and nail to get to Liza.

Liza backed up and pulled herself up as she ran away trying to get away from her.

Once Liza was out of sight. "What the hell Summer." Alicia said and then looked behind her after hearing sobs she hadn't noticed Sheena before. both Alicia and Summer rushed over to Sheena bending down."Sweetie.. are you okay... did she hurt you?"

"That bitch had Sheena pinned against the wall..." Summer said getting more and more angry.

"What?... oh my god.. why?" Alicia was shocked

"I ... don't... know." Sheena said through sobs. "She said I didn't deserve my babies... I swear she was going to hurt them..." Sheena said and started sobbing even more "I can't let them get hurt."

Summer wrapped her arms around Sheena as did Alicia "Don't worry... she's not getting near you or those babies... I swear." Summer said

"I want my husband... I want Dean." Sheena said

Alicia nodded "Okay... let's go get Dean."

-Backstage-

Brian's face grew red an obvious sign that he was holding in some anger. Dean smiled to himself pleased that he had gotten under Brian's skin.

"So... how about you stay out of my marriage let me take care of my wife and children and you worry about... whatever it is in life you have." Dean smirked

Brian shook his head "Yeah... you do that... tell she realizes she's to good for you and she deserves better and leaves you to find a man who can take care of her and her children... and when she does... I'll be more then willing to play the role of..." Brian didn't get another word out before Dean decked him.

"You son of a bitch... you won't EVER get the chance to play daddy to my children... you won't be anywhere near my children.. or my wife.." Dean said stating after Brian but was grabbed up by Roman.

"Let's go... come on..." Roman drug Dean off towards the entrance ramp.

Seth helped Brian up. "Damn... you okay man?"

Brain held his face "I'm fine." Brain said moving his jaw back and forth.

-On Camera-

Dean and Roman where in the ring already as Raw comes back from break. Dean was in a fowel mood.

Seth's music hit and out comes Seth and Kane together. They enter the ring. Seth could tell Dean wasn't in the best of moods so he knew he was going to use it to his advantage and make it a quick match and win.

The bell rings and Roman and Seth start out first. They start by locking up and Seth gets the upper hand when Kane inter fears.

Seth smirks over at Dean as he walks over to him and whispers "Maybe I should of called Brian.."

That's all it took for Dean to fly off the handle and fly into the ring being held back by the ref.

Kane takes this opportunity to throw Seth is brief case and allowing Seth to knock Roman out and throw it back to Kane.

Kane runs over and shoves Dean out of the ring.

The ref turns around and see's Seth covering Roman he bends down and counts 1.2.3.

Seth and Kane run out of the ring and up the ramp as Dean rushes back into the ring.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Seth and Kane where laughing with Brian "That was great." Brian laughed

"Thank you.. thank you." Seth laughed

"What did you say to make him so pissed?" Brian asked

"I mentioned your name." Seth smirked

Dean and Roman walked backstage. Dean glared over at Seth, Kane and Brian. Roman grabbed his arm and gave him a look as if to say don't think about it.

Dean's eyes fell on Sheena, Alicia, and Summer. Dean could see Sheena was upset her eyes where puffy and she was obviously sobbing he runs to her knocking Seth to the ground.

Seth shook his head and stood up looking behind him and saw Sheena for himself and rushing over to her also.

"Babe.. what's wrong?...what happened?" Dean asked looking her up and down

"Sheena.. you okay?..." Seth asked concerned

Sheena tired to speak but couldn't get anything besides sobs out.

"Summer... what happened?" Dean looked over to Summer.

"Liza... she tried to hurt Sheena.." Summer rubbing Sheena's back.

"What?" Seth was shocked he warned Liza to stay away from her.

"What?... how?" Dean shook his head

"She had Sheena pinned against the wall... " Alicia said. "Sheena said Liza said she didn't deserve the babies.." Alicia said also.

Sheena started sobbing more "She was going to hurt them.. she was going to hurt my babies.. I just know it." Sheena.

"If Summer hadn't gotten there...who knows what had happened." Alicia said

Summer was still angry about it she looked at Seth "You warn your crazy girlfriend if she ever comes near my friend again.. what I did to her this time will pale in comparison to what I do to her." Summer said

"It will be both of us next time." Alicia added

"Dean... " Sheena looked up at Dean with Tears in her eye "I'm sorry.." Sheena sobbed some more.

Dean shook his head and took her in his arms "You have nothing to be sorry about." Dean said rubbing her back

"She could of hurt them.. if anything where to happen to them Dean I swear I'd.." Sheena was beyond scared now.

"Don't even think about it Sheena.." Dean cut her off. Dean pulled back looking her over "I'm getting her out of here... I don't want her here... she's obviously not safe here..."

Seth nodded "Yeah.. that's best...I'm going to go take care of this." Seth said very angry.

"You better.. or I will." Dean said he'd do whatever it took to protect his family. Dean wrapped his arms around Sheena and lead her off he wanted to get her far away from the arena and Liza.

Summer and Alicia looked at each other and shook their heads then walked off.

Seth sighed he was going to find Liza and figure out what the hell she was thinking. Brian and Kane followed behind.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter it's been crazy at work. anywhere hope you all liked it. Don't forget to tell me what yall think.


	68. Chapter 68

...Monday Night Raw...

-Diva's Locker Room-

Dean was outside waiting for Sheena when Seth walked up. "How is she?" Seth asked

"She says she's fine... she is grabbing her stuff..." Dean sighed "You better make sure your little girlfriend never comes near my wife again." Dean snarled

"I don't know what's gotten into Liza but I'll take care of her." Seth said

"You better..." Dean shook his head.

Summer and Alicia walked out in front of Sheena. Dean immediately took his wife's hand.

Seth looked his cousin over she seemed to of calmed down a bit. "Hey Sheena.. you okay?" Seth questioned

"Yeah... I'm better now." Sheena said putting a small smile on her face.

"Let's go Sheena... I want to get you out of here." Dean looked over at Sheena.

Sheena nodded

Summer hugged her friend. "Call me." Summer said

Sheena wrapped her free arm around Summer "I will."

Alicia was next in line. "Better not forget about me." Alicia smiled

"Of course not." Sheena smiled

Dean looked over impatiently at Sheena not letting go of her hand. They walked past Seth, Sheena was about to say something to Seth but Brian was walking over and Dean basically dragged Sheena off.

"How's Sheena?" Brian asked

Summer and Alicia gave each other a looked and slipped back into the locker room.

"She says she's okay..." Seth said

"What the hell is Liza's problem?" Brian asked

"I don't know... but I'm going to sure as hell find out." Seth said and saw Liza walking up "Hello gentlemen." Liza smirked

"Just who I wanted to see." Seth said

"Really?" Liza raised a brow.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Seth shook his head "What the hell is your problem... why would you go after Sheena?... and threaten her children?... what is wrong with you?"

"Off my med's would be my guess." Randy Orton walked up behind Seth crossing his arms.

"Ha Ha... your real funny." Liza rolled her eyes.

"It's not meant to be funny... I seriously think if your not on med's you need to be... after the stunt you pulled tonight... it's all around the locker room." Randy said

"Your kidding?" Seth shook his head.

Stephanie and Triple H walked over Stephanie did not look to pleased as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You... please tell me you did not do what is going around the locker room?... tell me you did not corner Sheena... "

Summer and Alicia walked out of the locker room Summer stood behind Stephanie. "She did a lot more then that... she had her pinned against the wall... this psycho threatened Sheena... and her babies..." Summer glared at Liza.

"Your forgetting the part where you attacked me." Liza rolled her eyes

"Your damn right I did... what else was I supposed to do when I walk in and see you with one of my best friends pinned against the wall... threatening her." Summer put her hands on her hips "Your lucky I didn't do worse." Summer said and Alicia hooked arms with her sensing that Summer wanted to jump her once again.

Stephanie shook her head "I think you should take a little vacation... "

"Is this your way of telling me I'm suspended?" Liza raised a brow.

"Pretty much." Stephanie said crossing her arms once more.

"Just wonderful... once again everyone sticks up for poor little Sheena... you know this is getting really old." Liza spat out.

"No.. your crazy fascination with ruining Sheena's life is getting old." Alicia said.

"She's right... I told you to back off Sheena... and you do the opposite of it... where in that messed up mind of yours did you think I would be okay with you attacking my pregnant cousin?" Seth sighed

Liza looked shocked and stormed off.

"I'm really proud of you.. I'm really glad you stuck up for your cousin." Stephanie said.

"Speaking of your cousin... how is Sheena?" Triple H asked

"She said she's okay... but Dean dragged her out of here before I could really talk to her." Seth said

"I don't blame him." Triple H said agreeing with Dean.

-Hotel Room-

Dean opened the door for Sheena. Sheena walked in and put her bag on the bed and let out a long sigh as she plopped down on the bed.

Dean walked over and kneeled down "You sure your okay?"

Sheena smiled at her husband. "The answer hasn't changed from the last 20 times you've asked me." Sheena said placing her hands on his face and kissing him.

"I... I just wish I could of been their to protect you.." Dean sighed and placed his hands on her stomach "All of you." Dean kissed her stomach.

Sheena ran her hands through his hair and smiled "We are fine..." Sheena said

Dean looked up at Sheena and sighed "I swear... if she'd of done any to you.. or our.."

Sheena cut him off "She didn't... can we not talk about this.. please I've had my fill of that woman today." Sheena sighed

Dean nodded "Fine... I guess." Dean stood up.

"I'm starving... I could really go for a milkshake and fries..." Sheena said standing up wrapping her arms around him.

Dean smiled and in return wrapped his arms around her. "Okay... I'll go grab us some food... you relax."

Sheena nodded "Got it."

"I love you." Dean smiled and kissed her.

Sheena moved her arms up and wrapped them around his neck and deepened the kiss. "I love you."

Dean smiled as he pulled away he grabbed his keys and jacket and walked out of the door.

Sheena sighed and walked over to the mirror and looked at her self she placed her hands over her stomach. "Mommy's sorry little ones that had to happen earlier... but I promise mommy will never and I mean NEVER let anything happen to you." She rubs her stomach and smiles "Mommy and Daddy will protect you from anything that comes our way..." Sheena walked over to the bed and climbed up and grabbed the remote turning on the TV starting to flip through the stations. Sheena was going to make sure nothing ever happened to her little ones she loved these babies more then her own life and she hadn't even seen them yet she never knew that she could love someone as much as she loves these two and their father they were her whole world.


	69. Chapter 69

...Next Morning(Smackdown)...

-Hotel-

Dean woke up and reached out for Sheena but just kept reaching. He opened his eyes and saw Sheena wasn't in bed. "Sheena?..." Dean called out but there was no answer. "Sheena?" Dean yelled a little louder.

There was still no answer so Dean threw the covers back off him and slipped out of bed. Dean walked over to the rest room and knocked on the door "Babe?" He says opening the door but she wasn't there. Dean sighed where was she?.

Dean walked over to the table and grabbed his phone. He dials Sheena's number but disconnects it once he hears the door open and see's Sheena walk in holding some bags.

Dean sighed and threw his phone on the table. "Babe... I was worried." Dean said walking over and kissing her.

Sheena smiled and kissed him back putting the bags on the table. "Sorry... I was hungry... so I went out and got us something to eat." Sheena said

"You could of woke me... I would of gone out to get it for you." Dean said reaching out putting his hands on her arms rubbing them up and down.

"I know... but you've been taking such good care of me... so I wanted to do something for you... it might be much but.." Sheena started but was cut off by Dean placing his lips on hers.

Dean smiled after coming up from the kiss. "It's wonderful... you know you don't have to do anything for me... I've got the perfect life... I couldn't ask you to do a single thing more... I love you so much Sheena." Dean said.

Sheena smiled and touched his face "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful husband... it had to of been something really amazing." Sheena smiled

Dean smiled and kissed her once more.

Sheena's hands went to her stomach. "Oh my." Sheena said

"What's wrong?" Dean asked concerned

"Nothing..." Sheena took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

Dean's face lit up when he felt a slight kick. "My god... I just... " Dean dropped down to his knees and kissed her stomach. "That's right little ones daddy felt that... " Dean smiled

"It's amazing isn't it?" Sheena was grinning ear to ear as she saw how amazed Dean was by this.

"Yeah... it's crazy how one little kick can just send me over the moon... I've wanted to feel that for so long..." Dean shook his head and rubbed her stomach.

Sheena smiled "They love you already." Sheena ran a hand trough his hair and smiled down at him.

"How do you know?" Dean stood up and put his arms around her waist.

"Because... anytime they hear your voice they just get to moving... they know it's their daddy... they just love your voice.." Sheena smiled

Dean smiled "Really?" Dean raised a brow.

"Talk to them." Sheena said.

"Okay." Dean knelt down again and placed his hands on her stomach. "Hey little ones... daddy loves you so much.." Dean felt one little kick and his face lit up again, then he felt another one right after that.

"I'm taking that as "a"... they love you too..." Sheena smiled

"So.. Steven... you know when you get older daddy is going to teach you to play ball.. and wrestle.. " Dean smiled

"I'm not to sure about that.. I don't want my little guy in the ring.." Sheena shook her head.

"Don't worry Steven... daddy will talk mommy into it... " Dean smiled looking up at Sheena. "And your going to have to keep an eye out for your sister... because I know she is going to be drop dead gorgeous just like your mommy... so we are going to have to beat those boys off with a stick." Dean laughed

Sheena laughed and shook her head "Don't worry Skylah... mommy will handle daddy." Sheena said placing her hand next to Dean's on her stomach.

Dean looked up to her "We will see." Dean smiled

-Smackdown Taping-

Seth was walking backstage when he ran into Randy. "Hey.." Seth said

"Hey... what's up?" Randy asked

"Oh just Liza... she's called me like 20 times and left a bunch of messages... she thinks Stephanie is in the wrong for suspending her." Seth said letting out a sigh

Randy raised a brow "The bitch should be fired." Randy said crossing his arms over his chest. "The chick is off her rocker."

"I'm starting to see that." Seth admitted

Stephanie walked over "Hey guys." She smiled

"Hey Steph... what's up?" Seth asked

"Nothing... so how's Sheena today?... have you talked to her?" Stephanie asked

"I haven't I called her earlier but she didn't answer... she texted and said she'd see me here today." Seth said

Stephanie nodded and then smiled when she saw Dean and Sheena walking through the door.

Dean and Sheena walked through the door holding hands "I wish you would of stayed at the hotel." Dean sighed

"I'll be fine baby... don't worry... Seth said he'd take care of it." Sheena said.

"Sorry I know he's your cousin but you know I still don't trust him." Dean shook his head "Speaking of.." Dean said looking ahead seeing Seth, Randy, and Stephanie.

"Oh..." Sheena smiled the couple walked over to the small group. "Hey." Sheena smiled and hugged Stephanie who had her arms open.

"How are you sweetie?" Stephanie asked

"I'm okay.." Sheena smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about Liza... I've suspended her until further notice." Stephanie said

Sheena nodded "Good." Sheena said and looked up to Dean "You feel better about me being here now?" Sheena questioned

"A little." Dean shrugged

"She'll be fine.. I'm not going to let anything happen to her." Seth said

Dean rolled his eyes "Sorry.. I don't exactly trust you." Dean said putting his arm around Sheena.

They were interrupted by a crew member "Hey Dean... we need you to shoot a couple new promo shoots... for the website." he said

Dean sighed "Fine... I go get on my gear.. " Dean shook his head

"Alright... see you in a few." The crew member said and walked off.

"I'll see you in a few." Dean said kissing his wife quickly before walking off.

Sheena smiled at her husband as he walked off. "Seth don't say it." Sheena said seeing the look in his eyes.

"I won't... but you know my feeling already." Seth sighed

"I do... but you two need to start trying to be civil and not making smart comments every chance you get." Sheena said

"It was him this time." Seth said

"Yeah.. this time... but I'll talk to him." Sheena said

Seth sighed and nodded "Hey I need to talk to you and Hunter." Seth said to Stephanie.

"Alright.." Stephanie smiled and both walked off.

This left Sheena with Randy. Who had his hands in his pocket like a wallflower at a school dance. "So... how are the babies?" Randy asked

"They are wonderful... Steven and Skylah.. and Dean are my whole world I couldn't be happier." Sheena smiled

Randy nodded with a look of disappointment in his face. "That's good."

"Randy..." Sheena shook her head

"Don't worry... I'm not going to rip on your husband... " Randy said.

"Good." Sheena said

"But you know how I feel about you... I'm not going to hide it.." Randy said.

"I'm happily married Randy... You know that.." Sheena said crossing her arms over her chest.

Randy sighed "I guess...Tell your husband I'll see him in the ring tonight." Randy said "He better bring his A-Game tonight... I have a feeling I'm not going to be in the best of moods." Randy said leaning in towards her and then walked off rather irritated.

Dean raised a brow as he saw Randy walk by he didn't look like he was very happy at the moment. Dean kissed his wife. "So.. what is Orton's deal?"

"Nothing... we just had a little talk." Sheena sighed

"Really?... what was it about?.. not that I couldn't guess." Dean shook his head rolling his eyes.

"I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell him I'm a happily married woman.." Sheena sighed

"You shouldn't of had to tell him more then once... you shouldn't of had to tell him at all..." Dean sighed

"I know.. " Sheena said "So you have a match against Randy tonight?" Sheena questioned.

"Yeah.. how did you know?" Dean questioned

"He just told me to let you know he'd see you in the ring." Sheena said "And you better bring your A-Game tonight."

Dean shook his head "When am I not." Dean smirked slightly Dean was going to have to let Randy know if he had something to say to him he needed to bring it to him and not his wife.

Sheena laughed and kissed him.


	70. Chapter 70

...Smackdown Taping...

-On Camera-

Dean is in the ring waiting when Randy's music hits. The arena fills with boo's as he makes his way to the ring. Dean leans against the ropes with a grin on his face. Randy enters through the ropes and has the ref back Dean up. Randy gets on the ropes in the corner and does his signature pose. Dean is on the other side of the ring shaking his head as he watches Randy. Randy hops down off the ropes.

The ref brings the bell and Dean and Randy lock up Randy gets the upper hand and throws Dean into the ropes he pratically pounces on Dean and hits him with fist after fist. Dean slides out of the ring to compose himself.

Randy laughs and poses for the crowd. Randy goes over to the ropes. "Come on Ambrose." He yells down.

Dean looks up at Randy for a second before getting back into the ring but Randy stomps on Dean repeatitaly. Randy steps back and charges for Dean and goes for a knee drop but Dean moves out of the way.

Dean pulls himself up by the ropes and lands a few stomps on Randy before the ref pulls him back. Randy stands up but receives a clothesline from Dean. Dean grabs Randy and hits a double underhook suplex.

Dean grabs randy and hits a DDT on Randy. He gets into Randy's ear. "If you've got something to say take it up with me...not my wife." Dean whispers and then hits a knee drop on Randy.

Dean goes through the ropes and climbs the ropes and gets to the top one but he takes to much time and Randy is able to get to his feet and is able to push Dean off the top rope sending him to the ground he smack his he smacks his head on the ground. Randy smirks to himself as he leans over the ropes to get a look at Dean.

Dean is on the ground not moving the ref starts to count. Randy looks puzzled at the ground as Dean was still not moving.

-Off Camera(Backstage)-

Sheena is standing at one of the monitors next to Seth. "What's going on?" Sheena looks worry.

"I don't know... that shouldn't of happened." Seth said a little puzzled Randy was not supposed to do that.

"I have to go out there." Sheena shakes her head and heads towards the entrance.

"You can't Sheena." Seth grabbed Sheena's arm.

Sheena yanked her arm from Seth "Don't tell me what I can't... that's my husband."

Sheena brushed past Seth shook his head and followed behind her.

-On Camera-

The ref slides out of the ring to check on Dean. The ref signals for help to come back out from the back.

Trainers come rushing out from the back.

Before anyone knew Sheena was running down the ramp she rushes over to Dean and kneels down to Dean.

Randy slides out of the ring baffled by what was happening. He didn't mean to hurt Dean for real he had lost his temper.

The ref helps Sheena up off the floor when the emt's come to get Dean on the stretcher.

Sheena shakes her head and turns to see Randy.

Randy steps forward toward Sheena but she shoves him back. "Stay the hell away from us." Sheena yells at Randy.

Sheena follows the emt's to the back.

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Shelby was holding on the Dean's hand as they stretchered him to the back. Seth ran up to them "What's going on?" Seth asked

The emt's were checking his vitals "His blood pressure is low... really low..." One said and checked his pupils "He needs to go to the ER... now."

Sheena shook her head and saw Randy walking up.

"Is he okay?" Randy asked

"Go to hell Orton.. this is your fault." Sheena looked down at Dean as they loaded him up.

"I'm sorry Sheena." Randy said softly.

One of the emt's helped her up into the back. Sheena turned around "Once again GO TO HELL..." Sheena then turned around to Dean and sat down as the doors closed.

Randy shook his head and sighed. Seth looked over to Randy "She is just upset..." Seth said

Triple H and Stephanie walked up. "What was that?" Triple H shook his head

"I'm sorry... I lost my temper." Randy sighed

"Yeah.. once again my cousin breaks character.. I'm sure the internet is buzzing... no one was supposed to know she's pregnant... " Seth sighed

"We will take care of that... we need to get to the hospital... and make sure he is okay... and figure out a way to turn this around." Stephanie said.

All three men nod and follow Stephanie out of the arena.

-Hospital-

Sheena was in the waiting room practically wearing a hold in the ground from pacing the floor. Stephanie, Triple H, and Seth walked in Seth told Randy it was best to leave Sheena alone tell they knew what was going on with Dean. Stephanie walked over to Sheena. "Sweetie.. any word?" Stephanie asked putting her arms around Sheena wrapping her in a hug.

Sheena pulled back "No... not yet." Sheena looked to Triple H and Seth and could see Triple H was upset about what she did. "I'm sorry.. I broke character again... I just I couldn't..." Sheena started to tear up.

Stephanie put her arms around Sheena once again. "Hey hey.. don't worry about that now.. we will figure something out honey."

Sheena pulled back again and nodded. Stephanie brushed some hair out of Sheena's face that had fallen out of her hair tie.

A doctor came out "Family of Dean Ambrose?"

Sheena turned around "I'm his wife." Sheena and the rest walked over to him

"He has slight swelling in the brain.." The doctor started

Sheena's hand flew to her mouth as she shook her head. Stephanie put her arms around Sheena.

"But we are going to do some Oxygen therapy by providing oxygen through a respirator will make sure that the blood has enough oxygen in it and this will reduce the swelling. we are also going to do IV fluids so he should be back to normal before you know it.. we are getting him into a room and then you can go see him once he is settled.. he will be on the 4th floor" The doctor said

"Thank you so much Doctor." Sheena said softly.

The doctor nodded and walked away.

Sheena sighed a sigh of relief as she turned to Stephanie. "He's going to be okay... thank goodness." Sheena wiping the tears that had fallen.

Randy walked in and saw Sheena wiping her tears he went over to the group. "Is Dean okay?" Randy asked

Sheena clinched her fist and turned to him "You son of a..." She hulled back and punched him right in the eye. "You could of killed my husband."

Stephanie did her best not to laugh and took Sheena's arm "Let's go to the 4t floor so you can see Dean sweetie." Stephanie then lead Sheena off.

Randy shook his head "She's got one hell of a right hook." Randy said

Seth laughed "No lie... you already have a black eye." Seth said pointing to his eye. One thing for sure his cousin did have a kill right hook.


	71. Chapter 71

...The Next Morning...

-The Hospital-

Sheena was sitting in a chair half asleep when she hears stirring. Sheena tosses the blanket she had laid over her off and stood up. "What are you doing?" Sheena walks over to the bed standing next to Dean.

Dean tore off the respirator and starts to take out the IV's out of his arm.

"Stop.. Dean... what are you doing?" Sheena takes his hands in hers to get him to quit.

Dean sighed and looked up at her "I need to get out of here."

Sheena shook her head "Don't even think about it... you need to stay here tell the doctor says it's okay to leave." Sheena said kissing his forehead.

Dean shook his head "What happened last night?" Dean asked

"Orton lost his temper... the doctor said you had some swelling in your brain... but they gave you some IV fluids and some oxygen therapy..." Sheena said pulling a chair over to sit next to his bed.

Dean sighed and nodded "So... I can leave today right?"

"If the doctor says it's okay..." Sheena said and checked her phone. Sheena put her phone down with a sigh

"What's wrong?" Dean raised a brow.

"Well... I was worried... so I..." Sheena started

"You went out to the ring didn't you?" Dean sighed

"Yes... I was worried out of my mind.. what did you expect..." Sheena said

"So... what was that about?" Dean asked

"Stephanie was in talks with creative... they have decided its time to come out and tell everyone we are married...and are having a baby." Sheena said "There is no hiding this." Sheena laughed slightly pointing to her stomach.

"How are the little ones?" Dean asked placing a hand on her stomach and rubbing it. Dean reached up and pulled Sheena's arm closer to him bringing her into the hospital bed with him.

"They are fine... but you know I'm way to big to fit up here with you." Sheena laughed.

Dean laughed and put his arms around Sheena "Hardly." Dean places a hand on her stomach.

Sheena laughs a kisses Dean. "I love you... you gave me a scare..." Sheena said

Dean nodded "I'm sorry you had to see that... when I get my hands on Orton..." Dean sighed

"Well... about that." Sheena laughed.

"What did you do?" Dean raised a brow

"I punched him... Seth told me he has a black eye." Sheena said softly.

Dean laughed "That's my girl." Dean laughs and kisses her.

There was a knock on the door and both look over to the door. In walked Stephanie, Triple H, Seth, and Orton.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sheena said starting to get up but Dean wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek to calm her.

"I just wanted to see how he was doing... and to apologize... I never meant for you to get hurt Ambrose." Randy said stepping forward.

Dean shook his head and laughed "Damn... nice eye."

"Compliments of your wife." Randy shrugged

"Mommy's got a killer right hook doesn't she." Dean laughed rubbing Sheena's stomach.

"That's for sure." Seth laughed.

Sheena laughed slightly.

"I've talked with creative... Monday we wanted to tell the fans about the marriage... but we are addressing it on the website also... just a update on you and then we add that we will have full answers on Monday." Stephanie said

"Alright... but I don't want Sheena near the ring... we can do it backstage..." Dean said

"That's fine... we can make it a sit down interview with Michael Cole or something if you'd like." Stephanie said

Sheena looked to Dean and gave him a nod "That sounds like a good idea." Dean said

"Great... I'll set it up." Stephanie smiled

"Again.. I'm sorry I broke character and ran out there Hunter." Sheena said looking over to Triple H.

Triple H nodded "Stephanie made me understand where you were coming from... so it's okay." Triple H smiled slightly.

Sheena smiled

The doctor and a nurse came in and looked around at everyone. "Well... this is a room full." The doctor laughed

"You still haven't left his side." The nurse smiled "You have a wonderful wife sir.. she hasn't left your side sense you got up here."

Dean smiled over at his wife. "I know I do... but you should go get something to eat... I'm sure the doctor wants to check up on me..."

Sheena shook her head "I don't want to leave you... what if you need me."

"What I need is you to take care of you... and our twins." Dean said

"He's right... plus we want to take him for a scan... so he'll be gone for about a half hour or so... so you can run and get something to eat." The nurse said.

Sheena sighed

"Come on... I'll run you to the hotel to get a shower and change clothes and we can grab something to eat on the way back." Stephanie smiled

"Please.. just go with Stephanie.. I'll be fine... I promise." Dean looked at his wife.

"Okay.. fine I guess." Sheena sighed and stood up off the bed.

"I wanted to ask earlier... do you know what your having?" The nurse asked

"best of both worlds.. a boy and a girl." Sheena smiled rubbing her stomach.

The nurse smiled "Well... you must be excited." She smiled

"Defiantly." Sheena smiled and then followed Stephanie out of the room.

"We will be back in about 15 minutes to get you for your scan." The doctor said and left out the door followed by the nurse.

"I really am sorry about this Dean... I just lost my temper... " Randy said "Even though I think you were baiting me." Randy rolled his eyes.

"I was just letting you know if you had something to say to me... you should take it up with me.. not my wife." Dean said very matter of fact like.

Seth shook his head "He does have a point." Seth said "I can't believe I just agreed with Ambrose." Seth said rubbing his head.

Triple H laughed "Me either."

-Down Stairs(Main Lobby)-

About an hour later Sheena and Stephanie showed up at the hospital. "I do feel a lot better after that shower." Sheena laughed walking into the hospital.

"I knew you would." Stephanie laughed.

They saw the three men and walked over to them "Hey." Stephanie smiled kissing her husband.

"So... what'd you get for breakfast." Seth said looking in the bag Sheena was holding. "Yum... a sausage biscuit." Seth said as Sheena handed him one.

They all sat down in the waiting area and ate their food. A few minutes later Sheena stood up "I'm going to get back up to Dean." Sheena said

Stephanie smiled as she stood up "Call me if you need anything." Stephanie said giving her a hug.

"Alright.. I will." Sheena smiled

"Me to." Seth said standing up giving her a hug. "Take care of your self cuz." Seth smiled

"Don't worry I will." Sheena smiled and then walked over to the elevator and got on.

-Dean's Room-

Sheena walked into the door and smiled at her husband. "Hey baby." Sheena smiled walking over to Dean and giving him a kiss.

"You smell so good." Dean said breathing in her sent.

Sheena laughed

"You ate something right?" Dean questioned

"Yes.. of course." Sheena smiled

"Good." Dean smiled

The doctor walked in "We've got your scans back... the swelling is down but we'd like to keep you tell tomorrow... just to be on the safe side."

Dean sighed "I'm fine.. can't I just go home." Dean shook his head

"If the doctor thinks you should stay... then your staying." Sheena said sternly.

Dean sighed

"I'd listen to your wife." The doctor says

"Fine.. I guess." Dean sighed

The doctor smiled and then walked out of the room.

"I don't like this one bit.. " Dean sighed looking at Sheena.

"I know.. but don't worry.. I'll make it up to you." Sheena said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Oh is that right?" Dean raised a brow and pulled her close to him crashing his lips on hers.


	72. Chapter 72

...Monday Night Raw...

Sheena and Dean walked into the arena holding hands. Dean sighed as he looked around. "So... we've got this interview to with Michael Cole and then we can leave right?"

"Yeah... I was thinking we could have a movie night... " Sheena smiled looking up at him.

Dean smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "Of course." Dean said "But no sappy movies please?... your emotional enough as it is." Dean laughed

Sheena playfully slaps Dean's arm "Hey... not funny."

Dean laughs as they get to the diva's locker room. "I'll see you in a few?" Dean kisses Sheena.

"Yep.. shouldn't be to long." Sheena smiled "Love you." Sheena kissed her husband.

"Love you." Dean leaned down and kissed her once more.

-Diva's Locker Room-

A few minutes later Sheena had on a Form Fitting Side Ruched Blue Maternity Dress it was the first time she was able to wear a form fitting dress in public and she loved the way it made her belly look even more pronounced.

Summer and Alicia walked in "Oh my... you look so beautiful." Summer smiled as she hugged Sheena.

"Yes... pregnancy defiantly agrees with you." Alicia smiled

Sheena laughed "Well thanks... I'm starting to get used to this thing in front of me." Sheena laughed pointing to her baby bump.

Summer laughed "So how's Dean?" She asked

"He's okay... he can't wrestle for a couple weeks." Sheena said sitting down on a bench.

"Oh... how's he taking it?" Alicia asked

"He wasn't to happy of course... but we need to get our house together so we are going to use this time to get everything together." Sheena smiled

"Great... when it is finished we have to have a house warming." Summer said smiling.

Sheena laughed shaking her head "I don't know how much Dean will like that idea." Sheena said

"Well he will just have to deal with it won't he?" Summer laughed

"Yeah... you can't move into your first place together with out a house warming party come on." Alicia crossed her arms over her chest.

Sheena shrugged "I guess your right."

"Of course I am." Alicia laughed

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Dean was talking to Roman outside the set for the interview with Michael Cole. "So you feeling better?" Roman asked

"Yeah... I just want to get this interview over and get out of here." Dean sighed

"So how long are you going to be out of action?" Roman questioned.

"Doc said a couple weeks... hopefully sooner." Dean said

"Well I hope so to..." Roman said and spotted Sheena walking up "Well hello.. don't you look beautiful." Roman smiled as he hugged Sheena once she made it to the two men.

Sheena smiled as she pulled back from the hug "Well thank you." Sheena turned to her husband and kissed him "You ready for this?" Sheena asked

Dean smiled and kissed her "Ready to get it over with." Dean laughed.

Sheena laughed and hooked arms with him as she noticed Randy and Seth walking up. Dean sighed and shook his head just who he didn't want to see.

"Hey you two ..." Seth smiled slightly as he walked up to the couple. "Roman.."

Roman shook his head "Seth." Roman turned to Sheena and Dean "I'll catch you two around."

Dean and Sheena nodded and Roman walked off.

Michael Cole walked up to the group "Hey... so are you ready for this interview?" he asked

Dean sighed a sigh of relief he really didn't want to speak to the two of them "Yes... let's get this over with.." Dean said looking to his wife.

Dean and Sheena walked into the room with Michael Cole shutting the door behind them.

"I have a feeling he didn't want to talk to us." Randy laughed shaking his head.

"I have that same feeling." Seth laughed as they were walking off.

-Interview(On Camera)-

Dean and Sheena were sitting on a couch. Dean had his arm around Sheena with Cole sitting directly across from the couple.

"Sheena and Dean were have had so many questions from the WWE Universe sense Smackdown... the internet is buzzing... the question everyone is asking is... What is going on between the two of you... I mean everyone knows you two are together but on Smackdown Sheena ran out and well it is kind of hard to hide.."

Sheena laughed and shook her head "Yes... your right this is kind of hard to hide." Sheena said placing a hand on her stomach the camera man zoomed in on her stomach.

Cole laughed and nodded "So... would you like to explain to the WWE Universe?"

Sheena looked to Dean who gave her a smile and nod. "Well Dean and I are married..." Sheena smiled

"Really?... well congratulations." Cole said

"Thank you... and as you can see we are expecting..." Sheena said rubbing her stomach

"That is wonderful.. so do you know what you are having?" Cole asked

Sheena nodded "A Boy.. and Girl... we are having twins we are about 20 weeks along." Sheena smiled over at Dean who smiled also.

"Wow.. you must be very excited... we haven't heard much from you Dean... how are you feeling about this?" Cole asked looking to Dean.

"I'm ecstatic obviously... " Dean smiled

"So... word is that you are going to be out of the ring for a while?... how long are you going to be out of the ring?" Cole asked

"A few weeks... maybe less...but when I come back... lets just say Orton and I have a date.. in the middle of that ring." Dean said with a smirk.

"Well I'm sure the WWE Universe is just waiting for that Day." Cole smiled "Well Congratulations once again I wish you two the best... thank you for your time." Cole Said

Sheena smiled "Thank you."

-Off Camera-

Sheena smiled as Dean helped her off the couch and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Michael Cole walked over to the couple "Thank you.. that was a great interview." He said shaking Dean's hand and then Sheena's.

"Thank you..." Dean smiled and then both he and Sheena walked out of the room.


	73. Chapter 73

...2 Week's Later...

-Dean and Sheena's House-

Sheena walked down the steps as she hears the door open and see's Dean walk in holding some bags. Sheena follows Dean out to the kitchen. "So.. did you get everything on the list?" Sheena kissed him once he placed the bags on the counter.

"I sure hope so..." Dean sighed as he kissed her back. "What time is everyone going to be here?" Dean asked

"Around 5." Sheena smiled "I know your not looking forward to this house warming... but I'm really glad your okay with Seth and my parents coming." Sheena said wrapping her arms around Dean.

Dean sighed wrapping his arms around her as well "I know... I just hope this doesn't end in disaster."

"Well I hope not." Sheena said

"So we better get thing ready then I guess..." Dean said.

"Yeah... I'm glad the house is all done... well except for the nursery... " Sheena said

"About that." Dean took Sheena's hand and lead her up the stairs to the room the nursery is supposed to be in.

"What are you doing?" Sheena raised a brow at Dean.

"You'll see... close your eyes." Dean said and Sheena did. Dean opened the door and lead her into the room. "Okay open them."

Sheena opened her eyes and her hands flew to her mouth. She looked around at the now finished nursery. The walls were light grew with Dark grey accents. The cribs where next to each other Above the Grey/Blue crib was a wood carving that said Steven Dean painted Blue and Grey. and above the Pink and Grey crib was a wood carving that said Skylah Joy in Pink and Grey. The changing tables where on the other side of the room and by the window was the rocking chair that she had been looking at.

Sheena turned to Dean "How did you do all this?"

"I'm not going to lie... I didn't do everything... when you went and visited your parents last week I had some help I hired some people to paint... I'm not much of an artist... I put the furniture together... I just took some of the ideas you had in your book... I think it turned out pretty good." Dean smiled

"It is wonderful.. I love it... and I love you." Sheena threw her arms around Dean

"I just thought... if it was one less thing you were worrying about then you'd be able to relax a little more." Dean said

"You are such an amazing husband... I don't know what I did to deserve a man like you." Sheena smiled

"So... the colors are okay?" Dean asked

"Yes.. I love the colors and the names above the beds... " Sheena looked around once more. "Who picked out the curtains?"

"Well I enlisted Summer for the help with all the decorating..." Dean said "To think Summer didn't want us together... and now she helped decorate our nursery..." Dean smiled

"I know... wow... I'm so happy to see this... it feels so much more real now... we have our own place... all finished and now the nursery is ready..." Sheena smiled "We are only missing one thing.. well two." Sheena laughed placing a hand on her stomach.

Dean laughed and placed his hands on her stomach and leaning down "You know what kiddo's... your going to love your room..." Dean smiled "Mommy and Daddy can't wait tell you two are here.. and we can hold you."

Sheena smiled "Awwww..."

"What?" Dean looked up at Sheena

"Mommy and Daddy... do you know how perfect that sounds?" Sheena smiled

Dean stood straight up "It does doesn't it." Dean smiled and kissed Sheena.

_A few hours later..._

Dean and Sheena were finishing up downstairs when the door bell rang. "Oh... they are starting to show up." Sheena smiled

"Great." Dean sighed

"Oh... it's going to be fun... just you wait and see." Sheena smiled

Dean smiled and kissed Sheena both walked to the door.

"You ready?" Sheena asked

Dean smiled and nodded

Sheena opened the door and smiled when she saw Summer and Fandango. "Hey." Sheena hugged Summer

Summer hugged Sheena back and both her and Fandango walked inside.

"Dean showed me the nursery." Sheena smiled

"So... do you love it or what?" Summer asked

"It's amazing... I'm so happy you helped him... it means so much to me." Sheena smiled

"Well... that's what friends are for." Summer smiled

The door bell rang again. Sheena opened the door and smiled at her parents. "Mom.. dad." Sheena hugged both parents.

"Sweetie." Shelly hugged her daughter. "Oh... look you've gotten bigger... in just a week those little ones are just a growing aren't they?"

"That's for sure." Sheena smiled

"Hey princess." Steven smiled and kiss Sheena's forehead.

"Daddy." Sheena smiled

"Dean." Shelly said looking to her son-in-law.

"Hello." Dean said forcing a smile knowing that her parents could care less that he was around.

Sheena hooked arms with Dean "I can't wait to show you guys around... my husband pick a perfect house for us." Sheena smiled up at Dean.

"Can't wait." Steven said forcing his own smile.

After a few minutes everyone else had arrived including Layla, Alicia, Seth, Roman, and a few others.

Sheena was showing everyone around the house room by room. She left the nursery for last. "And this... this is the best room of the house I think... my husband had been fixing it up while I was out of town.." Sheena opened the door. "The Nursery."

Everyone stepped in and looked around.

"Wow... this is amazing." Alicia said

"Nice." Seth smiled at his cousin.

"Aww... look their little names." Layla said looking up at the walls.

"I love the décor..." Shelly said

"Summer helped Dean with that." Sheena smiled

"It looks great." Shelly smiled "I just can't wait for those little ones to get here."

"Your not the only one." Steven smiled

A little while later...

Everyone was downstairs having drinks and some snacks Sheena grabs Summer and pulls her to the side.

"What's up?" Summer raises a brow "Everything okay?"

"For once.. everything is perfect... I've just got a question..." Sheena said

"Okay.. what is it?" Summer smiled

"Well Dean and I were talking... and we wanted to know if you would be our Twin's god mother?" Sheena smiled

Summer started jumping up and down "Oh my god... yes of course." Summer hugged Sheena. "Oh this is so wonderful."

Sheena smiled and hugged Summer back "I'm so happy your doing this... "

Roman and Dean were talking on the other side of the room. "So... Sheena and I were talking... and we think it'd be a good thing if you were the twin's god father.." Dean looked up to Roman.

Roman smiled "Really?"

"Yeah... your really the closest thing to family besides Sheena I have.." Dean said

"I'd be honored." Roman smiled and gave Dean a bro hug.

Sheena and Summer walked over "So I assume he said yes." Sheena smiled

Roman smiled "I did."

"Great." Sheena hugged Roman.

"Well as you couple probably tell by Summers reaction.. she said yes." Sheena laughed

"I guessed." Dean laughed

"Of course... I just can't wait tell they are here... oh we can take them to the park.. oh and dress little Skylah up.." Summer smiled

Dean raised a brow "Your not dressing my daughter."

Sheena laughed and shook her head

"Don't worry... no mini skirts tell she's at least 12.." Summer laughed

Dean shot her a look

"I'm just kidding." Summer said

Sheena just laughed

"My daughter will NEVER wear a mini skirt." Dean said.

"I believe my father said the same thing." Sheena laughed

Dean shook his head

"Oh poor guy.. can you imagine what he's going to be like when Skylah is 16 and being picked up for her first date." Summer laughed

"Oh god... I pity the boy who has that honor." Sheena laughed

"Isn't that right." Roman said and fist bumped Dean.

Sheena laughed she looked around and saw everyone chatting amongst themselves everything was going great everyone was getting along she needed this just a stress free day with her friends and family.


	74. Chapter 74

... A few weeks later...

-Dean and Sheena's House-

Sheena and Dean were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Sheena hadn't been feeling well at all for the last couple of days. Sheena sighed and stood up to go to the rest room.

A few minutes later Sheena ran down the stairs. "Dean." Sheena yells.

"What's wrong?" Dean jumped of the couch.

"Something is wrong... I'm bleeding... " Sheena said in a panic.

"Whoa... lets go... now.. we are going to the hospital." Dean grabbed his jacket and keys and both walked out the door.

-The Hospital-

Dean and Sheena walked into the Emergency Department. "What can I do for you?" The woman behind the counter asked

"I think something is wrong with my babies..." Sheena said "I'm bleeding."

"How far along are you?" The woman asked

"Almost 26 weeks... 25 weeks 5 days I believe." Sheena said in a state of panic.

"Oh..." The woman stood up and called to the back she hung up the phone. "Wheelchair please." The woman called out and an orderly brought a wheel chair out. Sheena sat down and was rolled back.

Dean followed behind not sure what to do. Dean was trying to be strong but in his mind he was loosing it he didn't know how to help the situation or what the situation was right now.

Sheena was laying in the hospital bed waiting for the doctor she looked to Dean. "Dean... " Sheena said softly.

Dean stood up and walked over to her taking her hand and kissing it. "It's going to be okay..." Dean said

"I'm scared." Sheena said her voice cracking.

"Its okay... it's okay." Dean ran his hand through her hair trying to calm her but he could tell it wasn't working.

They had already done some blood work and an ultra sound. The doctor came in. "Hello Mrs. Ambrose... We are sending you back for an emergency C-Section.. your amniotic fluid is critically low... your children are in danger and we need to get them out of there asap." The doctor said

Sheena looked up to Dean tears in her eyes. Dean leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head "What kind of chance do our children have?" Dean asked

"I'm not going to lie... there is a 50 percent survival rate with babies born at 25 weeks... but we have a wonderful neonatal unit... they will have the best care possible. " The doctor said

Sheena shook her head with tears in her eyes she couldn't even speak she was so scared she didn't know what to do or what to say there wasn't anything she could to help her babies. she did everything right everything the doctor told her to but it still wasn't enough.

"We are going to start IV's.. so we can get the medicine into her we are going to put her all the way out for this. It will be easier on both the babies and mommy if we do your blood pressure is already up so its for the best." The doctor said as a nurse came in,

The nurse started the IV's and gave her a sedative. Dean kissed her on the forehead as they wheeled her out. Dean felt so hopeless so worthless there wasn't anything he could do right now. They lead Dean to a waiting area. Dean pulled out his phone he knew he had some calls to make. He called Seth he had Seth's number in his phone so it'd be eaiser calling him.

"Hey.. Seth it's Dean." Dean sighed into the phone.

"Yeah?... what's going on?" Seth asked

"It's Sheena... and the babies." Dean shook his head

"What's wrong?... what happened?" Seth asked the concern in his voice clearly showing.

"Sheena's amniotic fluid levels were critically low and they have to take the babies... she's in there right now..." Dean said after he took a deep breath.

"Oh god..." Seth shook his head

"Will you get ahold of her parents... I don't have their number and Sheena's phone is at home." Dean asked

"Yeah.. I'll get a hold of them... I'll be up there soon." Seth said and hung up the phone.

Dean hung his phone up and put it in his pocket.

After a while Dean was pacing the floor he saw a doctor come out. "Mr. Ambrose?"

"Yes." Dean said

"Your wife is doing fine she is going to be in recovery for about an hour the twins were taken up to the neonatal unit Baby A the boy is 2 pounds 2 ounces and 13 inches long he's doing well for being so premature... baby b the girl she's a lot smaller she's only 1 pound 10 ounces and 13 inches long she's the one we are worried about they are not cleared to have anyone see them yet but we will let you know as soon as it's okay for you to see them." The doctor said

Dean sighed and covered his face with his hands and shook his head "Okay thank you doctor.. umm my wife... where will she be when I can see her?" Dean asked

Recovery on the 2nd floor... if you want to head up there.." The doctor said

"But what about the babies?" Dean asked

"I'll make sure they know you are up on the second floor don't worry... it could be hours if not longer before you can see them... just go wait with your wife... I'm sure she's going to want to see you once she comes to." The doctor said and then walked off.

Dean sighed and got on to the elevator he couldn't see his wife he couldn't see his children he didn't know what was going on it's like his whole world was coming down on him... he just wanted his wife and children to be okay was that to much to ask for?

Dean made it up to the second floor and went into the waiting area. Dean sighed and looked up to the ceiling "I know I don't do this usually... but God. who ever is up their please... please just take care of my babies... my family is everything to me... those children and their mother are my life... if they don't make it.. I don't know how I'll go on... please ... I'm pleading with you ... just watch after them... they are the two most innocent things in the world they've done nothing wrong.. they don't deserve this..." Dean sighed and sat down on a chair looking at his watch watching the seconds tick by slowly.


	75. Chapter 75

...Later That Night...

-The Hospital-

Dean was shown into Sheena's hospital room they had brought her up to the room. Dean walked over to Sheena and placed a kiss on her forehead. Sheena felt the kiss and looked up. "Dean.." She said still a bit groggy. "The babies.."

"They are up in the NICU... they are here babe... they are small but they are here." Dean said taking her hand.

"Have you seen them?" Sheena asked

"No.. the doctor said they aren't ready to be around us yet..." Dean said.

Sheena shook her head and let out a sigh. "But they are okay?..."

"Steven is doing pretty good they said... he is 2 pounds and two ounces.." Dean said

"God.." Sheena shook her head "Skylah... what about her?"

"The doctors are a little worried about her... she is only 1 pound 10 ounces." Dean said running a hand through her hair.

Sheena closed her eyes shaking her head "I don't understand it Dean... I just don't understand... I did everything right and still..." Sheena wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Maybe if I would of..."

"Shhhh...Don't think like that... there was nothing you could of done to prevent this... this isn't your fault." Dean kissed her forehead

A woman walked into the room it was a NICU nurse. "Hello... sorry to interrupt... but we have an update on your twins." The nurse said "They are stable and hanging in there... if you'd like I can take you... both of you up there to see them... you can see them but..."

"But what?" Dean asked

"You can't touch them yet... they are not ready for that." She said

Sheena sighed "How long tell we can touch them?" Sheena asked

"Could be days could be weeks we don't know yet." The nurse said.

An orderly walked in with a wheelchair.

"Are you ready to go see your babies?" The nurse asked

"Yes... " Sheena said

"Now take it easy... your staples will come out if you don't be careful." The nurse said. and the nurse and orderly helped Sheena off the bed into the wheelchair.

Sheena held her stomach.

"You okay?" The nurse asked "Are you in much pain?"

"I'm fine.. I want to go see my babies." Sheena said brushing the pain off.

The nurse nodded and they all headed out the door.

-NICU-

Sheena and Dean were suited up with gowns and masks before they were allowed to go into the room where there babies where. They had their own little room with incubators next to each other Sheena was in between both incubators she looks back and forth between both of her babies.

A nurse walked in "Hello... I'm Holly.. I'm the twins nurse... actually we wanted to put the names on the incubators right now as you can see it's Baby Ambrose A and Baby Ambrose B... this is good for them to hear their names."

"Steven and Skylah..." Sheena said unable to take her eyes of her twins.

"Great..." Holly said with a smile

"What is that thing around her?..." Sheena asked "He doesn't have one."

"Well... we were worried about this little one and she's proving she is a very feisty little girl... she keeps trying to pull her vent and feeding tube out.. this makes it a little harder although she still comes pretty close." Holly smiled "You have your self a little fighter in her... your son well he hasn't given us any problems as of yet." Holly smiled

Sheena smiled up at Dean. "She must take after her father..." Sheena smiled "She's a fighter just like daddy."

Dean smiled that's his girl only a couple hours old and already giving the nurses and doctors hell. she is defiantly an Ambrose.

Holly left the room to give the couple time alone with their children.

Dean smiled down at his children he shook his head as he saw his daughter start to try to pull at the cords. "Hey now Skylah Joy... there will be none of that." Dean said when he spoke Skylah dropped her hands and instantly calmed down.

"Aww look at that... she knows her daddies voice." Sheena smiled

Dean smiled and kissed his wives forehead.

"Hey how is daddies little man doing?" Dean looked down at his son.

"Hey little guy... mommy and daddy are here." Sheena said and his little arms went up reaching towards them.

Dean smiled "Looks like we have a mamma's boy on our hands." Dean laughed "We will have to fix that."

"There is nothing wrong with that." Sheena scuffed

"I don't want my son to get picked on because he's a mamma's boy." Dean said

Sheena shook her head "Don't worry little man nothing is wrong with it... no matter what daddy says."

Dean shakes his head and laughs

-Sheena's Hospital Room-

Sheena and Dean were back in Sheena's room. They had spent about an hour up with their children and the nurses thought Sheena should go get some rest. The nurses where in taking Sheena's vitals. "Your blood pressure is still pretty high." The nurse said putting her stethoscope around her shoulders. "But given everything your going through that's to be expected." The nurse smiled and walked out of the room.

Dean walked next to Sheena and kissed her forehead.

"I don't like leaving them up their alone." Sheena sighed

"I know... but the doctors think it's best for you to rest so that's what you need to do." Dean said

Sheena nodded "I know." Sheena sighed she looked at Dean's phone looking through the pictures of the babies they had taken. "Look at them... I haven't even held them or even touched them and I already love them so much."

Dean smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I know... I'd already do anything for them... anything in this world."

Sheena smiled and kissed him "I love our family so much already... I can't even think about..."

Dean cut her off. "Then don't... we are going to keep positive... we have to."

Sheena nodded "Your right..." Sheena smiled

About an hour later they heard a knock on the door and in walked Seth. Seth smiled when he saw Sheena he walked over to her and hugged her. "Hey... how are you?" He asked "How are the babies?"

"I'm fine." Sheena smiled and hugged him back. "They are very small... but they are here with us.. that's all that matters."

Seth smiled "That's right."

Sheena looked at the clock and sighed

"What's wrong?" Seth asked

"The doctors won't let her go up and see the babies for another hour...they want her to rest." Dean said

Sheena sighed "I don't like them being all alone..." Sheena said. "Dean... please go up there and sit with them." Sheena said

"I don't want to leave you alone either." Dean said.

"I'll be here..." Seth said

"Please..." Sheena sighed

"Okay.. Okay... " Dean sighed and kissed her. "You take care of her..."

"I will." Seth replied

"Thanks..." Dean said and then walked out of the room.

"Hey.. you want to see pictures of them?" Sheena asked

"Of course." Seth smiled

Sheena pulled out Dean's phone and showed them to Seth. Seth smiled as he looked at them.

"They are so tiny." Seth said

"I know... but I already love them more then life it's self." Sheena said she would give anything to be able to help her children to make them healthy but all she could do was stay positive and keep remembering they are her and Dean's children and they were strong, and stubborn. Her children were Ambrose's they were going to make it they just had to.


End file.
